


Colours

by HungryCanadian



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 115,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryCanadian/pseuds/HungryCanadian
Summary: Your classic soulmates au where you are born seeing the world in shades of grey until you meet your soulmate.This is a Raven/Anya story but there is some Finn/Raven in the beginning since the story is going to generally be following the first 2ish seasons.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 608
Kudos: 759





	1. Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to clarify something for any new readers. I know the moodboard below says that this is Part One, but I just wanted to elaborate and say that this fic is divided into five parts within itself. So that means chapter 1 is part 1, but chapter 14 is part 2, and chapter 31 is part 3 and so on. There is a moodboard at the beginning of each new part in this fic, and it just to help distinguish between story arcs that I am telling.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoy the story!

There had been two times in Raven’s life that she had wished that she could see colours. The first was when she was a child and she realised that she loved Finn. She had wished that she could be the one to give him colour and that he in turn could give it to her. But alas that was not the case. Not that it mattered, it was a foolish childish desire. Honestly, she lived in fucking space! She didn't need colour, around her was the vast expanse of blackness that stretched out to oblivion, dotted with pinpricks of light. The Ark itself was grey, a metal ship orbiting the Earth which she wasn't ever supposed to set foot on in her lifetime. Well, not if she had anything to say about it. 

The reality of the situation was that being able to see in colour, was a quirk, a cool party trick that only a few among them had. There were over twenty-six hundred people on the arc and maybe five percent of them could see in colour. That being said, it would be _really fucking_ useful to be able to see some colour right about now. 

Raven growled in frustration as she stared at the two wires before her. She was 98% sure that one was green and the other was blue, but to her they just looked grey and lighter grey. They could literally be any colour, red, yellow, fuchsia. She was pretty sure fuchsia was a colour, she vaguely remembered reading about it in a book somewhere. Not that she ever really bothered to learn the names of colours she would never see. Unfortunately for her, the wires she was holding were so old that the markers that would indicate their colours had been long worn away. Which was a problem as she needed to know what the wires were so she could make the drop pod she was currently working on make it through Earth's atmosphere. She was Raven fucking Reyes, she would not be undone by two stupid grey wires. 

She considered that she could just connect them and hope for the best, she was a genius after all, the chances of her being right were very high. On the other hand, it would seem that whatever deities existed out there had nerfed her with chronic bad luck. Her mom, Finn being in prison, getting roped into this mess. She was probably, maybe, _definitely_ cursed. So the chances of her causing a rather large explosion by connecting the wires was also a possibility. Alternatively she could connect them and nothing would happen. Although at this point Raven would almost rather the explosion, at least then something would happen. 

But no, she couldn’t afford to make a mistake, she needed to get to Finn, they protected each other and getting herself blown up was not a helpful option. With a frustrated sigh Raven set the wires down and stretched, she would have to wait for Abby to come, she could see in colour and would be able to tell her what she was dealing with. Raven stared at the wires forlornly lamenting over her current situation. The whole situation with seeing the world in shades of grey had apparently been less of an issue in the old world. No one understood why only a few people on the Ark had their soulmates living among them. Not that it mattered, it wasn’t like the people who were on the ship even knew who their other half really was.

That was the problem with living in an enclosed space with a set population for your entire life. You might not know everyone, but you see everyone. Most people who can see in colour developed it when they were too young to know who the person they saw that gave them colour even was. It's a quirk, like being double jointed. Abby saw her soulmate as a child and was too young to know who they were, she married Jake who only saw in grey and when he was floated she still saw in colour. That's just how it was on the Ark. Soulmates and colours didn't matter in space, everyone was too busy trying not to die. They were the last of humanity, survival was all that mattered. 

That being said, being able to see just a _smidge_ of colour right now would be useful. 

“How are things going?”

Raven was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Abby entering the room, a concerned expression on her face. Time was really of the essence, the longer they stayed in the Ark the more likely it was the people they loved on the ground could die. If they were even still alive that is. Abby believed Clarke was alive, and Raven could do no less than hold out the same hope for Finn. 

“Some of the markers on the wires have been worn off, I don't know what colour they're supposed to be.” Raven said pointing to the mess of wires sticking out of the side of the pod.

Abby nodded and walked over to the wires picking up on Raven’s unasked request for help. “This one is blue and this one is green.” Abby said pointing to the two wires Raven had been wrestling with moments before. 

Raven smirked, she had been right. Still it was never bad to have someone check your work. Sinclair was always telling her that. Not that she ever needed to, she was a genius after all. Still, it never hurt to play nice with others.

“How much longer until the pod is ready to leave?” Abby asked fiddling with a loose wire nervously. 

“Well, now that we have the pressure regulator, I just need to finish some more of the wiring to make sure the pod doesn't explode when it enters the atmosphere. So two more days at the most.” Raven estimated. 

Abby nodded, taking a deep breath. “Good, then all that's left to do is go down there…” she trailed off a distant look on her face. 

Raven snorted. “Yeah good thing the hard part will be over by then.”

Abby’s lips twitched in a smile her attempt at a joke. Abby patted Raven on the shoulder as she made to leave. “Keep up the good work, and let me know if anything else comes up. We’ll see them soon Raven.”

Raven smiled and nodded getting back to work with her wiring. As Abby left, Raven looked down at the necklace Finn made her and smiled.


	2. Red

Raven liked to think that she was a rather realistic person when it came to her mechanical abilities. But even she had to admit that she was pretty fucking impressed by her genius. And she wasn't too proud to admit that if she wasn’t so shaky from her landing, she would be more than a little turned on by how smart she was. 

Kane had caught onto what her and Abby had been trying to do and had arrested Abby. Luckily Raven had managed to get out with a radio and some supplies in the pod. The real miracle was that the ship hadn’t exploded once it hit the ground. She had repaired it with the calculations that it would be entering atmo with her and Abby’s combined weight in the pod. Since it had half the weight it went faster than it was supposed to. Honestly it probably should have smashed into the ground. Raven had never been so grateful that she had randomly decided to rig up extra parachutes in case something went wrong. 

Always be prepared, Sinclare had taught her that too. If she ever saw him again she owed him a beer. 

Of course, the change in the ships weight probably meant she had overshot her landing spot. That was going to be a problem.

Groaning in pain Raven wretched off her helmet, she felt something wet and warm trickle down her face. She wiped at it and flinched in pain, she was bleeding. Wow, sure would be useful to have a doctor right now. But no, Abby just had to get herself arrested. Raven really hoped they didn’t float her.

With shaky hands she took off her gloves and space suit and stumbled out of the pod. 

She was immediately overwhelmed by everything. She blinked, something wet hitting her face again, was she bleeding again? No, Raven realised, it was coming from above, a clear liquid, rain. She laughed, shaking as she stared up at the sky spinning in slow circles. Had anything ever been so incredible?

Raven could have stared at the sky for hours. Perhaps she would have if it hadn't been for the sounds of literally everything surrounding her. Raven looked around slowly, taking it all in. The trees taller than she could have imagined, birds calling all around her, rocks unsteady under her feet. It was like a dream. 

Perhaps for the first time in her life Raven truly understood why people from the old world had wanted so badly to see the world in colour. Earth was not meant to be seen in shades of grey. Raven could practically feel the vibrancy of the world around her, just out of reach, shrouded in the same grey she had seen everyday of her life. Raven couldn't even fathom how the landscape around her would look bathed in colour. She took another moment to soak it all in. She would have more time for that later. First she had to find Finn, and Clarke. And then they needed to contact the Ark. 

Raven grabbed her pack and started off into the forest, after a few steps she paused. Her pod had definitely landed in the wrong area, she should have been able to see Mount Weather clearly, but all she saw was forest. Raven sighed, she’d need to find shelter and wait until night, if the sky was clear she’d be able to use the stars to determine her position and hopefully work out where the mountain was. 

With her new plan in mind Raven set off farther into the forest. She’d walked maybe half a kilometer or so and was already exhausted. It occurred to her that living up in space in simulated gravity wasn't the same as the real thing. Her body was probably heavier than what she was used to, that coupled with having to walk an actual distance was already starting to take its toll on her. Raven fidgeted with the strap of her bag nervously, perhaps she should have stayed with the pod until nightfall. She had been worried that the sound of it landing would attract predators, she hadn't exactly made a graceful landing in her descent to Earth. Being lost and tired in the woods sounded worse. 

Making up her mind to return the ship and hunker down for the night until tomorrow Raven turned around and came face to face with a very large thing. “What the fuc-”

The world went black. 

***

Raven groaned as she woke up in- well to be honest she didn't really know where she was. Sitting up slowly, she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the low light. She was on the floor, her bag was missing. With shaky legs Raven got to her feet and assessed her surroundings. She was… in a cell? That's what it looked like if the bars were anything to go by. She took a step toward the bars and stumbled over the rocks. Ok, a dilapidated cell with holes in the ceiling, hence the rubble. Seriously, could no one have cleaned up a little bit?

“Hello?” Raven called out tentatively, gripping the bars for support. Her head was killing her. She was pretty sure that whatever or whoever that was in the forest had taken her had knocked her out. She really needed to stop being hit on the head. “Hello?” Raven called out again, louder this time, rattling the bars as she did so. 

A door across the room swung open and Raven blinked against the bright light, stumbling back against the far wall. 

Raven spied three figures approaching her cell. Figures as in people! Holy shit! She had thought it must have been a trick of the light back in the forest. But no, there were living breathing people that were not from the Ark standing before her. The door was opened and one of them walked in. Raven blinked rapidly, her eyes trying to adjust to the change in light. 

“ _ Gon we _ .” the figure ordered the two others and they fell back into the darkness. 

The figure, a woman, Raven could now tell, approached her, drawing her sword and holding the tip just under Raven’s chin as she menacingly approached. Raven tried to back up, stumbling again over the rocks. 

“ _ Kaina yu waines hir _ ?” The woman growled out moving the sword ever closer to Raven’s neck.

Shit, she was gonna die. Over a stupid fucking language barrier, how embarrassing. Her mom always told her she'd do something stupid and get herself killed, somehow Raven doubted this was the scenario she had been thinking of when she would say it. “I- I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” Raven stuttered, “ _ Hablas español _ ?” Raven tried desperately, cause honestly, if someone could survive a nuclear apocalypse the chances of them knowing some spanish were not entirely out of the realm of possibility. 

Raven felt more then saw the woman pause, shrouded in darkness as she was, “ _ yu lol op ai _ .” The woman growled out lunging forward suddenly and grabbing Raven. The subsequent movement finally pulled them both into one of the beams of light trickling in from the ceiling. Raven and the women both froze. 

It was like the whole world stood still. Raven traced her face, she had prominent cheekbones, with dark smudges around her face, it made her dark eyes all the more piercing. Her hair was not… grey? No. Raven stared in shock. It was if the grey was being leached out of her and being replaced by… this vibrancy. For a long moment, longer than Raven would later like to admit, her brain could not compute with what it was seeing. Colour.

Once Raven realised that was indeed what was happening she wrenched out of the woman's loosened grasp. The first thing that drew her eye was her own coat. It was bright. Too bright. Yelping Raven jumped and tore her coat off finding whatever colour it was too overwhelming. Her eyes going back to the woman whose face, while less bright, was no less radiant. 

No. This couldn't be happening. She had Finn. She loved Finn. He was it for her. This was some sort of sick joke. And yet… and yet Raven once again looked at her coat, squinting her eyes slightly at the colour. She didn’t necessarily dislike it, it was just very bright. She wondered what colour it was, it must be a warm colour. She remembered learning about this in school. There were warm colours and cool colours. Her coat must be a shade of yellow, orange or red. She guessed it must be yellow since only a colour like the sun could be so bright.

Again Raven looked at the woman, she had lowered her sword but had not moved since they had made eye contact. She was still, tense and coiled like a spring. Raven gulped and met her eyes again, they were unreadable, cold. Raven guessed that they must be blue, blue was a cold colour, like the feeling of a frost. And that’s what this woman's eyes reminded her of. 

“Do you- do you see them?” Raven stuttered out. She had to make sure she wasn’t going crazy. The woman tilted her head still appraising her. “Do you know what colour that is?” Raven asked, pointing at her jacket which now lay on the ground between them. It occurred to Raven then that the woman hadn't shown any signs of speaking english, or spanish for that matter. The words she had spoken to the others that had been with her were from a language Raven had never heard. 

“It is red.”

Raven blinked in surprise, staring at the woman in shock. So she did speak english! Raven guessed that earlier had been for show, to intimidate her into giving information more freely. Her voice was surprisingly soft, but there was a sharpness to it, like a knife being sharpened on a whetstone. 

“Are you sure?” Raven couldn’t help but question, she was pretty sure her coat was yellow. 

“Yes.” 

“How- how do you know?” Raven asked bewildered at how this stranger could be so sure of a colour she had never seen before this moment. 

“You have a cut on your forehead. Blood is red, and it is the same colour as your jacket.”

Raven winced as she reached up and felt the cut on her forehead from when she had landed. She pulled her hand away and there was some dried blood on her hand, the same colour as her jacket. Raven nodded and sheepishly reached out to pick up her jacket. Now that she'd had a moment to adjust to her new reality, the brightness of her jacket was less offensive. 

The woman looked her over appraisingly one last time and then opened the cell door, shutting it behind her. 

“Hey! Hey you can't just leave me here!” Raven shouted after the women, the door that led into the room was opened and she heard the woman bark something to the warrior who opened it. The door was shut again and Raven was left alone in the dark.


	3. Braun

As far as Raven could tell it had been a few hours since the woman had left her, it was hard to tell, but the light coming in through the holes in the ceiling had changed direction. During the time left to herself Raven had started to become more and more anxious. It was the noise. Or at least the inconsistency of it.

On the Ark there was always a soft hum, a white noise that faded into the background that most people forgot it was even there. As a mechanic Raven knew that noise better than most. It was her job to always be on the lookout for it. If the noise changed or became inconsistent that was bad, it meant something was wrong and needed to be fixed. If the noise was gone… well there would be no need to fix it since it meant you were probably dead. In Raven’s entire life she had never been in a quiet like this. Even when Finn had helped her sneak out for the fateful spacewalk there had been noise, the sound of air being pumped through her suit, Finn’s laughter in her ear from the radio, and the quiet whirr of the electronics in her suit keeping the lights on. 

This was different, this was worse. 

It would be quiet, Raven didn't know for how long, seconds, minutes, hours? And then there would be a burst of noise. A bird chattering as it flew overhead. The laughter or shouts of camaraderie from her captors just beyond her prison. The clang of metal against metal. Raven dreaded what could mean. It was chaos. And its irregularity was becoming overwhelming for Raven. How did people live like this and not lose their minds?

The Ark was a machine, a giant one made up of thousands of smaller ones. And everything served a function and a purpose. And more importantly, everything had order and consistency. Now that's not to say Raven didn't love a little chaos, of course she did, it meant she had a job. A job that was to sort through the chaos of a machine and fix it. That was something she could control. Down here? She didn’t know what any of this meant. There were people down here for fucks sake!

They had been told on the Ark that they were the last of humanity. That one-hundred years from now when their children's children could return to the no longer radiation soaked Earth and it would be theirs to inherit. Raven highly doubted these people were just going to stand aside and let them. 

The door to Raven’s cell was opened with a loud creak, she winced at the noise, what she wouldn't give for some WD-40 to clean out the hinges so… her cell door would swing open quieter? Raven shook her head laughing to herself, ever the mechanic, she just wanted shit to work, even if it was her own cell door. 

Raven scrambled to her feet as fast as she could, her body still felt heavy and ungainly in the Earth's gravity. She hoped the feeling would go away soon. She stared at the young man holding open the door to her cell, he looked like he couldn’t be older than fourteen, she could probably take him in a fight.

“ _ Mafta op _ .”

Or maybe not, Raven backed away slightly as she noticed the sword strapped to his waist. He jerked his head to the side and waved his hand indicating that she should follow him.

She hesitated, staying put a moment longer, unsure if this was some sort of trap. The boy stood at the outer door of the prison waiting patiently for her to decide to follow. Raven took a deep breath and slowly followed him at a distance. He seemed to sense that she didn't trust him and started ahead leaving her to follow at her own pace. Raven stepped outside and squinted her eyes against the bright light. After a few seconds they adjusted. And she was immediately overwhelmed. 

Raven distantly noted that she was in some sort of camp, and that there were probably twenty or thirty people roaming around. None of that seemed important as Raven took in the sheer amount of colour around her. She blinked rapidly trying to not cry, there was so much and she couldn't name any of it. In an effort to calm herself she stared up at the sky hoping to be less overwhelmed by the sheer multitude of colours. Instead she was met with a huge swath of solid colour. Blue, she distantly realised. She remembered, the sky on Earth was blue. Well, it would seem that she had been wrong about the woman's eye colour, maybe they were purple or green then? 

As she gazed at the sky she suddenly spun around looking for the sun. The sun was yellow and she wanted to see what colour yellow was- “Ah fuck!” Raven hissed, it would seem in colour the sun was just as bright as it was in gray. She rubbed her eyes with a grimace as the sun had left imprints on her eyes, what a bitch. It couldn't even let her enjoy yellow. 

She blinked away the bright marks from her eyes and saw the boy was standing not too far away from her looking like he was trying not to laugh at her. 

“ _ Mafta op _ .” the boy repeated as he set off down the path before them. 

Raven was barely succeeding in following him and not falling flat on her face.  There was so much to take in. Both the colours and the Earth in general. Raven felt like her brain was going to explode any minute, which would honestly be a major loss for humanity. She stopped again as she stood in front of a tree. She reached out and touched the bark marveling at both its colour and texture. Realisation struck her a moment later, the bark was a similar colour to the woman's eyes.

“Hey” Raven asked her captor, “What colour is this?” She asked, pointing at the bark.

“ _ Tri _ .” the boy replied, a frown on his face. The word sounded very similar to tree. 

Fuck, maybe that was their word for tree? 

“No, I know what a tree is” Raven said exasperated, god they probably thought she was a simpleton, how embarrassing that someone in this world didn't realise her genius, she was glad Abby wasn't here to witness it. Although, if Abby was here she could tell her what colour it was. “What colour is it?” She asked emphasising the word and gesturing to the whole tree. 

The boy frowned as he tried to understand what Raven was asking and then his eyes widened in understanding crossed his face. He walked over and pointed to the bark “ _ bran _ .”

_ Bran _ ? What the fuck kind of colour is  _ bran _ ? They did  _ not _ cover this in school, Raven groaned internally. She was going to have to figure this out via the process of elimination. What colours start with B that could be  _ bran _ ? Blue was out of the question, the sky did not look like the colour of this tree. Black? No, she had seen black before, space was black. Right? Raven felt a stab of panic as she realised that maybe space was actually just very very dark  _ bran _ ? 

“Brown!” Raven suddenly shouted, making the boy beside her jump and grip his sword tightly. Raven didn’t even care; she was so pleased she had remembered the colour. Ok, this was good, the woman’s eyes were brown, a different brown then the tree in front of her, but it was definitely a shade of brown. “Ok cool, I’m ready, let's go.” Raven said setting off down the path, she didn't actually know where she was going, but she hadn’t meant to scare the kid and she wanted to move past the moment as quickly as she could in case he decided to get stabby.

After a second the boy caught up to her and led her towards a tent, it was slightly apart from the others in the camp and noticeably bigger than the rest. The boy pulled aside the flap as Raven cautiously entered, he let the flap drop and did not follow her in. Raven pulled the flap back to see where he had gone and now found him flanked by a very large and intimidating friend, after a second she recognised him as the one who she had first seen in the forest. They both turned and stared at her. Raven gave them a thumbs up and then backed away into the safety of the tent. It was clear that she had been upgraded to a slightly fancier prison, but a prison no less. There were vents on the side of the tent to allow sunlight to enter, illuminating the space for her. 

Raven took the opportunity to take stock of her surroundings, she slowly paced the tent. The first thing she noticed was that there were two narrow beds. Upon closer examination she realised that the beds had probably until recently been one averaged sized bed but someone had sawn it in half and converted it into two separate entities. Each covered in furs. One had clothing and a pair of shoes laid out on it and after a moment of examination Raven realised that they were probably for her. Now Raven was no genius- oh wait yes she was, but she hazarded a guess that the other bed probably belonged to the woman she had met earlier. Raven tried not to think too hard about the fact that this meant she would be seeing her later. 

It was also safe to assume that this tent probably belonged to her, it had been larger than the others and she had ordered those men away when she had come to Raven's cell earlier. It was safe to assume that the woman was important here. Probably a leader of some sort. Raven continued her exploration of the space. There were no weapons she could use, nothing really personal, some candles that could be used for light, a wash basin, and what looked to be some coal that was probably used to give the woman her excessively dramatic smokey eye look. Finally the thing Raven found near it was a square piece of glass. She picked it up thinking she had finally found a weapon, and then she promptly dropped it in shock. 

It was a piece of a mirror. Raven tentatively toed at the piece like it would bite her or something. After a second she knelt down and picked it up, slowly turning it over to see her reflection for the first time since she had come to Earth. 

Raven took in her appearance in colour for the first time in her life, she didn't want to brag or sound narcissistic, but she looked fucking awesome in colour! Raven grinned in excitement as she looked at herself in the small mirror. The first thing she noticed were her eyes, they were brown, like the woman’s. Although Raven thought that perhaps her own eyes were a slightly darker shade. Her hair and skin were also brown which Raven felt like was a very cool effect.

Her eyes were drawn to the spot of red on her brow where she had cut herself during her landing on Earth. She glanced around and saw some spare rags, she used the basin to wash her cut and face, once the blood was gone it didn't look so bad. 

Raven set the mirror down gently and wandered the tent aimlessly. She wondered what Finn looked like. His hair was dark like hers and his eyes had been too, so she imagined he probably had brown eyes and hair as well. But his skin had always been a lighter shade of grey than hers, so it was safe to guess he was probably paler. She felt a burst of excitement at the fact that she would be seeing him soon. She fiddled with her necklace and smiled at the thought of sharing the colours with him. 

After a moment a frown crossed her face. He hadn't given her the colours though, knowing Finn he would probably be upset about that, worried about this other person who Raven barely knew and had no interest in knowing. She felt a stab of annoyance at this stranger, it was her fault that she could see brown and red and blue and every other fucking colour she never bothered to remember the name of. 

Raven flopped down on the bed she guessed to be hers. She had no idea where the dropship was or how far she was in relation to it. She was a prisoner to people that technically shouldn't exist and her shit was missing. Distantly Raven acknowledged that she needed to figure out a way to escape, but exhaustion tugged at her brain. She’d made it to Earth, had been kidnapped and met her apparent soulmate. The last thing she thought about as sleep tugged her down was piercing  _ bran _ eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone, I've written all the way through the first season, and I'm started the second arc now. That means I should be able to post twice a week for this fic. Thank you all for taking the time to read the story!


	4. Orange

Raven woke with a start the sound of a bird screeching, jerking her out of a fitful sleep. With a yelp she fell out of the narrow bed onto the fur covered floor of the tent. Groaning she unsteadily got to her feet, her body feeling heavy and lethargic in the Earth's gravity. Raven blinked, taking in her immediate surroundings, she was still in the tent and there was still colour, so yesterday had not been a weird fever dream. She shifted slightly, feeling as if she was being watched. 

“Fuck!” Raven gasped as she turned around to find the woman from yesterday sitting at the table observing her with an impassive expression as she ate her breakfast. There was another plate laid out across from her piled with food. 

“Eat, if you are hungry.” the woman said as she returned to her meal.

Raven wanted to decline but her stomach rumbled, it dawned on her that the last time she had eaten she had been in space. Stumbling slightly, Raven made her way over to the table and sat down heavily in the chair. She stared at the food, it appeared to be a selection of nuts berries, cured meats and some sort of weird block. The block thing was halfway between yellow and red so Raven guessed that this was what the colour orange looked like.

“It is not poisoned.”

Raven looked up at the woman watching her, she still had the smokey eye makeup on and her eyes seemed to stare into Raven’s very soul. “No I- what is that?” Raven asked, pointing at the block. 

The woman was silent for a minute, her eyes flicked between Raven and the weird orange food. 

“It is cheese.”

Raven’s eyebrows rose, she immediately grabbed it and took a bite, groaning at the taste, it was incredible, was it possible food tasted better in colour? Not that she had anything to compare it to, she’d never had cheese before. Cheese and dairy was a luxury food on the Ark, it wasn’t widely available to the population. Most people had to take calcium supplements pumped into their rations. It occurred to her that Abby had probably had cheese before, and Clarke. She wondered if it tasted as good on the Ark as it did on the ground. Raven eagerly dug into the rest of her meal. Everything tasted amazing, she’d never eaten so well in her life. Food on the Ark tasted like cardboard in comparison. 

“This is really good.” Raven mumbled out around a mouthful of food.

The woman simply nodded and continued to eat her own meal. After a minute she took a large chunk of the cheese off own her plate and set it on Raven’s. She continued to eat as if it had not happened. Raven didn’t really know what to say, people didn't give her things unless they wanted stuff. Well- Finn didn’t, but everyone else, there was always a catch. Raven was determined not to fall for it, she wouldn't tell this woman or anyone else anything. No matter what they did to her. In fact it would probably just be better for her to not speak to them at all, less chance of something slipping out. She couldn't risk endangering the Delinquents. 

“What's your name?” Or Raven could completely ignore her own advice and talk.

A look passed over the woman's face, Raven almost thought it looked like relief, but it was so fast she couldn't be sure.

“Onya.”

“Onya.” Raven said testing out the word, it was strange, English but not quite.

“The sound is ON not AH.” Onya said correcting Raven’s pronunciation. Raven said it again correctly this time. The woman nodded looking almost pleased. “And yours?”

Raven hesitated for a moment, trying to decide if it was wise to share. But Onya had given hers and it was only fair that Raven did the same. 

“Raven.”

“Like the bird.” A question not a statement. 

“Do I look like a bird to you?” Raven asked, her eyebrow raised.

“Well, you did fall from the sky, but you are much less graceful then one.” Onya’s lips twitched and Raven smiled slightly at the woman's quip. 

“ _Wormana._ ”

A rough voice called from beyond the tent, Onya’s eyes flicked to the sound it came in and rose. “I will be away, there is a guard posted outside the tent, you have full access to the camp.” With that Onya swept out of the tent leaving a slightly baffled Raven to the rest of her breakfast. 

***

It didn't take Raven long to get board in Onya’s tent once she finished her breakfast. She wandered back outside and found the boy from yesterday standing near the tent entrance, he looked at her with wide eyes and gave her a tentative smile.

“Hey, I’m Raven” Raven said, introducing herself to the kid, “What’s your name?”

The boy frowned and drew his eyebrows together as he tried to decipher her statement.

“My apologies, he has only just begun to learn Gonasleng.” 

Raven spun around to see the other man from yesterday standing nearby. “Um... I don’t know what-”

“Gonasleng is the language of the warriors, Adigas here has only reached the title of warrior recently and thus his training in the language has barely started.” The man explained.

Adigas seemed to be embarrassed that they were talking about him but he couldn't understand. 

“Hey, that’s ok, maybe I can help you pick up a few words, I know all the bad ones.” Raven said with a conspiratorial grin. The man guffed and spoke something to Adigas, it must have been a translation of what she had said because the boy grinned in response and nodded.

“I am Tomak.” he said, introducing himself to Raven.

“You were the one in the forest the other day.”

“Yes, I am sorry if I scared you.” 

“Everything down here is a bit scary to be honest.” Raven said looking around the camp. It was small but there were people running about setting stuff up. A lot of them seemed to be slowing down to stare at her, Raven was glad to see that there wasn't any hostility in their looks, just genuine curiosity. 

Tomak nodded thoughtfully at Raven’s words and walked over to clamp Adigas on the shoulder. 

“Onya has instructed that Adigas keep an eye on you, you’ll have the full run of the camp, but you cannot leave the boundary.” 

Raven wasn't sure whether it was good or not that they had left a child to watch her. On one hand it was a little embarrassing, on the other she suspected it had been done to relax her, she was probably going to be more closely watched than they wanted her to know. It also meant that they didn't see her as an immediate threat, which could be good for when Raven needed to escape. Running away from a child would probably be easier than running away from an adult. Raven would just need to be careful about this, she would only have one chance and if she failed they would either assign her a bigger guard or kill her. 

“Ok,” Raven agreed. “Adigas, will you give me a tour of the camp?” 

“Try, _tor de beis_.” Tomak muttered to her. 

Raven repeated his sentence, trying to mimic the sound around each word, their language was much more guttural, using the back of the throat to make the words. 

Adigas grinned and nodded bounding down the path, Raven jogged to catch up with him but lost her breath pretty quickly. Adigas slowed his pace to keep pace with her. As they walked along he would point at random things and would tell Raven the word for it in his language, in return Raven repeated it in English for him. 

Raven tried not to be too overwhelmed by everything. She was learning a new language from humans that technically weren't supposed to exist, in a world in full colour. It was a lot to take in. Although, Raven was finding that she had no regrets about her situation. Sure she was in a bit of a pickle and needed to find Finn and Clarke, but she would have to be smart about it. In the meantime she would try and enjoy what the ground had to offer her.

***

Raven spent most of the day following Adigas around the camp and into the surrounding forest, she could see other men and women walking through it, but they always kept their distance and Adigas always kept them within sight of the camp. 

Later that evening she was sitting around a campfire with Adigas, Tomak and a few other people, they were speaking in a mix of English and their own language which she had been informed was called Trigedasleng. As the warriors spoke amongst each other she heard words she understood peppered with words that sounded slightly familiar interspersed between phrases she had no reference to understanding.

Raven didn't mind, she was too busy staring at the fire, she was entranced by the flames and the colours contained within them. She munched on some cooked meat and studied the fire feeling an odd sense of peace. It was nice, living in a moment where survival wasn't at the forefront of your every single decision. 

She felt Adigas move beside her and saw him wave excitedly, she looked up and saw Onya approaching with a young girl a few steps behind her. Adigas stood up and grabbed some food and took a seat beside the girl who greeted him and started chowing down. Onya paused for half a second before taking the abandoned seat beside Raven.

“Who’s the other kid?” Raven asked after a moment of silence as Onya got settled with her plate of food.

“Tris, my _seken_.” Onya said, taking a bite out of the cooked meat.

“What's a sekon?” Raven asked, curious.

“ _S_ _eken_.” Onya corrected, “it means second, she shadows me in battle. It’s how we train warriors.”

“She seems young.” Raven observed.

“She is very brave.” Onya answered instead. 

Raven nodded and said nothing, who was she to judge, on the Ark they threw anyone at any age into prison for breaking the law. They said they would retry them when they came of age, but most times they just floated them anyway. Most kids spent more of their lives in prison than they did out of it. And the people of the Ark just let it happen because it meant more resources for them, more food, water and oxygen. Hell, even more space. When it came to survival no one was innocent.

The last of the warriors got up to leave, probably to take their shifts watching the perimeter of the camp, they said their goodbyes to Onya and Raven and left. On the other side of the fire Adigas and Tris talked and laughed threw dirt at each other in a good natured way. It struck Raven as weird that she had never seen children play like that, without fear. The Ark may have been the believed last hope for humanity, but it had stolen much from them in the continued effort of survival.

It occurred to Raven then that she was essentially alone with Onya. Tris and Adigas weren't paying attention and the warriors had left. Raven shifted uncomfortably, she didn't know what to do or say, she was afraid that if she started to question Onya that she would demand answers from Raven in turn. She could not risk Finn or Clarke or anyone else at the dropship.

“You wish to ask me a question.” Onya said, staring into the fire. Raven blinked in surprise, where people down here mind readers as well?

“If I were to ask you to take me to the dropship that fell to the Earth ten days ago would you take me?” Raven asked carefully. 

“No.” Onya answered immediately. Raven was ready to argue but Onya continued “It is too dangerous.”

“For you? Or your men?” Raven asked.  
  
“For you.” Onya answered, looking at Raven for the first time since she sat down. “They have _fayogon._ Guns.” Onya elaborated. 

Raven sucked in a shape breath, cause nothing had ever gone wrong with giving a scared teenanger a gun. “Are you going to kill them?” Raven asked quietly. 

“They are invaders on our land.” Onya said quietly, “they have guns which are forbidden among my people. They are violent and have been escalating things between us ever since they have arrived. My orders for now are to observe and watch, I do not think it will be long before they change.”

“You would kill children?” Raven asked darkly, she wondered again if she could judge, the Ark had sent the Delinquents to Earth as a science experiment after all. 

“If they hold a _fayogon_ then they are not a child anymore, they are a warrior. They are dangerous.”

“Do you think I’m dangerous?” Raven asked curiously. Onya gave her an almost amused smile, barely more than a twitch of her lips. “Maybe I’m the most dangerous one of all. And I had to come here separately because of it.” She was joking now, but she was interested to see Onya’s reaction. 

“Then I will look forward to meeting you on the battlefield.” Onya was smiling a little now, it wasn't a mocking smile but Raven could see a playful mirth in her face. 

“Yeah, watch out cause I like to make an entrance.” Raven snorted laughing a little.

“I will keep that in mind.” 

Raven grinned but immediately tried to tamp it down. It was this woman's fault she was in this position, stuck with a bunch of gruff but surprisingly friendly strangers. Onya had given her the ability to see colour, which was the last thing she wanted. She didn’t need a soulmate, she had Finn that was all she would need. 

Onya seemed to sense Raven’s change in mood and looked at the sky checking the time. Raven followed her gaze and saw the light of the Ark, it looked so far away. A part of Raven inexplicably wanted to point it out and show Onya, but she was afraid it would be too much, that finding out where she was from could lead to more questions, like the imminent arrival of the Ark. “It is late, you should rest.” Onya suggested.

Raven nodded, normally she would argue but she was exhausted, the Earth's gravity weighing her down and the extra walking today had made her tired. She stood up and stumbled towards the tent shedding her coat and collapsing into her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think that Anya would want to integrate Raven into the Trikru society (she would have no idea that the Ark would be coming to Earth, from her point of view Raven is on her own and would have no choice but to join their society). Because of that I think she would be trying to have Raven learn their names in Trigedasleng and not English. 
> 
> If you guys don't like the idea or find it odd/annoying that we're seeing Anya referred to Onya (her name in Trigedasleng) for a lot of the story let me know and I can look at changing it back.


	5. Blue

Over the next week or so Raven and Onya’s interactions were largely the same. They would eat breakfast together, often barely speaking a word. Then Onya would leave and Raven wouldn't see her until late in the night or the next morning. Raven spent most of her time wandering surrounding the area, Adigas or Tomak always accompanied her. Neither of them tried to stop or direct Raven in her movements about the camp or the grounds surrounding it, they just followed along without complaint.. Every morning Raven would pick a direction and start walking, hoping to find some clue about the direction of the dropship, and by lunch time she would somehow end up back in the camp. She had no idea how it happened, but it always did. 

On the upside she could tell she was getting stronger, her endurance for walking distances had increased each day and her body felt less and less like a burden she was constantly fumbling around underneath. That could also be partly contributed to the fact that she was eating better than she ever had in her life. The days of tasteless rations where long behind her and Raven was not complaining.

Raven would occasionally see Onya walking through the camp, Tris could often be seen trailing along half a step behind her. Raven had spent some time with Tris, her and Adigas enjoyed pointing to random things around camp and hearing Raven tell them the English word for it. They got especially excited when she started teaching them curse words. Onya had been less then pleased when Tris had proudly told her to ‘fuck off,’ but Raven and Tomak had laughed so hard they had almost cried. Still, Raven kept a watchful eye waiting for the moment she could get away and head for the dropship. 

***

Raven woke up to shouting and Onya shaking her awake. “We must go,  _ hos _ .” 

“What? What’s going on?” Raven asked groggily, struggling to get out of the bed. Onya threw Raven’s shoes at her and stuck her head outside the tent shouting something. 

“Tomak will take you into the forest, away from the  _ faya _ .”

“ _ Faya _ ? Wait, do you mean  _ fire _ ?” Raven noticed that when Onya was agitated Trigedasleng seeped into her vocabulary “What fire?” Raven asked as she walked out into the night and stopped short, “oh…  _ that _ fire.” Massive columns of fire were stretching high up into the sky. Around her men and women alike were running about grabbing supplies and sprinting into the forest. “What the fuck could have caused that?” Raven asked in shock. 

Onya gave Raven a look that made her stomach drop, oh. Not what,  _ who _ . The Delinquents. Why would they set such a fire though? It had to be some sort of accident or mistake, leftover fuel in the dropship being ignited maybe? But why? In order for that to happen they'd have to go through a lot of trouble. And the risk! If they hadn't just had that massive storm the day before they could have burned down half the forest. The pillars of fire were so big she could practically feel the heat from where she was standing, hell, they’d probably be able to see them from spac- 

Of course. No one had been able to confirm that the Delinquents had survived on the ground back on the Ark. They had probably burned the rocket fuel in order to let them know. And because they where fucking idiots they had gotten the math wrong and burned way too much. 

“Come!” Onya barked, dragging Raven away from the fire. “Tomak will take you to a safer area.”

“What the fuck are you gonna do?” Raven asked bewildered.

“Evacuate the region, there are other villages.” 

Before Raven could fully register what she had been told, Tomak arrived holding the reigns of two large beasts. Raven stumbled back in fear, what the fuck even was that thing?! 

“Get on.” Onya ordered grabbing the reins and holding them out to Raven.

“I would literally rather do anything else than that.” Raven backed farther away from the thing. 

“Reivon.” Onya growled in frustration. “You must ride.” 

“You are insane if you think I’m going to get on whatever the fuck that is.”

Onya growled and barked something too Tomak. The next thing Raven knew she was being lifted up onto the beast. Tomak swung up behind her, gripping the reins. Raven was too shocked to protest any of it. 

Onya approached and gently patted the things neck, “Reivon, this is my horse, it will not hurt you and it will get you to safety. Do not panic and it will not, it senses fear, and bravery.” Onya spoke to Tomak “ _ gon we _ .” Raven felt him nod and the horse shot off into the darkness. 

***

They didn't ride for long, but Raven could tell that they covered a greater distance than if they had been on foot. They eventually came to a village, they only paused long enough for Tomak to speak to a local man before steering them away to a small dilapidated house. Tomak dismounted first and then helped Raven who stood on shaky feet. He lead her into a small cabin and checked the perimeter, making sure there were no threats. He returned a moment later and gestured at the bed.

“Rest. I will be outside if you need anything.” 

Raven doubted she would be getting much sleep, her mind was working overtime with the new information she had. Since she had been taken to the camp, Raven had been able to work out the general direction of the dropship, but she still hadn’t any idea of its exact spot. If the Trikru discovered she was gone before she got there then she would have no hope of making it. The fire had given her a bit better idea of the direction to go, but she still wasn't sure. She needed a map of the area, maybe she could find one tomorrow in the village. 

With that in mind Raven laid down on the bed and tried to get some rest. 

***

“How come you haven’t questioned me?” Raven asked Onya. She had returned in the early morning hours, covered in ash and smelling of smoke.

“Would you answer my questions?” Onya asked, cleaning her face and hands with a washcloth and basin that had been brought to the room. 

“Maybe. No.” Raven said after a minute.

“Then I see no point in wasting my breath on answers that will not be freely given.” Onya replied. 

“When we first met you were going to torture me. Then we-” Raven stopped, not wanting to say the words, not wanting to make it real.

Onya paused her scrubbing, finally looking at Raven. She looked tired, although Raven could tell she was still trying to hide it. The coal on her face was smudged around making her look somehow more fearsome. 

“You stopped, you were going to hurt me, and then  _ that _ happened, and you stopped. Why?” Raven asked, feeling more confused than she ever had in her life. Being soulmates didn't mean anything, the very working concept of it was all but obsolete on the Ark.

“You know why I stopped.” Onya said, still watching Raven, perhaps more carefully than she ever had before. Raven tried not to squirm under her gaze.

“That doesn't matter.” 

Raven saw it, the slightest twitch or tick, like Onya wanted to throw something but reigned it in. Raven tensed waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“It matters.” Onya answered like it explained everything. Raven just shook her head and frowned. Onya sighed and went back to scrubbing, making a bigger mess of her face than before. 

Raven took pity on the woman and walked over and gently knelt beside her, taking the cloth from her hands and started wiping the coal from her face. “Do you just sleep in this stuff? I swear I've never see you without it, it’s like it’s permanently stuck to your face.” Raven joked with a slight smile.

Onya’s lips twitched in her own smile, small but there “I am  _ Wormana. _ ” At Raven’s confused expression Onya elaborated “War Chief.” 

“Oh so you’re like kinda a big deal down here.” Raven teased.

“Yes.” Onya answered a slightly pleased look on her face. 

“Ok well I finally got all the gunk of your face.” Raven said sitting back on her heels and dropping the rag in the murky bowl. It was only then that Raven realised how close they were. She had never seen Onya without her makeup on. She looked younger than Raven had initially thought her to be, her face was still severe, and her cheekbones no less unbelievable, but some of the sharpness was gone from her face. She looked more human than she ever had. Raven suddenly found it hard to breath. 

Onya was looking at Raven with the same expression she had the night before, one that was almost soft, but guarded nonetheless. It made Raven’s stomach flip. Shouting from outside drew both of their attention. They rushed out of the house to see two scouts leading a stumbling injured young man into the village. Raven squinted slightly and then her eyes widened, she didn’t know him, but she recognised his clothing, he was one of the Delinquents. 

“ _ Wormana!”  _ One of the men leading the teenager called too Onya. 

“I must go, I think it would be best if you stayed in the house for now.” Before Raven could argue Onya was already gone. 

Raven watched as Onya led the warriors and the Delinquent towards the far end of the village, disappearing into a small hut. 

For the first time Raven finally felt hope for escape. She’d found something better than a map, a guide. Now all she needed to do was find a way to break him out without being caught. 

***

It was a few hours later when Raven saw Onya leave the camp. She rode out with two men and Tris following closely behind her. It was still early afternoon, if there was ever a good time to escape then it was now. 

Adigas had wandered off somewhere and left Raven alone. This wasn’t entirely a surprise, she had made no moves to escape since they had found her, she had no intention of trying to leave until she was sure she could. This also meant that the Trikru had become relaxed around her. They still patrolled the borders and made sure she never left the boundary of the camp, but they watched her less closely within its borders. 

Raven carefully made her way towards the cabin they had dragged the Delinquent into. The village was mostly deserted, Raven figured that most of the warriors were still out in the forest evacuating people from the fires. She approached the cabin from the side, there was only one guard and he was positioned by the front door. As she got closer she could see that she was in luck, the house was slightly elevated due to the uneven ground it was on. She could see there was a slight divot between the floor and the ground with enough room for her to squeeze through, all she would have to do was pry the floorboards open from underneath. 

Raven approached quickly and crawled underneath, she had plenty of practice doing this when she had been back on the Ark, she’d being the youngest Zero-G Mechanic also meant she was often the smallest and therefore given the jobs that required her to fit into small spaces. Once she was in position under the boards she pulled out a knife that she had found in Onya’s tent a few days ago. The woman had so many weapons she didn’t even notice one was missing. It took a few tries but eventually Raven was able to pry apart the floorboards and push them aside. She pulled herself up and came face to face with the Delinquent boy.

His face was bloody and beaten, Raven felt a stab of anger over the fact that Onya had clearly allowed him to be tortured. 

“Who are you?” He asked, not scrambling away in fear like she expected, but observing her with a cold and calculating expression. Raven noted that he had very icy blue eyes, she hadn't met a person with blue eyes yet, it would seem that brown was a more common eye colour. 

“I’m Raven, I’m from the Ark, I’m gonna get you out of here and then you’re gonna lead me to the dropship.” Raven said, pulling herself out of the hole and starting to undo the boys bindings. 

“Fat chance.” The boy scoffed. “I was banished, and after the going away gift they gave me there’s no way I’m going back.”

Raven studied him more closely, on a second look it became more clear that the blood on his face was older, the bruises more green and yellow than blue, she wondered what the Delinquents were doing at the dropship. She hoped Finn was safe. “What's your name?” Raven asked him.

“Murphy.” 

“Ok, Murphy, the way I see it is you've got two options. Stay here and let the Trikru do who knows what to you, or come with me and go to the dropship.”

“And what’s to stop me from ditching you the moment we clear the village?” Murphy grumbled.

“Look, dude, you’re in no condition to be wandering around the forest, they’ll probably just catch you again, or you’ll be killed by some wild animal. You come with me and I’ll vouch for you, I’ll tell them you helped me and I’ll make sure they let you stay at least until you’re healed up. Then you can go and do whatever you want. Deal?”

Murphy eyed her for a moment before he nodded “Deal.”    


Raven grinned and cut his bindings. “Lets go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to everyone who has left feedback on the Trig. I really appreciate it. And thanks to everyone for reading!


	6. Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short so you all getting three this week! Next one is on Friday.
> 
> ANYA: Hosh yongon, nou skwom op- Quiet little one, do not move
> 
> TRIS: Em kom op- He comes
> 
> TRIS: Onya, chek au!- Anya, look!

When Onya was born she did not cry. Or at least that was what her mother had told her when she was little. Her brother who had helped with the birth had wound up striking Onya in an effort to get her to cry. She had only whimpered, a small sound, barely even heard within the room. She had been sick, and no one thought she would survive the winter. 

She wondered if she had done something in a past life and she was being punished for it. That a spirit had stolen the air from her lungs to prevent her scream from _ekouing_ across the universe. 

Onya glazed sideways at Tris, who was crouched beside her in the greenery fidgeting a little in anticipation of what was to come next. They’d rode out of the village and left their horses with some warriors farther back in the woods. This was to be a stealth exercise for her _seken_.

“ _Hosh yongon, nou skwom op_.” Onya said quietly to her _seken_. 

Tris squared her shoulders and settled. Onya contained her smile at the young girl's actions. She had yet to learn patience. Although she was a far sight farther along than the _goufa_ just beyond them. 

The last few weeks had been exhausting to say the least. A large metal structure had fallen from the sky and cracked open, and from within its bowels had poured forth one hundred screaming children. Most of them teenagers, unfortunately. Onya had been able to smell the puberty from a league away, it was exhausting. Since the arrival of the _goufa_ the situation had only escalated. No one really understood where they could have come from, the running theory at the moment was that they were of the _maun_. They moved about like the _Maunon_ , carless and loud, drawing more than enough attention to themselves. They dressed differently though, Onya could see their faces, young and eager to devour the world. They also seemed to have to problem touching _fayogons_. They waved them about and shot at anything that startled them. 

To add to this mess, a few of them had kidnapped a local warrior and tortured him. He had only been able to escape because one of the _goufa_ had helped him. A girl who he claimed had made him see colours. His _keryonkepia_. If Reivon had not fallen from the sky not days before she had been told this she would have killed him. 

If the _goufa_ were truly of the _maun_ , it meant they had no souls. She would have chalked the _gonas_ words up to a trick, that the _Maunon_ had somehow turned his mind against him, just like they do with the _ripa_.

Yes it was lucky indeed that Reivon had fallen from the sky when she had. 

Reivon. Onya sighed, she did not know what to do about her. When she had found out what she was to her, what they meant to each other, Onya had been nervous. She was still nervous, but more annoyed than anything else, she feared that the spirits had gifted her a simpleton for a soulmate. Reivon was like a newborn child in this world, the sky must have been a very different home. She didn’t know what most foods were, she’d never seen a horse before, and Adigas had told her that Reivon's first act upon leaving the cell was to stare at the sun. Unfortunately, it would seem her _keryonkepia_ was as beautiful as she was simple. 

Sometimes Onya wondered if it might be an act, there were moments where Reivon demonstrated intelligence, she was picking up Trigedasleng faster then expected, and when she did ask Onya questions they were always carefully worded as to not give anything away about herself. Mostly Reivon was quiet, she seemed to resent Onya for some reason, although she had yet to figure out why. 

Reivon also seemed completely unaware of the significance of their connection, Onya found that possibly the strangest thing of all. For her to believe that _keryonkepia_ didn't matter was beyond Onya’s comprehension. It was everything. It was something Onya had never expected to find for herself, and now that it had come into her life she loathed the idea of losing it, of losing Reivon. It wasn’t even about the colours, it was about the sense of certainty that Reivon’s beautiful dumb presence brought. Onya hated to admit that she would probably die for that idiot. Seriously how did she not know what cheese was? 

Onya of course wanted to ask Reivon about these things but the situation was beyond complicated. She was the same as the others who fell from the sky, there was no doubt that she was of them. Although she was different, older and more at home in her own skin. Although still no less clumsy, although that too had become less and less of an issue. It was like Reivon was unused to her own body, Onya wondered if Revion had even had a body before she struck the Earth. Yet another question she could not ask her. Reivon was not her prisoner. Not now that the nature of what they meant to each other has been revealed. Onya could not, and would not pressure her into telling her anything. The _keryonkepia_ was sacred, to do Reivon harm would be to do harm to herself, and that was not an option. 

“ _Em kom op.”_ Tris said softly, pulling Onya from her thoughts. 

The boy. Some of her scouts had found him fleeing from the fire his peers had set. Heda would be furious over the burning of her villages. So many displaced and without a home, they still did not understand why the _goufa_ would do this, how could it benefit the _maun_? They took their people, not burned their homes. 

Once the boy had returned to his people and softened them up with the disease he carried, they would cull them in a few days' time. A fast death was the only thing Onya could offer Reivon’s people now. Only her and the one called Oktevia would be allowed to live. Onya hoped Reivon would understand, or at least eventually forgive her when she broke the news.

Onya looked out into the forest beyond her and frowned. They were early, and while she clearly heard the _goufa_ crashing through the forest, she did not see any indication her soldiers were herding him towards his people.

“ _Onya, chek au!_ ” Tris said grabbing her arm and pointing, crashing through the underbrush was the boy yes, but right beside him, a flash of red, Reivon. 

Onya uttered a curse and told Tris to stay put, she then sprinted down the hill as quickly as she could without being seen. 

“There! Just up ahead!” The boy said pointing at the direction of the camp. Reivon grabbed his arm and practically pulled him along with her. He had been beaten a little, they did not want the true nature of his release to be obvious so he had been hurt to obscure it, his injuries were slowing him down. 

“Oh shit! Guys it’s Murphy!” Onya stopped short as some of the _goufa_ ran out to meet them. Two grabbing Murphy and Reivon stumbling along behind them. Onya slunk away back out of sight, it would do her no good to be captured by them. The _goufa_ were as loud as they were vicious. She tried not to let fear claw at her chest as the danger Reivon was in became apparent. She had been exposed to the same illness the one called Murphy had been. A sickness that was debilitating in many ways, but was not often lethal to Trikru. Onya did not know how it would affect the ones who fell from the sky. 

Onya backed away from the camp and went to find Tris. She may have just killed Reivon and there was nothing she could do about it.


	7. Black

Raven fell to the ground panting, her pulse thundering in her ears. Holy fuck she was still out of shape, apparently there was more a difference between having a nice walk through the Trikru camp and sprinting for your life through a radioactive forest then she had initially thought. She should have stolen a horse. Scratch that, she was not getting back on one of those things if she could help it. She should have just built a fucking car. She was probably smart enough to do that. 

“Take Murphy and lock him in the dropship, make sure he’s being watched!” A deep voice ordered. Around her she heard a flurry of movement and people shouting. 

Raven sat up on her knees and came face to face with a young man pointing a rather large gun at her. He looked familiar, but Raven was having difficulty placing him.

“Who are you, Grounder?”

Raven frowned, what the fuck was a Grounder? 

“My name is Raven Reyes, I’m from the Ark.” Raven said standing up. The man raised his eyebrows and lowered his gun relaxing slightly.

“You’re dressed like one of them.” He said suspiciously.

“Yeah I was with them for the last couple of weeks, they gave me some clothes. I kept the jacket though.” Raven said pointing to her outerwear. She had worn it because the colour was so different then anything the Trikru wore. Although she realised that her plan to distinguish herself to the Delinquents probably only worked if they could actually see colour. Which most couldn't. 

The man nodded, he was clearly older than the rest of the kids in the camp, he and Raven were probably around the same age give or take a year. Why the fuck would an adult from Ark be here? Everyone else was eighteen at the oldest. 

“Wait a minute, I know you!” Raven said recognition finally dawning on her. “You’re Bellamy Blake, you shot the Chancellor.”

His eyes widened and fear and Raven had a split second to realise what he was going to do before he did it. She dove to the side behind a nearby tent and heard the echo of a shot where she had been a second before. 

“Grounder in the camp!” She heard Bellamy shout. 

She heard panicked yelling before she felt something slam into the back of her head. It wasn’t hard enough to knock her out but it was enough to stun her. She felt her body get dragged back into the centre of the camp.

“What should we do with her?” She saw the person who had hit her, a tall skinny boy, ask Bellamy.

“Hang her!” came a couple of shouts from the group that surrounded her. Others seemed to agree with the suggestion. 

This was some Lord of the Flies bullshit right here. 

“I’m not a Grounder” Raven groaned, people really needed to stop hitting her in the head. “I’m from the Ark.”

“She’s lying. The one we had last week probably told her about us.” Bellamy countered. 

“I don’t know, Bellamy,” A quiet looking guy who was standing near the one who knocked her out said, “Her jacket is really red, you can’t make that colour easily here. And it looks like something from the Ark.”

Raven felt relief flood her, thank  _ fuck _ someone had some sense, and the ability to see fucking colour. 

“Shut up Monty, she could have easily scavenged that from a bunker or something.”

“He’s right I’m a Zero G-” Raven’s rebuttal was cut off by Bellamy punching her in the face.

“Take her to the tree!” Bellamy shouted. 

Many of the kids cheered and started pushing her towards a tree with a strong low hanging branch that was just outside the gates of the camp. Raven looked back to try and find the boy who had tried to argue with Bellamy, but when she looked all she saw was him sprinting off in a different direction.

“I know Finn! Get him! He’ll tell you!” Raven shouted desperately as she was forced onto a stool and a rope was wrapped around her neck. Her shouts were not heard over the cheering of the mob. Panic started to claw at her throat, she did  _ not _ come all this way to fucking die at the hands of Bellamy Blake. 

Bellamy raised his hand and she felt the rope tighten around her neck, she saw a different boy standing near her feet ready to kick the stool out from under her at Bellamy’s mark. 

“Three!” some of the kids started counting, glee on their faces at her coming demise.

“Two!” More joined in and Bellamy at least had some decency to look guilty as Raven glared at him. 

“On-”

_ Bang! _

A gunshot went up and it was like cold water was thrown on the whole moment. Every kid around the tree froze. Bellamy’s eyes widened in fear and she saw him grow pale. It would seem that he was less in control of the group than he thought.

“What the hell is going on here?”   
  
The group parted slightly and Raven got a better look at her rescuer. It was a girl with blonde hair and a gravelly voice, Monty was standing behind her red faced and panting, he must have run to find her. Raven watched as with a withering glare the girl seemed to cow the children around her. This could only be Clarke Griffin.

“Stand down Princess, a Grounder followed Murphy into the camp. We were just giving her the justice she deserves before she could kill any of us.” 

“That’s bullshit!” Raven shouted, “My name is Raven Reyes and I’m from the Ark! I’m a Zero-G Mechanic and Abby Griffin sent me down here.” Raven said hoping that the mention of Clarke’s mother would help her case. “Get Finn Collins, I know him!” Raven demanded. Fuck, she really hoped he was alive.

“She’s lying, Clarke, the Grounder we had could have told her any of that information.” Bellamy said trying to get control of the situation “She’s too dangerous to keep alive, you've seen what they can do to us, what almost happened to Finn.” 

“What happened to Finn, is he ok?” Raven asked desperately. Everyone ignored her. 

Bellamy walked closer to Clarke, his voice taking on a more friendly demeanor, as he tried to appeal to her. “We can’t keep her prisoner, she's too much of a liability. Look, just let me shoot her in the head, no hangings.”

“She hasn't done anything Bellamy, killing her for no reason is wrong. Especially if she could be one of us. Let's just find Finn and sort this out.”   
  
“We don't have time for that!” Bellamy growled practically stomping his foot. 

“Fuck off! The only reason you want me dead is cause-”

“ _Woah_ , what is going on here?”

Everyone turned as a girl with brown hair and dark blue eyes entered the clearing.

“It’s nothing Octavia, go back into the camp.” Bellamy said, leveling his gun at Raven.

“Raven?” 

“Finn.” Raven felt a flood of relief wash through her as Finn came running into the clearing. He looked healthy and uninjured. Although his hair had gotten quite long, Raven was going to have to give him a haircut.

“Well it looks like that’s settled.” Clarke said walking over and undoing the noose around her neck. “I’m sorry about Bellamy, he can be a bit over-reactive sometimes.”

“No, he can be a _fucking_ liar.” Raven snapped hopping down from the stool. “He knew I was from the Ark. He just wanted to kill me so I wouldn’t tell anyone that he’s wanted for trying to kill the Chancellor. So I guess this is two murders you’ve failed at, you’re really shitty at your job.”

A quiet settled over the whole group, half of the group was staring at Bellamy and the other half was looking at Clarke.

“Is this true?” Octavia asked, looking devastated.

“No it’s not true” Bellamy blustered trying to save face. “I thought she was a Grounder, all the other stuff is bullshit she’s just saying that cause I made a mistake.”

“No,” the boy who had caught her, Jasper spoke next, shock on his face as he realised Bellamy was lying. “I saw- I saw you talking to her when she came in, you lowered your weapon and then she said something and you tried to shoot her.”

“Jasper you’ve got it all wrong-” Bellamy started.

“It makes sense,” Clarke cut him off. “you were making everyone take off their bracelets when we first got here, Monty nearly got the radio working and then he left it alone for five minutes and it was ‘destroyed’ in the storm. You even tried to stop us when we launched the flares the other night. You’ve been actively keeping us from trying to contact the Ark to save your own skin.” 

Bellamy stood there tense but didn’t say anything.

“Why would you do that Bell?” Octavia asked, looking shell shocked.

“I made a deal, it was the only way I could get on the dropship, I had to protect you. My sister, my responsibility.” Bellamy said, the last part sounded like a mantra he had repeated many times before. 

“Because of you we’ve been down here alone and vulnerable, the people on the Ark could be dead! We have no way of even knowing if they got our signal!” Clarke said angrily. 

“We should hang him!” One of the Delinquents shouted, many made noises of agreement. Seriously, what was it with these guys and hanging people? 

“No,” Clarke said, taking control of the situation quickly. “We’re better than that, better than  _ him _ .” She spat. “Tie him up and keep him chained to the back of the ship until I decide what to do with him. Make sure he’s watched!” Clarke ordered as a few of the Delinquents grabbed Bellamy and took his gun, they dragged him away with little protest. 

“Well, it seems your ongoing power struggle with my brother is finally over.” Octavia said with an unreadable expression on her face, Clarke who just smiled tightly in response. 

Raven, Clarke, Octavia, Finn and Monty all just stood in the clearing for a moment, not really sure what to do. A lot had just happened. After a moment the spell seemed to broken and Raven rushed over to Finn and pulled him into a big hug. Raven exhaled in relief, she had been so worried about him.

“Raven, what are you- how are you-.” Finn seemed to be having trouble formulating a complete sentence. Raven just laughed and pulled him in for a kiss, she could feel his surprise, and a little resistance before he sank into it. “Why are you here?” Finn asked after a moment when they pulled away.

Raven just grinned and took him in, her initial assumptions about his appearance were correct, his eyes were a dark brown full of depth and his hair black and shiny. 

“Yeah how the hell did you get here?” Octavia asked, looking really confused. 

“Your mom helped me.” Raven said looking at Clarke, who had an unreadable expression on her face, she looked really closed off. “She was convinced you were all alive on the ground and she had me refurbish a drop pod. She was supposed to come down here with me but Kane caught on and arrested her. That was a few weeks ago.” Raven said quietly, she wasn't sure if Abby was alive or not, she hoped she was, it would be stupid to kill her, the Ark would need doctors when they came to the Earth and that wasn’t really a profession you could learn overnight. 

“Ok, but why are you dressed like a Grounder, and how the hell did you wind up with Murphy?” Finn asked, his hands loosely wrapped around her waist. Raven grinned and leaned into him a little.

“Some of the Trikru found me when I landed, I’ve been with them for the last few weeks. I didn’t know where I was in relation to the dropship so there was no point in trying to leave. They brought Murphy in the other day, I broke him out and he got us here.”

“Wait wait,” Clarke said looking shocked “You’ve been with the Grounders for weeks and they haven't hurt you? Why?”

Raven gulped, the last thing she wanted to do was tell them about Onya and seeing colour. “Since I came down separate from you they didn’t hold me responsible for any of the stuff you guys have been doing, they’ve actually been pretty nice.” Raven said, smiling slightly as she thought of Adigas and Tomak. 

“They’ve killed three of us,” Clarke said darkly, “and attacked many of us for no reason at all.” 

“Well, you did invade their land, apparently capture and torture one of their warriors for information and burn down part of the forest and several villages with that lightshow the other night. And I’m willing to guess they didn't start killing you until after the fire.” Raven said, crossing her arms. Monty and Octavia exchanged a look that told Raven she was right.

“We didn’t know they were here, this land was supposed to be ours to inherit.” Clarke said frustrated.

“Woah there Christopher Columbus, I may not have gotten top marks in history, but even I remember the part where a bunch of foreigners showed up on some land that was already being lived on by other people. And I'm guessing they remember too.” Raven snapped. 

“Look it’s not that simple-” Clarke tried to argue. 

“It never is.” Raven growled, rolling her eyes. 

“Ok,” Finn said, extracting himself from Raven and stepping between her and Clarke. “Look, Princess, we haven’t tried diplomacy yet, and now that you and Bellamy aren't fighting over how to run the camp maybe we can have a fresh start. Octavia and I just met with a Grounder who said he would set up a meeting between us and their General.”

“What? How did you even do that?” Clarke asked bewildered.

“It doesn't matter how, what matters is that we have an opportunity to be better.” We don’t know if anyone up on the Ark is still alive, it might just be us down here and we won't last long if that's the case.” Finn said, trying to placate Clarke. 

Clarke said nothing, clearly mulling over Finn’s words. 

“I was with them for weeks, Clarke. They’re people Clarke, they’re living breathing people who have lives and shit.” Raven said quietly “They’re not the boogeyman. And we all still have time to make this right before you do something truly unforgivable to the Trikru.”

“Yeah, I would like to not be fighting for my life every minute of the day.” Monty added, “I say we meet with their General.”

“Fine” Clarke finally acquiesced after a minute of silence. “But if it doesn't work we’ll need a new plan and a way to defend ourselves.”

“And I will happily help with that.” Raven agreed, “But first you have to give peace a real genuine shot. And in the meantime I’ll help you guys try and set up communication with the Ark. Monty, right? You wanna show me what you got?” Raven asked the other boy.

He nodded shyly “Come on, I’ll show you the radio.”

Raven grinned, gave Finn one last peck on the lips and started after Clarke, “Hey Clarke? Thanks for saving my life.”   
  
Clarke gave Raven an almost overly friendly smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Raven didn't have time to think about it before Monty was tugging her in the direction of the camp. Raven chanced one last look back and saw Finn and Clarke staring at each other. Her stomach churned as she wondered what else she might have missed while she was with the Trikru. 


	8. Rouz

Onya watched as Linkon jogged across the bridge to meet his  _ keryonkepia _ and her people, there were three-no four of them, Onya saw a flash of red and recognised Reivon bringing up the rear. Foolish girl, wearing such a bright colour, she made herself an easy target, she should know better, Reivon could see colour now. Onya studied the other three  _ splita _ , the one who ran to Linkon was obviously his soulmate, she was small but Onya could see that there was fire in her heart. Were she dressed differently, Onya might have mistaken her for Trikru. The boy and the girl were different, they stood out more, cleaner, and the girl's hair was bright like the sun, Lincoln said she was a healer and their leader. 

She nudged her horse forward gently and her and two of her men started across the bridge. Linkon said something to them before they noticed their arrival. Reivon tensed but the others looked at her in amazement. Or they looked at the horses in amazement, perhaps they did not have animals in the sky? Such a pity. 

Onya dismounted and walked the rest of the way across the bridge, the blonde girl strode forward to meet her. “I am Anya, leader of the Trikru.” She tried not to scowl as the gonasleng scraped out of her throat, she hated how complicated the language was, how it twisted and pulled at her words creating the faintest accent. Reivon commanded the language with such ease, when she decided to speak that is, but Onya dreaded having to use gonasleng in her presence, an auditory reminder that they were not entirely the same. She wondered if that was perhaps why Reivon distanced herself from Onya, her inability to speak Reivon’s native tongue made her come across as inferior. 

“I’m Clarke.” The girl, Klark, said holding out her hand for Onya to take. Onya stared her down. “I’m here because-”

“I know why you are here, you started a war you do not know how to end.” Onya said skipping any sort of ceremony and pleasantries. 

“We didn’t start a war!” Klark protested looking shocked, “You attacked us, you speared one of us, had a warrior stab another, and you kept Murphy and Raven prisoner.” 

“You invaded our land, kidnapped and tortured a warrior for information, and burned three villages to the ground with your fire.” Onya answered evenly. 

“The fire..” Klark muttered looking confused, “You mean the flares? That was a signal to our people to let them know we are alive. We never meant to hurt anyone.”

“You are careless in your actions.” Onya was growing bored with this back and forth, this girl was tiresome. She studied her more closely, she could tell in the way she moved that there was some fatigue, chances are the virus had already started to make its way through the  _ goufa _ population, the more severe symptoms would start to manifest in the coming hours, exhaustion, blood, death. This would all come to an end soon. By tomorrow morning too many of them would be too sick and tired to fight. 

“We want to try for peace, we’ve both hurt each other, we have people that will being trying to come down to us at any moment. When my people will come to the ground, they will have weapons, they’re soldiers and if they feel threatened in any way they will attack and they will wipe you out. Neither of us wants a war, if we can find a way to make peace then they might listen. We have doctors, farmers and builders, we can learn much from each other.”

Onya tried her best to keep her annoyance with the _goufa_ in check, all she did was talk. A war would not be ideal, no. And many would die if their technology was anything like that of the _maun_. But they had been on the ground for a long time, they knew the seasons and the wildlife, and Onya suspected there probably were a lot more of them than there were of the Klark's people. 

“You cannot even guarantee me an alliance, only promises and wishes. I see no benefit of risking my people to make a deal with you that your people will break at any moment.” Onya snapped her frustration seeping into her words. 

“They will wipe you out.” 

“I have survived much.” Onya said flatly, these invaders did not scare her.

“Then I guess we have nothing more to talk about.” Klark said a disappointed look crossing her face. 

“We do not, I wish to speak to the other one you call Raven.” Onya said, letting her eyes flick past Klark to look at Reivon who was scowling slightly. 

“I’ll ask, but I won't make her do anything.” Klark said, an unreadable expression crossing her face. Onya only nodded, not caring to figure out what might be wrong with her. Klark crossed the bridge quickly, speaking to Reivon. Onya watched as she seemed to hesitate for a moment and then nod. The boy that was with them protested.

Onya watched a seething feeling in her gut as Reivon put her hand on the boy's cheek and kissed him on the lips quickly before making her way towards her. Many things suddenly started to make sense to Onya, Revion’s distance and seeming resentment over their connection became clear. She loved another. Anger, jealousy and humiliation all swam in her gut. She was glad that not many of her warriors were here to witness this moment, although she knew enough had seen for word to spread. Onya steeled herself, she was  _ Wormana _ , she would not be brought to her knees by this slight.

Reivon stopped a few feet from Onya, farther away from her than Klark had been. 

“So you're a General.” The tone was accusatory, as if Onya had lied to her. 

“ _ Wormana _ could be interpreted to mean either War Chief or General,” Onya answered, she had thought War Chief had sounded more fearsome, and more impressive at the time.

Reivon hummed, looking almost thoughtful. “General sounds more impressive, it's an actual rank.”

Onya kept her face impassive as she tried not to wince, it was becoming increasingly clear that she did not know this woman at all. 

“You wanted to speak to me?” Reivon asked pulling Onya out of her thoughts. 

“You left this.” Onya said, reaching into her coat pocket and removing Reivon’s necklace and holding it out to her. 

Reivon’s eyes widened and she took the necklace eagerly. “I thought I lost this when we had to evacuate from the fire. Thank you.” she said with a grateful smile on her lips. 

Onya inclined her head on a small nod. “I also wanted to offer you the option to return with me, you will be safe, if you stay with them you face the same fate as they do.”

“If you come to kill my friends you will regret it.” Reivon said, fire for the first time making its way to her face. Onya had a feeling that this was the real Revion, brash, brave and loyal. The quiet woman who wandered her camp was someone who Revion had pretended to be, whether it was out of fear, trickery. Onya did not know. 

Onya looked at Reivon almost sadly, her people would not survive the attack.

“Very well.” Onya said inclining her head and turning to leave. 

“Wait.” Reivon stopped her, Onya wondered if she had perhaps changed her mind out of fear. “If I go with you, will you stop the attack, spare my friends? She asked quietly. 

Onya walked closer to Reivon, she held her ground and raised her chin, oh yes, she was much braver than Onya had given her credit for.

“No, you do not understand what this is, or who we are, and so you do not know what you can bargain with. We are Trikru, and  _ we _ ” Onya said, gesturing between the two of them “are  _ keryonkepia _ , that is separate. When you came to the ground you were alone, if you return to them then you are of them and I will have to hold you to the same punishments as them.” Onya stopped hesitating for a moment before continuing much softer, “Do not make me do this Reivon.” 

Reivon’s jaw clenched, she looked almost conflicted before she steeled herself. “I’ve made my choice Anya, if you attack them you will have to deal with me, and you  _ really _ don’t want to fuck with me.”

Anya, that stung, she had told Reivon her name, and yet now she used the gonasleng version of it. 

“Then I guess I will see you on the battlefield, Raven.” Onya spat, emphasising her name in Raven’s own language.

With that Onya turned and left her there on the bridge. Anger, humiliation and a deep sadness all settling on her shoulders. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouz- red


	9. Red, Again

Ok so something was up. And Raven wasn’t just referring to the fact that blood was currently pouring out of some of the Delinquents faces. Although that was also super weird. No, the weirdness she was referring to was coming from Finn. Raven had expected him to be happier that she was there. It wasn’t like she was expecting him to throw her some sort of party or whatever, but she had refurbished a drop pod, fallen to Earth, been captured by the locals, escaped said locals- although that part had been really easy, and then found her way to the dropship with Murphy. 

All she was saying was that a little enthusiasm would be nice. Or hell, even some questions about what had happened over the last few weeks and months they’d been apart. Clarke and the others had initially been very interested in what she knew about the Trikru, but they had lost interest once it had become apparent that she didn't really know anything that would be of use to them. 

Now they had maybe twenty odd hours until a Trikru army came to kill them all, kids were getting sick, Clarke begging her to make bullets for them, and Finn kept avoiding her. Like she said, something was off. Raven had finally agreed to help Jasper with the bullets after they had met Onya on the bridge. If they were going to kill them then Raven was going to make sure  th e Delinquents could defend themselves, even if right now she would rather be working on the radio to establish contact with the Ark, if they were even still alive. 

Maybe in a few days, if they survived tomorrow morning. At this point maybe ten kids had developed symptoms of their weird bleeding illness, the immediate theory was that Lincoln or Onya had gotten them sick, Raven had argued that quite vehemently. There was no way Onya would try to put her in danger like that, not on purpose. Although, Raven supposed that tomorrow morning she would be coming to kill her. 

Murphy had been the first to develop symptoms though and since it seemed to travel through contact after a gestation period of a few days, according to what Clarke could tell, the conclusion was that he had picked it up while he’d been alone in the forest, or while the Trikru had been holding him at their camp. Raven found the possibility of Onya having Murphy infected with the virus and being used as a carrier to spread in the Delinquents camp much more likely, although still disturbing. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Finn asked, entering the tent and drawing Raven from her musings.

“Could be better, a lot of the bullets brought back have gone bad.” Jasper said, taking a whiff of a newly opened bullet and gagging slightly. “Just wished they smelled better.”

Raven rolled her eyes at his antics, Jasper was amusing and friendly but he was a bit over the top a lot of the time. Finn nodding, seeming to avoid eye contact with her. 

Raven didn't get it, Finn had changed since she had last seen him on the Ark, he’d mellowed out in a lot of ways, no longer looking to cause trouble and pull off crazy stunts, he’d become a sort of leader down here, pushing for peace with the Trikru and trying to find more civilised solutions to how they were solving their own problems. You would think that as one of the only other people in the camp who was ‘pro Grounder’ that they would be more closely aligned, but that wasn’t the case. There was this huge chasm between them that was filling up with everything they weren’t saying. Raven was afraid that Finn resented her for the spacewalk that got him thrown in prison. It had been his present to her, and when it had gone wrong he’d taken her suit and pretended that it was he who had pulled the stunt. Raven fiddled anxiously with her pliers, she didn’t know what was wrong or how to make it better and it was killing her. 

Shouting from outside drew the trio’s attention, they all rushed out to the main area where Octavia was standing. Clarke had come out of the dropship, she’d looked better, blood was smeared around her eyes, and she looked like she was about to pass out any second. 

“What did you find out?” Clarke asked Octavia.

“The virus was brought here by Murphy, it’s used to soften the battlefield, when they come tomorrow most of us will be too weak to fight.” Octavia said a grim expression on her face. 

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, that was probably a conversation that could have been had in private, not in the middle of a camp filled with panicky teenagers. So of course the next several minutes were filled with everyone losing their collective shit. Until Clarke was able to regain control of the situation by firing off a few rounds from a gun. 

“Ok this is what’s going to happen.” Clarke ordered striding into the camp. Raven had to give it to her, the girl knew how to command a room. “Raven, Jasper, you two get back to work on the bullets. Monroe, Finn, get two parties together and start reinforcing the boundaries and setting up more trip lines, we need to hear them coming and slow them down. Everyone else start packing up and get ready to move into the dropship.” The camp broke quickly, everyone scattering to do as Clarke said. 

“Are you sure that’s necessary? Having them pack up stuff?” Finn questioned looking bewildered.

“They just-” Clarke stopped, shaking her head and stumbling slightly “They just need something to do…” She trailed off as her knees buckled and she fell.

“Finn don’t! You’ll get sick!” Raven protested as Finn rushed forward and caught Clarke before she hit the ground. She clenched her jaw as something akin to jealousy flared through her stomach as Finn muttered something to Clarke and carried her inside the dropship. Octavia followed after the pair half a step behind. 

Raven followed Jasper back into the tent and started to check the bullets. Jasper kept going on and on about how shitty the Grounders were. Raven tried to block him out. Everyone here seemed to think they were something akin to animals. They were so wrong, Octavia could see that to a degree, although her alignment seemed to be more with Lincoln than with the Trikru. Finn was the only one who really thought they could all get along. But instead of the two of them trying to work together to figure this out, there was that chasm between them, a Clarke shaped chasm. Raven tried to not to think about what that could mean. She’d met her fucking soulmate and had still chosen him! If he dropped a bomb on her and told her he had somehow moved on in the few weeks he had known Clarke after years of them together… Raven wasn't sure her heart could take that.

“So and then I said, 'no your ass is grass Mr. Pike-'”

“Holy shit.” Raven said softly, her eyes widening. 

“I know, I thought I was dead for sure.” Jasper said grinning as he sniffed another cracked open bullet. 

“What? No, I need to talk to Finn, and Bellamy.” Raven rushed out of the tent leaving Jasper to watch her with a confused expression on his face. 

“Finn!” Raven shouted, getting her boyfriend's attention as he walked out of the ship.

“Hey what is it?” He asked, looking worried. 

“How did you guys set off the flairs?”   
  
“Uh, Monty and Jasper siphoned off some of the fuel from the outer tank, the casing was ruptured so that it could get out. They got the portions wrong though and accidentally started that fire.”   
  
“Is there anymore left in that tank?” 

“I think so, why?” Finn asked Raven as they walked towards the back of the camp where they were keeping Bellamy tied up. 

“We don’t need to make more bullets, we need a bomb.”   
  
“I’m sorry, a  _ bomb _ ?” Finn asked, his voice going up in pitch.

“Yeah, their camp is back on the other side of the bridge, we blow it up, they can’t get across and attack the camp. It’ll buy us time to recover from the virus.”

“That’s actually a really good idea.” Finn said, sounding surprised. 

Raven scoffed “yeah obviously, who do you think you’re talking to.” Finn smiled and for a moment it was almost like things were as they used to be between them. The moment passed though and Raven felt it again, the distance. 

“So uh, why are we going back here?” Finn asked, looking around as they made their way to Bellamy’s tent. After it had been revealed that Bellamy had tried to kill Jaha and had actively been trying to prevent the Delinquents from making contact with the Ark he had lost any sort of support he had gained from the others and he had banished him to the outskirts of the camp. They would have banished him altogether, but Octavia had insisted they keep him, arguing his guard training had, and could, still be useful.

Raven threw open the tent flap to find Bellamy sulking on his mat. They had handcuffed his leg to a metal spike that had been nailed into the ground and posted an armed guard outside his tent so he couldn’t leave. 

“How good of a shot are you?” Raven asked with no preamble. 

“The best.” Bellamy said, bravado thick in his voice despite his less than favorable situation. 

“Can you make a shot from two-hundred meters?” Raven asked. Bellamy nodded. “Good, when I finish making the bomb you’re gonna blow up a bridge that leads towards the Trikru camp. Any questions?” Raven gave Bellamy a challenging look, daring him to fight her on this. 

“You really think you can make a bomb that could destroy a bridge that has survived a nuclear war?” Bellamy said doubtfully. 

“It won't survive me.” Both Finn and Bellamy looked unsure at her statement. “Oh come on guys, it’s simple science, one part gunpowder one part rocket fuel, it’ll knock the bridge out.”

“Fine, whatever,” Bellamy stood up stretching, “one last question, who’s gonna assemble the damn thing?”

Shit, he was smarter than Raven gave him credit for, she’d been so excited about the idea of building a bomb, a huge no no in space, that she forgot about that part. She glanced at Finn, a frown on his face, the silence in the tent stretched out between them for too long, finally after an age Finn spoke.

“I’ll do it.” he said with a quick nod. Raven again tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut. 

“Ok, so you build the bomb you set it up and then we wait for whatever army is coming for us and we blow it up.”

“What? No!” Raven protested, looking at Bellamy like he was crazy, “We’re not going to use it to kill them,” the idea of Onya being caught in the blast, no matter how upset Raven was with her, made Raven’s stomach turn uneasily. “We can use it as a deterrent.”

“They won’t hesitate to kill us, we have to respond in kind.” Bellamy snapped looking frustrated.

“Right, cause up until now you retaliating against them has gone so well.” Raven shot back “Look, it’s my bomb, I’m building the damn thing, and this is how we're gonna use it. So you can either help us, or you can sit here and sulk knowing that you could have helped, but were to determined to be anything but a shitty person.”

Raven and Bellamy stared at each other, his eyes narrowed and a sneer on his face, “fine.” He finally growled out. 

“Good.” Raven said with a decisive nod, “the bomb will be done in a few hours. Be ready.” with that Raven left the tent Finn half a step behind her. 

“Was that really necessary? You were kinda hard on Bellamy.” Finn said jogging after her.

He tried to kill me Finn, and he’s a big part of the reason you’re all in this situation to begin with. Torturing Lincoln, setting off the flairs cause he made people take off their bracelets. Why are you defending him?”

“I'm not defending his actions.” Finn protested, “but we need to be better down here, and he deserves a second chance.”

“Being down here is a second chance Finn, he’s already screwed it up. Besides he wants to kill more of them. You were the one who was pushing for peace, now you wanna kill them?” Raven asked, bewildered his change of heart.

“No, I just- I don’t know ok? I don’t think we should kill them, but using Murphy has a carrier for a virus, biological warfare? That’s something we wouldn't even do on the Ark.”

“Wouldn't? Or couldn’t?” Raven snapped her frustration mounting, she took a deep breath trying to get a handle on herself, pushing away her only ally down here wouldn't do her any good. She continued slightly calmer, “Finn, those flares burned three of their villages to the ground, people died, I don't want to have to kill anyone if I have to. If we can set off a bomb to deter them just long enough that we can try to form some sort of alliance then that’s what we need to do. There are a lot more of them than there are of us, and they know the ground. We won't win a war with them, even if the Ark comes down to us.”

Finn nodded “right, of course, you’re right. I’m sorry.” 

“It's ok, we’re all just stressed.” Raven said with a small smile, pulling Finn into a hug. “We’ll get through this, together.”

***

Raven couldn’t find Finn, they needed to leave now if they were going to make it to the bridge in time. “Monty!” Raven caught the young man’s attention as he walked by.

“Hey, whats up?” He asked, giving her an easy smile.

“Have you seen Finn?” 

“Oh I think he was in the dropship talking to Clarke. She seems to be doing better.” He informed her, unaware that he had basically tripled Raven’s anxiety.

“Ok, thanks, come with me.” Raven said grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of Bellamy’s tent.

“Uh, what?” Monty asked, looking so confused.

“We’re gonna blow up a bridge and I need someone there to watch my back with Bellamy, I do  _ not _ trust him.”

“What?” Monty squawked, looking panicked.

“You’ll be fine.” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “I just need you to wait up on the ridge to make sure that he doesn't try to blow the bridge while I'm still on it. I wouldn't put it past him.”

“And you think I could win a fight against him?” Monty asked laughing nervously.

“No, but I think that if you screamed I would be able to hear it from two-hundred meters away.” Raven pulled open the tent flap and brandishing her wire cutters in her hand “You ready?”

“Hell yes.” Bellamy growled, jumping up with a way to excited expression on his face. 

***

Raven was tired, and not the ‘I haven't slept in three days' because I’ve been rewiring the Arks electrical system for the tenth time in as many days’. No, she was the ‘I feel like death is knocking on my door' kinda tired. Seriously, when they said the virus was fast acting Raven hadn’t anticipated it being so fast. She had been fine ten minutes ago. If not for the threat of the bridge she was on being about to blow up, she would totally take a nap.

Fuck, she had such a headache, or maybe that was war drums? It was getting late, or early. Basically the Trikru warriors would be coming soon. Her skull was pounding, blood was coming out of her eyes which felt less than amazing, and she could barely walk. Distantly she heard Monty screaming at her. Great, that probably meant that Bellamy was going to try and blow up the bridge with her on it. Well, at least she’d be able to go out in an epic blaze of glory like she had always dreamed. 

She could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness, when she suddenly felt strong hands grab her middle and start to pull her up. “Onya?” Raven mumbled feeling really out of it. 

“Raven, we need to move, they're coming.” Finn hissing her ear as he dragged her forward.

Now Raven didn’t want to complain, cause Finn was for sure saving her life, but she was a little miffed that he wasn’t carrying her. Her and Clarke were basically the same size, but when  _ she _ passes out due to a foreign virus that makes blood fall out of her face while building a bomb the best he can do is unceremoniously drag her across the bridge? Romance at it’s finest.

After a minute Raven was able to get her feet under her and together they were about to finish crossing the bridge, she could hear the Trikru shouting as they ran after them, spotting her and Finn as easy targets. That was immediately cut short by the sound of the bridge exploding. The sound was so loud Raven was honestly shocked her eardrums didn't explode, the force of it knocked her and Finn to the ground.  Raven passed out.

***

Raven came to, a few hours later, she was back in the dropship and she felt better then she had on the bridge. She looked around and saw Octavia sitting nearby. Upon seeing that she had woken up the younger woman scrambled up and brought some water to Raven who drank greedily. 

“What happened?” Raven asked, her voice hoarse from exhaustion. 

“Your plan worked, the bridge blew up, it’s been about six hours since it happened.” Octavia said helping Raven sit more upright in the hammock.

“The bridge, I heard people on it, did-”

“Monty said Bellamy waited until a large group of them were on the bridge. He tried to get Bell to lay some suppressive fire to push them back and buy you more time but he refused. We locked him back up.” Octavia said, her jaw clenching as anger passed over her features.

Raven felt a moment of panic before she realised she could still see colours. Onya was ok, probably, the stories all said that if your soulmate died then colour would leave the world again. Raven really hoped that was true and that she was ok. No one was supposed to get hurt, stupid fucking Bellamy Blake had ruined that. 

“I don’t even know how he’ll be able to look at me.” Octavia said quietly, tears pricking the corner of her eyes as she clenched her jaw to keep from crying.

“Who? Bellamy?” Raven asked bewildered. Octavia shook her head looking away. “Lincoln.” Raven said after a moment, realisation flashed through her “He’s your soulmate isn't he?”

Octavia nodded, “I know that here, and on the Ark soulmates are really outdated and don't even really mean anything. But to them,” Octavia paused taking a deep breath to steady herself. “To them it’s everything, it’s sacred. I don’t really know, Lincoln said it’s hard to explain in our language, that me and him, we’re  _ keryonkepia _ , soul keeper is the literal translation. Lincoln said he saw me and that flashes of colour started to appear, he said it was how he knew we weren't all monsters, if we could give someone colours then it meant we had souls.” Octavia sighed, it was like she had been holding it in for such a long time and it all burst out.

“Who else knows?” Raven asked quietly.

“Just Finn, he caught us in the woods and put it together, Bellamy might suspect something, but I think he’s in denial.”

Raven nodded contemplating what Octaiva had just told her. Onya hadn't told her any of this, but Raven had never asked and she had never offered. 

“Maybe the fact that Lincoln and I could give each other colours means that we’re supposed to be here? On Earth, not apart from the Grounders, but with them.” Octavia mused thoughtfully, “maybe the reason why so many of us see in grey is because the people we are supposed to be with are down here.”

“It’s a beautiful sentiment, but I don’t think many from the Ark will share it. Most of us don’t care if we can see colour or not, it’s an obsolete party trick at best. It doesn't mean anything.” Raven said the last part more for herself than Octavia.

Octavia’s expression tightened and she stood up “You sound just like Bellamy.”

“Hey,” Raven said, grabbing Octavia’s wrist “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to diminish what you’ve found. If you’re right, this could be huge in gaining peace with the Trikru and assimilating with them. I just think that some people aren't going to want that. But what you’ve found with Lincoln, that’s good and it's important, and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

Octavia relaxed, a smile crossing her face, but disappeared just as quickly “I don’t know how I can face him, he probably had friends on that bridge…”

“If your connection is as important to him as you say it is, then he will understand that you didn’t do it, and that you do not represent all of your people.” Raven said, trying to be reassuring, she wondered if Onya would understand, Raven had built that bomb to stop them, not kill them, and Bellamy had ruined it. 

Octavia was about to respond, but Finn finally decided to make an appearance. Octavia gave her a reassuring smile and quietly excused herself.

“Hey, you’re awake.” He said, giving her a relieved smile.

“Yeah, where have you been?” Raven asked, trying to keep her anger and hurt from seeping into her voice. 

“I was with Clarke, we’re working on creating more defenses for the camp. We don't know when or if the Grounders will be back.”

Raven nodded and didn't say anything, fiddling with her necklace.

“Can we talk?”

Raven blinked, they had both spoken at the same time, Finn gestured for Raven to speak first. “Yesterday, in the tent, with Bellamy, when we were trying to decide who would assemble the bomb on the bridge, you hesitated.” Raven started.

“Well yeah.” Finn said with a small laugh, “Most people do when they’re trying to decide if they wanna do something that could get them blown up.”

“I didn’t.” Raven said quietly, “When Abby asked me to refurbish a hundred year old drop pod to go down to Earth to find you even though we had no idea whether anyone could survive or not, I didn’t hesitate.” Finn looked like he was about to say something, but Raven just plowed forward, afraid that if she didn’t say what was going to she never would. “And the other day, when Clarke was sick and fell, you didn’t hesitate to catch her, even though you had no idea if the virus would kill you.”

“Raven,” Finn said softly, his brown eyes full of guilt, it told her everything she needed to know. 

“You love her, and I know you love me, but you don’t love me the way I love you, the way I want you to love me.” Raven said tears forming in her eyes as she choked the words out. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” he stuttered out “it’s just- she just… When I’m with her I feel like I can see all the colour in the world.”

It was like a slap to the face, Raven doubted there was much else he could have said to her that would have hurt more. Not that Clarke gave him colours, they weren't soulmates, he just felt like it, a twisted perversion of something he could not even hope to comprehend. Raven could see colour, had watched it bleed into the world and fill a stranger's eyes with wonder and something else. And Raven had walked away from that, cause she had believed that the genuine strong connection built over years of suffering and hardship together was more important than a colour. 

With shaking fingers Raven undid the necklace Finn had made for her so long ago and handed it back to him. “We’re over, Finn.” he looked like he wanted to protest or maybe talk some more, but Raven was exhausted and wanted to sleep and shut out the world. “Please go, I want to be alone right now.”

Finn nodded muttering one last quiet apology as he left. Raven watched him go and waited for sleep to claim her. It did not come easily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I am taking suggestions for Raven/Anya fic prompts, preferably modern or historical, but any point in time will work. If you have a suggestion just leave it in the comments. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Yellow

Raven sat on one of the large rock facings overlooking the area outside of the camp. She was feeling a lot better, it’d taken her about a day to fully recover from the virus. Physically she was good, mentally she could be better. Raven didn’t want to be overdramatic, but she was feeling pretty devastated by the breakup. Finn had been her family, her  _ only _ family for a very long time, and now they were over. And Raven was alone, on the ground, no way to contact the Ark and unsure if Onya had been on the bridge when it was blown. Raven hoped she was ok, she honestly kinda missed the perpetually cranky General with a sharp wit and even sharper cheekbones. 

In an effort to try and calm down and not let the crushing weight of her new reality completely debilitate her, she was trying to pick out all of the colours she could see. It was basically just shades of green and brown, so it didn't take long. Raven wondered what purple looked like. She had asked Onya about the colour one evening over dinner, but she hadn’t understood what the colour was, even when Raven had tried to explain that it was the colour in between red and blue. Onya had just said that if it was red looking then it was red and if it was blue looking it was blue. It would seem that the word purple had faded from the English vocabulary and in turn the Trigedasleng one. On the other hand they had six words to describe different types of green and another two for brown. Apparently dark or light brown did not cut it as a descriptor. 

A part of Raven hoped that if Onya was alive then maybe one day they could meet again and see if they could find the colour purple. It could be their fun post apocalyptic road trip. 

“Raven we need to talk.”

Raven was pulled from her thoughts by Clarke, Raven eyed her curiously, ever since she had come to the camp Clarke had been super weird around her. Either overly friendly or distant, like she didn’t know how to act with Raven. Raven assumed it was over jealousy of her relationship with Finn, but they had broken up, and here was Clarke, all business, just like her mom. 

“Yeah, what’s up.” Raven said, hoping off the rock and walking over to meet her. 

Clarke was perhaps one of the most visually interesting people she had met since coming to the ground, it was mostly just the combination of her eye and hair colour. No one else had such light yellow hair, it made her stand out from the group. She was beautiful obviously, Raven didn’t have to see in colour to know that and she could understand Finn’s attraction. Still, looking at her, it stung that Raven hadn’t been enough. 

“We need the radio’s working, we lit the flairs hoping that the Ark would see them from space but we don’t know if they worked. We need to talk to them and tell them the ground is habitable before they start killing people to preserve oxygen.”

Raven nodded feeling a flash of anger at Bellamy who was very much responsible for their current predicament. 

“Look, I brought a radio with me but I lost it to the Trikru, and I’ve looked through the stuff you have here and there’s not enough parts for me to construct something that could send a signal to space. So unless you have an electronics store out behind the dropship that I somehow missed then I don’t know what to tell you.”

Clarke frowned for a minute, before her eyes lit up, “I know a place, an old bunker that might have some stuff.” Clarke said excitement on her face. “It’s not far, we can go now and be back before dark.”

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!” Raven said grinning. 

***

Raven had thought she was making some headway with Clarke before, in her excitement about remembering the bunker she had seemed to relax a bit more, act more herself. That hadn’t lasted long, Clarke had reverted to weirdly closed off the moment they had alerted Octavia and Monty that they were in charge while they went to the bunker.

“You know you’re a lot like your mom, she’s very all business too.” Raven said in an effort to draw Clarke out. Start with familiar ground, that always worked. 

Clarke scowled at her comment “I’m nothing like her.” bitterness leaking into her words. 

“That was a compliment, your mom is awesome, she sacrificed herself so I could come find you even though I know she would have rathered it be her. She never gave up hope that you were alive.” Raven said, trying to be diplomatic. Fuck, Clarke did not make anything easy.

“Yeah mom of the year.” she muttered pushing ahead. 

Raven rolled her eyes and followed her, she really didn't feel like unpacking that comment. She paused as she came across an orangish red flower, grinning as she examined it closer. She hadn’t seen this shade of color before. She smiled happily, she may not be thrilled about who her soulmate was, but she had to admit that seeing the Earth in colour might just be worth having to occasionally deal with Onya. If she was still alive. Raven’s smile vanished at the thought. 

“Hey, we’re here.” Clarke called out just ahead. Raven jogged over to where Clarke was kneeling in front of a metal trapdoor.

“How the fuck did you find this place?” Raven asked taking in her surroundings, never in a million years would she have found it.

“Finn found it, we were being attacked and stumbled upon it.” Clarke answered, opening the door and decidedly not looking at her. 

Raven sighed, the weirdness back. She climbed in after Clarke and took in her surroundings, the bunker wasn't huge and it was filled with random stuff, hopefully something in there would be useful. Clarke lit a candle and they started going through boxes. Most of it was just junk, Raven was beginning to doubt this plan.

“Hey, would this work?” Clarke asked, holding up a yellow truck.

“Yeah maybe.” Raven said taking the truck from Clarke and examining the truck more closely. “We’ll need the remote, but I can probably rig something up with the other stuff we have back at the dropship.”

Clarke nodded and began going through the piles of junk. Raven searched the surrounding area. She was looking under a table when she heard a metal clinking. She reached blindly under and came up with a… two headed deer? She stared at it for a moment as recognition seeped into her brain. 

“Finn made this.” Raven said, holding up the figurine. 

“Oh yeah, we saw a two headed deer our first day here and he made it.” Clarke said quickly with that trademarked overly friendly smile, before returning to look for the controller.

There it was again, that weirdness. Raven frowned and took stock of the room more closely. There was a small cot and some food. It looked loosely lived in as if someone had spent some time there recently, coming and going as they pleased. 

“Did you sleep with Finn?”

“I found the radio!”

They both froze, Raven’s eyes widening as her brain caught up with her mouth, Clarke on the other hand looked like a two headed deer caught in the headlights, controller brandished in her hand.

Raven glanced at the radio and walked over slowly to look at it before setting it down. “Did you?” She asked again, a sick feeling pooling in her gut. They had just broken up yesterday, and she knew that neither had left the camp since she and Murphy had arrived. Which meant that they had been here before she had arrived. 

“Finn said he would talk to you.” Clarke sounded like she was choking on the words, anxiety coating them. Raven was a little worried Clarke was going to faint. 

“How long- you know what, don’t answer that.” Raven said stopping that train of thought. She looked at the deer figurine sitting between them “He made one for me too, if you thought you were special.” Raven said acid coating her words as she knocked the deer over.

“I didn’t-” Clarke stopped, she looked close to tears “I didn't know. I’m sorry, I never would have if I had known. He never told me about you.” Clarke said, a broken sob escaping, all of the guilt from what had happened breaking free like a dam.

Raven sucked in a sharp breath and pulled Clarke into a tight hug. “It’s ok, it’s not your fault.” She muttered, stroking Clarke’s back as the poor girl cried into her shoulder. They stood there for a while Raven trying to sort through the myriad of emotions Clarke finally got the catharsis she needed. Once Clarke had calmed down Raven held her at arm's length. “You didn’t know, and while I am  _ absolutely _ furious, I don’t blame you. When we get back to camp I’m gonna punch that cheating asshole in the dick.” Raven said vehemently.

Clarke let out a watery chuckle and nodded drying the tears on her face. “Okay, um, just so you know, once you got to the ship, I stopped it. We have-”

“I know.” Raven said softly, cutting Clarke off “I could tell there was something weird there, I believe you.” Clarke smiled looking relieved. Raven smiled tightly back, her chest constricting as her heart broke. She had thought Finn’s comment about Clarke making it seem like he could see colour was the most painful thing he could do to her. She had been wrong, this hurt more. Raven took a deep breath and started gathering up the truck and controller. “Hey, so if it’s not too weird, could I stay with you?” Raven asked nervously. 

She had spent last night in the dropship, but before that she had been staying in Finn’s tent, she was suddenly very very glad that nothing intimate had happened between them since she had found him. Not for her lack of trying, but he had claimed to be too tired. At least Finn had some semblance of a conscience, it was the only thing that was preventing her from cutting his balls off. 

“Yeah, of course.” Clarke said looking surprised but giving her a genuine smile. Raven grinned back in response. “We should probably head back now." Raven nodded and together to two of them set off for the dropship.

***

“Hey did you find-  _ OW FUCK _ !” Finn shouted, doubling over as Raven delivered a swift punch to his dick.

“Oh wow… you were not joking.” Clarke said sounding equal parts impressed and amused.

Raven lent down so that she was level with Finn’s ear as he was bent over double on the ground gasping for air. “I think we both know what that was for.” Raven whispered in his ear. 

Raven straightened up to see a small crowd had gathered around them.

“Did you find anything?” Octavia asked running over. 

“Yeah.” Clarke said excitedly, “Come on Raven, I’ll show you where my tent is, there's enough room for you to work in there.”

“Cool. You’re not a snorer are you? Cause ever since I have gotten down here I have been a super light sleeper.”

Clarke laughed and shook her head no. Raven grinned and followed the other girl, feeling much less alone than she had been earlier that day. 


	11. Doskola

Onya had been wrong. She had thought Reivon a lost soul, one who had gotten waylaid as she chased after the her people who fell to the ground before her. That the spirits had kindly led her to Onya so that she could protect her. Reivon who was new to the world and all it offered, a child in many ways.

Onya had been wrong. How arrogant she had been to believe that Reivon had been a gift sent to her by the spirits.

Reivon was wrath, and the sky had spat her out and sent her down to Earth because it could not contain the sheer force of her. 

Onya had seen her, from a distance construct something on the bridge while clearly battling the illness Onya had feared infected her. The resulting explosion had knocked Onya flat on her back, her ears were filled with the _ekou_ of the wrath of Reivon’s combustive scream, and in its wake of this scream the bridge her army had meant to cross was in ruins. 

Onya wondered if Reivon was so loud because Onya had not screamed the day she was born. That a part of Reivon was angry that Onya had not called out for her, and left her to wander the universe lost. If this Reivon’s punishment for Onya’s failure. 

If it was, then Reivon’s fury was truly a force to be reckoned with. Onya hoped she would not make the same mistake again. Either way, it would seem that her suffering at the hands of Revion’s actions was not yet over.

She watched, her desperation hidden as Klark tried with everything she had to save Tris. The boy with the floppy hair was there, the one Reivon loved. Onya desperately wanted to kill him, a part of her feared that if she did then Reivon would burn the world down in retaliation. 

It had been two days. Two days since the bridge had exploded killing many of her soldiers. Two days that the healers had worked over Tris, and Onya had watched growing more and more desperate. Two days before she had finally decided to do something about it. Her and some men had gone into the forest and waited for Klark to leave the safety of her ship, once she had left they had grabbed her and the other _goufa_ and brought them to Tris. But it would seem that had been two days too long. She watched as Tris’ breathing became more labored before she stilled. Clarke backed away horrified as the boy reached out for her to offer comfort, Klark jerked away from him as if burned.

“I- I’m sorry, I tried everything I could.” Klark whispered tears in her eyes, Onya took some satisfaction in how utterly terrified she looked right now.

Onya ignored her pleas to understand and approached Tris’ body, it was too still, the girl had barely been able to stand still when she was alive and now she was gone. Onya pulled out her knife and cut one of Tris' braids, as was their custom. One of her men picked up the body and carried her out of the room. Onya walked a few steps behind him, she paused at the door. Every bone in her body wanted to kill them both right then and there. But there was no honour in that. 

“Take the girl.” Onya said before leaving. She heard shouting as Klark was taken from the boy, his shouts that they should take him instead echoed behind her. 

***

Onya was really regretting not just killing Klark and being done with the whole situation. Unfortunately she was useful, she was the leader of the _goufa_ and would have knowledge of their next move. After the bridge Onya did not want to risk more of her men than necessary. The new plan was to create a blockade around their camp while Klark was brought to Heda for questioning. 

It was twilight, the sun was going down, and with it taking all the brightness from the world. Onya frowned as she made the fire, even the flames looked less vibrant than she had grown used to. She looked around taking stock of the forest. Something was wrong. It was like the forest was washed out, all the colour that made its magnificence even greater than it was, seemed to be fading away before her very eyes.

Reivon.

Something was wrong, Onya had heard of this happening to _keryonkepia_ , ones where one half got sick or injured and died slowly. Azgeda was rumoured to even used it as a form of punishment, one half slowly dying far away from the other, unable to do anything but watch the colour slowly leave the world until it was grey again. 

Onya clenched her jaw, the decision was already made. She strode over to Klark and hauled her to her feet.

“Hey! What are you-”

“You’ve left your left flank open.” A voice interrupted. Onya turned to see Tristan making his way out of the trees, a smug smirk on his face. Fuck, it was not a good sign that he was here. 

“I have men on the trees to attack any hostels, are you claiming to be an enemy?” Onya asked, rolling her eyes. 

He hummed indifferently and looked around. “I have men by the river, they are hungry.” He said to her warriors “Bring them food.” Her men hesitated before Onya tilted her head indicating for them to leave. “Heda has placed me in charge now, you have brought enough embarrassment to the _Kongeda_.”

Onya ground her teeth, seething at his arrogance. She guessed her replacement had more to do with Titus pressuring Leksa to end this quickly to appease the other Clans and maintain an appearance of strength against the invaders than it had to do with the bridge exploding. 

Tristan walked over to Onya staring at Klark with a menacing expression on her face, “So this is the child that has been giving you so much trouble.” 

Onya scowled but said nothing, what could she say? That it was her own _keryonkepia_ that was the problem? That would not go over well, and it would endanger Reivon further. 

“Kill her and then join me at the riverbank, we will be making some changes to our attack.”

“She will be more useful alive, I had planned to bring her to Heda for questioning.” Onya protested.

“Heda does not want to see you, you have failed, if it were up to me you would be dead on the ground now.”

“Then I suppose it is good that it is Heda who leads us and not _Fleimkepa_.” Onya snapped.

Tristan sneered and stalked off, confirming her suspicions that Titius had played a hand in this change.

“Who is Heda?” Klark asked, looking bewildered. Onya ignored her, the _goufa_ was constantly asking questions and they were never the right ones. “You can tell me, it doesn't matter right? I’m about to die anyway.”

Onya did roll her eyes at this, such a dramatic child. She looked around again to make sure the camp was empty and then cut Klarks bindings. 

“Your camp is three miles to the east,” Onya said, pointing in the direction she needed to go. “Head up the ridge and try to stay quiet, there will probably be some scouts in the forest.”

“Why are you helping me?”

Onya pressed her knife into Klarks hands and gave her a shove. “Go, you have work to do.” 

Klark stared at her stunned for a minute before scrambling into the undergrowth. Onya wasn’t sure Klark could make it, but if Reivon was dying then Klark was the best option she had, and Onya would not make the same mistake of waiting like she had with Tris. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doskola- grey


	12. Orange, Also Again

Raven was worried, and also a little turned on by her brilliance, again. She'd managed to make short range walkie talkies from a toy car and some spare parts. She was literally the greatest mechanic on the planet. Unfortunately she had no time to bask in her brilliance cause Clarke and Finn were still missing. They'd yesterday with Myles who they had found the night before in the forest, but they had also managed to loose Monty while they were out searching. Things were not going great for them. It also meant that Raven was technically in charge until Clarke returned. Or co-incharge, Octavia was sharing some of the duties of leadership while Raven built more grenades. Making something that killed people was significantly less impressive than making stuff to help them talk to each other, in her opinion at least. Raven wondered what Onya might think, she was a General so she’d probably be more interested in the grenades. Although Onya had a mind for strategy so maybe she would see the long term benefits of the radio. It didn't matter, Raven still had no idea if she was dead or not.

The sound of shouting drew Raven's attention, she ducked out of her and Clarke’s tent and ran out to the main area outside the dropship. The doors were up. 

“What the hell is going on?” Raven asked Octavia who had a pinched expression on her face. 

“Murphy locked the door, Jasper is in there, he caught him murdering Myles.” Octavia explained. 

“Why would he want to do that?” Raven asked confused, Myles seemed like a really annoying, but ultimately harmless guy.

“He helped hang Murphy way back when we first got here. Murphy probably also killed Connor when he was sick, he was starting to get a bit better before he died.” Octavia said with a dark expression on her face. 

“Would he have a vendetta against anyone else?” Raven asked looking at the ship, this situation was less than awesome. 

“Bellamy, he was the one who let it happen.” 

“Monroe, go get Bellamy.” Raven instructed the girl standing nearby.

“Wait? What! You can’t just give Bellamy to Murphy, he’ll kill him!” Octavia started freaking out. 

“Look, Octavia, right now Murphy is in there with Jasper, who is the only person besides me who can make any sort of explosive from scratch. There is also a bucket of gunpowder on the top floor and I do not want to be waiting around here when Murphy finds that. If we trade Jasper for Bellamy it might buy us some time.”   
  
“Time for what?! And like hell I’m gonna let you use my brother as a bargaining chip.”

“There’s space under the floor of the dropship and one of the back panels is loose, I noticed it the other day when I was siphoning the last of the rocket fuel for the bomb. I’m gonna crawl under with Jasper and we’re gonna find a way to open the door. But we need Murphy distracted cause we’re gonna be right under him, ok?”

“Do I get a choice in any of this?” Raven turned to see a very tired looking Bellamy Blake standing beside Monroe who had a gun pointed at him.

“Well considering most of the situations we’re in seem to come back to you not wanting to take responsibility for your actions, I don't know, are you gonna man up?” Raven shot back.

Bellamy scowled and nodded. “My mistake, my responsibility.”   
  
Octavia rolled her eyes, “great, fine, we’ll send you in. Raven head to the back and start looking, I’ll send Jasper around when he’s out.”

Raven nodded and jogged back around the ship, she pulled out her screwdriver and removed the loose panel and ducked under the belly of the ship. She was struck by a simultaneous feeling of home and being somewhere totally new. It took her a second to realise why, the wires, she could see their colours. Raven grinned and felt the raised marks on an exposed wire, reading its colour. Raven set forward examining most of the wires through touch more than sight. 

Above her she heard the door open and close, Jasper stumbled in a moment later. 

“You ok?” Raven whispered quietly.

“Yeah, but we gotta get him out of there.” Jasper said loudly, Raven hushed him. Jasper was one of the few people in the camp who still liked Bellamy. Clarke had told her that Jasper had been attacked and almost killed by a Grounder, the two of them were united in their hatred for their perceived enemy. 

Above them she could hear snippets of Murphy and Bellamy talking, it would seem that Murphy was making Bellamy tie his own noose, and that Bellamy had kicked the chair out from under Murphy when he was being hung cause he was too afraid to actually kill him himself. Raven could not get over how big of a dick they both were. 

Looking to her left her eyes widened as she found herself face to face with a very large tank of hydrazine. She reached out and gently tapped the tank hearing a dull thud. 

“Is that _full_?” Jasper asked in shock, “We landed pretty bumpy, but we thought it was the rupture on the outer tank.” He whispered.

“It’s mostly full, and I see a few more farther back.” Raven whispered back.

“Enough to make a hundred bombs.” Jasper muttered with a gleam in his eyes.

Raven shifted uncomfortably, she was glad she had refused to show anyone else how to make a bomb, but she worried that even if she refused, that Jasper would figure it out. She had only wanted to use them as a deterrent, not a weapon of mass destruction.

“We need to find the wires to open the door, we can deal with the rocket fuel later.” Raven said feeling along the wires, Jasper followed suit. After another few tense minutes of looking Raven found the panel containing the wires to control the door, their arrangement was a fucking mess. “Jasper I found it, go let Octavia know and be ready.” Raven ordered as she started to fiddle with the wires.

Raven knew that she had made a mistake before it really registered what the mistake was, at the sound of the doors opening Bellamy must have done something to indicate that Raven was under the floor, Murphy fired off a few rounds before the clip jammed.

Not that Raven really heard it, not that Raven really registered anything. She’s pretty sure she actually blacked out from the pain. She wasn’t sure if it had been minutes or hours before she came back to herself. But eventually she felt like she could try to move. 

Big fucking mistake. That hurt worse. Slowly she dragged her body towards the entrance of the ship, she was only half way there before she saw Octavia poke her head in. “Hey, Raven? You still here? Murphy got away a while ago, blew a hole in the ship with the gunpowder, but Bellamy is ok. Also Clarke and Finn just got back.”   
  
“Great, tell Clarke she has incredible timing.” Raven grunted out in pain as she pulled herself farther forward.

“What are you- oh shit!” Octavia shouted running forward. She grabbed Raven’s arm and pulled her up, Raven cried out in pain as her bodyweight settled on her wound. Sorry sorry.” Octavia said hurriedly, stumbling forward and supporting most of Raven’s weight. With some careful maneuvering they were able to get out of the hole in the ship and make their way towards the front. “Clarke!” Octavia shouted, getting their leaders attention. 

Clarke’s eyes widened at the sight of them and she ran over. “What happened?” she asked worriedly.

“Could say the same to you.” Raven muttered. Finn rushed over and grabbed her other arm, supporting the rest of her body weight.

“Get her inside the dropship, I’ve need to take a closer look at the injury.”

Raven passed out again, and this time she woke up screaming as her entry wound was cauterised. She tried not to gag at the smell of her burning flesh.

“That should stop the bleeding unless it’s internal.” Clarke said setting aside a white hot knife. “Finn, we need a stretcher to carry Raven on.”

“Like hell you do, wherever we're going I can walk.” Raven countered, attempting to sit up and promptly flopping back down as the pain in her side flared back up.

“Raven, that bullet is still inside you, you’re in no condition to walk. It’s ok, let us help you.” Clarke admonished.

“I’ll go find some stuff for a stretcher.” Finn said, starting towards the door. 

“Sure seems to be a lot of running.”

What the fuck? Why was Bellamy there? They should have tied up back up. The last thing Raven wanted was to listen to his opinions.

“Yeah, cause I know when we need to run from a fight to live to see another day.” Finn shot back, he looked ready to punch the other boy. 

Bellamy stared, seeming to want to fight just as much. “You’re a coward-”

“Will the both of you  _ shut the fuck up _ .” Raven snapped, “For fucks sake, I’m the one who has a fucking bullet inside of them and you’re bitching more me!” That seemed to cow them both, Clarke looked like she was trying not to laugh. “Finn, go find some shit and make me a stretcher, I’m not dying in here. Bellamy, pull your head out of your ass. You’re not special or in charge, we didn’t come rushing in here to save you, we needed to protect Jasper and the gunpowder. Stop projecting your insecurities over your inability to control your own life or your sister and actually think about some other people for a change. Otherwise one day you're gonna find yourself all alone and no one is gonna truly give a shit whether you die or not.”

Bellamy stared at Raven wide eyed, for a moment Raven thought he might stab her with the knife, or cry. It was a little hard to tell. Finally he just slunk out of the room without saying a word.

“That might have been a bit harsh.” Clarke said quietly.

“He needed to hear it. The Ark is probably dead because he was too much of a coward to admit what he did. Murphy shot me cause he was trying to get revenge on Bellamy, the Trikru are coming because of the flairs you made to signal the Ark because Bellamy tried to stop all contact with them. The only reason we haven't killed him is because of Octavia, and even he’s on thin ice with her. He needs to know that.”

Clarke nodded, “I know, sometimes it doesn't feel that simple, you know? There were times where it was clear he actually cared. It makes it hard to hate him.”

Raven sighed, “it just makes him human, Clarke. That’s not a free pass for aiding in the genocide of our people.” 

“Hey, the stretcher is all set up.” Finn said walking it in with another teenager. Together Finn and Clarke maneuvered Raven onto the stretcher. Finn and the other kid walked her outside. Raven could already see that many of the One-Hundred had started to leave, Octavia leading the line towards wherever they were going. 

“Clarke,” Raven asked as they set out into the forest, “Where are we going?”

“The ocean, there’s a clan out there that Lincoln said would take us. 

“Cool, isn't the ocean like super far away?”

“Yeah it’s about a hundred miles.” Clarke said, smiling tightly. 

Raven ignored the sinking feeling in her gut, and the pain, also in her gut. She doubted she would make it that far. Not unless they had real medical supplies. “Never seen the ocean before.” Raven muttered deliriously as pain washed over her. 

***

She really needed to stop passing out. She was missing all the interesting stuff. One minute she was being carried through the forest and the next she was back in the dropship. She didn’t really remember how she got there, apparently they had been attacked and had been forced to retreat. Clarke had switched to plan B which was to fight. They were currently strategizing. 

“We only have about 500 rounds of bullets.” Bellamy was saying, Raven groaned internally, who let him into the meeting?

“What about grenades?” Clarke asked.

“I was only about to make a few.” Raven answered sitting up slowly. Shit somehow the pain was getting worse.

“Hey, try not to move too much.” Clarke said rushing over to help her sit up. 

“So we only have a few grenades and 500 hundred bullets, that won't be enough Clarke.” Bellamy said frustration in his voice. “Jasper said you found a ton of hydrazine below the ship. Can you make more bombs?” Bellamy asked Raven.

“Like I would make a bomb for you.” Raven snapped.

“Raven, please,” Clarke said, pulling her attention. “Could you make more?”   
  
Rave glared at Bellamy for another minute before looking at Clarke. “Not without the gunpowder, no.” Raven finally admitted.

“So we’re fucked.” Bellamy said, looking defeated.

“We could surrender?” Raven tried, “their General might go for it.”

“No, Anya was replaced, this new one, he’s worse, brought his own army with him to.” Clarke answered.

Raven felt dread curl in her stomach, replaced. Onya was dead, Raven had killed her. She felt sick. She wondered who else she killed, Tris? Adigas? Tomak? This wasn't what she had wanted when she had come down to Earth. None of this.

“Raven?” Clarke asked, pulling her from her thoughts, how much hydrazine was in the tanks?”

“A lot, but it doesn't matter cause I still couldn't build you a bomb even if I wanted to.” Raven said sadly. 

“I don't want you to build me a bomb, I want to take off.” Raven’s eyes widened at the implication of what Clarke had said. “We draw them in, lock ourselves in the ship and set the ship to take off and burn them all.” Clarke said quietly, “could you do that?”

Onya was dead, Raven had killed her without meaning too. The last time they had spoken Raven had been harsh, Onya had wanted to protect her and Raven had practically spat in her face over a boy who didn’t even love her. 

Fuck it, she wasn’t going to lose anyone else today, not Clarke or Octavia, or even Finn although she was still pissed at him. 

“I’ll need time.” Raven finally said.

“I can give you time.” Bellamy said, rushing out of the dropship. 

Finn came in a minute later, “We’ve reset our perimeter, we’re as ready as we can be. What's the plan?”   
  
The plan is that you two are going to rewire a rocketship.” Raven said with a tired grin.

***

So having to explain how to rewire a rocketship was a lot harder than she had thought it would be. Apparently not everyone knew basic electrical work. Finn and Clarke were fumbling around the bowels looking for the main line that would connect the release for the fuel to the ignitor. It was not going well.

Raven was constructing the button to set it off. That was going betterish. Raven winced and shifted slightly, she was in some much pain that she was shaking. Although that could also be the adrenaline. Raven frowned, she had for sure moved, or at least tried to. Something was wrong. She tried to shift again, nothing happened. Panic clawed at her throat, this could _not_ be happening. 

“Clarke!”

“Yeah what is it?” her voice echoed up from below her.

“I can’t-” she stumbled, afraid to speak the words. “I can’t feel my legs.”

There was silence for a moment before Clarke came scrambling up the ladder, Finn right behind her. 

“Let me see.” She said softly, bending Raven over and pulling up the back of her shirt. 

Raven groaned in pain, she would kill for some drugs right now. Clarke hadn't said anything, it had been quiet for too long. “That bad huh?” Raven asked lightly, trying not to let how scared she sounded seep into her voice. 

“The bullet is in your spine, you have internal bleeding.” Clarke said softly, setting her back up.

“We need to work faster,” Raven said, reaching for the control panel she was working on and yelping in pain as the movement upset her back. 

“Try not to move.” Clarke said taking the panel and placing it in Raven’s hands. 

“We need to slow the bleeding.” Finn said, stating the obvious. 

“Yeah that would be great, but I don’t have anything for it.” Clarke gave Finn an exasperated look.

“The coagulate that Lincoln used to stop the poison back when I got stabbed, that could work, right?” Finn asked, when Clarke nodded he stood up. “I can get some.” He said “from Lincoln’s cave, I know where it is I could make it.”

“Finn no, we need you here.” Raven protested. “I’m not letting you get yourself killed over trying to save me.”

Finn knelt beside Raven, a desperate look in his eye, “I’m not, Raven, if you die there is no chance we have to get this thing to work, we need you or we’re all dead.” Finn said softly.

Raven clenched her jaw and looked away. She knew Finn was trying to make her feel less guilty about the danger he was going to put himself in, that he was trying to use logic and reason to get her to agree. But it still stung, that he wasn’t risking his life solely for the reason to save her, because he wanted her to live, cause it was  _ her _ . There was a second reason, and she hated that the reason of how she could better help them and kill other people was the real reason why he was doing this.

“Ok,” Clarke agreed for her, “don’t get caught.” 

Finn nodded and took off. Clarke turned back to Raven, “I’m gonna go back below, ok?” Clarke asked checking to see if Raven would be ok. 

Raven nodded, she felt so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep for a week. She finished connecting the last few wires, she would need to rig up something to jumpstart the process, but that would not take long.

“Hey Raven.” Clarke’s voice floated up from below her.

“Yeah?” 

“I still haven’t found the mainline.”

“It’s the one that says orange on it.” Raven answered. “It’s not rocket science Clarke.”

“Yeah, it literally is.”Clarke said, her head popping out of the floor again. “Also the braille on some of the wires has been worn down, I can’t read the colour.”

Raven rolled her eyes, “Finally found something I’m better at than you.” Raven said smiling slightly, “Ok don’t worry too much about the markers, these wires are long and they’ll all have the colour written on it every 10 centimeters so just feel along the wire until you find it. Try to stick to the thicker ones, this is a big line we’re trying to find.”

Clarke nodded and disappeared back below the ship, ten minutes later she finally found it. 

“The line is cut!” Clarke called up.

Raven groaned, could _nothing_ be easy? “Do you know how to splice a wire?”

“What do you think?” Clarke asked climbing back out of the hole.

Raven thought for a moment before she had an idea. “Get on the radio and get Jasper, he can split the wire and do the rest.” 

Clarke nodded and radioed for the other boy. He came stumbling in two minutes later wide eyed and panicky.

“What is it? What’s going on?”

“We need you to finish rigging the ship, start by splitting the wire, Clarke will show you which one.” Raven instructed. Jasper nodded and disappeared down into the ship after Clarke. Raven slotted the last few wires together, the button was ready to go, all they needed to do was split the wire and connect everything. Raven smiled sadly, exhaustion overtaking her, she wanted to rest, she kinda missed Onya for some stupid reason. Although, if she did die then maybe Onya would be there to yell at her. That would probably be funny to see. With that thought she slipped into unconsciousness. 


	13. Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Trigedasleng are at the end of the chapter.

Onya stared out towards the _goufa’s_ camp. She was supposed to be trying to keep watch on the movements of the invaders. Tristan wanted to launch an attack within the hour. He expected the battle was going to be quick. Onya was less sure. The greyness that had crept into the edges of the world had not receded, but colour was still there, it was just washed out. 

Reivon still lived. Onya just wasn’t sure for how much longer. She hoped that Klark had been able to return to the camp to help. If she did it left Onya with another problem to contend with. Reivon would not accept the death of herself and her people lying down. She would have a plan, and if it was anything like what happened on bridge Onya expected that it would be disastrous for her men. 

" _En's gou oso jomp op_." Tristan announced walking up beside her. 

The other warriors had already started their approach. Onya drew her own swords and followed beside her new commanding officer. She could hear shouting and _fayogon’s_ firing up ahead, this battle would not be over quickly. As she and the other _gonakru_ around her pushed forward she heard shouting and screaming behind her. Onya spun quickly ready to meet her attacker, her eyes widened as she caught sight of the floppy haired boy and Linkon sprinting by their rear flank. They were gone before anyone else could see them.

But that is not what made her blood run cold with fear.

“ _Ripa_!” Onya shouted, getting the attention of those around her. The _gona_ turned and in a half panic many of them fell out of formation to meet their new assailants. 

Onya wasn’t sure how many she cut down, the men in front of her pushed forward to kill the _ripa_ and the men behind her pushed forward to kill the _goufa_. They were pinned down and if something didn't break soon they would all be dead. 

Tristian seemed to have the same thought, he charged forward breaking the line and pushing through the gate of the _goufa’s_ camp. Onya was only a few steps behind him. 

One of the _skai_ _goufa_ pointed a gun at her, she kicked his legs out from under him and stabbed him quickly. Around her the other warriors were rushing into the camp, it would seem that the _ripa_ had given up on the easy kill and had fallen back leaving more of the army to break through the defences. 

Suddenly there was a defining cracking noise that sounded from above, for a moment the fighting ceased as everyone, Trikru and _Splita_ alike, stared at the sky in awe as a massive structure fell towards the ground. 

Reivon’s home.

Klark had warned Onya that their people would be coming to the ground, it would seem that today was the day that it happened. 

Onya distantly heard shouting and saw Klark yelling for people to get into their ship. If Klark was near then Reivon must be as well. Perhaps if Onya could get to Reivon before Tristan she could stop whatever Reivon probably planned to do. Perhaps Onya could convince Tristan to spare Reivon. Reivon’s ability to bring down the bridge could be leveraged to keep her safe. 

Onya watched as the door to the ship was closing, Tristan was ordering other warriors to surround the ship and break through the walls. The fool, anyone could tell that this was a trap. Onya tried to tell him, but he waved her off.

For one second the entire world went grey and Onya knew true fear. The colour seeped back in a second later. She glanced at the door, it was not yet closed. Onya raced forward and hauled herself up and over the side, crashing down into the metal belly of the _goufa’s_ home. 

It was dark inside, cramped and cold, sounds echoed differently as well, muffled and heightened at the same time. Onya blinked, she couldn’t tell if Reivon had died and the world was grey now, or if this place was just devoid of colour.

Before she could process the people in front of her, something smashed into her head knocking her to the ground and stunning her. Kicks and fists rained down on her and she distantly heard shouting as Klark inserted herself between the angry mob and demanded they stop. 

Two guns were pointed at her as she slowly sat up spitting out blood. She looked around and saw the many frightened faces of the invaders who had come to her home and burned it. 

“Jasper, hit the button!” Klark ordered a rather skinny boy. 

He frantically hit a strange contraption, but nothing seemed to happen, the pounding from the outside seemed to be getting louder in volume. 

“It’s not working!” Jaspa shouted looking terrified, “I don't know why.” 

Klark swore and shove past some of the _goufa_ towards the far end of the room. 

Finally Onya saw her, Reivon was laying on the ground pale and grey. Onya thought that no one should have to see their _keryonkepia_ in grey. To see Reivon in anything but vibrant colours was so wrong. 

“Raven, hey! Raven we need you to wake up.” Klark said frantically, shaking the girl. 

Reivon did not move, fear clawed at the pit of Onya’s stomach. She wanted to cross the room herself and demand Reivon wake, but she doubted she would listen to her. Klark suddenly slapped Reivon across the face shouting her name. Reivon groaned in protest. Onya made a mental note that if she survived this she was going to punch Klark very hard in the face later. 

“Raven, hey, the button isn't working and they're here, what do we do?” Klark asked frantically. 

Onya heard Reivon mumble something but she couldn't pick out the words.

Jaspa had heard her though, he made a noise of realization before he rushed across the room and grabbed some sort of contraption off the table and broke it apart. He pulled out its guts and touched them to the thing he had been hitting earlier. “Fire in the hole!” Everyone seemed to tense and Onya braced herself for whatever it was that Reivon was about to unleash on the world. 

For a moment it was quiet, but a roar started from the bowels of the structure they were in and the whole world started to shake with it’s ferocity. They heard a whooshing noise and the room start to get hot as the smell of burning flesh and men screaming filtered through the walls.

Onya shut her eyes, trying to block out the sound of three hundred warriors burning to death on the other side of the door. Tristan had been a fool to not fall back, and perhaps she had been one as well to free Klark so that Reivon would live. She would face her punishment at the hands of Heda if she lived through this soon enough. 

Onya did not know how much time passed, it was probably twenty or thirty minutes at most before it was safe to open the doors. It felt like a lifetime. One of the _goufa_ bound her hands and Jaspa dragged her outside so that she would have to see the destruction that had been wrought. 

Ash was everywhere, the smell of burning flesh filled her nose and Onya heard many of the _goufa_ gag and empty their stomachs. The world looked grey, and Onya could not tell if it was because of the ash or that Reivon had finally passed on. Onya wasn’t sure if she wanted to know. 

Stunned silence filled the camp as everyone took in their surroundings. A strange hissing noise filled the camp and a metal can fell a few feet from her, all of the _goufa_ started coughing and falling over as an orange mist filled the air. Onya watched as a figure approached her, unable to move as unconsciousness crept at the corners of her vision.

“ _Maunon_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRISTAN: En's gou oso jomp op- It is time for us to attack
> 
> Gonakru- army or group of warriors
> 
> Gona- warrior
> 
> Maunon- Mountain Man
> 
> Ok, so that's the first part done and over with. Thank you to everyone who has been reading! I've mapped out most of the story and I think it's going to be in five parts.
> 
> I am also still open to AU suggestions, if you have any you can leave them in the comment section below, or I am on tumblr at hungry-canadian and you can send me a suggestion there.


	14. Sobwe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for the Trigedasleng are at the end of the chapter.

Onya woke in a cage.

When she came to the first thing she noticed was the noise, it crashed and echoed around her making her head pound. The second thing she noticed was that she was very cold. Anya tried to control her shiver as she slowly sat up, she had to hunch over, the cage was small. She scowled at the satisfaction this was probably giving her captors. She would rip their heads off with her bare hands if she had to, and then she would tear down this cursed _maun_ stone by stone so that no other of her brethren would endure such a fate. 

“ _Hashta en’s taim yo stomba op_." Onya’s head snapped to her left where the voice was coming from. She saw a young woman with brown eyes and sharp features regarding her. “ _Ekou kom Azgeda_.” She introduced.

Ekou, such an odd name, especially for someone from Azgeda. All the clans observed _keryonkepia_ , but Azgeda put the least amount of stock on the spiritual side of it. Onya suspected that Ekou might be a product of the _P_ _resh Soujon_. There was no way a child with two Azgeda parents would be given such a name. 

Onya hesitated for a moment, weighing the benifits of allying with someone from Azgeda, in the end she decided it was better to ally with Azegda than to be without any in the _maun_. “ _Onya kom Trikru_.”

Ekou nodded and leaned back in her cage, watching Onya as she took in her surroundings. There were cages stacked on top of cages going as far back as she could see, most had other people on them, but some were empty. The room was dark and gloomy and it was hard to see much of anything. The room was filled with the pained groans of her people.

“ _Hanch taim yu don’s hir_?” Onya asked, looking around trying to take in any information that could be useful.

“ _Bida sintaim, em sis ai raun langeda kom Azgeda. Yu nou don ste hir suna, mebi haf sintaim_.” Ekou answered, she sounded dejected, of course that would make sense, no one escaped from the _maun_.

Onya worked her jaw as she took in the new information. From what she could tell none of the _splita_ were in the cages. Onya could still see colour, she saw it in Ekou’s eyes and the faint coloured lights that glowed in the room. Reivon was still alive, but Onya was not sure for how much longer, or where she could possibly be.

“ _Hani osir kru kyon hir_?”

“ _Mebi wontona? Em laik tofu get klin, bida suna emo ban we osir en emo nou lid osir bak, en osir bida sintaim gontaim emo lid branon kru. Kyongedakru hir nou feva_.” A looked that almost resembled fear flicked across Ekou’s face. She tried her best to hide it though, anyone of Azgeda who showed fear would be killed for such a weakness. “ _Nou bilaik ron of, nou fong raun em op yun ufnes_.”

Onya nodded, she would need to be smart about this, her weapons and clothing were gone, she was in a strange place and her people were being killed for some unknown reason. Not that the _Maunon_ needed one, the monsters that they were. 

They sat in relative silence after that, her and all of her people awaiting their fate at the hands of the _Maunon_ at some point Onya must have dozed off because she awoke to the sound of her cage door being pulled open and her being yanked out of it. Before she could react she felt something dig into her back and her entire body seized and spasmed uncontrollably. She was dragged to the far end of the room and maneuvered into some straps so that she was hung upside down. 

A woman walked into her line fo vision looking over some paper. “SV307, how are you doing today?” 

Onya fixed the woman with a withering stare as she moved around the room preparing various medical objects. After a moment she turned around and was holding a needle with a tube, similar to what Klark had wanted to use on Tris. Onya regarded the tube and needle with confusion, why would the _Maunon_ want to give her blood?

The woman gave her a quick smile and stabbed the needle into Onya’s arm. Onya felt a pinch of pain, but made a point to show no reaction. The woman didn't seem to care and finished setting up her instruments and then left the room without a word. Anya watched as blood slowly left her arm and filled a tube. It would seem she had been mistaken, for some reason they desired her blood. Onya balked at the idea and tried to move to remove the needle, but the restraints were too tight, all she could do was watch as her blood slowly left her body. 

***

Onya lost track of time, she figured it must have only been a few hours at most that she had been strung up like meat to be cooked. It felt like a lifetime. Onya doubted she would be able to go on much longer at this rate. Eventually all her blood would be stolen and she would be dead. From what she could gather that had what happened to most of her people who were brought into the _maun_. Except for the ones who became _ripas_.

She was dozing, hovering in between consciousness and unconsciousness, thoughts of Reivon and Leksa swirling around in her head. The part of Onya that desperately wanted to escape was anxious, she doubted Heda would be thrilled to find out that the sky had spat out Onya’s _keryonkepia_ and that Onya herself had been gobbled up by the _maun_ only a few weeks later. On the other hand, if Onya died down here then Leksa could not yell at her… but Reivon would lose the colours, and she really didn't want that for Reivon, if she survived. Onya resolved herself, if she did die down here then in her next life she would work to find Reivon sooner. She wouldn’t give up like she did this time. 

For a moment Onya felt settled, a sense of peace coming over her that if she did die down here, in her next life she would see Reivon again.

Of course that was when Klark _kom skai goufa_ had to fucking ruin it. 

“Anya?” Klark gasped shock and horror colouring her expression. 

Onya slowly cracked her eyes open and scowled at the girl. Even when she was half dead and hung upside down with her blood being drained, the most annoying thing in the room was Klark. After a moment Klark seemed to get over her initial shock and started to remove the needles and undo the bindings holding Onya in the air. Klark caught Onya as she started to drop, and helped lower her to the ground. 

“We need to go.” Klark grabbed Onya’s arm and helped lift her up. They stumbled through the room, hands reached out of cages as her people begged for their freedom. Onya wanted to grab them, set them free but all she could do was let herself be dragged along. An arm shot out of one of the cages and grabbed Onya.

“Do not leave us.” It was Ekou, speaking _Gonasleg_ for the first time since she met her, Ekou’s eyes were wide and there was fear in them.

“Heda will hear of this, you will be free.” Onya promised quietly. As much as she wanted to free her people, there was no time, and she was too weak. 

Ekou stared at her a moment longer and then slowly let go. “ _Ai na hod yu disha, o ai ayas foshou teik yun keryon nowe get reshwe._ ”

Onya nodded, the weight of Ekou’s vow settling heavily on her shoulders. Klark tugged Onya and half carried, half dragged her through the room. They came to a large heavy door that Klark was able to open after a few moments of struggling. They stumbled in together and the door slammed shut behind them. Klark tried to pull the door back open while Onya surveyed the room. It was small and empty. It reeked of blood and death. A loud beeping sound filled the room and then suddenly the floor dropped out from under them. 

They did not fall for long and when they landed their fall was cushioned. Onya groaned and sat up slowly. When she registered what had softened her fall Onya wished she was dead. They had landed on the bodies of her people. They had been tossed carelessly down a hole and left to rot. Onya felt sick. 

“Anya we need to go.” Klark said grabbing her arm and trying to pull her out of the container they had landed in. Onya ignored her and continued to stare at the bodies. “Anya! You are no use to them dead, come with me so we can stop this. Take my hand!” 

Onya blinked and allowed her mind to return to the present, to escape, to letting Heda know the horrors of what was being committed in this mountain. Together her and Klark clambered out, Clarke threw some old clothes at them and they hurriedly put them on. Onya glanced around the tunnel, it was dark, but she saw a bright yellow line painted along the wall, it was clearly intentional, but Onya was not sure of its purpose. Klark tugged at her arm and led her down one of the tunnels. 

Together they wandered through the mountain, it was proving impossible to find a way out. Onya noticed similar lines on the walls, some red and some orange, but no more yellow ones. She wondered what they meant. 

“This place is a maze,” Klark muttered. “Anya, where are you going?” 

“You have been leading for the last hour, and we are no closer to escape. I am going my own way.” Onya snapped, frustrated by Klark’s inability to navigate effectively. 

“We can’t split up, it’s too dangerous. We need each other.”

“No. _You_ need _me_. I know how to get you back to your people and where all the traps in the forest are. You have no use.” Onya snarled. 

Klark stared hard at Onya for a second and then she gave her a light shove. Onya stumbled and nearly fell over. “You can barely walk. They took too much of your blood to be any use in a fight. _We_ need each other.” Klark emphasised. “Look, I know you probably want to go back in there and save your people, I get it, some of my people are in there too. But we need more than just us.” Klark said, sounding tired. 

Klark’s people. That could mean Reivon could be in the _maun_. And Klark abandoned her to them. Reivon was injured, and they could be stealing what little blood that she had left. “Did you leave Reivon in the mountain?” 

“Why do you care?” Klark asked, looking confused. Onya leveled her with a look and Klark sighed. “No Raven wasn’t brought in with us, neither was Finn or Bellamy.”

Onya did not know or care who Fin and Belomi were. But Reivon was safe, at least from the _maun_.

“Let’s go.” Onya muttered stumbling forward. Klark raced forward to grab her, together they continued through the labyrinth. 

***

“That is strange.” Onya muttered, staring at the line running the length of the floor. It was green, she hadn’t seen a green line yet.

“What’s weird?” Klark asked, looking around.

“The line on the ground is green, so far all of the others have been red or yellow.”

“What? There’s no lines, I haven’t seen any lines.” Klark widely looked around trying to see what Onya was talking about.

“It’s right there.” Onya pointed the line out with her foot.

Klark knelt down and felt along the ground, her eyes widening when she came into contact with it. “This is paint! I recognise the texture, but the shade of grey is so similar to the rest of the cave I can’t see it.” Klark muttered. 

“Maybe you are just not observant.” Onya scoffed.

“No, Anya, I can’t see colour and the shade of grey is so exact that it blends in, this marker is made for people who can see colour and don’t want people who can't notice it. It must be some sort of indicator. You said the others were red and yellow?”

Onya nodded not following what Klark was getting at. “Does this mean anything significant to us?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know? Green could mean that we're getting close to the exit, maybe it’s like traffic lights in the old world? Green to go, yellow to slow, and red to stop.”  
  
“That might be the dumbest thing you have ever said to me.” Onya rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, lets keep going, I think this is a good sign.” 

Onya just grunted and followed Klark. 

She heard the waterfall before Klark. 

“Turn left.” Onya ordered.

Klark shot her an annoyed look but did as she was told. After a few more minutes of walking Klark seemed to have heard the noise to. They turned right and were hit with a gust of freash air and the sound of water thundering into the ground. They had finally found an exit. 

“You cannot be serious.” Klark said fear colouring her voice. 

“It is the only way.” Onya shouted over the waterfall's roar. 

“We could go back, try and find another way.” Klark pleaded. 

“Do what you want, I go forward.” Onya said before she threw herself off the edge. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobwe- tunnel
> 
> Presh Soujon- Sacred Journey 
> 
> ECHO: Hashta en’s taim yo stomba op- about time you woke up
> 
> ANYA: Hanch taim yu don’s hir?- How long have you been here?
> 
> ECHO: Bida sintaim, em sis ai raun langeda kom Azgeda. Yu nou don ste hir suna, mebi haf sintaim- A few days, they caught me near the border of Azgeda. You haven’t been here as long, maybe half a day
> 
> ANYA: Hani osir kru kyon hir?- How many of us are in here?
> 
> ECHO: Mebi wontona? Em laik tofu get klin, bida suna emo ban we osir en emo nou lid osir bak, en osir bida sintaim gontaim emo lid branon kru. Kyongedakru hir nou feva. Nou bilaik ron of, nou fong raun em op yun ufnes- Maybe a hundred? It’s hard to tell, sometimes they take us away and they don’t bring us back, and then a few days later they bring in new people. They say no one is here for long. There is no escape, do not try to waste your energy
> 
> ECHO: Ai na hod yu disha, o ai ayas foshou teik yun keryon nowe get reshwe- I will hold you to this, or I will personally make sure your soul never knows peace


	15. Soujon

Raven woke up surrounded by grey.

For one terrifying frantic moment she thought that she had lost the colours. But then as she started to take in more of the room, letting the details trickle in she realised that this was not the case. There were spots of colour here and there. Flashes of yellow and orange, faded and undersaturated, their vibrance lost to time. It dawned on Raven that there was only one place she could be. The Ark. 

She distantly remembered hearing a loud sound, like a structure or spaceship entering the atmosphere, it must have been the Ark coming to the ground. That still didn't really explain how she wound up in the medbay though.

Slowly she turned to look to her left, and her eyes met blue.

“Oh you’ve gotta be _fucking_ kidding me.” Raven muttered.

“Good to see you too.” Murphy mumbled. He looked tired and drawn, there were new injuries on his face, someone who was unfortunately not her, had clearly punched him. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Raven asked exasperated. 

“Bellamy cracked some ribs, doc needed to patch me up.” Murphy explained. 

“And how are you not in lockup? You shot me!” A guilty look passed across Murphy’s face and he averted his eyes. “You didn’t tell them you shot me, and they arrested Bellamy before he could. Or he didn't say anything cause then he would have to admit that he tried to kill you.” Raven deduced. 

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve made my peace with it. Dr. Griffin will come back to check on you, and you can clear the whole thing up.”  
  
“Oh don’t try and get sympathy. You’re a dick! _You_ shot _me_.”

Raven and Murphy stared at each other for a long time. Finally Murphy looked away. “I’m sorry, I realised someone was under the ship and Bellamy tried to make a run at me and I panicked. It wasn't personal.”

“That doesn't make it better.” Raven muttered “Seriously Murphy, how does someone wind up to be such a sociopathic murder? Mommy and Daddy not love you enough?” She sneered more than a little pissed off, mostly though she was afraid. There was a bullet in her spine and she couldn't really feel anything below her waist. She didn't want to think about the implications of what that could mean. 

“No.” Murphy answered, surprising her. She had mostly asked him to be mean, she hadn’t expected an actual answer. “They loved him too much. Kid got sick with a fever, parents are told there's nothing they can do, they just have to let it run its course. Dad gets caught stealing medicine that turns out wouldn't have helped anyway. Dad gets floated. Mom starts drinking. Kid comes home one day to find Mom in a pool of her own vomit… the last thing she says to him is that it’s his fault that Dad is dead, that he stole all the colour in the world from her when he killed him.”

Raven sat there in stunned shock as she absorbed Murphy’s words. Soulmates finding each other on the Ark was pretty much unheard of. The people who could see colour generally tended to avoid each other, too afraid that they would pick the wrong person even among their smaller population just on the basis of a shared trait.

“I think… if I were ever to meet my soulmate I’ll kill them. Then I’ll never be able to miss what I didn't have.” Murphy muttered more to himself than anyone else.

“I think you’ve killed enough people for one lifetime. Besides, I’d feel more bad for them, they’re stuck with you forever.”

Murphy laughed hollowly at that. “I wouldn't deserve them anyway. You know… my parents used to say that I look like my Mom, but I got my Dad’s eyes. My Mom couldn't even look me in the eye after he was gone. The only physical connection I have to my Dad is one I can’t even see.”

Raven settled back in her pillows, she sighed and staring at the ceiling. 

“Your eyes are blue. Like ice, but dry. You remember a few years ago when Hydra Station lost heating for twelve hours? That feeling of cold? That’s the colour blue that your eyes are.” 

Murphy was quiet, digesting her words. “You see colour? Must have made rewiring all that shit on the Ark easier.”

“Couldn't see on the Ark.” Raven muttered. 

“Which one was it?” Murphy asked, immediately understanding the implication of her words. 

“Onya, their leader. I think I killed her.” Raven said quickly, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

“If you can still see colours she's not dead. The moment my Dad went out the airlock the world went grey for my Mom.”

“Great, if she’s alive she’s probably pissed cause I killed a lot of her people.” Raven grimaced. 

Before Murphy could respond Abby came into the ward. Raven felt a flood of relief at the sight of the doctor. She felt incredibly glad that she hadn't ultimately been killed for trying to go to the Earth with Raven. She pulled the older Griffin into quick hug

“Raven, it's good to see you awake.” Abby exclaimed relief colouring her voice. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better than I did when I got shot.” 

“Yes, we were wondering what had happened. We arrived at the dropship and it was deserted except for you and John. He was able to keep you alive until we got there.”  
  
“ _You_ kept me alive?” Raven asked him in disbelief.

Murphy rolled his eyes as Abby answered for him. “He was able to slow the bleeding and keep you from drowning in your own blood. You’d be dead if he hadn't been there.” Abby said seriously “What happened? How did you get shot? Was it one of the Grounders?”  
  
Now it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes, “The people of this region are called Trikru, and guns are forbidden amongst them, they wouldn't touch them. One of the kids accidentally shot me during the battle, I don't know who.” Raven lied. 

Abby frowned and didn't look like she entirely believed Raven, but she seemed to accept her answer. 

“Where’s everyone else? Clarke? Finn?” Raven asked nervously. 

“We don’t know where Clarke and most of the other Delinquents are. We did find Finn, he’s around here somewhere, and we also found Bellamy, he’s in lockup for assaulting John. You don’t have any idea where they could have gone? Maybe the Groun- Trikru took them?” Abby asked. 

“I mean it’s possible, but unlikely, if our plan to burn them all alive worked then there would be no one left to move them. I’m sorry, I don’t know anything more.” Raven said.

Abby nodded tightly. “It’s ok, we'll find out what happened. In the meantime we need to talk about your leg.” Raven nodded and watched as Abby took the blanket off her legs and grabbed a pin. “Tell me if you feel any sensation.” 

Raven watched in mounting panic as Abby did some tests to determine if Raven had any feeling in her legs. She did not. 

“What does this mean for me?” Raven asked. 

“The bullet is still in your spine. We can leave it in and you’ll probably never walk again.”  
  
“Ok so let's take it out.” Raven demanded.

“If we take it out there is still no guarantee that you will regain full use of your legs, but the chances are much higher. The problem is that we do not have any anesthesia. You would have to do the surgery awake and without any pain medication. It will be unbelievably painful.” Abby warned her.

“We need to do the surgery.” Raven said almost immediately.

“Raven-” Abby began. 

“Look, in space I don't need my legs, but down here, I’m gonna need them.”

Abby sighed and nodded. “Ok, it’ll take a little while to prepare for the surgery, we’ll begin in a few hours.” Abby placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “I’ll let Finn know, he can be here for it to.”  
  
“No!” Raven said immediately. “It’s fine I can do it alone.” 

“I can stay if you want.” Murphy offered quietly. 

Raven gave him a grateful smile and nodded her thanks. She was still pissed Murphy shot her, but she also didn't entirely blame him for the situation. A part of her wonders if she should have just let him kill Bellamy, he kind of deserved it. Raven sat back resting her eyes, it didn’t matter, what's done is done, and she needed to mentally prepare herself for an incredibly invasive spinal surgery. 

***

Much to Onya’s chagrin, it turned out Klark could not swim. 

How Klark managed to kill three hundred warriors was beyond Onya. Although to be fair, Reivon had clearly had a large hand to play in the attack. Onya wondered how it was possible for someone from the sky to not know how to swim. That's where they kept all the water.

Onya sat on the shore next to Klark who coughed and sputtered out a lungful of water. Fatigue was already hard set into Onya’s bones, she wanted to rest, to lay down for a week, but there was no time. She had to get to Heda and tell her about the _maun_. She had to find Reivon and make sure she was ok. It was hard to tell her _keryonkepia’s_ current state, there was colour in the world and it was less grey then it had been when she was at the ship. But the world looked strange, like the colour had been bleached out of everything instead of the slow fade into grey that it had been. Onya worried about the kind of pain that Reivon must be in. 

“I think we should head to the dropship first.” Klark said slowly, sitting up. “Check and see if anyone is still there, they didn’t have Raven so she might have been left beh- _fuck_!”

Klark’s head snapped back and she grabbed her nose. Onya glared at her, her own fist clenched. 

“Why the _fuck_ did you punch me?” Klark snapped.

“You speak too much.” Onya said flatly, standing slowly, her body felt heavy. Never let it be said that Onya breaks a promise, she swore she would strike Klark for the blow she gave to Reivon, and now she had. Let the _skai goufa_ draw her own conclusions for the reasoning. 

Klark just stood sputtering. Onya rolled her eyes and started limping in the direction of the ship. She heard Klark curse and scramble to catch up with her, not that she’d made it very far. 

Klark grabbed her arm, and Onya wretched away from her. 

“Come on, let me help you, we need to get out of here fast and that'll be easier if I help you.” Klark argued. “I won't tell anyone.” Klark said, rolling her eyes.

Onya deliberated for a moment and finally took Klark’s offered arm. “Not a word.” Onya hissed.

Klark made a strange motion with her hand over her lips which Onya took as to be a sign that she would honour their deal. Together they set off into the wilderness, the shadow on the _maun_ looming behind them. 

***

The sun had started to set, bathing the forest around them in warm colours. It was giving Onya a headache. Her whole body hurt, specifically her back though. For some reason it felt like it was on fire. The pain had started when she had been strung up, but as they had made their escape and started to journey back to the ship, the pain had grown. 

“We must stop for a moment.” Onya panted, her legs going out from under her. 

Klark helped her to the ground and started pacing. Surveying the area in fear that they might have been followed. Onya watched Klark and she took steadying breaths to fight the pain that was growing incrementally worse in her lower back. 

“Ok, Anya, I don’t mean to rush you but we really have to move.” Klark said walking back over and helping Onya up. 

Onya started to stand, but then the pain in her back exploded. Onya screamed and her legs went out from under her as she crumbled to the ground. She was distantly aware of Klark’s panicked shouts but Onya had been elevated to a state of pain she had never experienced before. The pain flooded every corner of her being, it filled her up. Onya knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the agony she was experiencing was not her own but Revion’s. Whatever had happened to her, whatever it was, it was so great that Reivon's soul had called out to Onya's to share the burden of the pain she was in. Onya could do nothing but accept it. 

***

Onya drifted in and out of consciousness for who knows how long. She didn't pass out, it was more like she was trapped in an ocean of pain, sometimes it pulled her under and she wasn't aware of anything happening around her, and then other times it was like she was treading water, and she became aware of her surroundings again. 

Onya was aware now that she was on some sort of makeshift stretcher, that Klark was in front of her pulling her along. If Onya was more aware of herself she would probably admire Klark’s tenacity. As it was, all she could do was stare at the stars above her and hope that Reivon was ok. 

Eventually the pain started to subside. Onya also became aware that she was no longer being dragged along. They must have arrived at the ship. Grimacing, she slowly sat up and looked around. It was dark, but she saw Klark walking out of the ship with a worried and excited expression on her face. Onya felt a stab of panic shoot through her, it was too dark to tell, but Klark’s hair looked grey.

“Ok, so Raven isn't in there-”

Klark never finished her sentence as Onya tackled Klark to the ground and grabbed her face, holding her steady, 

“What the fuck?! Anya let me go!” Klark shouted, struggling.

“Open your eyes.” Onya hissed. 

Klark’s struggles subsided a little and slowly she cracked an eye open, Onya leaned in close, in the limited light she could faintly make out the blue in her eyes. She relaxed then and rolled off of Klark, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“What the _fuck_ is your problem?” Klark shouted, almost hysterical. “I freed you from Mount Weather, helped you through the tunnels and then fucking dragged your ass on a stretcher all the way here and you fucking assault me? _Again_?!”

Onya rolled her eyes and sat up slowly. Leveling Klark with a guarded look, for several seconds they stared at each other in silent standoff. Klark broke first with a sigh and started to wander around the outside of the ship. Onya watched her for a moment and then finally decided she would give Klark an answer, she owed her that much at least. 

“My _keryonkepia_ has been injured.” Onya finally answered. 

Klark spun around so fast she nearly tripped over her feet. “ _Keryonkepia_? What's that?”

“You refer to them as soulmates.” Onya supplied. 

“Oh.” Klark said, looking surprised. “Is that why you passed out earlier? You felt something happen to them? I didn't even know that was possible. Soulmates aren't really a thing on the Ark.”

Onya just hummed in answer, not really feeling the desire to indulge Klark's curiosity. Reivon was still in a lot of pain, but it seemed to have subsided from what it originally was.

“Are they alive?” 

“We would not be having this conversation if she was dead.” Onya said ominously. 

Klark seemed to sense that was the end of any discussion on that topic and nodded.

“My mom left me a message on the wall of the ship, she says that we need to head to the Ark. I'm guessing that if she was here she probably found Raven and moved her. Do you think you can take me to my people? It was the big ship that fell out of the sky during your attack.” Klark explained.

Onya rolled her eyes and slowly got to her feet. Internally she was relived, Reivon was ok, she was with her people. “I saw it fall east of here, lets go.” 

Klark nodded and together they headed for the Ark.

***

It was another few hours before they found the Ark. Onya heard it before she saw it. A strange buzzing noise, she wondered what it could be. Onya slowed her pace and Klark did as well.

“What is it?” Klark asked.

“Your people are near. I do not wish to get any closer in case they decide to attack.”

“They wouldn't just shoot you.” Klark protested looking surprised. 

Onya gave her a doubtful look and shook her head. “I need to return to my people.” Onya said instead, turning to leave. 

“Wait!” Klark said suddenly, “We need to work together to defeat Mount Weather, my people have the technology to do so but we can’t without your people's knowledge of this world. I know my people will help, the question is will yours?”

Onya stared at Klark for a long moment. “I do not have the authority to make such a demand of my people. But Heda was my _seken_ , I can get you an audience.” Onya promised. “Heda will not agree to work with you on the basis of your technology alone, you must offer Heda something that no one else can.”

Klark nodded, “please hurry.”

Onya said nothing, she stumbled farther into the woods, leaving Klark of the Sky People in her wake. 

***

It was dawn before Onya staggered over the boundary of Tondc, she half dragged her body across as she did so. Exhaustion and fatigue were eating away at her as she finally collapsed in the dirt. She distantly heard shouts and then felt hands grabbing her. She looked up and saw Naikou, the local healer and Adigas helping her up. 

Onya passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soujon- journey


	16. Stomba

Raven drifted in and out of consciousness over the next few hours. Abby woke her up at one point to test her legs. She'd gotten feeling entirely back in one and partial feeling in her other leg. She would have to walk with crutches until she could rig up some sort of brace. For the next few days she’d be stuck in bed, not that Raven really wanted to move, her body felt like a bruise and she was exhausted from the operation. Raven made a mental note to never have invasive surgery while awake again. 

As Raven blinked herself awake she noticed Octavia sitting beside her bed, a slightly distant look on her face as she stared at the far wall.

“Octavia?” Raven mumbled, her voice scratchy from disuse. Octavia jumped and looked at Raven with wide eyes.

“Oh shit! You’re up. How are you feeling?” 

“Fantastic.” Raven said flatly. “What happened to you? You look like shit.” 

“Thanks.” Octavia snorted, “I got poisoned, then kinda joined up with some of the Trikru to try and find Lincoln who is missing, then I got separated from them, and then Bellamy, Finn and Murphy found me. Then we found some Ark girl stuck on a cliff, and then we came here. Oh! And Clarke is back.” Octavia barely took a breath during that who mologlouge before scooting her chair over so Raven could see behind her. Clarke was laying in the bed sleeping fitfully, she had some cuts and bruises on her face, it looked like someone might have tried to beat the shit out of her. “She showed up really late last night, fell asleep pretty much immediately so we’re still not sure what happened to her.” Octavia looked at Clarke with a concerned expression on her face. 

“What about you? You seem off.” Raven said observing the other girl. Generally Octavia exuded and quiet confidence beneath a more hyper exterior. Right now she just seemed erratic.

Octavia shook her head and took a shaky breath. “I’m worried about Lincoln, he’s missing and I think someone is hurting him. It's the colours… they’re different.” 

“What do you mean different? Like gone?” Raven asked furrowing her brow.

“No, but it’s like… everything is tinted red. This has never happened before and I don't think anyone else on the Ark would know what I’m talking about, and the Trikru aren't exactly lining up to give us lessons in  _ keryonkepia _ mechanics.”

Raven gave Octavia a sympathetic look and nodded. “You said Finn and Murphy were with you, are they around?” 

“No they're still out looking for Clarke, once she wakes up I think I’m gonna try to convince her to come back out with me and Bellamy to look for them. Finn wasn’t acting himself, it was like he was obsessed, all he wanted to do was find Clarke. He even tried to convince us to leave the Arker on the cliff cause it would take too long to save her.”

“That doesn't sound like Finn.” 

“I know, he’s usually the first to help people, but ever since Clarke ended things with him after you showed up he’s been different. It's like all he cares about is her. I would have thought he was her soulmate, but Clarke hasn't said anything about being able to see colour.”

“They’re not soulmates.” Raven said bitterly, fidgeting with her blanket. “He told me she makes him feel like he can see colour.”

“Well that’s a shitty thing to say.” Octavia said loftily. She continued more gently “Hey, I’m sorry about the whole situation, getting cheated on sucks.”

Raven laughed bitterly and nodded. 

They both turned at the sound of Clarke groaning.

“Oh good, you’re finally fucking awake.” Octavia said, bounding over to Clarke’s bedside. 

“What happened?” Clarke groaned. 

“You apparently showed up in the middle of the night, and basically passed out after that, which is why you're still covered in mud. Also you’ve been asleep for twelve hours and you still look like shit, but that could also be the mud.” Octavia rambled. 

Clarke blinked trying to process the information dump that Octavia had just given her. 

“You’ve been gone for a few days, what the hell happened to you?” Raven asked. 

At the sound of her voice Clarke lit up, a huge grin spreading across her face. “Raven! You’re alive! We went back to the dropship to try and find you and any of the others but it was abandoned.”

“Yeah, uh... Murphy apparently found me and kept me alive until your mom showed up.” Clarke's eyes widened at the mention of her mother. Raven knew there was some weird baggage there, but she didn't really feel like having to sit in it, so she pushed forward. “Ok, your turn, what happened?”

“We were taken by the people in Mount Weather.”   
  
“I’m sorry, what?”

“You've gotta be shitting me!” 

Raven and Octavia exclaimed simultaneously. 

Clarke nodded a slightly fearful look in her eyes. “They took forty-eight of us. There’s this whole society of them just living in the mountain. They can't go outside because of the radiation, unlike us being in space and being exposed to all the radiation, or the people here on the ground, they can't handle it. They start to burn instantly.” 

“Wait that doesn't make any sense.” Raven said, her mind working furiously, “The mountain couldn't possibly be airtight, radiation would still sink though, they should probably still be dead.”   


At her words Clarkes expression turned dark.

“They take the Grounders. They use their blood as treatment against the radiation poisoning, I saw the room where they keep everyone locked in cages. I found Anya there.”  
  
“Wait one second,” Raven said holding up her hand, her mind was reeling “You said Onya died, that she’d been replaced.”

Clarke and Octavia gave Raven a strange look.

“Raven when I said replaced I meant that someone had replaced her as General. Like she had been demoted. She didn’t die.”

Raven felt an overwhelming sense of relief as her statement. Onya was alive and she hadn’t killed her. “Ok, so what happened next?”

“I broke her out and we escaped the mountain together, she took me back here and she said that she would try and get me a meeting with their leader, Heda.”

“What kind of a name is Heda?” Octavia muttered. Clarke just shrugged.

“Are you sure it’s not a title? Heda as in Head, like to be the head of something. Kind of like how  _ Wormana _ means war-chief.” Raven asked, trying to break down the word.

“How do you know that?” Clarke asked, looking surprised.

“Yeah, and also why did you call Anya Onya?” Octavia added.

“Dude, I told you I was with them for weeks before I came to the dropship. The Trikru are pretty nice when you’re not the one who pissed me off. They taught me some Trigedasleng.”

Clarke still looked confused, but Octavia’s eyes had grown huge. “Can you teach me more Trig?! Lincoln has been teaching me, but he’s not here so…”

“Yeah sure, that’s no problem.” Raven agreed, already feeling exasperated at the idea of having to teach someone something. 

“What happened to Lincoln? 

“I don’t know.” Octavia answered Clarke quietly, her excitement fading quickly. 

“Is there anyone else from the dropship?” Clarke asked. 

“Bellamy is around, and we also found Monroe. Finn and Murphy are as well, but they’re out looking for you. They thought some of the Grounders took you all.”

Clarke’s eyes widened and she immediately sat up and started to get out of bed. “We need to find them, things with the Grounders are already fragile, we can't afford for Murphy or Finn to mess that up. Do you think you could find them?” Clarke asked Octavia.

“Maybe? We should bring Bellamy, he might be able to help track them, plus it wouldn't hurt to have backup in case things have already gone south.” Octavia said “Also maybe you should shower before we leave? You smell terrible.”

“Yeah, fine, I’ll go shower. Meet me outside in fifteen minutes. Raven I’m sorry, I really gotta go. I’m so glad you’re ok.” Clarke said rushing over to Raven and giving her a quick hug and then bolting out of the room. 

“So  _ Onya, _ huh?” Octvavia said grinning exaggeratedly and nudging Raven.

“Shut up.” Raven said, rolling her eyes. “Hey, before you meet Clarke, go to the tech room and bring me back the radio and some equipment, I need something to do, and figuring out why our radios are so shit seems like a good project.”

“Sure thing captain.” Octavia said with a mock salute before darting out of the room. Raven laughed a little at her antics and sat back in her bed. She couldn't help but feel a little useless. She couldn't really walk, and when she eventually could it probably wouldn't be the same, Finn was gone looking for Clarke and was apparently losing himself in the process. It felt like everything was slipping away and all she could do was watch as it happened. Raven did find that she could take some small comfort in the fact that she had not killed Onya. Killing her soulmate would have been a real dick move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stomba- awake


	17. Keryonstoka

Onya woke up to a pair of hands grabbing her and hauling her out of her bed. She tried to struggle but she was still incredibly weak from the mountain. The cool air of the outdoors hit her and she became aware of shouting although she couldn't quite make out what was being said. 

“ _Set daun_!”

That was Naikou speaking, why was he telling her to stay down? Onya slowly cracked her eyes open and took in her surroundings. She was outside, on the ground- in the animal pen? She turned her head a bit more and realised that most of the villagers were crammed in with her. Everyone who isn't a warrior was in the pen. That would explain why Naikou seemed to be in charge. The warriors must have gone out with Indra to hunt.

“Tell me where she is! Where they all are!” A voice was shouting. 

Onya looked in the direction of the voice and found the source of it was the floppy haired boy that Reivon loved. He was holding a _fayogon_. Onya tried to sit up, but Adigas put his hand on her leg and shook his head frantically. He was shaking like a leaf and looked ready to bolt any second. 

“There is no one here.” Naikou was trying to explain as calmly as possible. “You can search the village, none of your people are here.”

She heard fast footsteps, but couldn't see anything, Naikou had placed her with her back to the Skaikru so they would not recognise her. Onya wasn't entirely sure how long the boy looked around the village, but she could sense that he was becoming more and more agitated. He returned sometime later holding some clothing. 

“These are their jackets! Where are they?!” he shouted, throwing them on the ground before Naikou. 

“Come on man, they're not here Finn. They probably just scavenged them.” Another voice protested. 

“No! They have to be here! Where is Clarke?” 

Onya frowned at that, Klark was with her people, unless in the time Onya had been unconscious Klark had managed to get herself into trouble again. That would not be out of the realm of possibility. 

She heard the sound of the _fayogon_ being set, the stupid boy was about to shoot someone. Groaning, Onya rolled over. 

“Your people are not here.” Onya hissed harshly.

The boy, Fin stared at her in open shock. “Anya?”

“They were taken by the mountain, Klark and I escaped and I returned her to your people. Go home and you will find her.” Onya said slowly pushing herself to sit up. 

“You’re lying!” He said approaching her, the _fayogon_ now pointed at her face. “She’s here or nearby! You were going to kill all of us! You've taken them prisoner!”

“I am many things, but I am not a liar.” Onya snarled. 

Her head snapped back as he hit her with the _fayogon_. She felt blood trickle down the side of her face. Another quick kick to her stomach and then her face. He grabbed the back of her head and held her up. 

“Finn, stop! Why would she lie to us? Let’s go back to the Ark.” 

“No! You are lying, _Grounder_. Tell me where Clarke is.” He growled, Onya looked into his eyes and what she saw made her blood run cold. 

_Keryonstoka_. 

“She is not here, return home and you will see.” Onya said trying to reason with him, but knowing it was futile. That what Fin was would make him unreasonable. He threw her to the ground and punched her. She struggled to sit up but she froze when she heard a shot. Then another and another, a seemingly endless barrage that stretched on forever. Onya tried to stand, tried to get her body to respond but she was too weak, and she could feel someone holding her down. She realised it was Naikou.

Then there was silence.

She heard the _fayogon_ clatter to the ground. 

“I found you... I found you.”

Naikou eased himself off Onya, and helped her sit up. Before her she saw Fin staring at Klark who was watching him with horror. Onya looked around and saw bodies, too many… all innocents. They were too still. The _goufa_ \- Fin, had slaughtered them. 

Onya growled and grabbed Fin and threw him in the ground, wrapping her hands around his throat. She didn't have the strength to snap his neck, but she used her body weight to choke him. His face turned blue as he tried to fight her off. Suddenly, Onya felt another blow to her head and the world went black.

***

Onya awoke hours later, it was dark now, candles had been lit in her small room. Groaning she tried to sit up, and gasped falling backwards at the pain in her ribs. 

“Try not to move.” 

Onya looked towards the sound of the voice and saw Indra, the chief of the village standing in the doorway. She muttered something to one of the _gona_ who ran off. 

“What happened?” Onya asked quietly. 

“You tried to kill the Skaikru who committed a massacre. One of his people knocked you unconscious and took him back with them. They had _fayogon’s_ so no one stopped them.” Indra said in a clipped voice. “You should have snapped his neck when you had the chance.”

“I was weakened from-”

“ _I do not care_!” Indra hissed, “the bridge is gone, over three hundred of Heda’s warriors lost, and now eighteen innocents massacred because of your weakness. Heda will-”

“Heda will what?”

A clear clipped voice halted Indra immediately, cowed, the other woman bowed her head and stepped to the side as Heda entered Onya’s small room. 

“My apologies Heda, I did not presume to speak for you.” Indra said quietly.

Heda tilted her head and raised her hand dismissively, “Leave us.” 

Indra vacated the room immediately. Onya barely noticed, she was too busy staring at her old _seken_. It was the first time she had ever seen her in colour. She had eyes that were a light clear green, a stunning contrast to the red of her sash. In grey she had been awe inspiring, in colour… Heda Leksa was a force to be reckoned with. 

Once they were alone she pulled up a chair and sat beside Onya. 

“Heda…” Onya began struggling to sit up.

Heda placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down. “Onya… tell me what happened. All of it.” Leksa asked quietly. Leksa, not Heda.

Onya relaxed a little, Heda would come later, for now they could be Onya and Leksa. 

“It is a long story.” Onya said shakily. 

“We have some time. Tell me what happened, the reports have been strange since you left.”

Onya sighed and looked at the ceiling for a long moment, trying to think of the best way to cover everything. 

“My _keryonkepia_ fell from the sky.” Onya began.

Leksa’s eyes widened in shock. “That is not possible. You must have been tricked.”

“Another local warrior had the same thing happen as well. _Won_ is chance, _tu_ is coincidence, if there is _thri_ it will mean a pattern.”

Leksa clenched her jaw, Onya could see her turning this information over and over in her head. 

“My _keryonkepia_ came separately from the rest, ten days after they fell she was spat from the sky. She stayed with us for a while but then ran away to the _splita_. She was the one who blew up the bridge and created the means to burn your warriors alive. I tried to warn Tristan that a direct attack was a foolish idea, that they did not fight like us, but he did not listen.” Onya said, trying not to let her bitterness seep into her voice. 

“Where is your _keryonkepia_ now?” Leksa looked like she wanted to ask more questions about Reivon, perhaps gossip like _kriken plans_ , but alas she was Heda and her duty came first. And Onya did not think she could find the words to fully encapsulate the complexity that was Reivon. 

“I think she is with her people.”

“And after the battle? What happened then?”

“The _skai goufa_ and myself were taken by the _Maunon_.” 

At that Leksa tensed her eyes widened. “That is impossible, no one escapes the _maun_.”

“ _Won_ does, and she took me with her. The leader of the _skai_ _goufa_ , she broke out of the _maun_ and took me with her. She wants to work together to free both our people.”

“They are still alive in the _maun_?”

“ _Sha_ , they keep us locked in cages and steal all our blood. Once we are empty they throw us away like garbage to be picked at by rats and _ripa_.” Onya said bitterly “That was why I was unable to stop the _skai goufa_ , they took my blood. I am sorry, I failed you.” Onya said quietly, ready to accept whatever punishment was given to her. 

Leska reached out and put a comforting hand on Onya's shoulder, she was not sure she deserved such a gesture. “I disagree, Tristan was sent by Titus to deal with the situation and thus his failures are Titus’ and not yours. Had I not allowed myself to be swayed by Titus' counsel, the outcome might have been different. And for that I apologise.”  
  
“Heda does not need to apologise.” 

“Leksa does though.”

Onya looked at Leksa and gave her a tight smile.

“Their leader, tell me of her.”

“Klark is a healer among her people, and also a brilliant strategist,” Onya admitted begrudgingly “I believe it was her idea to burn our warriors. She is resourceful and was able to find a way out of the _maun_.”

“And her people?”

“The Skaikru are vicious and violent, the more desperate and trapped they feel the more dangerous they become. Most of them are stupid, but a few are very clever.” Onya informed her.

Leksa nodded sitting back slightly in her chair. “Then I suppose I must meet this Klark kom Skaikru.” Leksa stood, probably to make the arrangements for their meeting. 

“Heda,” Onya called, stopping her. “You should know that the _goufa_ who massacred the people here, he is _keryonstoka_.”

Leksa froze and looked at Onya with wide eyes. “That is a very serious accusation, _Wormana_.”

“I am aware. He claimed that he came here to find his people, but all he cared about was finding her, _Klark_. He was obsessed, and beyond all reason.”

Leksa’s face appeared impassive, but Onya knew her well enough to see that her mind was racing. 

“The Skaikru alliance was already going to be dependent on them giving him up. If they fail to do so we will wipe them out. If there are other _keryonstoka_ among them they must be eliminated.”

“ _Sha_ , Leksa.” Onya said, inclining her head in agreement. 

“Your _keryonkepia_ will not be exempt from this if we go to war with them.” Leksa warned. 

“ _Sha_ , _Heda_.” 

Heda nodded thoughtfully and left. Onya settled back into her cot and let sleep come for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NYKO: Set daun!- Stay Down!
> 
> Kriken plans- old women


	18. Pas Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter cause I felt like it. Enjoy!

Raven was getting bored, and she was running out of time. It had only taken her half a day of messing around with the radios to realise that Mount Weather was blocking the radio signal. It took less than an hour after that to figure out how to hack their frequency. Now she was stalling, and it was only a matter of time before Sinclair or Wick caught onto her. Raven was notorious for being able to quickly solve problems, sooner or later they’d realise she was now just randomly taking apart and putting back together the radio. 

Theoretically Raven should inform Abby of her new discoveries, espeically since she had just been named the new Chancellor. But it was becoming increasingly clear that the people of the Ark were in denial about the current situation they were all facing. They hadn’t expected company when they arrived on Earth, and they had certainly not expected to have to convince the people already here that they should be allowed to live on the land they had just stolen. But of course that would require admitting they stole land, which no one was willing to do. Even Abby just kept insisting that the situation was more complicated than it was. Raven figured that it was because no one on the Ark had really realised that there was a lot more of the Trikru then there was of them. And the Arkers may have technology on their side, but Raven sure as hell wouldn’t be making them anymore bombs or bullets. She had helped kill enough people. Raven abstractly wondered if it was worse that she had created things that killed lots of people from a distance, or if it would be more worse to kill someone up close with a weapon like a sword or knife. 

Hence the stalling. Clarke, it seemed, despite her initial resistance to the idea of working with the Trikru, understood the need for it, and that they collectively had bigger fish to fry. And that killing each other was not going to be any help.

Abby would probably make her figure out how to disable the jamming signal so they could find more people from the Ark, if there were anymore. Raven hoped that Clarke would see it for what it really was. An ear on the inside, and an advantage in taking down Mount Weather. 

Raven really hoped Clarke got back soon.

The door to the medbay opened and Murphy came stumbling in and sat down with a heavy thump on the end of her bed. 

“Why is it that every time I see you, you look more and more like shit?” Raven asked smiling to herself as she continued to fiddle with the radio.

“Ha ha.” Murphy said flatly, flipping her off as he fell backwards on her bed with a groan.

“You get beat up again?”

“No… today was just really shit.” Murphy mumbled.

“What happened?” Raven set the radio aside and gave Murphy her full attention.

“Well, the good news is that Anya is alive.” Murphy started.

“Yeah I know, we talked about this earlier, I can still see colour so she's ok- wait, did you see her?”

Murphy snorted at her question and sat back up. “Yeah, she uh- she tried to kill Finn.” 

“I’m sorry, _what_?” Raven asked, not quite believing her ears. Was it a jealousy thing? Onya had seen her kiss Finn on the bridge, and she hadn’t exactly looked happy about it. Although, one could argue that Onya never looked happy, just varying shades of scary. 

“Finn- he…” Murphy stopped his face twisting painfully with an expression of guilt, Raven thought he might cry. She awkwardly leaned forward and patted his shoulder. He smiled tightly and cleared his throat. “I don’t really know how it got to that point Raven, we found a Grounder and Finn held him at gunpoint and forced him to draw a map to where he said the other Delinquents were being kept. But when we got there it was just this small village, it was mostly empty, just some kids and some old people. Finn rounded them all up in this pen and started demanding to know where everyone was, no one knew, but when Finn searched the village he had found some clothes that were ours. He was gonna kill their leader when Anya spoke up. She said that Clarke was back here and everyone else was at Mount Weather. Finn didn’t believe her and then-” Murphy stopped then, clearing his throat.

“What did Finn do?” The question was barely audible in the room, but Raven knew that Murphy had heard her. 

“He hurt her, started punching her and held a gun to her head. I tried to tell him to stop, I really did. But I was afraid-” Murphy admitted, his voice barely a whisper “I was afraid he would shoot me like he did the Grounder who drew the map, I was afraid to die. And then-” Murphy stopped, taking a shaky breath. “One of the elders tried to run, and some of the villagers followed, and Finn just started shooting, and he didn’t stop. I’m sorry.” Murphy said taking a deep gasp, he looked like he was having a panic attack, he was shaking so badly. “I should have stopped him, I wanted to and I didn’t.”

Raven didn't really know what to say, the idea of Finn mercilessly hurting innocent people was a hard thing for her to wrap her head around. “Trying to stop him might have worked, it might have also made things worse.”

Murphy nodded and wiped his eyes before he continued. 

“Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy showed up a minute later, I don’t know how many people Finn killed, but the moment he saw Clarke he stopped. He just kept saying he had found her. Onya was pretty upset, she tackled him and started to strangle him. I almost let her.” Murphy admitted. “I had to knock her out, I saw Bellamy raising his gun and I was afraid he would shoot her, or someone else. We grabbed Finn and ran after that. We got separated from the Blakes on the way back though.”

Raven was about to ask where everyone else was, when they were interrupted by shouting.

“Stay away from me!” That was definitely Clarke.

“Clarke, please you have to listen! I did it for you, I was trying to find you. That’s all that mattered.”  
  
“You killed innocent people Finn, there were children!”

“Clarke please! I-”

“No! I can’t even look at you right now! Stay away from me.” Clarke threw open the door to the infirmary and slammed it behind her. Her face crumpled the moment the door shut. Clarke slid to the floor silent tears rolling down her face.

“Hey, help me up.” Raven softly asked Murphy. He nodded and helped Raven out of the bed, together the two of them slowly made their way over to Clarke. Murphy grabbed a pillow on the way and set it on the floor before helping Raven to sit on it. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, hopefully I’ll look less shit after.” Murphy said with a wry smile before leaving the medbay.

“Hey, are you ok?” Raven asked Clarke softly.

“No” Clarke muttered. “He said he killed all those people for me. Why would he- I never asked-”

“Hey,” Raven said, interrupting Clarke before she got hysterical “This is not your fault, he did that, he took a gun and he did that. Not you. Ok?”

Clarke nodded shakily and wiped her eyes.

“Ok, so here’s what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna help me back into my bed cause I don’t think I’m gonna be able to do that without passing out, and then you’re gonna take a powernap cause this day has been shit and you apparently broke out of a super secret society. And then we're gonna talk cause I found out some shit. That sound good to you?”

“Yeah.” Clarke said shakily, together they got Raven back into her bed and Clarke got into the one beside her. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up. You sleep.” Clarke nodded and immediately passed out.

Raven stared at her radio and sighed as she started to disassemble it again. 

***

“Hey…”

Raven looked up from her fiddling to see Finn standing awkwardly at the entrance of the medbay with a lost expression on his face. 

“What do you want?” Raven grunted as she started to take the radio apart again for what must have been the hundredth time. 

“I- I don't know… I didn’t know where to go and then I was here.” Finn’s eyes flicked to Clarke’s sleeping form. Raven rolled her eyes, it was like he was fucking obsessed. Finn seemed to take Raven’s silence as an invitation and he walked into the bay and took a seat and Raven’s bedside. “What are you working on?” Finn’s voice was overly friendly, like he was trying to pretend that he hadn't just murdered a bunch of innocent people.

“Fixing the radio.” Raven didn’t look at him, she wasn't sure she could bear it. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Finn offered, “I could get you some parts or just help you brainstorm or-”

“I think you’ve done enough.” Raven snapped, finally looking at him. Finn recoiled slightly at her words looking hurt. “Seriously Finn, what are you expecting to happen? I’ve been in the hospital for days and you haven’t come to see me once. You killed innocent people and now you’re what? Expecting me to just forgive and forget? That I’ll just welcome you back with open arms because Clarke told you no? And by the way, you better be fucking out of here before she wakes up or I’m going to put you in a hospital bed myself.”

“No, Raven- I- I never meant to hurt you, and I didn’t come here to try and get anything from you, I just- I had to make sure she was ok. That’s why this all happened, I did it for her.” Finn looked desperate and lost, Raven couldn’t help but feel something akin to pity for him, or maybe it was for herself for loving him. 

“Shouldn't you be in the hold anyway?” Raven asked bitterly.

“The Council decided that when they first pardoned us and sent us down here that the pardon extends to the ground, everything we’ve done to survive has been forgiven.”

“What you did wasn't to survive! It was careless and wrong and unforgivable! You killed innocent people for no reason, you searched the village and found nothing, Onya told you where Clarke was and you killed them anyway. How can you not see that? What the fuck happened to you Finn? This isn't you.” She hated the way her voice cracked at the end.

“You don’t understand.” Finn said bitterly looking away with a scowl.

“Then help me to! In case you’ve forgotten, I’m pretty fucking smart.” 

Finn stared at her for a long moment before he sighed and sank back into his chair looking so defeated. “It’s _her_ , Raven.” And there was no doubt that he was talking about Clarke. “I can’t get her out of my head, ever since I saw her on the dropship, it’s like she’s in my bones. The moment I saw her I loved her, and I was overcome with this sensation- this innate knowledge that I would follow her anywhere do anytime so long as it meant I could be with her. It’s like I can almost see colour, but there’s this veil that’s been pulled over the world, and I can almost see the edges, and if I can I could lift it up I would see the world in colour. But it wont work, and I know, something deep inside of me knows that if I can just make Clarke accept it, make her see it, then we can see the world in colour, together. But the more she pulls away the more grey the world gets and the harder it is to see the edges. So I try harder and it pushes her away more, and it goes on and on.”

Raven wondered if the Trikru had a word for what Finn was talking about, if it might be an actual thing. If there wasn't then it meant that Finn had lost his damn mind. 

“I know- I know what happened at the village was wrong.” Finn said softly his voice cracking and Raven could hear the tears, could see the regret and remorse in his eyes. “I don't know what happened. I don’t know what's wrong with me… It was like I didn’t realise how broken I was until I met Clarke, and she made it better and I didn’t want to feel like that anymore. It was all I could think about. Find her and it’ll go away. Find her and I’ll feel better. Find her and I’ll be whole. Raven, I don’t want to feel this way anymore.” Finn wiped the tears falling from his eyes. In that moment Raven didn't see the young man who had broken her heart, but the young boy who had saved her life and been the only family she had ever known. 

Raven doubted that the Council would hold Finn responsible for what he had done. They didn’t see the Trikru as people, just things living out in the woods. Plus to hold Finn responsible meant that they might also have to hold her and Clarke and Murphy and so many more people responsible for what they had done. Even if it was different. 

“I think you should leave.” Raven advised softly “Clarke will be up soon and she doesn't want to see you.”

Finn nodded and got up to leave. 

“And Finn, the Council might not hold you responsible for what you did, but you need to hold yourself responsible for it, and you need to make it right. Or I might just have to kill you myself.” Raven said darkly. The veiled threat that he also stay away from Clarke was not lost on him, and Finn nodded and left the bay quickly.

Raven wiped away a few tears she hadn’t even realised had fallen and resumed her work. 

“Are you ok?”

Raven looked up startled, Clarke was sitting up in bed alert and watching her with concerned eyes.

“How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough.” Clarke said quietly, watching her carefully. 

Raven let out a harsh laugh “My ex-boyfriend massacred a village of innocent people for the girl he’s in love with on some weird obsessive rampage. I think I’ve been better.”

Clarke nodded, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Raven said angrily, tightening a bolt on the radio “He made those choices, not you.”

“Still, it’s not fair.”

“Yeah that seems to be the thing about the ground, nothings fair.” Raven said bitterly “Enough about that, I need to tell you something.”  
  
“Yeah, what’s up?” Clarke asked, becoming all business. 

“I was messing around with the radio trying to figure out why our reception is so shit.

“Could it be that they’re made out of hundred year old parts and a toy truck?” Clarke asked teasingly. 

“Hey, don’t knock the truck, Griffin. I am an incredible mechanic and you will be in awe of my genius.” Raven said eagerly, going along with Clarke’s attempt to lighten the mood. 

“We’ll see.” Clarke got out of the bed and sat at the end of Raven’s looking at the mess of wires and parts surrounding her.

“At first I couldn't figure it out, but then I started thinking about it, Mount Weather is a military bunker meant to last a nuclear apocalypse. And then it hit me, our signal sucks because Mount Weather is jamming our signal.”

Clarke’s eyes widened, “you’re right, I’m in awe of your genius. So what now? We figure out what they're using to disrupt it and then destroy it?”

“If you’re in awe of my genius now, just wait for the next part. But I was thinking the same thing at first too, they probably have a satellite that’s jamming it, probably near the top of the mountain. But I was screwing around with the radios cause I was fucking bored and I found this.”

Raven quickly put together the last few bits of the radio and turned the dial, after a second a staticy voice came through. 

_“Emerson, report on sector seven.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Negative sir.”_

_“Copy that.”_

“Holy. Shit.” Clarke's eyes were wide, “You cracked their frequency?!”

“ _Fuck yes_ I cracked their frequency.”

“This is huge! This could change everything if we know what they’re doing-”  
  
“I know,” Raven said grinning “Look, I’ve been going slow and trying to buy time to tell you about this, no one else knows, you’re the only one I trust and also the only one who can probably convince your mom that keep the satellite up to listen in so we know what they're doing is the better plan.”

“Yes, of course I’ll talk to her right away, we could use this to help with an alliance with the Grounders.” Clarke said her eyes gleaming as her mind already worked to strategise their next move. 

“Yeah, maybe when you meet them don’t call them that.” Raven smiled good naturedly. 

“Shit, sorry, it’s a habit, stupid Bellamy.”

“What am I stupid for?” Both girls whirled around to see a rather haggard looking Bellamy in the entrance of the medbay. 

“Bellamy, where the fuck have you been? Where’s Octavia? Is she ok?” Clarke asked in rapid succession.

“She’s fine Clarke, but we need your help, it’s Lincoln. He’s changed, he’s been turned into a Reaper.”

Clarke’s eyes widened in shock and then quickly her expression darkened, “The mountain… Yeah of course I’ll help, where is he?” 

“The dropship, bring your medbag.”

Clarke nodded and got up moving around the bay and grabbing supplies.

“So you’re team Lincoln now?” Raven asked, trying to lighten the mood. She still hated Bellamy and trusted him about as far as she could throw him, but seeing him care about someone other than himself, even if it was begrudging, was a nice change.

Bellamy scowled, “Yeah, well _someone_ pointed out that if I don't pull my head out of my ass I would die alone. So I’m trying to be a better person.” Bellamy looked almost embarrassed as he admitted the next part so softly, Raven barely heard it. “I’m trying to find a better way to love my sister that isn't based on control.”

Raven actually smiled at that. “If you can let her go I promise you it’ll only make your relationship stronger, she’ll flourish.”

Bellamy smiled tightly at her words. “I hope so, and Raven… I’m sorry about what I did before, at the tree, the ground is supposed to be a second chance and I’m gonna try and do better.”

“I look forward to seeing this new and improved Bellamy Blake, he seems like someone who would actually be fun to be around.”

Bellamy snorted at her jab, but smiled awkwardly all the same. Raven really hoped that Bellamy followed through on his word. Not just for his sake but for Octavia’s.

“I’ve got everything. Raven are you gonna be ok?” Clarke asked Raven, clearly reluctant to leave her.

“Yeah go do your thing, if you see Murphy on the way out tell him to get his scrawny ass in here to keep me company. Oh! And to bring me some food, I’m hungry.”

Clarke grinned and nodded “See you soon, come on, let's go.” Clarke said, leading Bellamy out of the medbay. 

Raven’s grin faded and she looked at her leg, the prickles of anxiety starting to set in. Soon she was going to have to get out of this bed and deal with the fact that her body would never be the same again. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas Suna- Aftermath


	19. Hiton

Onya thought the whole situation was a little over dramatic. But her  _ seken _ had always had a flair for the theatrics. Still, Onya thought this might be a bit much.

Heda’s throne had been assembled in a large tent, Onya flanked her right side in full war gear, similar to everyone else in the room. Indra was to her left, scowling at both Onya and the entrance that Klark was due to walk through at any moment. After, of course, she met Gostos. The goal was to both intimidate and impress the Skaikru leader. Although Onya was quite positive that Heda could have offered her some cheese and that would have done the trick. Reivon had damn near lost her shit the first time she’d tried cheese. The Skaikru, it would seem, had great technology but little else when it came to the things that matter. Were Onya a more empathetic person, she might have pitied them. 

The curtain was pulled aside and Klark entered the tent, Gostos half a step behind her. Heda did not look up from where she was toying with her knife, yet another intimidation tactic, make your enemy believe they are nothing. Onya could not help but wonder if Klark had followed her advice and found something Heda would want, otherwise these negotiations would not last long. 

Klark came to a stop a few feet before Heda’s throne, she looked at Onya and gave her a small smile, probably hoping for some reassurance. Onya gave her nothing, eighteen innocent people were dead by the hand of Klark’s  _ keryonstoka _ , and still the Skaikru diddled about trying to buy time from paying the price of their crimes. 

“You are the one who burned three hundred of my men alive.” Heda said calmly, coolly, still more interested in her knife than the  _ goufa _ before her.

“And you’re the one who sent them here to kill us.”

Onya was almost impressed by Klark’s response, but she knew it was more out of an ignorance of the importance of who Heda was, then any sort of noble bravery. Heda paused her movements for the first time and looked at Klark. They both simultaneously stiffened. 

“For helping Anya escape the mountain and return to us I have agreed to this meeting. Speak.” Heda asked, her voice sounding strained. 

Klark’s eyes were wildly flicking around the tent, Onya could tell that she was struggling to pay attention to Heda, she seemed more distracted by her environment than she had been a moment before. Onya frowned, Klark’s mind was untrained yes, but she had demonstrated an intense focus when she needed to, why did it wane now?

“I have come to make you an offer.” Klark finally said, her eyes returning too Heda’s for half a second before flicking down to stare at her sash.

A sinking feeling started to pool in Onya’s gut as she mentally retraced where Klark’s eyes had been flicking too before. The pink curtains, the green moss on one of the tent polls, the brown of the throne, and finally, the red of Heda’s sash. Klark who had not seen colour in the  _ maun _ . Klark who had returned to her people and could not have met anyone new, until now. 

Shit.

Leksa was barely doing a better job of keeping what was happening concealed. Onya suspected that if Gostos and Indra were not so blinded by their hatred of the Skaikru they would realise what was happening.  Onya was concerned to say the least, coincidence had become a pattern and she did not know what Leksa or Heda would do next. Would she see this as an affront to the memory of Kostia? Or sign of hope for unity of these invaders? 

“An offer?” Leksa tried to scoff, but it sounded choked to Onya.

Or she would try to continue as if the thing that was currently happening was not happening. Onya couldn't blame her. The Skaikru did not recognise the importance of the  _ keryonkepia, _ and to be Heda did not afford the same freedoms that it afforded others, even Onya.

“There is a problem that is bigger than us, Anya told you about her time in the Mountain, about what they were doing to your people, and mine.”

“Anya told me that  _ my _ people were being put in cages and drained of their blood. _Y_ __ou_ rs _ have not met the same fate.”

“No.” Klark said quickly, trying to save face from her implication that their problems were identical “But they are still prisoners and I want to save them, and your people. I want us to work together to defeat the mountain, together we might have the strength to overcome it.”

Indra growled with barely contained rage, not at all pleased with the idea of working with the Skaikru.

“You tried to make an alliance with Anya and admitted that you could not keep it, what is to say that you can guarantee you and your will keep it now? That the moment the mountain falls your people wont turn their weapons on mine?"

“Things are different now, they understand that the situation is not what we thought it was. And they will listen to me.” Klark said with all the conviction she could muster. Heda finally turned her gaze to Onya. Onya saw it, hidden behind the mask that was Heda, she could see that Leksa terrified of what her new reality had just become. 

“ _Chit yu vout, Onya_?”

“ _Klark holfi nou bastab kru, ba oso no swega klin kom em kru_.” Onya answered in a clipped voice, it was the best most honest answer she could give.

“ _Onya’s hod fingadon bastab em_ ,” Indra sneered, drawing moving to draw her sword. “ _Teik ai de-frag op skai goufa_.”

“ _ Shof op, Indra _ .” Heda said, raising her hand to silence the chief. Indra took a deep breath and stood down, glaring at Onya with barely contained rage. 

The tent was quiet, for a long moment. It did not last long before Klark felt the need to speak.

“Anya told me that in order to secure an alliance with your people I would need to give you something you want. I have two things.” Klark offered. 

Onya barely contained her snort; leave it to Klark to go above and beyond her advice while also presuming to know what Heda would want. 

“ What do you have to offer? ” Heda said, returning her attention to Klark.

“One of my people has figured out how to listen into the messages that the Mountain Men communicate to the soldiers they send outside of the mountain. We will know what they are doing as they are doing it. I’m sure you can understand the benefits of knowing our enemies movements.”

Onya had to admit that she was almost impressed. That was helpful, but it most likely was with Skaikru technology that they had achieved this, and thus something they would have to rely on them for. 

“Helpful yes, but not essential, I hope your second offering carries more weight, this is not not enough to secure your alliance.” It would seem that Heda was of the same mind as Onya in this. 

“The Mountain Men have been turning your people into Reapers, I can turn them back.”

The tent was dead quiet after that. If what Klark claimed was true, that she could turn the  _ ripa _ back into people and cure their  _ keryonkepia _ of the  _ Rouze Ayennes _ , then Heda would have to accept the offer, it was too important not to.

“She lies.” Indra hissed, suspicious of anything Skaikru could offer.

“It’s the truth, we cured Lincoln, the Moutian Men kidnapped him and turned him into a Reaper, we were able to turn him back, he's better now.” Klark insisted.

This only seemed to enrage Indra more, “Linkon is a traitor!” She took several steps forward, but Onya intercepted her. 

“ _Hod yu chil_.” Onya tried to calm the woman.

“ _Nou em natrona, yu heri Heda_!” Indra snapped wrenching her arm away and scowling at her. Onya growled, she was about two seconds from stabbing Indra even insinuating that she would ever endanger Leksa.

“ _ Em pleni _ !” Heda’s voice snapped like a whip breaking the standoff between the two of them. When she spoke the words were harsher, some Trig bleeding into her speech from the stress of her generals bickering and finding her  _ keryonkeipa _ . “Klark of the Skaikru, you will show me Linkon, Indra, Gustus with me. Onya, you will mind the camp in my absence, all  _ gona _ answer to you.”

This was why Leksa was Heda. It was a genius move in actuality. Onya was still not fully recovered from the Mountain stealing her blood, she would not be able to make the journey to Linkon if it was far. Minding the camp was a good way to show that Heda still trusted her without risking Onya showing physical weakness to their people. It also kept Indra close, incase she wound up doing something that provoked the Skaikru. If there was true danger though she would protect Heda with her life. They all would. 

“ _ Sha _ , Heda.” Onya nodded and left the tent as the rest prepared to see Linkon. Onya looked at the Ark, this massive structure that had Reivon somewhere inside of it. She hoped she was ok. With any luck they would see each other soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiton- meeting
> 
> Rouze Ayennes- Red Sight
> 
> LEXA: Chit yu vout, Onya?- What do you think, Onya?
> 
> ANYA: Klark holfi nou bastab kru, ba oso no swega klin kom em kru- Klark will not betray us, but we have no promise from her people
> 
> INDRA: Onya’s hod fingadon bastab em, teik ai de-frag op skai goufa- Anya’s mind has betrayed her, let me kill the skai child
> 
> LEXA: Shof op, Indra- Silence, Indra
> 
> ANYA: Hod yu chil- Calm your mind
> 
> INDRA: Nou em natrona, yu heri Heda!- You are a traitor, you endanger Heda!
> 
> LEXA: Em pleni!- Enough!


	20. Raitnes kom Skaikru

Raven carefully limped into the medbay, she’d had the crutches for barely two days before she had given up on them and had upgraded to a leg brace. She begrudgingly admitted that Wick had contributed some help with its creation. Although he mostly just threw screws at her while she worked. Fucking engineers. 

Lincoln had been brought back to the medbay that morning. Once Clarke had brought the Commander to the dropship and had proven that Lincoln had been a Reaper and had recovered, Abby had him moved to Arkadia for observation. Raven eyed him curiously, she hadn't met Lincoln before. He had not ventured into the camp out of fear of an attack from one of the other Delinquents, or Bellamy. He had a shaved head with dark skin and some tattoos poking out along his neck from under his shirt. His face was kind despite the haunted look in his eyes. Lincoln had physically recovered from whatever the hell the Mountain Men had done to him, but Raven could see on his face, he was tormented by his actions. Although, who here wasn't?

Clarke and Octavia were also in medbay, Abby and Kane were off somewhere trying to reign in Jaha who had shown up at the camp a few days ago after apparently shooting himself out of a rocket and crash landing in the desert and surviving. The whole thing sounded entirely implausible, but Raven honestly didn’t care enough to think about it too hard.

“Hey, what’s up? Sinclair said you wanted to see me?”

“We need to talk about the Commander's ultimatum.” Clarke looked anxious as she spoke. Raven frowned as she looked Clarke over, her clothing was different, although she was having trouble placing _why_ it was different. Maybe she had gotten a new sweater?

“I thought she agreed to an alliance?” Octavia asked from where she stood beside Lincoln, holding his hand. 

“She said we could have it once we turned Finn over to face punishment for the massacre. My mom is trying to work something out where we put him on trial ourselves, but I don’t think the Commander would go for it. And if she doesn't and we don’t give her Finn, they’ll wipe us out.” Clarke explained. 

Raven frowned, “Well it seems pretty simple, we don’t give them Finn and we convince the Commander to accept that. We can throw him in jail and toss away the key, but we can't just kill him!” Raven said crossing her arms and leaning against the edge of the bed trying to relieve some of the pain in her lower back and leg. 

“Heda will not accept those terms, even if she wanted to, she would be dead by morning.” Lincoln interjected. 

“Your people would kill their own leader?” Octavia asked aghast. 

“For showing weakness, yes.”

Clarke worked her jaw at Lincoln’s words, trying to find a solution. 

“Clarke, you can’t seriously be considering this? I know Finn sucks, but letting him die? We can't do that.” Raven implored.

“Heda called Finn _keryonstoka_ , what does that mean? Could we use it to our advantage? Try to convince her to let him face our justice.” Clarke asked instead.

Lincoln stiffened a look that was almost fearful crossed his face. “Did she call him that? Heda called him _keryonstoka,_ not _keryonkepia_?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Clarke looked confused. 

“What does _keryonstoka_ mean Lincoln?” Octavia asked quietly. Lincoln shook his head, clearly not wanting to answer her question. “Please, Lincoln.”

“It’s- it’s hard to explain in your language, you don't have all the right words for it. If _keryonkepia_ is sacred to us, then _keryonstoka_ is taboo. And it is an accusation that is not taken lightly. If Heda has called him this then he must be killed, and she will destroy this place if it means getting to Finn.”

“That doesn't explain what it is.” Raven pointed out, feeling slightly frustrated. 

“The direct translation is soul stalker, they are a blight to our people. They're not right, they-” Lincoln paused as he struggled to find the right words “ _consume_ the world around them with no regard for anything but what they stalk. They cannot be allowed to live. To give a _keryonstoka_ death is a kindness. We would be doing Finn a favour by killing him.” 

Raven stood up abruptly, and started hobbling towards the exit. 

“Raven where are you going?” Clarke asked. 

“Out of here, I’m not gonna listen to anymore of this shit about how killing Finn is a mercy.” Raven said as she slammed the door shut behind her.

***

Raven’s back was still killing her, it probably hadn't helped that she had crawled through the break in the fence. But if she had told anyone what she had planned to do they would have stopped her. 

Raven grimaced as she hobbled up the hill, she was out of sight of the Trikru camps but she would double back once she was far enough from the Ark that no one would be able to stop her. It was slow going, when Abby had advised Raven light exercise, she doubted that this was what she had in mind. 

“You should not be out here alone, _Strik Fyrui_.” 

“Fucking hell!” Raven jumped, gasping in shock, Onya was standing not too far from her, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Raven stared at her, a mixture of emotions flooding through her, relief that she seemed to be ok, anger about her attack on the ship, and resentment of their connection. Things would be so much simpler if it had been Finn, why couldn't she have been enough for him?

Onya approached cautiously, still keeping her distance, she looked tired and worn underneath her makeup, Raven could see bruises on her face and a gash on the side of her head. She wondered if it was from Finn. 

“Why are you outside the boundary of your home Reivon? Had anyone else found you they might have killed you.”

“Lucky me then.” Raven snapped. “I wanted to speak to Heda. I wanted to offer her a trade, for Finn.”

“You have nothing that Heda would want.” Onya scoffed. 

“I can make her weapons, enough to bring down the mountain and save your people, I can create amazing things for her and all she has to do is spare Finn. We’ll lock him up and make sure he never leaves, never hurts anyone else.” Raven said desperately.

Onya’s expression seemed to soften at her words. “That is a great offer Reivon, but even if Heda wanted to, she could not accept. The boy must die, he killed eighteen innocents and he must die eighteen deaths in punishment.”

Raven sucked in a deep breath, she hadn’t known how many people he had killed, Murphy and Clarke and everyone hadn't stayed to count. Although any number would still be unforgivable. 

“I suppose you must be pretty happy about this.” Raven said bitterly, wanting to hurt Onya. “I bet you think with him out of the way I’ll just fall into your arms. Well, guess what, I’d rather fucking die eighteen deaths than spend more time with you than I have to.”

Onya’s jaw clenched her eyes narrowing in anger, “He killed Adigas.”

It was like all the air was punched from Raven’s lungs. Adigas, he was just a kid, she felt sick at the idea that he had been gunned down. 

“I watched him die. Him and seventeen other of my people gunned down by your Fin all because he is obsessed with a girl that is not you.”  
  
Raven recoiled as if she had been slapped. Onya had been closed off a lot of the time, distant as she tried to match Raven’s mood when they had been together, but she had never been cruel. 

Raven turned and started to return to the Ark, they would have to think of something else, clearly the Trikru would not be reasoned with.

“Reivon.” Onya called, Raven stopped but did not look at her. “Either Fin must die, or all your people will die. Is he really worth all of the Skaikru?”

It was a similar warning that Lincoln had given them. Onya said no more after that, and Raven could only guess that she had left. 

***

“Raven!”

Raven slowly turned at the sound of Octavia’s voice. All Raven wanted to do was lay down and try and figure this shit out. Or take a nap. 

“Octavia, I’m really not in the mood right now-”

“It’s Finn.” 

“What about Finn?” Raven asked panic spreading through her body. 

“He turned himself over to the Grounders, this happened a few hours ago, where have you been?” Octavia asked, sounding slightly panicked over her absence. The walk to and from where she had met Onya had taken a lot longer then she had meant it to. The longer she had walked the more her back and leg had hurt and the slower her movements had become. 

“Shit, ok, where is Clarke?” Raven asked, starting to make her way towards the front gate of the camp. 

“She went to meet the Commander, but Raven, they’re gonna go through with it. I think she’s gonna let them kill Finn.”

“Not if I have anything to fucking say about it.” Raven snapped pushing herself harder than she probably should. Finn was her childhood friend, and despite all this fucked up shit she still loved him, she wasn’t about to let him die a fucking horrible painful death. 

She heard his screams long before she saw him, they were intermittent but pain filled, she wondered what it was they were doing to him. None of the Trikru warriors stopped her as she exited the gate and slowly made her way up the hill, Octavia by her side. After what felt like an age she crested the hill and saw what was happening. 

The first thing she saw was Finn, he was tied to a wood timber and had cuts all over his body, she watched in horror as a Trikru walked up to him with a knife in hand and carved a cut along his chest, Finn cried out in pain. Off to the side Raven spied Clarke with a tense expression on her face next to an imposing figure in a red sash, Raven could only guess that this must be their leader. Onya stood on her left side watching the events unfold with an expressionless face. 

“Hey!” Raven shouted, getting their attention as she stormed forward. A ridiculously large man blocked her path, a sword in his hand and a dark look on his face. “Move or you will be removed.” Raven threatened, she had no idea how she would move him, but she was pretty pissed so she felt like her chances were good. 

“Raven, what are you doing here?” Clarke asked, pushing past the large man. 

“Octavia told me about what happened.”

“Raven, we can't stop this, we have to let Finn face the consequences for what he did, it’s the only way we can save everyone in the mountain. This is bigger than just one person.” Clarke implored, begging Raven to understand. 

“Yeah I fucking get that, Clarke.” Raven snapped, venom in her voice, “I came here to pay my piece.”

“What the damn hell is happening right now?” Octaiva muttered behind her. 

“Hey! You Heda?” Raven asked looking around the tall man and Clarke to see Onya and the other woman watching them impassively.

“I am.” the woman said, her voice surprisingly light and clear, Raven had expected it to be deeper, more imposing than it was. Although she more than made up for it with her piercing eyes and black makeup.

“I want in on whatever the fuck that is.” Raven said, gesturing to Finn who had stopped screaming, she realised that they had stopped cutting him when she had arrived. 

“It is Death by a Thousand Cuts, those who have been scorned can participate.” The Commander explained. 

“Yeah well, where do I begin? We were together for fucking years, he comes to the ground for a few weeks starts sleeping with her,” Raven said pointing at Clarke who immediately started sputtering in protest. “while he’s still with me. I come all the way to the ground to find him and he doesn't tell me what he did. Then he dumped me after I saved his skin, and _then_ he abandoned me to be killed by your people. I think if anyone here deserves to cut him it’s me.” 

“ _Teik em kot em_.” Onya said softly to the Commander. Heda eyed Raven for a long moment before nodding. 

Onya walked forward and pressed a knife into Raven’s hand, it felt heavy and cold in her grip. Onya gave her a long look, perhaps this was her way of apologising for this impossible situation. Raven didn’t know for sure, she didn't want to know. 

“One cut, make it count Reivon.” Onya said so quietly that only she could hear.

Raven balked slightly and then nodded before steeling herself and making her way as fast as her leg would allow her to Finn. As she approached she got a better look and could see the damage that had already been done to him. He was covered in cuts of varying length and depth, he was shaking from the amount of pain he was in.

“Hey, Finn,” Raven said softly, moving some of his too long hair out of his sweaty bloody face. 

“Raven?” Finn asked, his voice shaking.

“Yeah I’m here” she said softly placing a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry,” Finn gasped out “I’m so sorry, for all of it, for hurting you and those people, I wanted to make it right, to face the consequences, like you said.”

“I know… I know,” Raven said, her voice cracking, running her hands across his face, trying to memorise everything, to find the boy that she had once loved so much. “I’m gonna make it better, ok?”

“Okay.” Finn said nodding and looking into her eyes as he understood her intention “It’s ok, please, Raven, I can’t do this anymore. _Please_.”

Raven nodded and wondered if he was talking about the the torture or something else, something she couldn’t understand. Tears fell freely as she took the knife and slid it into his heart. 

She watched as Finn’s eyes widened in pain and he breathed in sharply. “Thank you… I’m so sorry- Next time I’ll be better… next time I’ll do better…” Finn promised as the light left his eyes. After a moment he slumped forward, too still now. 

Raven choked on a strangled sob and kissed the top of his head before turning and slowly limping away. She heard shouts and a voice cutting through them, Heda, ordering her men to stop. 

“Raven…” It was Clarke in front of her guiding her to sit down on the ground near the edge of the hill, Raven didn't really remember walking there. Clarke took the knife out of her hands, she hadn't even realised she was still holding it. 

“You shouldn't have let them do that to him.” Raven said quietly, staring at nothing. “You should have loved him- _loved me_ enough to have killed him first.” 

Clarke looked away a tear escaping, “I’m so sorry.”

“Please, Clarke, I want to be alone right now. Go make sure I didn't kill him for nothing.”

Clarke flinched at Raven’s words, but nodded and walked away. Raven sat at the edge of the hill, Finn’s body not far away, and contemplated how using a knife to kill _was_ in fact a more intimate way to die. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raitnes kom Skaikru- Justice of the Sky People
> 
> ANYA: Teik em kot em- Let her cut him


	21. Sungon

Raven wasn't entirely sure how long she sat on the hill. It had been dark when she had ascended it and she was abstractly aware that it was starting to get lighter out.

“Raven?” A soft tentative voice pulled her from her thoughts. Raven looked over to see Octavia standing near her, a concerned expression on her face. She noticed that Lincoln was a few steps behind her, it would seem that Abby had finally discharged him from the medbay. He still had that same haunted look in his eyes, Raven wondered if it was mirrored in her own. 

“Yeah?” Her voice was hoarse, it sounded so unlike her own. 

“The Trikru are going to break camp in the afternoon and set out to Tondc with Finn’s body. He has to be cremated with the people he killed, they believe it’s the final step in putting their souls to rest…” Octavia trailed off there, clearly unsure how Raven would react.

Raven herself wasn't sure how she felt. They didn't have much ceremony around bodies on the Ark, they just shoved them out the airlock and called it a day. Part of her felt like it was almost nice that there would be some ceremony around his death, the other part of her felt sick about the whole fucking situation. 

“You can- uh, you can come to the village if you want, we leave later today. It’s a bit of a walk though.”

“Yeah… Yeah I’ll go.” Raven nodded and continued to stare ahead, she felt numb all over. 

“Ok, but you should probably come back to the Ark and get some rest, I don't think sitting out here all night is going to be good for your leg…” 

Raven felt a stab of annoyance. She knew that Octavia was trying to help, to be a good friend, but she was so fucking frustrated. Raven felt like she couldn't control anything, not the situation, not her own fucking body… it was exhausting.

“It’s fine… I can stay here, I don't want to leave him alone.” Raven muttered. She hadn't been able to bring herself to look at the body, but she knew some of the Trikru had untied him and laid him down. Raven had killed Finn, she felt like the least she could do was stay with him until he had been cremated. Finn had done terrible unforgivable things, but she felt like she had to do this, to honour the person he had been, the love they had once shared, the trials they had overcome. At the end of the day, Raven would always try to remember the boy who had shared his rations with the starving girl, Not the boy who had senselessly killed innocents. 

“I will watch him, you should rest.”

The sound of Onya’s voice startled her, she hadn't realised she was near, but there she stood, a few feet behind Raven watching the interaction unfold with an impassive expression.

“You’ll watch him? After everything he’s done?” Raven wanted there to be more venom in her questions, more anger, but she was so tired.

“Yes.” Onya answered so simply. 

“Why?”

“You know why.” 

“That doesn't matter.” Raven said bitterly, none of this soulmate shit fucking mattered. 

“It matters.”

Ultimately Raven was too exhausted to fight Onya on it, and if she was being honest Onya was probably the only person she would trust to watch Finn’s body. Raven nodded and Octavia lent her a hand to help her up. Raven groaned as her back and leg protested against the movement. She felt something slide off her shoulders and realised it was Onya’s coat. At some point she must have draped it over her shoulders to keep her warm. Raven hadn't even noticed. 

She moved to pick it up but Octavia beat her to it. She handed it back to Onya and then wrapped her arm around Raven’s waist and started to guild her down the hill to the Ark. Raven chanced a glance back and saw that Onya had walked over to where Finn’s covered body lay and was now standing guard. Just as she had promised. 

***

Raven was startled awake many hours later by the sound of tentative knocking on her door. She wondered if it was Clarke, she wasn’t really in the mood to talk to her right now. Or anyone for that matter. Groaning in pain, Raven slowly got out of bed and opened the door to reveal Murphy standing awkwardly outside her room. 

“Wow, this might be the first time you look more like shit than I do.” Murphy said with a smirk on his face. Raven didn't laugh and went to slam the door in his face, not wanting to deal with him right now. “Wait! No, I’m sorry. That was a shitty thing to say.” Murphy said sticking his foot out to block her from shutting the door. 

“What do you want Murphy?” All Raven wanted to do was go back to sleep and if she was lucky, maybe never wake up again. Or at least hibernate for a year.

“I heard about what happened with Finn. Can I come in?” Murphy asked tentatively. Raven wondered if Murphy considered her a friend, if she might be the first friend he had ever had. “I brought booze.” Murphy said holding up a bottle of clear liquid. 

“Lead with that next time.” Raven said as she left the door opened and limped back over to her bed, setting down heavily. Murphy made himself right at home and followed suit. He took a swig from the bottle and handed it off to her. Raven took a deep pull from it and started coughing. “This is fucking terrible. Where did you even get this?”

“Jasper and Monty figured out how to make moonshine like the second day we got here. I had some stashed on the dropship. I grabbed it last time I was there.”

They sat in companionable silence on Raven’s bed for a while passing the booze back and forth and taking drinks. Raven glanced out her small window, it was getting late, if she wanted to go to Tondc she would have to get ready soon. 

“Are you coming? To Tondc for the funeral?” Raven asked Murphy.

He shook his head and gave her a rueful smile. “That’s actually why I wanted to talk to you, I’m leaving the Ark. Jaha’s been going on and on about this City of Light shit and he invited me to go.”

“And you're just gonna leave? Just like that?” Raven asked feeling anger flair in her gut, why were people always fucking leaving?

“I came to say goodbye, I’m a dick, but you’re kinda my friend and leaving without saying anything seemed like a shitty thing to do.” 

“Why do you even want to go? I’m pretty sure Jaha is nuts.” Raven muttered taking another drink and grimacing when she realised the small flask was empty. 

Murphy snorted and nodded. “Oh he’s for sure crazy, but I can’t stay here. Bellamy is constantly watching my every move, the Grounders probably partially blame me for what happened in Tondc, it’s only a matter of time before I wind up with a knife in my back.”

“I think Bellamy is more likely to shoot you than stab you.” Raven muttered. 

“Yeah, and what’s all this bullshit about him trying to be a better person? What a load of crap.”

“You don’t believe him?” Raven asked looking at Murphy curiously. 

“No… I don't know, maybe? He really hated the Grounders, and right now he’s all talk, but it wasn't that long ago that he was leveling his gun to shoot Anya in the head. He still has work to do. We all do.” Murphy added after a minute.

“Yeah.” Raven agreed softly “So what’s the real reason you wanna go? Cause fear of Bellamy Blake doesn't sound that convincing.”

Murphy laughed softly and played with the frayed edges of Raven’s blanket. 

“It’s gonna sound stupid.”

“I’m a genius, most of the shit you say to me sounds stupid.” Raven shot back.

“Ok, fine… when Jaha started talking about the City of Light and how it was beyond the Dead Zone… I just- it felt like a light went off in my head and I knew I needed to go with him. I don't know why but it was this feeling, in my gut that I have to follow him. That there’s something out there and I have to find it. I’m not sure if it’s the City of Light or whatever, but I know that’s the direction I need to head in.”

“You're right.” Raven agreed, “that does sound stupid.”

“Fuck off.” Murphy said, but there was no real malice to it. 

“Whatever it is that you’re looking for I hope you find it.” Raven said quietly “and I kinda hope you come back, I’m gonna miss your little gremlin ass Murphy.”

Murphy did laugh out loud at this. “Yeah, I’m gonna miss your annoyingly smug ass as well Reyes.” Murphy stood up then and gave her a soft smile, “I’ll send you a postcard.”

“Yeah, you do that.” Raven said feeling slightly better for the first time since she ascended the hill to find Finn. 

With one last smile and nod, Murphy left and shut the door. Raven sat back and looked around her room, she was going to have to leave soon. With a groan she got out of her bed and started grabbing her shit for the journey to Tondc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sungon- Sunrise


	22. Emo Woka

Raven’s back and leg her fucking killing her, the first few hours of the journey to Tondc had been fine, Raven had walked with Octavia and Lincoln while Clarke and Bellamy had walked farther back in the entourage. The Commander was up ahead with Onya and the super tall man who seemed to be the Commander's bodyguard. The longer they walked the slower and more laboured Raven’s movements had become. Octaiva and Lincoln had pulled farther and farther ahead without realising, lost in their own little world of intense fascination with one another. 

It was odd to see, Raven had realised about an hour into the walk that Octavia and Lincoln were the first soulmate couple she had ever met in her life. Her and Onya didn't really count at this point, and Raven didn't want to think too hard about what the future could hold, they’d already hurt each other so much… But Lincoln and Octavia seemed to light up around one another. The stoic warrior became looser and a more gentle side of him would emerge, likewise Octavia would settle and become more centered around Lincoln. It was a strange balance that worked so well for them. Raven wondered if Octavia was right, that the people from the Ark did belong on the ground, and that eventually they might integrate into the other clans as they found their soulmates among them.

The pair pulled farther and farther ahead and eventually Raven found herself walking with Clarke and Bellamy, who seemed to be in the middle of an ongoing argument. 

“I’m just saying that it would be useful.” Bellamy argued, looking exasperated with Clarke's apparent stubbornness. 

“And I’m saying that we can't risk it.”

“It’s my risk to take, and if you’re serious about taking down the mountain this could be a huge advantage.” But Clarke was already shaking her head no to Bellamy’s argument. “I’m sure Raven would agree with me.”

“What would I agree about?” Raven asked through gritted teeth, her back was hurting more and her limp was getting worse, she should have brought her crutches, she had no idea how much farther she had to walk, and at this point she was unsure if she would make it. 

“Bellamy thinks we need a man on the inside at Mount Weather, he wants Lincoln to take him into the mountain tunnels so he can try and break into the complex and feed us information.” Clarke said sounding incredibly annoyed that the topic had not yet been dropped. 

“Yeah, shockingly I agree with Bellamy.”

“What!?” 

“Yeah seriously, you do?” Bellamy looked surprised. 

“Yeah, you can feed us information like you said, but you can also help sabotage anything that might be used against us. Plus if you die in there it won't be a huge loss cause you’re still a dick.” Raven finished with a smirk.

“Wow, thanks.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Look, Clarke, just consider it ok? This is war and we need to get our people out of there.” 

Clarke sighed and nodded, she said something else, but Raven didn't really catch it, the pain in her back had gotten worse and she had to slow her pace even more. The farther and farther she walked the farther behind she fell. It would not be long before she fell behind the entire entourage and would be walking the rest of the way to Tondc alone. Part of her was incredibly hurt that none of her friends had noticed that she was lagging, that no one cared enough. Everyone was too caught up in their own problems to look up for even one goddamn second and see that she was struggling. It wasn't even that she wanted help, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself, she just wanted someone to care. 

Raven squeezed her eyes shut and sighed, steeling herself as she continued to make her slow trek through the forest. 

“What are you doing?” A clipped voice asked, pulling Raven from her pain filled thoughts.

“Walking, obviously.” 

Raven opened her eyes to see Onya before her on her horse. A carefully blank expression on her face as she stared down at her. Raven knew Onya well enough now to notice the tightness around her eyes, indicating that she was pissed, and the way she held her body very still a sign that she was upset. It was the same expression and posture Onya had demonstrated when Raven had said she would rather die than be with her. She felt a pang of guilt at the memory, she hadn't meant what she said, but she had been angry and Onya had been there. 

Onya dismounted her horse and walked over to Raven. “I thought if you were in pain you would ride in the cart.”

“I'm not in pain.” Raven snapped as she pushed past Onya and started to make her way down the path. “And I'm not riding in that fucking cart with _his_ body.” She said, referring to the cart that was transporting Finn to Tondc. 

“Then you will ride the horse.” Onya said guiding her horse between them.

“No thanks.” Raven eyed the beast, it had been scary in the forest surrounded by fire and it was still scary now.

“It will not hurt you Reivon, and it will help with your pain. "

"I'm managing my pain just fine thanks." Raven grumbled as she tried to walk around Onya and the horse.

"Reivon, we still have several hours of walking, you are strong, but you are still recovering from your injuries, you need to rest or you will only take longer to heal.” 

Raven wondered then if Onya thought the brace on her leg was temporary, that eventually she would be out and about moving as she had when she had first come to Earth. She wondered if Onya would still want her if she knew Raven would never be as she was, if Onya would ever want her at all. Raven also wondered if she wanted Onya to want her. She pushed that train of thought away, first the funeral, then Mount Weather, then she could maybe be in any sort of state to think about _that_. But Raven had her doubts about Onya wanting her, her mom hadn't wanted her, neither had Finn, even fucking John Murphy had left. 

“I’m not riding a horse with you Onya.” Raven muttered, staring at the ground, she couldn't do it. It was too intimate, Finn had just died, she needed time to process and mourn it. 

“You can ride, I will walk.” 

Raven let out a shaky breath and nodded, Onya helped Raven onto the horse and guided it down the path, Raven felt off balance and nervous on the creature, but the pain in her back and leg had lessened significantly. 

“Thanks.” Raven finally said after a few minutes of silence. Onya simply nodded and continued to walk. Raven fumbled searching for something to say, something to talk about. How the fuck was she supposed to find something to say to Onya when there was all this space being filled out between them with things neither one of them wanted to talk about.

“We do not need to talk, Reivon.” The statement was not cruel or mean, it was a reprieve. Raven felt herself relax on the horse and settle in for the rest of the journey. She wasn't an idiot, she knew that eventually they would need to talk. She didn't want Onya sticking around out of some weird obligation because they were soulmates. She didn't want pity. No, Raven resolved herself, once the funeral was over and Finn and the others had been put to rest she would free Onya. Raven would free her of whatever obligation the General felt towards her. And then maybe Raven would finally be free to just be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emo Woka- the walk


	23. Teina Rokshawa

Raven stared at the body on the pyre before her, his eyes had been shut and it looked almost as if he was sleeping. It was hard to believe he was dead, that he would never grow old and witness the wonders that the world had to offer. Would never get to see colour.

“Did you know Artigas?” Octvia asked, observing the young boy. “He helped me when I was looking for Lincoln, he was sweet.”  
  
“Adigas.”

“What?”

“It's pronounced Adigas in Trigedasleng, Artigas is the English version of the name.” Raven explained without looking away from the boy. Finn had killed him, he had seen a young boy running away and had shot and killed him. It made Raven so overwhelmingly angry and simultaneously unbearably sad. 

“Oh, is that the case for all our names?” That question wasn't for her, Octavia had asked Lincoln, he didn't say anything so Raven could only guess that the stoic warrior had nodded. “What’s mine? _Shit_ , what’s yours?” 

“I am Linkon, and you are Okteivia.” He answered softly, emphasising certain syllables to demonstrate the linguistic differences. 

Raven could hear the fond smile in his words, it was mind blowing how in love those two were, they’d only just met maybe a month ago at this point and there was no doubt that they would do or give up anything for one another. 

Raven tuned out the noise around her and just stared at the faces of the dead Trikru, and Finn. He was on the pyre as well. Raven really hoped that this cremation would put all of their souls to rest. As she turned back in she heard the Commander wrapping up her speech and watched as Clarke lit the pyre. The two of them stared at each other just a second too long. If Raven had not been so emotionally drained from the last few days she might have questioned the action and the loaded look, but as it was, all she wanted was for this thing to end so she could go back to the Ark and bury herself in some work. 

***

Raven was starting to wonder if the Commander and Clarke thought they were being subtle, it was fucking ridiculous. Here they were, about to all collectively share their first meal together to symbolically show the unity that would be forming between their groups, and the Commander was asking Clarke to share the first damn drink with her. So gay. 

Raven was honestly embarrassed she hadn't noticed sooner that they were soulmates. It was so fucking obvious. Raven had noticed it first in Clarke’s clothing, most people who could only see grey didn't bother to match the shades of grey cause it all looked the same. So people who didn't have the colours often wore ridiculous looking clothing, and since they were the majority on the Ark and resources were scarce, the people who did see colour didn't say anything. 

People who could see the colours, and Raven knew they did this because she realised she had unconsciously started doing it after she got the colours, would match their clothing better. The colour combinations became more purposeful, there was an intention in dress that had not previously existed, certain colours looked better on people and ever since Clarke had gone to meet the Commander she had started to wear more blue, a colour that looked fantastic on her. 

But seriously, those two needed to keep it in their pants. 

This was also about where shit went terribly wrong. The gigantic bodyguard had insisted on testing Heda’s drink first, he’d been fine until he’d gotten sick. Which was bad considering they had brought the drink, not the Trikru. Now they were all being searched. Raven wondered what dumbass had thought it was a good idea to bring poison to a peace feast? Her money was on Abby, Raven liked Abby, but she had been struggling with her role in Clarke’s life ever since they had reunited. And she wasn't thrilled that her daughter had somehow become the one in charge of their fate. Oh well, that’s what happens when you let your kid get arrested and then launch them down to Earth unsupervised for a month and a half. 

The bodyguard approached Raven and patted her down, his eyes widened and from her coat pocket he withdrew a vial. He smelled it and sneered.

“You have found something, Gustus?” Indra asked.

“I have found the poison.”

“Woah, hey, that is not mine!” Raven immediately protested. “I didn't do it!”

Gustus grabbed her arm and started to drag her towards the exit.

“Hey! Where are you taking her?” Clarke demanded, Abby grabbed Clarke to keep her from physically stopping him.

“She tried to kill me, she must face the proper punishment, _wamplei kom thauz kodon_.” The Commander said, a dark look crossing her face.   
  
Christ on a stick, was that their solution to everything down here?

“I didn't do it!” Raven shouted trying to make them listen. 

“ _Ai kol daun emo radon kom Teina Rokshawa_.” Onya suddenly said, blocking Gustus’ path. The room suddenly went very quiet.

“ _Yu don nu radon_.” Indra snapped, her teeth bared in a sneer. “ _Chit yu don bitam jus giv op? O don emo Maunon jak op ething, bilaik yu noun_?”

“ _Osir keryonkepia_.”

Ok, they had been speaking pretty fast, but Raven definitely knew that word. Did Onya just fucking out them as soulmates? Just _fucking_ great. 

“ _Yu sen klin emo aukom_?” The Commander asked, her face impassive, but her voice tight.

“ _Sha_.” Onya said her back straight. “ _Osir kom won keryon. Ai nu nowe bash op Heda. Ai swich of em trompen loud kripon_.”

The Commander seemed to bristle at Onya’s words, Indra looked ready to stab her, Raven wondered what she could have said. After a moment the Commander nodded and Gustus released Raven. 

Raven stepped back and scowled. “Thanks.” She muttered too Onya as she stumbled back over to Octavia and Clarke. She saw Lincoln staring at her with wide eyes, he seemed to be subtly shaking his head no, but Raven didn't understand why. 

Gustus went to grab Onya’s arm, but she pulled back with a snarl and pushed past him. The rest of the Trikru followed her out of the room and the door was slammed shut behind them.

“Did they just lock us in?” Octavia asked, an edge of panic in her voice. 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Clarke hurried to reassure her. “Raven… did you try to kill Lexa?”

Clarke was lucky she was standing on the other side of the table cause Raven would for sure have slapped a bitch. It would seem that she didn't need to since Lincoln of all people got right in her face and snarled. “Mind yourself, she is innocent.”

Everyone was shocked at the ferocity in which Lincoln delivered his statement. He was normally the more mild of the two, Octavia being the one to get fired up about stuff.

“Sorry? I didn’t mean to offend you?” Clarke apologised looking beyond confused. 

“Lincoln, what just happened?” Kane asked, trying to regain some control of the situation. 

“Anya has invoked the right of _Teina Rokshawa_ , it means Entwined Punishment.”

“Ok, that doesn't sound great, what does that mean?” Raven asked her palms starting to sweat. Did it suddenly get really really hot? She wondered if she was having a panic attack. 

“ _Teina Rokshawa_ is a right that can only be invoked between _keryonkepia_. If one stands accused of a crime, innocent or not, the _keryonkepia_ has the right to take their place. We believe all soulmates are one, and so one may take the punishment of the other. Anya believes you are innocent, and will face your punishment for you.”

“Ok, hold up.” Octavia butted in, “ _Anya_ is _your_ soulmate? Jesus Christ, is there anyone in this room who can’t see colour?” The question had been rhetorical but Bellamy started to awkwardly raise his hand before realising Octavia wasn't seriously asked and lowered it. Raven would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. 

“Why would Onya believe that? I mean I didn't do it, but she has no proof.” Raven asked, sitting down. She suddenly felt a bit weak.

“Anya believes she would never hurt Heda, she believes that same sentiment is inside of you as well.”

“That’s so stupid. Again, I didn't try to kill her, but it’s still dumb.” there’s no way she would try to kill Lexa. Finn had to die for this alliance and Raven would make damn sure that she hadn't killed him in vain. 

“It is our way.” Lincoln said simply. “You need to figure out who tried to poison the Commander, the punishment for such an act is death. Anya does not have long.” 

Raven clenched her jaw, it was becoming incredibly hard to focus, the room felt overly bright like someone had turned all off the lights on, but instead it was the colours, things were getting steadily more and more oversaturated. Raven’s skin felt like it was burning. Distantly she heard everyone talking, trying to figure out how the drink could have been poisoned. Raven jumped when she felt a gentle calloused hand on her shoulder. 

“Are you ok?” It was Lincoln, he was watching her with a concerned expression. 

“Yeah it’s fine, just a headache.” Raven muttered.

Lincoln knelt in front of her, his eyes seeming to search for something. “What are the colours doing?” He finally asked quietly.

Raven recoiled slightly, her eyes wide. How could he have guessed when she just barely realised something was wrong with them herself? “They’re very bright.”

“Onya… she is in pain, you share it.” 

“How is that even possible?” Raven whispered, her hands starting to shake.

“You are _keryonkepia_.” 

Raven stood up abruptly, she felt agitated, her entire body felt like it was burning and she was terrified about what they were doing to Onya. 

The door to the room opened and Nyko entered. “The alliance has been broken, you must leave, once Heda has dealt with _Wormana_ she will come for all of you.”

“We can’t leave her.” Raven looked at Clarke desperately.

“We’re not gonna leave her, and we’re not gonna lose this alliance. We’ve already lost too much.” Clarke said giving Raven a reassuring smile. 

“Ok, hear me out, but what if the target wasn't the Commander.” Bellamy said, staring at the dinner table, a thoughtful expression on his face. “Look, if it was me and I was against an alliance, I wouldn't necessarily try to kill the leader, not if it was impossible to do without getting caught. I would try to kill the partnership instead.” 

“So it's a set up?” Clarke asked 

“I thought that was obvious when I said _I_ didn't do it.” Raven grumbled, she winced the colours were getting incrementally brighter, she was starting to get a migraine.

“I’m stopping this.” Clarke declared and stormed out of the room.

“Yeah cool, you… do that.” Bellamy said looking bewildered. “Does she even have enough pull with the Commander to make her stop?”

“Fuck if I know.” Raven grumbled as she hobbled after Clarke. She emerged out of the house and stopped short at the sight before her. The house was just off of the main square of Tondc, the area were the pyre had been was cleared and now a wood beam with Onya tied to it. There were multiple cuts on her arms and stomach and she was facing her punishment with a stoic, almost bored expression on her face. Raven felt sick, she had seen Finn up close, she knew, the colours around her were practically screaming. Onya was in so much pain. 

Raven started to walk over to Onya, wanting to free her from her bindings, but she felt a gentle hand on her arm and turned to see Lincoln shaking his head. 

“Clarke must convince Heda to free her, if you try they will kill you to, and Onya’s sacrifice will be for nothing.”

Raven balked at those words, she didn't want anyone to sacrifice themselves for her. This was such bullshit.

“You and your people should leave while you still can Klark.” Lexa spoke to Clarke, but she did not take her eyes off of Onya. Raven wondered if this was difficult for her, watching her teacher slowly die a painful death.

“We didn’t try to poison you, we were framed, and I can prove it.” Clarke said evenly. As if this was any other day, as if Onya’s, and all of their lives didn't hang in the balance of what Clarke said next. “Nyko, go get the bottle.”

Nyko looked to Heda for consent to carry out Clarke’s request, once he got it he took off towards the building. As they waited, another one of the villagers approached Onya, their knife drawn, ready to cut her. Raven watched Onya tense and brace herself for it. Raven doubted Onya could go for much longer, Clarke had said the Mountain had been taking her blood when she had found her, losing what little she had would not be good.

“For fucks sake, can we stop with the cutting until we get this figured out?” Raven shouted trying to get them to stop. 

Lexa barked something at the villagers and the one who had been preparing to cut Onya lowered their knife and took a step back.

Nyko emerged from the small building a second later carrying the bottle of liquor. Clarke took the bottle from him, popped the lid and took a long drink. Once again Raven had to commend Clarke on her ability to command a room, literally everyone was staring at her in rapt attention. 

“The bottle wasn’t poisoned, your cup was.” Clarke explained.

The Commander’s eyes widened at the implication of Clarke’s statement. 

“Heda, it is a trick.” Gustus said quietly.

“It was you.” 

Raven and Bellamy spoke simultaneously, drawing their conclusions at the same time. 

“You put the poison in my jacket when you were searching me.” Raven accused.

“You never intended to kill the Commander, you just wanted to destroy the alliance.” Bellamy summarized. 

Gustus drew himself up to full height, his lips pulled back in a fearsome snarl. 

“You stand accused Gustus, speak.” Lexa said, rounding on her bodyguard. Her piercing stare seemed to sap all of the bluster out of him. He deflated and looked at his leader with an expression of remorse. 

“ _Disha hukop na frag yu op, Heda. Ai nou don na teik em kom au_.”

Lexa nodded expressionlessly, “You know the punishment for what you have done.” She turned away from him and faced the general crowd. “Raven kom Skaikru has been falsely accused, the Skaikru and Onya kom Trikru shall face no punishment. Gostos _kom Ouskejon Kru_ shall face punishment for his deception, and his attempt to end our alliance with the Skaikru.”

Indra and another warrior immediately strode forward and grabbed Gustus. He did not resist. Clarke seemed to be arguing the necessity of Gustus' punishment, but Raven wasn't listening. She limped over to Onya, grabbed the knife from the villager who had meant to cut her next, and immediately started to undo her bindings. Once the last of them were cut Onya fell to the ground. Raven bent to help her up but Onya stopped her. 

“No,” the word was hissed out quietly. “ _Wormana_ cannot show weakness.”

Raven took half a step back and watched as Onya slowly stood with a considerable amount of grace considering how much pain Raven knew she was currently in. 

“ _Onya kom Trikru, reshew get klin yu don os job gon yu kru._ ” Lexa said to Onya.

“ _Mochof, Heda_.” Onya inclined her head and started to make her way towards one of the huts in the main part of the village. Raven followed half a step behind her, she grabbed Abby along the way so she could look the General over. 

Onya entered one of the smaller huts off to the side and collapsed onto the bed with a groan.

“Let me look at your injuries to make sure you won’t get an infection.” Abby said kneeling beside the bed. Raven walked over to the small fire pit and started to light it, the room was freezing. 

“They are fine.” Onya said, waving Abby off. “I will cauterise the bigger ones.”

“No you are fucking not.” Raven snapped, “Let her look Onya, she's a fucking doctor.”

Onya rolled her eyes but allowed Abby to examine her.

“What’s going to happen to the man who framed Raven?” Abby asked as she examined Onya. 

“He will face the same punishment Reivon would have.”

“That seems a little extreme don't you think?” Abby muttered as she continued to check her. 

“It is our way.”

“Still…” Abby trailed off and continued her work on silence. Raven got the fire going and started to pace the room. The colours were no longer so bright, but she felt itchy and restless, she wondered if that was her who was feeling it, or if she was picking it up from Onya. “I’ve wrapped and cleaned everything. You don’t seem to be at risk of an infection but your pulse is low, you need to rest, food and fluids.”

Onya nodded and sat back in the bed.

“I’m going to go find Clarke, make sure she’s doing ok. Are you coming Raven?” Abby asked. 

“I’ll be along in a minute.”

Raven watched as Abby nodded and left, shutting the door behind her softly. She turned to look at Onya who was eyeing her with an unreadable expression. 

“We need to fucking talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teina Rokshawa- Entwined Punishment
> 
> ANYA: Ai kol daun emo radon kom Teina Rokshawa- I invoke the right of entwined punishment
> 
> INDRA: Yu don nu radon. Chit yu don bitam jus giv op? O don emo Maunon jak op ething, bilaik yu noun?- You have no right. Do you even have enough blood to give? Or did the mountain steal it all, along with your senses
> 
> ANYA: Osir keryonkepia- We are soulmates
> 
> LEXA: Yu sen klin emo aukom?- You understand what this means?
> 
> ANYA: Sha, Osir kom won keryon. Ai nu nowe bash op Heda. Ai swich of em trompen loud kripon- Yes, we share one soul, I would never harm Heda, I will take her false punishment.
> 
> GUSTUS: Disha hukop na frag yu op, Heda. Ai nou don na teik em kom au- This alliance will cost you your life, Commander. I could not let that happen.
> 
> LEXA: Onya kom Trikru, reshew get klin yu don os job gon yu kru- Rest and know you have done well for your people.
> 
> ANYA: Mochof, Heda- Thank you, Heda.
> 
> NOTE: The site I'm used to create the Trig phases has two interpretations for the word false. THROU OF which means false impression or misdirect, or TROMPEN LOUD which means bullshit. So Anya was really trying to emphasise how ridiculous the accusation against Raven was.


	24. Keryonkepia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I really hope you all like this chapter, it's one of the ones that I am most excited to share with you all. It's one of the first chapters I wrote when I started writing the second part of this series.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!

“Why the  _ fuck _ would you do that?” Raven snapped angrily as she paced back and forth in the small room. Or she tried at least, it was more of a slow limp, her leg was killing her and her back ached, everything was sore. 

Onya gave her a disbelieving look, as if Raven has asked her an unbelievably stupid question. “You know why.” 

“ _ No _ . That is not a good enough answer.” Raven growled in frustration. 

“You are my  _ keryonkepia  _ Reivon, I did not wish to lose you.” Onya said quietly. 

“Why? Because of the colours? I'd imagine being able to see them must be very useful in battle.” Raven said lashing out. She was so angry, and deep down she was willing to admit she was scared, Onya had nearly died because of her.

“I have lived most of my life without colour in it, I can handle myself in a grey battle.” Onya snapped, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and continued in a softer voice, “I saw colour bleed out of the world once already. I saw what a world without you in it looked like, and I have resolved to not see it again.” Raven froze staring at the General, this was perhaps the most vulnerable she had ever seen her look.

Raven shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. That was the closest Onya had ever come to any sort of declaration, they had talked about the practicality of soulmates, but always seemed to avoid that feelings aspect of it. She didn't want to think about it, she wasn't ready. Finn was dead, his body barely cold, and here she was with Onya, it felt like a betrayal in many ways. Although Finn had never afforded her the same courtesy. 

“Giving each other colours is just a random thing that happens between two people. It doesn't mean anything, there’s nothing to prove that it does.” Raven argued quietly, the argument sounded so thin now, even to her. “On the Ark plenty of people who could see in colour were married to people who saw the world in grey and they lived perfectly happy lives.”

“Your people have lived far away from Earth, you’ve become disconnected to the nature of  _ keryonkepia  _ in favour of a culture of hyper survival.”   
  
“Oh and you’re saying yours doesn't.” Raven snapped, but she knew it wasn't the case, she’d lived in Onya’s camp and had seen how the Trikru lived.  _ Lived _ , not survived. 

“Reivon, explain to me what is the point of surviving if you have nothing to live for.” Onya countered, some of her patience starting to wane at Raven’s stubbornness. Raven didn't have a response to that. “To be  _ keryonkepia _ is to be whole, it is not an obsession or an ownership, but a completion of oneself.”

“That doesn't make any sense.” Raven admitted, feeling a little exasperated, she was becoming tired of not understanding shit, specifically the soulmate crap. “Look, can you just lay it all out for me? Octavia told me that to you guys soulmates are sacred. Just help me understand how you can believe that, and be willing to die for me after all of the shit I’ve put you through.”

Onya was quiet for a moment watching her with a carefully blank expression. “It will take time to explain.”

“I think we have time.” Raven muttered.

Onya nodded and gingerly scooted over to make room on the bed. “You should sit, you are clearly in pain.”

“Fine.” Raven grumbled after a moment of consideration, she sat down unceremoniously on the bed next to Onya, stretching her legs out in front of herself. Immediately the pain in her leg and lower back eased, she sank into the pillow and tried not to think about how close Onya was. That she could feel her body heat and smell her scent. Onya smelled of the forest, clear and fresh pine, and blood from the cuttings. 

“We believe that the soul is too large to be contained in one body.” Onya began quietly, picking at the threadbare blanket she sat on. “To live on the Earth is a violent act, and the act of being born, to be ripped from the universe and thrust into being perhaps the most violent act of all. In order to be born the soul must be split to fit into such a small vessel. The word you use for it, soulmates, fails to explain this. For you soulmates is a thing, for us  _ keryonkepia _ is a process.  _ Keryonkepia’s _ are  _ tu _ halves of the same soul recognising itself and each other.” Onya’s brow furrowed, seemingly lost in thought. 

Raven had to admit she was a bit surprised, she had not expected the Grounders to believe in something so… poetic. She was pulled from her own musings as Onya continued. 

“The first act of anyone who is born is to cry out. We believe that this is done so that the other half of our soul can hear us and follow us into this world.”

Raven snorted “You must not have been a big cryer, cause I was about as far away from you as I could get.” Raven watched as Onya’s face twisted in a pained expression and for a moment Raven thought her injuries were acting up. Then she realised. “Wait, do you- think that me being in space was your fault?”

Onya shrugged and swallowed thickly, “I didn't cry when I was born, my brother struck me to make me scream and I made barely a noise. I was sick with something in my lungs, I could not cry out and they feared I would not last the winter. Growing up I was told that you did not exist, that you never heard my call and so you were doomed to wander the universe waiting for my body to die so that we could be rejoined in death.” Onya let out a bitter laugh as she tugged slightly at the sheet they were sitting on. “It would seem that my family was wrong, you must have been listening very carefully to have heard me.” Onya smiled tightly at the thought.

Raven couldn't help but feel a little warm, the sentiment was nice, that she could love someone so much that she combed the universe to find them despite their ability to properly call out to her. 

“We call the scream we make at birth  _ op las ekou _ , or the last echo. Because we believe that it will  _ ekou _ through the universe until the other half of our soul hears it. Once they do it fades away and the soul knows where to go. The colours to us are arbitrary, they are meant to offer us certainty. Sometimes it is hard to recognise yourself, so we keep the colours of the world in our souls and when they find each other again they are unlocked. It is to signal the soul is complete, or as complete as it can be until death.” 

“So you’re saying that you believe that we’re the same person?” Raven asked doubtfully. Onya just shook her head, a look of concentration crossing her features as she struggled to find the right words. 

“We were  _ won _ ,” She held up a figure “and then we were born and became  _ tu _ ,” She held up a second “we are both equal and separate extensions of the same soul. When we die we will become  _ won _ again, until fate has decided that we must be reborn.”   
  
“Fate? Seriously?” Raven asked, trying not to laugh.

“Tell me Raven of the Sky People, do you not think it’s fate that we found each other? I am the first face you truly saw of my people on your first day here. The sky could not contain you and spat you out and sent you directly to me. Likewise I had never met one of your people before and the first one I do is my  _ keryonkepia _ . What are the chances of that happening?”

Raven looked away, the chances of that happening, of her crashing to Earth, without Abby in the pod, throwing her off course and sending her directly to Anya were unbelievably slim. 

“But you’re talking about reincarnation, that’s impossible.”

“Just because you cannot explain it does not mean it is not real. I believe that we have met many times before, that we have lived many lives in many lifetimes together.”

“You seriously think we’ve met before?”

“Yes, I think… in our last life, I must have done something terrible, that the spirits stole my voice with sickness to prevent me from calling out to you. You could only have found me if we had a deep connection, something from many lifetimes spent together.”

Raven lent back on the bed staring at the ceiling, this was a lot to take in. “What about Octavia and Lincoln? Or Clarke and Lexa? They were separated too, do you think they were also being punished?”   
  
Onya’s eyebrows rose at Raven’s words. “Did Klark tell you about that?”

“No.” Raven snorted and shook her head. “But they’re not subtle, they’re clearly fascinated by each other. Plus Clarke started colour coordinating her clothes after she met Lexa.”

“You must keep this a secret.” Onya said suddenly, an almost desperate edge to her voice, or at least desperate for her. “ _ Keryonkepia _ are sacred, but to be Heda is to be alone, and many will not like the implications of their bond. Many are not ready for what it means.”

Raven nodded in understanding, the alliance was barely formed, Octavia might be right in that the Arker’s were supposed to be among the people on the ground, but that didn't change the fact that there was a lot of mistrust between their people. “You still haven't answered my question.”

Onya looked thoughtful for a long minute. “It could be that they are also being punished, but I think it might be something else. Some believe that over time our souls start to cluster. We form friendships and bonds that can transcend lifetimes. I am the oldest of Linkon and Leksa, and it is possible that their souls might have been inclined to follow me to the ground. Klark and Okteivia may have followed you despite your being led astray. We will never know the truth in our lifetime on Earth, perhaps in death we will gain clarity.”

“That’s kind of a nice thought, that we’ve all known each other across many lifetimes and have stayed together.” Raven mused. 

“Some we have known longer than others.” Raven looked at Onya curiously at that. “I believe our connection is very old, I think that is also the same for Linkon and Okteivia, but I am not so sure about Leksa and Klark. They are so fascinated by one another, I think for them it is newer.”

“Lucky them.” Raven joked.

Onya smiled slightly and nodded. “It is a good omen, many believe that new souls are harbingers of great change. If this alliance is anything to go by, Leksa and Klark are going to remake the world.”

Raven couldn't help but feel a little awed by Onya’s clear devotion to Lexa, there was no doubt that she would not hesitate to die for her. Raven couldn't imagine believing in anything or anyone that much. Raven wasn't even sure she still believed this whole thing about soulmates either. But Onya clearly did, and Raven doubted there would be anything she could do to change her mind. Suddenly the room felt too hot, too small to contain the two of them. Raven sat up quickly and scrambled off of the bed. 

Onya looked concerned, she tried to move off the bed but grunted in pain, her injuries preventing her. Raven felt another stab of guilt, this was all her fault. Onya believed in soulmates so deeply that she had been willing to die in her place. Raven had wanted to set her free and she was now faced with the reality that Onya might not be willing to let her go.

No, it’s fine. Don't get up. I just- this is a lot- and I need some air.” Raven said quickly. 

Onya looked at her almost inscrutable. “There is no expectation Reivon. I did not tell you this because I expected you to be with me. I told you this so you may feel comfortable being yourself. Not all soulmate connections are sexual or romantic.” Onya looked away, and Raven sensed that whatever Onya said next would not be an easy thing for her to say “We are  _ keryonkepia _ . Whatever you decide to be, it will be enough.”

Raven gulped and nodded, leaving as fast as her body would let her. She tried her best to tamp down the immeasurable guilt she felt, about killing Finn, not being enough for him… for confusing Onya. Raven understood now that Onya wanted her, in a romantic way. Despite everything. And Raven felt so guilty that she wasn't necessarily opposed to that idea. She should be in mourning instead she was fucking floored that whatever she was, it seemed to be enough for Onya. 

Raven stumbled outside and took some deep gasping breaths. This was all too much,  _ to fucking much _ . She missed space, things were much simpler in space. 

“Are you ok?”

Raven glanced up to see Octavia and Bellamy watching her with concerned expressions. 

Raven abruptly righted herself, wincing as her back twinged in pain as the sudden movement pulled at the stitches “Yeah I’m fine, what’s up?”

“Uh… Gustus is dead, which put a real bummer on the dinner celebrations. We’re all gonna bunk down and then head back to the Ark in the morning.” Octavia explained. 

“Well… not all of us.” Bellamy said, looking a little uncomfortable. “Clarke changed her mind, I’m gonna try to infiltrate the mountain, I was hoping Lincoln would help?” Bellamy seemed to be asking Octavia for permission to go on a crazy mission with her boyfriend. If the circumstances weren't so dire Raven would have laughed. 

Octavia sighed dramatically “We’ll talk about it over dinner. You coming Raven?”   
  
“Yeah, sure.”

Raven slowly followed the Blake siblings who were arguing the validity to Bellamy’s very loose plan. Raven was only half listening, too busy turning over everything Onya had told her about soulmates. She found the implications of the whole thing incredibly scary, but a small part of her, the same part that had been terrified that Onya would die and she wouldn't see her again… that part of her seemed to have been put to ease by it. Raven tried not to think too hard about what that meant. 


	25. Fousad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news everyone! This week and next week we're gonna do 3 updates per a week. They're gonna be on Monday, Wednesday Friday. Also as of the new year the posting times will be different since I am move to a different time zone. As always, thanks for reading!

“Do not despair I am here!” Wick threw open the door to tech room and grinned at his own antics. “I need like five minutes to get everything set up and then we can get to work. Or I can get to work, and you can watch and wonder at my genius.” 

“Whatever,” Raven didn't even bother to look up from her radio, “You’re only slowing me down. And you’re late.” 

Wick plopped down at his computer and started tapping away at the keyboard. Sinclair had Raven and Wick on radio watch, once Bellamy made contact they were supposed to start walking him through possible systems he could sabotage in Mount Weather. Which was totally fine but Wick was driving Raven up the wall, he was chronically late and constantly trying to lighten the mood with lame jokes. It was something Raven hadn't minded when they had been in space, but they were in the middle of a war and Wick seriously needed to realise that. It was quiet for a few minutes before Wick spoke again.

“Hey Raven, can you pass me the blue wires?” Raven glanced at the wires before her and started to reach for one before Wick spoke again. “Oh wait… you cant see the colours.” 

He laughed as Raven rolled her eyes and tossed some of the wires at him. “Fuck off asshole, I can still read.” 

Wick only laughed harder and ducked to avoid the incoming projectile. “Ok, ok I'll be serious," he said with a grin, Wick glanced around the room and as if he was in search of something, "hey, isn't Octavia supposed to be here in case her brother makes contact?”

Raven frowned and looked up from her table. It was nearing lunch and Octavia hadn't made an appearance. Raven guessed that she was probably outside. The Commander had sent several warriors to come and train with the Ark’s Guard, there was a good chance that Octavia was probably hanging around them. Raven had heard the Trikru enter the camp a few hours ago, people were kind of losing their shit over meeting new people for the first time in their lives. 

“I’ll go check.” Raven told Wick, glad to have a break from the engineer. 

She carefully stepped off of her chair and started to make her way through the Ark. It was weird to be back inside after spending so much time outdoors in a tent. Raven found that she had actually missed it and she was now sharing a tent with Octavia. Who was driving her up the wall because she was so worried about Bellamy and Lincoln infiltrating Mount Weather. They hadn't heard from either of them since they had left Tondc. 

As Raven walked outside she caught sight of the warriors that had come to train with Ark guard. It would seem that training together was a loose interpretation of the idea. Both groups were training separately, they mostly just eyed each other with mistrust. Raven guessed that it was probably due to the guns. The Trikru wouldn't feel safe near them and the Arkers wouldn't feel safe without them. Ultimately things would probably be better without the guns, as Finn had so kindly demonstrated, nothing good could come of a gun. Raven made a decision then and there that she would never help make another bullet or gun again. 

“ _Strik Fyuri_!”

Raven yelped as she was lifted off of her feet and swung around in the air and pulled into a crushing hug. 

“What the fuck?!” She was set gently down on her feet and Raven finally got a good look at her assailant. “Tomak?! Holy shit! You’re alive!” 

Tomak laughed at her comment and nodded “Of course! It takes more than a bridge exploding for my fight to end!”

Raven grinned and pulled him in for a hug, she was glad he was ok, and that she had not inadvertently killed him. 

“Is everything alright here?”

Raven turned to find Kane cautiously approaching them, a few of the Guard were also watching them suspiciously, Raven rolled her eyes in exasperation. 

“Yeah it’s fine Kane, Tomak is a friend, we're just catching up.”

“Ah, well… carry on then.” Kane nodded to himself decisively and wandered back over to the rest of the Guard. 

“They do not trust us.”

“Well, you did sneak up on me, pick me up and swing me around like a sack of potatoes.” Raven said with a grin. Tomak returned it, although less enthusiastically.

“They refuse to train as warriors, they think that because they carry _fayogons_ they will be safe.”

“And you guys refuse to train with them because they have guns. It’s a real pickle.”

Tomak just shrugged and nodded, “One of your people tried to join, but Indra refused her.”

“Really? Who?” Raven asked, already having a sneaking suspicion of who it might be. 

Tomak looked around and finally pointed. “Her.”

And it was… yep, to absolutely no surprise at all, Octavia. 

“Why would Indra refuse her? Aren't you supposed to be training together? Octavia doesn't even have a gun. It should be fine.”

“She is not a warrior and Indra believes all Skaikru are weak and fearful. She does not want to waste her time training someone who has never seen a real battle.” 

Raven worked her jaw as she stared at Octavia who was watching everyone train with a scowl on her face. That would just not do.

“Why are you here _Strik Fyuri_?” Tomak asked gently. 

“Ironically, looking for her." Raven said nodding at Octavia, “Also what’s up with this _Strik Fyuri_ business?”

"The name is your new title. After your victory at the bridge _Wormana_ named you. _Strik Fyuri_ means Little Wrath. A fitting name if you ask me.”

“ _Strik Fyuri_ sounds more impressive than Little Wrath.” Raven said with a small laugh.

“It is a great honour to be given such a title, you will be remembered as a fearsome warrior.”

Raven chuckled, feeling slightly uncomfortable about earning aa title that she got from probably killing people. "Hey Tomak, if you and Onya are around tomorrow maybe we could all catch up? Tris could come to." Raven hadn't seen Onya since the village, and their last talk had been intense, hopefully a buffer of a few people would make seeing her again less weird. At the mention of Tris, Tomak’s face dropped. “Would breakfast be better?”

“No, little one, I will not be coming back tomorrow, I have been assigned as Heda’s new personal guard, I am only here today because _Wormana_ is with Heda and she does not need me to protect her. As for Tris… she has passed on.”

Suddenly it became very hard to breath. “How- how did she die?” Raven asked her voice hoarse.

“The bridge.”

Raven looked away trying not to cry. Why hadn't Onya told her? Why hadn't she said anything sooner?

“Did she suffer?” Raven asked her voice cracking, she had helped kill Tris, a literal child. She had built a bomb, given Bellamy and gun and had gotten Tris killed. 

“She died a warrior's death, that is all any true _gona_ can ask for.” Tomak said gently. 

That wasn't really an answer, but at this point she really didn't care. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Raven said choking up. 

Tomak pulled her in for a hug and shushed her comfortingly “ It is alright Raven, it was war, there is always senseless deaths in war. Had things been different Tris and all of us would have killed you and the other _splita_ with no hesitation.”

“That doesn't change things, doesn’t make it better.” Raven said, her voice muffled by Tomak’s armor.

“No, it never does.”

Eventually they broke apart and Tomak was called over to continue training. 

“If the girl truly wants to train with us she must prove she is not afraid to fight, and she is unwilling to lose.” With a small final smile Tomak turned and jogged back to the other Trikru. 

Raven nodded and made her way over to where Octavia was sulking. Raven slowly lowered herself to the ground beside Octavia. They sat in silence for a long moment before Octavia spoke. 

“They wouldn't let me fight.” She grumbled, “I went over there, with Lincoln’s sword and I was ready and they just sent me away.”

“Why do you wanna fight so badly anyway? With them I mean? I’m sure if you talked to Kane he would let you into the Guard.” 

“I’m not one of them, one of you, an Arker.” Octavia said, bitterness in her voice “I’m always gonna be the illegal second sibling or the girl under the floor. With the Trikru and the Grounders I can be whoever I want to be. I can be Octavia kom _something_.”

Raven nodded sympathetically, it made sense, Octavia had always been trapped, whether it was by birth or her brother, she had never really known freedom. 

“Plus…” Octavia trailed off swallowing thickly “I think something happened to Lincoln. You remember back when he was missing the world was tinged red? It’s happened again, everything has that same red hue. I don't know if he was captured or relapsed or what, but if Lincoln was taken that means Bellamy was to and that means he’s probably trapped in Mount Weather. It won’t be much longer before Heda’s armies arrive and we begin our attack and I want to be a part of it. I want to help get my brother and our friends out of the mountain.”

“I may have an idea on how you can get in with the Indra and the rest of the Trikru.”

Octavia's head whipped around to stare at Raven with wide eyes. “Tell me!”

“See that big guy over there?” Raven said pointing at Tomak.

“Yeah, you were talking to him earlier.”

“Yeah, when the Trikru are leaving, pick a fight with him.”

“You can't be serious? There’s no way I could win a fight with him!”

“It's not about winning, Indra thinks we're weak and cowardly, you need to show her that you aren't afraid to fight, even if it’s one you have no chance of winning.”

Octavia groaned and flopped backwards. “I’m gonna get the shit kicked out of me.”

Raven smiled ruefully and patted her foot, “Yeah, probably.”

***

Octavia did in fact get the shit kicked out of her. Raven had kinda hoped that Tomak would go a little easy on Octavia, but it would seem that was not in the vocabulary of the Trikru. Nonetheless, Octavia had never looked happier as she sat in the tech room watching Raven assemble grenades for their attack on Mount Weather. It would seem their plan had worked and Indra had offered to take Octavia as her _seken_. 

“Bellamy is going to freak out, but I think Lincoln will be proud.” Octavia said with a pleased look on her face. 

Raven grinned as she started to put together another grenade. 

“That’s great, and Bellamy won't really be able to do anything about it, cause you'll probably be able to kick his ass by then.” 

This only made Octavia smile bigger as she practically vibrated in her seat with excitement. 

She was about to say something when the radio tower crackled to life. 

“ _Hello? Can anyone hear me? This is Bellamy Blake, I’ve made contact inside the Mountain_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fousad- forward


	26. Dauntaim Chichnes

The journey back to the Ark was easier than expected, Onya wasn't sure if it was because she was better rested or if it was because she had a clearer idea of where she stood with Reivon. Maybe it was because their goal of toppling the _maun_ was finally within reach. Most likely it was a combination of all three of these things. 

The Skaikru let her through their gates no problem, Klark had radioed that Onya would be coming. One of their people had successfully infiltrated the _maun_ and Onya had been called in to help him convince the trapped _Kyongedakru_ to fight when it was time. 

Onya faltered at the entryway to the metal structure, it was a truly impressive thing to behold. She could understand Heda’s desire for their people to unite, the _tek_ these people could offer then was great and if they did succeed in uniting then they could advance life in Polis and other villages greatly. Better medicine, warmer homes, light in the dark. All luxuries that could make life better for everyone. So long as the Skaikru did not decide to hoard it for themselves.

“Um… is everything ok?” Kein asked pulling Onya out of her thoughts. He had met her at the gates and seemed set on giving her some sort of tour of his home. Onya prayed that it would end soon. 

She nodded once and followed the man into the bowels of the beast known as Arkadia. It was like stepping into another world, sound echoed down the hallways reverberating off of its metal surfaces, there as artificial light that flickered from above casting everything in a harsh glow. Onya couldn't help but stare in slight wonder, this was Reivon's home, this- _container_ of sound was the thing that had held her up in the sky so far away from her. 

Kein continued to lead her through a maze of halls chattering away about attack formations and rations and a hundred other inane things. Onya was of the opinion that all Skaikru talked too much. Except for Reivon who seemed to somehow be able to convince Onya to speak more than she had with any other person she had ever known. Onya would be annoyed by this if Reivon wasn't so effortless at it. After what felt like an age they finally reached the _tek_ room and Kein stopped talking. Onya reviled in the blissful silence. 

“Raven’s just through there, if you need anything-”

“I will tell Klark.”

Kein clamped his mouth shut at that. Klark had been very insistent that she was the one in charge among her people, but Onya could still see the power struggle happening between Klark and her mother Abi. It was moments like these that it was helpful to remind the other members of Skaikru that it was Klark who held their fates.

Kein nodded and opened the door for Onya before quickly excusing himself. Onya spied Reivon hunched over a bunch of strange objects doing something with them. She didn't even look up when Onya sat at the table across from her. Onya did not mind, she enjoyed the silence. It was probably five minutes before Reivon spoke. 

“You didn't tell me about Tris.”

Onya blinked in surprise, she had not expected such a frigid greeting about such a loaded subject so fast. But then again, Reivon was never one to dawdle on formalities. 

“We have been busy. When should I have told you this?”

Reivon set down her tools and scowled at her. “Oh I don't know, maybe on the walk to Tondc? Or when we had that whole fucking conversation about soulmates? Seriously Onya, what the fuck? Tomak told me she died at the bridge, I killed her-” Reivon’s voice cracked at the end, she looked away tears in her eyes.

“You have been dealing with a lot.” Onya said choosing her words carefully, she wished Reivon spoke Trigedasleng better, Gonasleng could be so limiting, and the last thing she wanted was to upset Reivon. “Between Fin, and Adigas and the _Maunon_ I did not want to add another thing to burden you with.”

Reivon glared and worked her jaw, Onya had a sinking feeling that she might not have picked the correct words. “You didn't think I could handle it.”

“You sacrificed the boy you love to save your people, the same boy who killed innocent people including Adigas, on top of that, our victory over the _Maunon_ hinges in large part on your ability to open its doors.”

“Do you blame me?” Reivon asked suddenly, staring at Onya with wide eyes. “I built the bomb, it was my idea. Tris would be alive if not for me.”

“You would also be dead.” Onya pointed out.

“So what, you're saying it’s ok she’s dead cause I’m still alive?” Reivon snapped, starting to get angry.

“That is not what I am saying.” Onya growled trying to find the right words, stupid Gonasleng. After a moment of thought she pulled out her knife and set it on the table. “This is the knife you used to kill Fin.” At those words Reivon balked and sat back, clearly not knowing what Onya was getting at. “A blacksmith made the blade to my specifications and carved the handle out of a bone from a giant lizard I killed on the Burning Plains when I was younger. I am the _hak op_ of the weapon that killed the one you loved.”

“So, if it hadn’t been your knife it would have been someone else's, Finn would have still died.”

“Yes, but fate dictated that it was mine. I know you did not intend to kill Tris, you were protecting your people. Perhaps if Tris had been less energetic that day I would have ordered her to hang back with me instead of go with the forward charge. Perhaps if your _fayakraka_ had failed, she would have been shot with a _fayogon_ , or stepped on a mine. Perhaps she would have made it all the way inside your camp and helped kill all of your people as we were instructed to do by Heda. War is random and cruel and senseless. Tris could have died a thousand different ways in the thousand different times. I can no more blame you then I can blame myself or Heda.”

“I never wanted anyone to die, no one was supposed to.” Reivon said, looking unbearably regretful.

“That is war.” was all Onya could offer in comfort. 

They sat there in silence for a long while before Reivon felt the need to speak again. 

“Bellamy isn't supposed to check in for another hour, if you have somewhere else to be or want to train with the other warriors for a bit you can.”

“I can wait. Do not worry Reivon, I will not bother you.”

Reivon smiled tightly at that and returned to her work. Onya let her and worked on relaxing her mind, they would have to fight soon and she needed to be centered. 

“Can I ask you something else?”

Or she could keep talking to Reivon. 

Instead of an answer Onya nodded and gestured for Reivon to speak.

“Clarke said that Lexa called Finn something, _keryonstoka_ , and Lincoln said that Finn had to die because of this, that it was something really bad. What is a _keryonstoka_?”

“It is not something we talk about, we fear that speaking of such a thing could summon it.” Onya said, trying to avoid the conversation, she doubted that Reivon would be happy with the answers she got. 

“You expect me to believe you’re afraid of a word? Come on Onya, what’s the deal with it?”

Onya ground her teeth before finally sighing in defeat, she doubted Reivon would let this go. 

“You remember that I told you we lived other lives?” Reivon nodded and lent forward, interested to see where Onya was going with this. “I should have lived this lifetime alone, but you were able to follow me into it. It means that our connection is strong despite the repeated trauma of being born and living lives. This is not always the case, sometimes when the soul is split it can cause damage to the soul itself. The colours are there and the process continues, but it starts to break down. That is when the soul starts to do violence onto itself. It is how abuse forms in a relationship. _Keryonkepia_ are not supposed to harm each other. Arguing, disagreements, fights, all the things that come with life that is fine that is what, but what is unforgivable is violence against each other, physical, mental, emotional. It eventually creates a dissociation, and the souls fall out of alignment within their own vessels. When they die they do not become _won_ anymore. The part of the soul that was abused by the other is freed and becomes a new separate entity. It expands within itself and becomes whole and healed again. And when the universe calls for it to be born, it spits to live within its new vessels, healthy and free of its past abuse.”

“What happens to the old part of the soul?” Raven asked quietly, Onya felt a pang of guilt for being the one to have to tell her these things. She wished it could have been someone else. 

“It becomes stuck, it travels the universe looking for something that no longer exists, for half of itself has changed to become something new. But it has a hunger and it listens for the _op las ekou_ of itself. The remaining part of the original soul becomes _k_ _eryonstoka_ , or soul stalker. In some cases when the new soul calls out for its half it might sound similar to its old cry and the _keryonstoka_ will try to follow it. It is only when they meet the one who cried that they become _k_ _eryonstoka._ ”

“So you're saying my ex-boyfriend is a damned abusive soul cursed to wander the universe searching for half of its soul that no longer exists?”

“Yes.”

“And who the fuck would he even be looking for?” Reivon asked disbelievingly, Onya leveled her with a look and Reivon’s eyes widened, “You think _Clarke_ used to be his soulmate?”

“The Clarke who was his soulmate no longer exists. But yes, I do believe that. In the village before the massacre he was obsessed and beyond all reason. His only desire was to find her. I cannot imagine that the person you fell in love with was always like that.” Onya challenged. 

Reivon seemed to deflate a little. “He told me that she makes him feel like he can see colour, and that all he had to do was convince her to love him and then it would work.”

“He could no more convince her to love him than he could make the colours appear. She is not his soulmate, not anymore. She is a _ekou_ of someone he used to be a part of. Whoever Clarke is now she is whole and healed and owes him nothing.” 

Reivon looked incredibly sad at her words. “He told me before he died that he wanted to make things right, that next time he would do better.”

“That is a good sign.” Onya said softly, she desperately wanted to reach out and comfort Reivon, but she feared her touch would be unwelcome. “We believe that eventually the soul will have an event of catharsis, after this it has happened and it dies and returns to the universe fully open to change and can finally start to heal and become something new.”

“You think taking responsibility for what he did was that moment?”

“In part, yes. I suspect that your relationship with him will have a larger lasting impact than you will realise. You loved him unconditionally, he has been reminded what it is like to love someone in a healthy way. And he willingly gave himself up to face punishment instead of running or hiding or trying to get Clarke to save him. In the end he was able to let go. I think in his next life he will have a chance to be better.”

“Do you think he deserves it?” Reivon asked a challenging look in her eyes.

“No, I don’t. But I am not a God, lucky for him.”

Reivon snorted at that and returned to her work. “I hope you’re right, that if he does come back he’ll be a better person. For his sake and Clarke’s.”

***

Bellamy was late, it had been nearly an hour and a half after he said he would check in. Raven had long since finished her projects and now she was idling spinning around in her chair as Onya sat at the table across from her. Raven suspected that she might be pretending to sleep to avoid any more uncomfortable conversations with her. Which was fine cause both subjects that they had covered today had been real bummers. Still the extended silence was starting to wear on Raven now that she no longer had any work to do. Onya didn't exactly strike her as a small talk person either. Although Raven was also at a loss of what they could even talk about, the weather? 

Thankfully the radio finally crackled to life and Bellamy’s voice blared through. 

“ _This is Bellamy._ ”

Onya’s eyes immediately snapped open. Oh, she had _so_ been faking sleep. Raven launched herself across the table and grabbed the radio.

“Raven here, where the fuck have you been? You're late!”

“ _Sorry_.” Bellamy didn't sound that sorry, just annoyed “ _I ran into some problems trying to get back in the Harvest Room_.”

What the fuck? Was that really what they called the room where they kept the Grounders prisoner? Raven felt a rolling sinking feeling in her gut as she looked at Onya who was watching her with a carefully neutral expression. 

“Onya, is there anyone in there that Bellamy can run correspondence with to coordinate the attack?”

Onya nodded “Ask for Echo.”

“Hey Bellamy, start asking around, Onya says the person you need to find is Echo.”

“ _Echo_?” There was something in his voice, it went up in an odd pitch at the end, not quite panic but Raven sensed that he might already be familiar with her. Raven silently prayed that Bellamy hadn’t done something to piss this Echo off. 

“Yeah Echo, is that a problem?”

“ _No_ ,” Bellamy sounded petulant, “ _she was in the cage next to me, we killed a guard together_.”

“How romantic.” Raven said, dripping with sarcasm.

“ _Itwasn'tromantic_!” Bellamy said way too fast, his voice going up even higher in pitch. 

“Someone’s cranky.” Raven was starting to have fun pushing his buttons, she wondered if she could frustrate him so much he would start crying. Across from her Onya was watching the exchange with some amusement. “You know what they say… those who slay together, stay together.” 

“ _Shut up Reyes, here she is_.”

The radio crackled and after an extended pause a quiet but suspiciously sharp voice came through. “ _Hello_?”

“Here,” Raven said, handing the radio off to Onya and quickly showing her how to use it. 

“Ekou.”

“ _Onya kom Trikru_?”

Onya nodded and then frowned, clearly annoyed that this Echo couldn't see her face and that she would be forced to speak more than she would want to. “ _Sha_.”

“ _So the skai gona was telling the truth. Heda marches on the Maunon with an alliance_.”

“ _Sha_ , when the time is right Belomi will _sen klir_ you all. _Yo_ must be ready. Can you fight?”

“ _We will_ .” the voice was growled out and Raven suppressed a shiver, whoever the fuck this woman is she sounded terrifying. “ _Yangon kom Azgeda osir souk omo jus_.” Raven was a bit glad they had switched to Trigedasleng halfway through their conversation. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what this Echo person was saying. 

“Make sure all are ready to fight when the time comes.”

“ _We will, and Onya, I owe you a debt, know that you have an ally among the Azgeda_.”

Onya’s face twisted at her words. Raven was a bit surprised, she would have thought that would be a good thing. It would seem that maybe it wasn't.

“Be ready, _Ekou kom Azgeda_.”

“ _Sha_ , _Jus drein jus daun_.”

“ _Cool, so any ideas on when you’re gonna be ready_?” Bellamy’s voice rang back through the radio.

“A few more days, I think.” Raven answered as she gently took the radio back from Onya.

“ _Days? Raven, I don't know if the Delinquents have that kind of time._ ”

“Yeah well, then you gotta find a way to slow them down cause the Commander’s army needs time to assemble, we still have to figure out how to get past the Reaper army, and you need to figure out where the dam turbines are so I can blow them up and open the fucking door to the mountain. I doubt we’ll be able to get that all done in one afternoon.” Bellamy didn't immediately answer, but Raven could clearly imagine him snarling. “Do you have any idea where Lincoln is? He was a Reaper for a hot minute, he might be able to help us.” 

“ _I told you last night, he took that drug and sold me out. I don't know where he is_.”

“Hey! Don't blame him for succumbing to a highly addictive drug, that’s not his fault.” Onya stood up suddenly, “hey where are you going?” Raven asked, bewildered. 

“To find Lincoln. I will return later.”

“Ok? Be safe?” Raven said bewildered as she watched the General leave the tech room. She turned back to the radio and clicked the com. “Ok Bellamy, I need you to head to the west end of the bunker, that should be the general direction of the turbines. I basically need to know how many there are, how much water is passing through an hour and how tall they are. Can you do that?”

“ _Yes, I can do that_.” Bellamy said sounding beyond annoyed with her, he was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. “ _How’s Octavia doing_?”

“Honestly? She’s thriving, she’s started training as _seken_ to one of the Trikru leaders and she’s a huge reason why the Arkers are starting to- well I wouldn't say trust, but tolerate the presence of the Trikru. It’s actually really incredible. You should be proud.”

Bellamy was quiet for a long moment before he spoke again. “ _I am, really- I just worry. If anything happened to her I don’t know what I would do._ ”

“She can take care of herself, and she’s happy. She also misses you. She’s been driving me up the damn wall with how worried she is over you. I have no idea how you were able to live with her cause It’s been a few days and I am at the end of my rope.”

Raven heard Bellamy chuckle, some of the tension he had been carrying in his voice leaving for the first time. “ _She’s really good at being annoying_.” He trailed off thoughtfully before he spoke again, his voice becoming all business. “ _I’ll check in once I find the turbines. Bellamy out_.”

“Copy that.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dauntaim Chichnes- idle chit chat
> 
> Kyongedakru- Grounders
> 
> Hak op- architect or creator 
> 
> Fayakraka- bomb
> 
> Keryonstoka- soul stalker
> 
> Sen klir- release 
> 
> ECHO: Yangon kom Azgeda osir souk omo jus- The children of Azgeda will bath in their blood


	27. Rouze Ayennes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and Merry Christmas to those who are observing it! And Happy Holidays/ Happy Friday to everyone else!
> 
> If any of you are on the market for a fun Raven/Anya Christmas fake dating fic, beautifulmask has posted the first chapter of one called Driving Home for Christmas and it is really good!
> 
> I hope you all have a great day!

“I need Okteivia kom Skaikru.”

Indra just growled and did not look away from her new _seken_ who was grappling with another _gona_ , she was unskilled, but determined. Onya could see why Indra liked her. She always appreciated stubbornness and dedication, two things Okteivia seemed to have in spades.

“And why would I give you my _seken_?”

“Linkon has succumbed to the _Rouze Ayennes_ again.”

The _Seya_ scowled and spat on the ground. “He is lost then. Saving him is a waste of time.”

“We need to stop the _ripa_ army, he might know how.”

Indra growled and shouted instructions to Okteivia. The girl nodded and charged her opponent again. 

Onya did her best to contain her eye roll. Indra had still not forgiven her for what had happened in Tondc. She doubted Indra ever would. Onya did not fault her for it though. Were the situation reversed she would feel the same way.

“Okteivia.” Indra shouted once, quick and clipped. Okteivia immediately snapped to attention and rushed over to her _fos_. 

“ _Sha_ _ticha_?”

Onya blinked in surprise, it would seem that beyond fighting, Okteivia had also been learning their language. That was unexpected. Reivon knew some words and phrases, but Onya doubted that she would be able to carry even a basic conversation.

“What colour to do you see?”

“Colour?” Okteivia squeaked out her eyes widened. Indra fixed her with a stern look and Okteivia deflated a little. “Everything is tinged red.”

“She has the _Rouze Ayennes_ .” Indra seemed to consider for a moment before sighing and nodding, “Go with _Wormana_ ,” Onya did not miss the bitter way that Indra spat out her rank, but to address her by her name in front of a _seken_ while giving an order would be seen as a challenge to her authority. “Return by morning or there will be consequences.” With that Okteivia was excused. 

“So uh- what are we doing?” She asked awkwardly. 

Onya rolled her eyes and started for her horse, “Finding Linkon.”

Okteivia gasped and sprinted after her to the horses. Onya mounted hers easily, but Okteivia scrambled up hers with all the grace of a child. 

“Where are we going to look?” she asked once she had finally righted herself. 

“You tell me.” Onya said, raising an eyebrow. She hadn't asked the _skai goufa_ to come because she enjoyed her company. 

Okteivia seemed to consider for a long moment before her eyes lit up. “I might know a place, it’s near the dropship.” Onya nodded once and with that they started their journey. 

***

So it would seem that of all of the lessons Indra had been teaching Okteivia, silence was not yet one of them. The girl had kept up a near constant stream of chatter since they had left the Skaikru camp. Onya was about _tu_ seconds away from punching her in the throat when she finally stopped. 

The sudden silence was so startling that Onya glanced over at her travel companion to check that she had not been thrown from her horse.

“Well?” Okteivia asked, looking at her curiously. Onya just raised her eyebrows in response and waited. “Oh my god, you weren't listening to a word I said.” 

“You speak too much.” 

Okteivia just rolled her eyes and huffed. “Ok fine, I speak too much, but can you please tell me what _Rouze Ayennes_ is? Indra said I had it, is it terminal?” a panicked edge crept into her voice. 

Onya snorted in amusement “It is the Red Sight, the _keryonkepia_ of those who were turned to _ripa_ contract it. It is assumed the _ripa_ also suffer from it.”

“Wait, so you’re saying that my vision has been tinted red because whatever it is the Mountain Men gave Lincoln has changed his sight to?”

“Yes.” Onya answered simply as she followed Okteivia through the trees, they had been drawing near to the dropship when Okteivia had started to lead them in another direction claiming that Linkon had a hovel that he stayed in sometimes.

“How is that even possible?” Okteivia wondered out loud.

Onya did not indulge to answer, how was she supposed to know the finer points of _keryonkepia_ ? _Keryonkepia_ were extensions of the same soul, it made sense that certain things are shared through the bond.

“ _Wormana_ , look!” Okteivia said pointing through the trees, just up ahead was Linkon crouched over some sort of dead animal. “What do we do? Should we fan out and surround him?”

“Go talk to him.”

“What? Seriously? That’s your big plan? For me to talk to him!?” Onya nodded as she watched Linkon work, unaware of his audience. “That is a terrible idea.” Okteivia hissed “Last time he was like this he tried to attack me and Bellamy. We should try and capture him until the drugs leave his system and he’s himself again.”

“There’s no time. You are his _keryonkepia_ , he will not harm you. Now go.”

Okteivia stared at her, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Finally she let out a defeated sigh and dismounted from her horse. Onya sat back and waited while Okteivia confronted Linkon. At first he seemed to be trying to ignore her, but then she pushed him over and started yelling at him. Onya had to admire Okteivia’s persistence, she did not give up easily. 

Finally Okteivia seemed to get through to Linkon and they embraced warmly. Onya dismounted her horse and walked over to the pair. 

“ _Wormana_ ,” Linkon said inclining his head “thank you, for bringing Octavia to me and helping to remind me of who I am.” 

Onya nodded “You are better now?”

Linkon nodded, “I will never go back. Octavia said you came here for my help?”

“Yes, I need you to go back.” At Onya’s words both Linkon and Okteivia's smiles dropped. 

“You’ve gotta be shitting me.” Okteivia muttered.

“How do the _Maunon_ control the _ripa_?” Onya asked Linkon, ignoring Okteivia.

“They had a piece of _tek_ , it emits a sound, they use it to control us- them.” Linkon said quickly, correcting himself. 

If it was a piece of _tek_ that could be good, if they got one then Reivon could probably create more, or figure out some other use for it. “We need that _tek_.” Onya said, trying to think of the best way to get it.

“I… actually have an idea on how we could get it.” Octavia said with a grin spreading across her face. 

***

Onya found that she liked the _skai goufa’_ s plan more than she had expected. They had left the horses back near Linkon’s hovel and had gathered the required supplies they needed for their plan. 

Linkon was to bring Okteivia disguised as a prisoner to the meeting point where the _Maunon_ would give the _ripa_ their drugs. The plan seemed to be largely similar to what Linkon had done with Belomi when they had first infiltrated the _maun_. Only this time if they did it right no one would be going in. Onya watched the pair make their way through the forest below her, she followed along silently in the trees. As she watched she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, she understood that Reivon needed time, that their connection was not something Reivon had wanted, but as Onya watched Linkon and Okteivia, she found herself wishing that Reivon was more receptive to the idea of them together. 

She heard people approaching and moved into position above them, _thri_ more _ripa_ emerged out of the forest to join Linkon and Okteivia. It was only a moment later that a _Maunon_ came out to join them. What she saw made her blood run cold. He was not in the regular clothing that they usually wore. She could see his face. Onya also found it slightly disconcerting how similarly dressed he was to the Skaikru. She grit her teeth and waited for the signal.

The man reached into his clothes and pulled out a syringe. He started to move over to Linkon to give him an injection when Okteivia broke out of her loosely tied bindings and stabbed him in the leg. He screamed and doubled over. 

Onya jumped from her tree and landed on one of the _ripa_ while stabbing the other in midair. She landed in somersault and spun around cutting down the other one. Linkon and Okteivia had already dispatched the final _ripa_ . Okteivia was now rooting through the _Maunon’s_ clothing when she withdrew a strange contraption.

“Is this it?” Okteivia asked Linkon, he nodded, looking shaky. Onya guessed that resisting the drug had been harder than he had anticipated. Linkon would need to return to Arkadia to see the Skaikru _fisa._ The withdrawal symptoms might kill him otherwise. 

Onya approached the _Maunon_ who was laying on the ground clutching his leg. 

“How are you outside?” Onya asked him, leveling her sword with his neck. He scowled and said nothing. She shrugged and stabbed his other leg, not terribly hard, but enough to make him scream. “The pain will stop when you talk.”

“Ok! Ok… fine, we figured out that a bone marrow transplant from the kids can allow us to permanently live outside.” he answered panting heavily and trying to move away.

Onya circled him slowly. 

“How much bone marrow?” Okteivia asked. Onya wasn't exactly sure what bone marrow was so she allowed the _seken_ to ask the follow up questions. 

The man seemed to hesitate, so Onya poked him in the arm with her sword to encourage him to speak. He yelped and flinched away. 

“All of it.” he finally answered. 

Okteivia’s face hardened at his words.

“Is there anything else that would be useful to ask him?” Onay asked them. They both shook their heads. Onya nodded and then drove her sword through the _Maunon’s_ head. She searched him for anything else and found a radio. Onya pocketed it, Reivon might want it for parts. 

They left his body for the crows to pick at and returned to their horses in silence. To no surprise to Onya at all, Okteivia was the one to finally break the silence.

“If they're harvesting the Delinquent’s for bone marrow we don’t have much time, and it probably means the rest of my people are in danger, Clarke said there were over three-hundred people in Mount Weather, I doubt forty-four teenagers are going to be enough. We need to tell Clarke and Heda that we are running out of time.”

Onya nodded and swung up on her horse. Linkon followed suit and pulled Okteivia up in front of him. The trio raced back to Arkadia as quickly as they could. 

***

It had been several hours since Onya had left to go find Lincoln, Raven had not heard from her or Bellamy since. She figured she should probably be more concerned about Bellamy at this point since he should have found the turbines by now, seriously, how big was the inside of that fucking mountain? In the end she found herself worrying more about Onya, which logically was ridiculous cause she was a war general who could probably do a backflip, and Bellamy was a dick with extremely questionable morals and personality. Although he seemed to be working on both. 

The door to the tech room opened and Clarke walked in, she paused in the doorway, her eyes widening. Raven also tensed but forced herself to relax and look like she was busy working on some sort of project. The two of them hadn't seen each other since Raven had been wrongfully framed for attempted murder, they also hadn't really spoken since before Finn had died. 

“Hey,” Clarke said awkwardly as she walked over to Raven’s workstation. “Where’s Onya? She was supposed to go back to Tondc and I got a message she hasn't returned.”

“She’s out looking for Lincoln,” Raven answered shortly as she randomly started to connect wires together, she figured she could make a new light or something while she waited, power kept going out in the south part of the Ark, independent light sources would be useful.”

“Oh… ok, and the turbines?” Clarke asked awkwardly.  
  
Raven sighed and finally looked at Clarke “Look, Bellamy hasn't checked in since I sent him to go find them and until he does I can't do anything about the turbines or door. Once he checks in and gives me the information I need you’ll be the first to know.”

“Ok, look. Raven, can we talk? We haven't really since-”

“Since I had to kill my ex boyfriend? Or since you accused me of trying to kill your soulmate?” Raven snapped, her frustration with Clarke lashing out. 

“How did you-” 

“You guys are _not_ subtle Clarke.” Raven scoffed “Also you started colour coordinating your clothes after you met her. Blue’s a good colour on you, brings out your eyes. Finn probably would have loved that.”

“Are you- do you seriously blame me for Finn dying?” Clarke gaped, “He killed eighteen innocent people, and he gave himself up.”

“Yeah and you just fucking watched him get tortured to death!” Raven snapped “You stood there and watched as they cut him over and over again. You were _right_ there, you could have ended it yourself and saved him the pain, or fucking- I don't know, shot him while he was still in the Ark.”

“Wow… excuse me for trying to honour the wishes of the Grounders to prevent a war. Something you were also very interested in when it seemed to suit your moral compass.”

“Oh _do not_ turn this around. Everything I have done has been to bring us all together, you would be dead without me!”  
  
“And I’ve what? Been sitting around on my ass twiddling my thumbs? I’ve been working to unite two completely different cultures to save our people while you’ve been moping about a guy who treated you like shit.”

“Fuck off, you don’t even know what you’re talking about.” Raven growled defensively.

“Oh don't I? You wanna talk about secretes?” Clarke countered, “How about the fact that Anya is your fucking soulmate and you never felt the need to mention that at any point. Would have been real helpful to know when I was trying to negotiate peace with her that one time.”

“It doesn't matter.” Raven said automatically. 

“Doesn't matter?” Clarke repeated in disbelief, “I found Anya strung upside down and being drained of her blood and _literally_ the only thing she cared about was whether you were alive and safe. She nearly fucking killed me when she thought you were dead. Soulmates might not matter to you, and you know what- I don't even know if soulmates matter to her, but you sure as hell do.” 

Raven clenched her jaw and looked away, tears pricked at her eyes, she wasn't ready for this. It was too soon, every time she even entertained the idea of something romantic with Onya all she could see was Finn tied to that pole begging her to kill him. 

Clarke scowled and stared at her for a long moment before she turned to leave “Call me when you have something.” Clarke slammed the door open with more force than necessary and let out a shriek. Onya was standing just outside the door regarding Clarke with an unimpressed expression. “What the fuck! You need to stop doing that.” Clarke said breathing heavy.

Onya rolled her eyes and slipped past Clarke. “We found Linkon, he is in the infirmary with your _nomon_.”

“We?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Okteivia helped."

“Shit, you went on an adventure with Octavia? I would have paid to see how that played out” Octavia, while very dedicated to becoming a warrior, loved to talk, Raven bet that it took all of the General’s self restraint to keep from punching her in the throat.

“You should talk to Linkon, Clarke. We found a _Maunon_ and he was outside without a protective suit. He said they are stealing _klaka jus_ …” Onya trailed off and frowned slightly as she realised she would need the English word.

“Bone juice?” Raven asked as she tried to translate the word herself. 

“Bone blood,” Onya corrected, “Octavia said that was what they were taking. From the other Skaikru _goufa_ , that it is from the bones.”

“Bone blood? Shit, do you mean bone marrow?!” Clarke asked, her eyes going wide. Onya nodded and Clarke paled. “I need to talk to Lincoln, and Lexa.” With that she bolted out the door and presumably went to the infirmary. 

“So mission accomplished then?” Raven asked, trying to distract herself from the reality that the people of Mount Weather were apparently harvesting teenagers for their bone marrow. “Um… how long were you outside of the door for?” Raven suddenly felt awkward.

“Long enough.” 

“Oh…” Raven awkwardly fidgeted in embarrassment.

“Klark owed Fin nothing, not even a quick death.”

Raven clenched her jaw, logically she knew that she had no reason to be mad with Clarke about what happened with Finn, but blaming someone else made it a little easier, even if it wasn't fair. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Onya spoke again. 

“We took this from the _Maunon_ ,” Onya said, producing some sort of device from her coat. “Linkon says it is how they control the _ripa_ , they do not like the sound it makes.” Raven turned the device over in her hands. It was a sonic emitter. They would be a pain to make, but not impossible. This was good, this was very good. She grinned at Onya in thanks. “I also took this, I thought you might want the _tek_ parts.” From another pocket Onya produced a radio. It was old but in much better condition than anything Raven had been able to cobble together.

“This is a really nice radio, I can swap out the emitter and change it to our frequency. I bet the range on this is better than anything we have. Thanks” Raven smiled gently at Onya, her own lips twitched up slightly in response. 

“I should return to Heda, I do not think I will see you again until after the battle.”

“Yeah,” Raven said, her stomach dropping “You- you’ll be safe, right?”

“Yes, I will be safe.” Onya said, inclining her head. 

It was then that Raven suddenly became aware of how closely she was standing to Onya, she wondered if they had always been that close or if she had subconsciously drifted closer while they had been talking. For a quick second Raven’s eyes drifted to Onya’s lips and she got lost in an entirely different train of thought. What if… 

Raven blinked and looked away, taking a step back from the General. Onya didn't say anything and turned to leave. She hesitated when she reached the door, she turned to look at Raven and spoke more gently than Raven might have ever heard her speak. 

“Klark is wrong about many things, but she is right when she says you matter to me.”

Onya left after that, leaving Raven in stunned silence in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouze Ayennes- Red Sight
> 
> Seya- Chief 
> 
> Fisa- healer
> 
> Nomon- mother


	28. Melon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to say a huge thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting this fic. Yesterday it hit 10,000 hits and 400 kudos which is just really cool. I know it's not about the hits, but this was a really cool milestone I never expected to reach. This fic has gotten such an amazing positive reaction, thank you so much everyone!!!
> 
> I am moving continents this week (which is exactly as stressful as you would think it would be during a pandemic), so the days for posting are going to be Sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. In the new year I'll return to the regular Monday Thursday schedule.

All things considered, things could be going worse. Of course things could be going a lot better, Raven reasoned. Bellamy had eventually found the turbines for the dam, but they were technically outside of the mountain area and he couldn't leave without risking contaminating everyone inside. So the end result had been Bellamy pressing his face up against the glass of a very small window and describing the turbines to Raven to the best of his ability. 

It had been incredibly unhelpful. Tall, big and spinny were not measurements that she could go off of for bomb construction. The only useful thing that Bellamy had been able to impart was that there were five turbines. Which was technically better than nothing. 

Ultimately it had been decided that Raven, Wick and a member of the guard would hike up the mountain, sneak into the turbine area and construct the bombs there. The walk had been a real pain in the dick. Raven was starting to develop a new appreciation for horses. Her back was killing her and her leg ached, but she had made the walk and she was proud of that. 

The pain and the walk was all worth it though cause she was now at the fun part of the project, the part where stuff got to go boom. Or at least it would be fun if Wick would quit being such a bitch. 

“Wick, pass me the hydrazine.” Raven held her hand out awaiting it as she worked on compiling the other bits for the bomb. They had made three so far and had two more to go. Wick passed it to her, grumbling the whole time. “Ok, seriously dude, what’s your problem?” Raven asked, rolling her eyes and finally giving Wick her full attention.

He stared at her slightly agape. “Seriously? You’re gonna play dumb about this?”

“Well seeing as I don't know what this is about, yeah I am.”

“Unbelievable.” Wick muttered.

“Yes, I’ve been told that a lot, so what the fuck is your problem?”

Wick stared at her a moment longer, seeming to debate internally with himself. “I just- why are you pushing me away? You’re my soulmate.”

For possibly the first time in Raven Reyes' life she was at a loss of words. She stared at Wick completely dumbfounded. “Uh- what?”

“Ok look, I didn't notice it when we were on the Ark, but ever since we got here- you can see colour, I can tell. And I really like you and we’ve been flirting a lot and we’re both into the same kind of stuff and it makes sense, you’re my soulmate Reyes.” Wick finished his monologue with a soft smile and he reached over and took Raven’s hand. “I know Finn just died, but life is short and I think- fuck, I think we should just go for it.” He said with a hopeful smile.

Raven blinked slowly, her brain trying to desperately understand what the fuck was happening. She cleared her throat and slowly withdrew her hand from his. “Let me get this straight… we’re in the middle of a war, building bombs to blow the power to this dam, about a week after I mercy killed my ex-boyfriend, who massacred an entire village… and you’re asking me to be in a committed relationship with you, because you have only just now noticed that I can see colours?” Wick’s smile slowly disappeared the longer Raven spoke. “Has it in any way occurred to you that _one_ , I might not be interested or emotionally ready to start a relationship, and _two_ , that perhaps the reason why you never noticed I could see colour on the Ark was because at that point I could not?”

It was very quiet after that, all that could be heard was the roar of the water crashing through the turbines below them. 

“I don't- I- uh” Wick looked around clearly flustered. Raven just sat there and waited for him to try to form a coherent sentence. “You were flirting…” He finished lamely.

Raven sighed “Wick that’s our thing, we bicker and flirt a little and it’s harmless and doesn't mean anything because we’re friends. I’m not your soulmate, and I’m not interested in anything beyond friendship. And if you’re gonna have some weird problem with that tell me now because I have bigger shit to deal with then your male ego.”

“No!” Wick said quickly looking incredibly flustered, “no, I’m sorry. You’re right and I’m ok with it. I promise.” He said with a tight smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

Raven nodded and returned to assembling the next explosive, they were on a bit of a clock and couldn't really afford to waste time. They worked in silence through the third and fourth bombs. As Raven was putting together the last pieces of the fifth bomb Wick finally spoke again.

“So uh- what makes you so sure we’re not soulmates. Not that I'm trying to change your mind or anything” He added quickly “but you just seemed really sure that it wasn’t me.”

Raven paused her work, debating if she should share with Wick, it wasn't technically a secret since most of the Trikru knew, but no one outside of the group who went to Tondc for the funeral knew, and Raven doubted that Abby, Kane or Bellamy had really understood what was going on, or cared.

“I knew, because I couldn't see colours on the Ark, and now I can.” Raven said carefully. 

“Oh shit.” Wick said softly “Which one of the Delinquents is it? Fuck, you must be worried, you’re so lucky you know who they are.”

Raven blinked in surprise, no one on the Ark cared about soulmates, it was odd to think that Wick might even be jealous about it. “Do you want to know who your soulmate is?” 

“Well yeah, I mean it’s fine if I don't I guess, but the idea that I have a soulmate and I might see them everyday but not know who they are kinda sucks. When we were on the Ark all that mattered was surviving. Down here we’re supposed to live, and I don't know… I guess that would be nice to do with my soulmate.”

Raven nodded thoughtfully, she supposed it made sense, if the alliance with Lexa held then they could start to integrate their peoples. Things like living a fulfilling life with love and happiness could become a priority over survival and sacrifice. It was a nice new world to strive for. 

“Come on,” Raven said instead, “we need to get these in position and then we can do the fun part where we get to blow shit up.”

Wick nodded and followed after Raven as they went about setting up the explosives. 

***

They had gotten to the door of the _maun_ , but it had not been opened yet, apparently the Skaikru needed to blow up some part of the dam to cut the power. The forward forces were hunkered down in a trench waiting for it to go off while trying to outlast the _Maunon’s_ _fayogon_ fire. 

Onya crouched down and quickly ran along the outer ring of _gona_ , Klark was at one end with some of the Skaikru laying down suppressive fire to buy more time. Seeing as that region was being run by the Skaikru, Onya quickly made her way over to Heda. It would be best to alert her to the change and see if they needed to move any of the _gona_ to accommodate the fighting. Collectively the Trikru were unused to battles involving _fayogons_ , they needed to be careful, even if some of the people wielding _fayogon_ were on their side. 

“Heda, the door is not open yet, but the Skaikru are buying us time.” Onya said, approaching the Commander. 

Onya blinked in surprise to see Leksa and Tomak standing in front of Enver, he was a local Trikru villager that had gone missing around the time the Skaikru had come to the ground. The _Maunon_ had taken him. He looked pale and drawn but otherwise ok. Onya didn't understand how he was outside, he should be with the rest of their people in the _maun_. 

“ _Enver, shopta hir_?” Tomak asked, grabbing the young man’s arm.

“ _Emo klir ai of, omo heda gaf chich op Heda, louki. Em gaf op teik hon hukop_.” Enver said, his voice shaking.

Onya and Leksa exchanged a look. She wondered what _gona_ had to translate the _Maunon_ leaders' words so that Enver could deliver the message, the poor _goufa_ did not speak a word of Gonasleng. 

“This could be a trap.” Onya muttered to Heda. Leksa nodded in agreement. 

“ _Em biyo de yu nou kom op der gon rokshawa. Em gaf kep we mou jusdreinen_.”

“A surrender perhaps? To make a deal for his people?” Onya wondered.

Leksa nodded in agreement, “ _weron em_?”

Enver pointed in the direction he had come from. “ _Jos daunde_.”

“ _Wormana_ , Tomak, with me.” Heda ordered, she instructed one of the other officers to hold the line and the three of them set off into the forest. Just as they set off they heard a loud explosion. It must have been the door opening. 

They walked for maybe five minutes before they spied _thri_ _Maunon_ up ahead. _Won_ was dressed finely in strange clothes while the other _tu_ were dressed as soldiers. Onya noticed that while they had strange weapons none of them were _fayogons_. 

Onya stepped out from the trees first into the eye line of the _Maunon_. The group tensed but did not draw their weapons.

“I know you… you were the one we brought in a few weeks ago. The one who got out. You are very resourceful.” The finely dressed one said, superiority dripping from his words and entitlement clung to him like a cape. “But I think you are not the leader here.” He grinned and looked past her into the forest. “We come in peace. We brought no guns, only tasers, which only work in close proximity. My name is Cage Wallace, I am the president of the people of Mount Weather. I want to talk.” A second later Tomak and Leksa stepped from beyond the trees. “Ah thank you for joining us…?” Cage trailed off.

“Heda.” 

Cage blinked in surprise, he had obviously been speaking to Tomak and was clearly taken aback by the fact that Leksa was the one in charge.

“Of course, Heda. Thank you for coming. I want to make you an offer.” Cage said recovering quickly and pasting a satisfied smirk crossing his face. 

“We have no interest in making a deal with you.” 

“Oh, you’ll want to hear this one. You see, our quarrel is no longer with you or your people. The ones who fell from the sky, the Arkers, they hold the key to my peoples freedom. We have no use for your people anymore, we don't need their blood or any of your warriors to protect us, we'll be able to do that ourselves. So what I propose is this, we’ll free all your people that we have, they can walk right out of here right now. And then you all leave, you leave the mountain and the boundary of this region forever and we will leave you in peace.” 

“And what of the Skaikru?”

“Well, unfortunately we don't have nearly enough of their people with us to finish saving my mine so there will probably be casualties. But that won't be your problem anymore. Hell, we’ll do you a favour and wipe them out for you. All I want is for my people to be able to walk in the sun, as is our birthright. I’m sure you can understand that. And you will take this deal and honour the territory that we will be claiming as ours.

“You sound very sure of that.”

“I am, we have a weapon with us that you couldn't possibly dream of. It’s called a missile. Now, I’ll be honest, we don't have a ton, but we have enough that if we wanted we could wipe out every village in this region, or we could wipe out the bunker that lies to the north of us… or even the city to the east.” 

“And I am just supposed to trust your word that you have the capability to do what you are saying?”

Cage smiled then, an incredibly cruel and sadistic one, Onya’s gut churned, she did not like what was unfolding. 

“Of course not, which is why two minutes ago I ordered one of the missiles to be launched at the nearest village” Cage glanced at his watch and smirked, “Look west, you should be able to see the explosion even from here.”

They heard the noise before they saw it, a loud booming noise, not unlike when the Ark first came to the ground, and then they saw it, the colours of fire illuminating the plume of smoke even from here. The ground seemed to shake from the force of the attack.

“The missile hit a village near here, all that will remain of it now is a crater. Do we have a deal?” Cage asked, already knowing the answer.

Leksa stared at the plume of smoke in numb shock for a moment longer, Onya knew that she desperately wished to kill Cage, but doing so invited more of the wrath of the _Maunon_ , and they could not risk all of Trigeda, or Polis or even Troi in the north in Azgeda. Onya herself was doing everything in her power to not stab the man, the nearest village was Tondc, if the missile was as powerful as it seemed then the village would be no more. 

Heda finally nodded, “Let my people go and we will withdraw, do not cross the boundaries or we will come back, you may have weapons we do not, but there are still _much_ more of us.”

Cage nodded, “mutually assured destruction, how very old world of us.” He pulled a radio out of his suit jacket and spoke into it “Free all the prisoners for the Harvest Chamber.”

“ _Copy that Mister President_.” A voice crackled out in response.

“They’ll be out in a minute, now get off of my land.” With that Cage and his men left them standing there. 

Leksa stood staring at his back, clenching and unclenching her hand around her sword. “Tomak, sound the retreat and take some _gona_ and _fisa_ to Tondc. Onya, with me.”

Tomak nodded and sprinted into the woods. Onya followed Heda as they made their way towards the door of the _maun_ , by the time they got there some of the prisoners had already started to trickle out. Onya spied Ekou among them. 

Klark rushed over, a concerned expression on her face. “What happened? We saw an explosion and then they started to let people out.”

“I have made a deal with the Mountain Men, my people are to be allowed free so long as we withdraw. I am sorry Clarke, I had to make this decision with my head and not my heart.” Around them _gona_ were already starting to fall back into the trees, Onya watched as Linkon tried to stay but several _gona_ grabbed him and dragged him away. “You can still come with me.” Leksa offered Klark quietly stepping slower to her. 

Klark shook her head and stepped away. “No, I will not abandon them.” She spat, with venom in her voice. 

Leksa nodded and stepped away, “May we meet again Klark kom Skaikru.”

Onya followed Heda into the forest, around then _gona_ formed up and moved as one. “She will never forgive me.” Leska said so quietly only Onya could hear. 

“She is your _keryonkepia_. One day she will understand.” Leksa looked at her in shock, they had not discussed this, or ever acknowledged it. “You may not be my _seken_ , but I will always be your _fos_. I know you.”

Leksa nodded and steeled herself, she could not risk looking weak in front of her _gona_. “To be Heda is to be alone, _keryonkepia_ or no.”

Onya did not know what to say to that, so she remained silent at Leksa’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Melon- head
> 
> TOMAK: Enver, shopta hir?- how are you here?
> 
> ENVER: Emo klir ai of, omo heda gaf chich op Heda, louki. Em gaf op teik hon hukop- They let me go, their leader wishes to speak to Heda, in private. He wants to make a deal 
> 
> Em biyo de yu nou kom op der gon rokshawa. Em gaf kep we mou jusdreinen- He said if you do not come there will be consequences, that he wants to avoid more bloodshed
> 
> LEXA: Weron em?- Where is he?
> 
> ENVER: Jos daunde- Just beyond there
> 
> ENVER- Name derived from the city of Denver


	29. Odon

Onya sat at the war table in Heda’s tent staring at one of the lit candles. She wondered if Klark had left the _maun_ and returned to her people yet. If she had told Reivon of Heda’s betrayal and Onya’s abandonment. Reivon would never forgive her for this, and Onya could not fault her for it.

The tent opened and a breeze swept in with Heda, the candle flickering. Leksa did not say a word as she moved about the tent removing her pauldron and makeup. After a minute she sat at the table across from Onya. The silence stretched between them like chasm. Finally Onya tore her eyes away from the flame and looked at Leska. “It was the right decision.”

Leksa seemed to deflate at those words, she looked young without her kohl on, more like the child she had trained and less like the woman she followed. “I-” She hesitated and swallowed, she seemed to work herself up for something “but not the easy one.” Onya nodded, to lead was never easy, it was why so few were able to do it. “I must ask you to do something for me, a favour.”

“I will do as Heda asks.” Onya said, sitting more upright in her chair. 

“No.” Leksa said sharply. “This is not for Heda, this is for me, Leksa. There is a difference.” Leska looked vulnerable then.

“ _Enti_.” Onya said softly.

Leksa nodded once and seemed to steal herself. “My scouts have informed me that Clarke has entered the _maun_. I want you to make sure she leaves it alive.”

Onya shifted uncomfortably, she understood of course what Leksa was asking of her. Onya could never refuse her _seken_ , not even for something like this. “I will need Linkon’s help.” Onya answered, she would need him to guide her in the tunnels. He had been a _ripa_ , he would know them best.

Leksa seemed to relax a little. “He is tied up outside, near the edge of camp.” Onya nodded and gathered her sword and started to leave “Onya,” Leksa stood suddenly, looking at her with wide eyes “It will not be permanent, I will think of a way for you to return, I swear it.”

“ _Ai na mafta op Heda opleis, ba ai na enti ga Leksa_.”

Leksa stared at her for a moment before rushing forward and pulling her into a hug, “ _mochof_ Onya,” her words were muffled by the hug, Onya returned it after a second and then slowly drew away. 

She nodded at Leksa “Be careful, you will be in a vipers nest and neither I nor Gostos will be there to protect you. Titus will do what is best for Heda, you must do what is necessary for Leksa to survive.”

Leksa nodded and took a step back, the mantle of Heda settling on her shoulders once more. 

With that Onya left the tent and made her way towards the edge of it where Linkon was being kept. He was being guarded by _tu gona_. Both of them straightened when they saw her approach. 

“ _Oso ban_.” Onya barked and the men left without question. 

“Heda was wrong to leave. To break the alliance, we are supposed to be together, so many of the Skaikru see grey.” Linkon said quietly glaring up at her.

Onya was not sure she believed that sentiment, it was an emerging pattern yes, but only _thri_ known Skaikru had been given colours so far. Perhaps Reivon, Klark and Okteivia were anomalies, not the sign of something new. 

“Heda must protect everyone in the _Kongeda_ , Skaikru are not of us.”

Linkon just grunted and scowled. Onya knelt down and cut the ropes tying his hands together. He looked at her in shock. “Why?”

“You will take me to the tunnels.”

Linkon nodded rapidly and stood up. They quickly looked around to make sure they were not being watched and then ran off into the forest together. 

***

It was maybe a little under an hour before Linkon took her to a tunnel, together they followed the twisting winding maze towards the heart of the _maun_. Onya noticed intermittent markings on the walls, but they were all green. She could tell they were going in the general direction though since they had started to go uphill. 

After what felt like an age, Linkon stopped. “I don't know much more beyond this point, we didn't travel farther than this.”

Onya nodded and looked around, on one of the far walls she noticed a red marking, “We go that way.” She said pointing at the mark. Linkon nodded and allowed her to take the lead. They had only traveled a few feet before something charged out of the darkness with a shout. 

Onya immediately grabbed the figure, flipped them over and slammed them to the ground snarling.

“Octavia?” Linkon asked, looking shocked to see his _keryonkepia_.

“Lincoln!” Okteivia scrambled out of Onya’s loosened grasp and threw herself into his arms. “What happened? We heard the retreat horn and everyone else left.” She asked as she drew back from the embrace.

“Heda made a deal with the Mountain Men, they let everyone go and she withdrew her forces.”

“What a dick!” Okteivia looked furious. 

Onya rolled her eyes. “The _Maunon_ used something called a missile to destroy Tondc, she had to take the deal or risk the Trikru nation becoming extinct.”

“Oh…” Okteivia said, deflating. “Ok, so a practical bitch then?” She chuckled slightly at her attempt at a joke. 

“A leader who makes difficult decisions.” Onya snapped “You should be grateful she allowed us to come. And you will not breathe a word of it to anyone, or I will kill you both.” Onya said deadly serious. If anyone found out that Leksa had asked Onya to come it would undermine her word as a leader. The _Kongeda_ would lose faith in Leksa and Heda would be replaced. 

“Yeah- of course. No one will know.” Okteivia agreed, seeming to understand the severity of the situation. “So what now? We hadn’t even reached the meeting point in the tunnels when the retreat sounded and we already were getting turned around.”

“We follow the marks on the wall. When Klark and I escaped the mark was yellow, we must find another yellow one.”

“Oh shit, I didn't even notice those.” Okteivia looked at the red mark on the wall Onya was pointing at. 

“I haven't seen those before either, when we were on the red we could only see the green ones.” Linkon said, examining the paint closely. 

“Klark could not see it either when we escaped. It would seem that the _Maunon_ designed these tunnels to be navigated only by those who have met their _keryonkepia_. We follow the red until we find yellow.” Onya said, leading them down the tunnel.

Navigating it this time was much easier than the first. They seemed to have figured out the secret of the maze and Okteivia was even able to read some of the old words that still remained on some of the walls. Eventually they found a metal door with a yellow mark near it.

“Ok so this seems like the right place. Now what?” Okteivia asked looking around. 

Onya regarded the door for a moment before she drew her sword and slammed the pummel against the small glass window. after a few hits the glass cracked. “We wait.” 

The three of them took position on either side of the door and waited. The _Maunon_ would not risk radiation leaking into their home when so many of their population was vulnerable. Someone would come to look soon enough. 

After about ten minutes the door swung open and a man walked out, Linkon immediately jumped behind him and snapped his neck. 

Okteivia bent down and retrieved something from the _Maunon_ , she passed it to Onya, “here, this is a key, it’ll help us get into locked rooms.” She demonstrated how it worked, Onya nodded and took the key. 

The three of them entered the _maun_. 

The inside was very different from the area where Onya had been kept. That area had been dimly lit and cold. Here the air was warmer and there was paint on the concrete walls. 

“What now?” Okteivia asked looking around. 

“We split up. You _tu_ look for Skaikru, I will try to find the _Maunon_ leader. If you find Klark, protect her with your life.” Onya ordered. Okteivia looked like she wanted to protest, but Linkon grabbed her hand and started pulling her down the hall. Onya headed in the opposite direction. She wandered aimlessly through the corridors. The colours on the walls changed but she had no idea what they meant. Eventually she came to a large room with several beds in a row. She was going to leave but she heard shouting. Frowning she walked in the direction of the noise. 

Her eyes widened as she recognised the voice. Reivon. How could she have possibly wound up in the _maun_? She should be safe in her home. Not here! With shaking hands Onya slid the strange key though its holder like Okteivia had shown her, and the door beeped open. Slowly she crept into the room and recognised it as the one she and her people had been imprisoned in. Fury grew in the pit of her stomach, if the _Maunon_ had hurt Reivon she would kill everyone in this place with her bare hands if she had to.

She spied _tu_ guards standing over someone strapped to a table. There was another Skaikru _gona_ on the ground, he was clearly dead. The loud buzzing noise drowned out the sound of Onya’s entrance. Not wanting to risk losing the element of surprise, she charged forward and stabbed one of the men through the chest. Before the other could react Onya withdrew her sword and chopped off the other’s head. She quickly surveyed the room for any more enemies before she approached the table. 

Her eyes widened in surprise as she found a young man strapped to the table and not Reivon. 

“Onya?!” 

Onya turned in the direction of the voice and found Reivon in one of the cages. She quickly ran over ignoring the protests of the man on the table to be freed. Onya bashed the lock open with her sword pommel. She threw open the door and pulled Reivon out, drawing her into a tight hug.

“Are you ok?” How are you even here?” Onya asked, drawing back and looking Reivon over for injuries. 

“I’m fine,” Reivon said, gripping her arms tightly for support. “Wick and I were able to take out the dam turbines but we got caught. My brace broke. Try and see if you can find something to help me walk.” 

Onya nodded and supported Reivon as they made their way over to Wick. She set about freeing him as Onya checked the room for anything to help Reivon. 

“There is nothing that will work.”

“That’s fine, if we get out of this I’ll make a new one.” Reivon said as she helped Wick sit up. “What's going on, where is everyone else?” 

Instead of giving a direct answer Onya said, “we need to find Klark and the rest of the Skaikru.” Onya walked over to help support Reivon, but she shook her head. 

“Wick can help me walk, they didn't get a chance to drill out his marrow and he’s fine. You need to be able to move freely. If we run into anyone you’re the only one who knows how to fight.”

Onya wanted to protest, wanted to be the one to help Reivon, but unfortunately she was right. Onya could not help carry Reivon and fight, especially if there were _fayogons_ involved. She nodded and started to lead them out of the room. 

Once they entered the long hall Onya looked around, it was still deserted. 

“Any idea where to go?” Reivon asked.

Onya shook her head “The colours on the wall might mean something but I do not know what.” there was a long blue stripe running the length of the wall. 

“I say we go right?” Reivon asked clearly, just picking a random direction. Onya nodded and made a small mark on the ground with her sword to indicate they had already been there before leading the way.

As they walked they passed more doors.

“Wick, look.”

Onya paused and watched as Reivon and Wick stumbled over to a door. 

“What? I don't see anything.” Wick said looking at the door confused. 

“Yeah that's what I mean. All the doors in the Ark had braille on them so we know what room we’re in. None of these doors have braille on them.”

“What is braille?” Onya asked, the word sounding strange on her tongue. 

“It’s a language from the old world. It’s written in these little raised dots. It was originally invented for blind people, but they found it was incredibly helpful for everyone whether or not they could see colour. It was basically adopted as the universal written language. If it’s not being used here then-”

“That means we can all see colour.” 

The three of them spun around and Onya cursed herself for getting distracted. The _Maunon_ leader, Cage was at the end of the hall pointing a _fayogon_ at them and smiling smugly. Onya angled herself so that he would not have a clear shot at Reivon. 

“There’s over three hundred of you in here, can you all seriously see colour?” Reivon asked in disbelief. 

“Before we brought you people here, we honestly thought the grey was a deficiency that only these... _s_ _ _a_ vages _ had.” Cage sneered pointing the _fayogon_ at Onya.

“Fuck off dude, she’s not a savage.” 

Onya was rather surprised that Reivon was defending her, the _Maunon’s_ words meant nothing. Nonetheless she did appreciate the effort.

“Where's Clarke?” Cage snarled, losing any interest in having a conversation with them. Onya leveled him with a look and tightened her grip on her sword. She needed to keep him focused on her for just a few more seconds. 

“You will not live to see Klark kom Skaikru.”

“Oh and what makes you so-”

His words were cut off as Linkon closed the last few feet behind him and snapped his neck. He was dead before he even hit the floor. 

“Not that I’m not glad he’s dead, but that was incredibly anticlimactic.” Wick said as he eyed the fallen leader. 

“ _Don yo hon em_?”

Linkon nodded “ _En’s odon. Omo gonplei ste odon._ ”

Onya frowned and followed Linkon down the hall, Reivon and Wick a few paces behind her. They took a few turns and walked out into a large area. It was filled with bodies. All of them hideously burned. Onya saw the Skaikru _goufa_ standing in the room staring at the bodies with various expressions of shock on their faces. 

“Clarke opened the door and killed them all.” Linkon said softly.

A moment later Klark, Okteivia and the one Onya recognised as Belomi walked into the room. They all had equally horrified expressions on their faces. Onya wasn't that phased, she had seen death before and she would see it again. 

Klark approached one of the boys, Jaspa, Onya remembered. He was cradling one of the bodies and crying. “What did you do?” He asked her venom in his voice. 

Klark recoiled “I had no choice.” her voice was barely a whisper, the words sounded strangled and choked. 

“Come on.” Belomi said, “we should leave this place.”

One by one all of the Skaikru nodded and slowly followed Belomi as he led them from the _maun_. Onya sheathed her sword and took Reivon from Wick, lifting her up easily to carry her in her arms. 

“This is entirely unnecessary.” Reivon protested, looking embarrassed. 

“Am I correct in assuming you walked all the way up the _maun_ yourself?” Reivon nodded looking sheepish “Then I will carry you down. You have no brace and it will be easier than if Wick or I try to help you walk.”

“The walk is going to take hours Onya.” Reivon protested as they started for the exit. 

Onya shrugged “It is no burden to me.”

A strange look crossed over Reivon’s face, but she did not protest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odon- Over
> 
> ANYA: Ai na mafta op Heda opleis, ba ai na enti ga Leksa- I would follow Heda anywhere, but I would do anything for Leksa
> 
> Oso ban- Leave us
> 
> Don yo hon em?- Have you found her?
> 
> LINCOLN: En’s odon. Omo gonplei ste odon- It is done. Their fight is over


	30. Tombom

The terrain had leveled out some time ago and the forest had finally started to thin. It had been night when Onya had entered the _maun_ and it was now midday, Onya doubted that she had much time left. Her shoulders ached from carrying Reivon for so many hours, but she would never complain, would never let Reivon think for even a second that she was a burden. Finally in the distance she spied the gates of Arkadia. Onya slowed to a stop. 

“What is it? Is everything ok?” Reivon asked, looking worried. 

They had not spoken much during the walk back, Reivon had been exhausted from the hike up the _maun_ and had dozed on her shoulder for a few hours.

“I must speak to you, in private.” Onya added, casting a look at Wick who was hovering nearby. 

“Wick, can you give us a minute?” Reivon asked the young man. He looked apprehensive for a moment and then nodded walking to the edge of the woods just out of earshot. Onya slowly lowered Reivon to the ground against a tree and crouched next to her, “What’s wrong?”

Onya looked around the thinned forest, studied the fence line of the Ark, she could hear the hum of the _tek_ from here. Finally she looked at Reivon. “I must go.” 

“Ok, yeah, I’m sure Lexa is probably pissed you disobeyed her orders. You probably have to go get a stern talking to.” Reivon’s lips twitched in a smirk “I’ll see you when she’s done?”

Onya was surprised that Reivon would want to see her again, she didn't have to, there was no war or common enemy they had to fight now. If Reivon wished, she could never see Onya again. 

“The punishment for disobeying Heda’s orders is not a ‘stern talking to.’”

Reivon’s smile faltered. “What do you mean?”

“Heda will put a kill order on my head, and Linkon’s, if she hasn't already. We must go into hiding until it is safe.”

“Wait, this doesn't make any sense, you’re devoted to the Commander, you would die for her. You’d never go against her orders, not even for me…" Raven trailed off, Onya could see her mind working furiously to make sense of the information she had, Onya saw the exact moment that Reivon connected everything together. "She asked you to. Lexa asked you to disobey her order. To protect Clarke.” Bitterness leaked into Reivon’s words and Onya once again could not help but admire how brilliant her _keryonkepia_ was. 

“In my defense, I did not know you were in the _maun_.”

“And if you did would have come for me?” 

Onya was silent, in truth she did not know, part of her wanted to think that she would keep her vows and follow Heda no matter the personal sacrifce. Something that was expected of all of Heda's _gona_. But another part of Onya questioned if she would truly be able. After all, had Lexa not failed to do just that?

“Well, I guess lucky for you you’ll never know.” Reivon said bitterly, drawing her walls up.

“I cannot apologise for what I am Reivon. The way we live life is different than how you do. And I honestly cannot say if I would or would not.” 

Reivon just nodded, her jaw clenched and there was a tightness in her body, “So what, is this your polite way of asking if you can stay with us? We’re not part of the Coalition so she technically has no jurisdiction here, you’d be safe.”

Onya smiled slightly, oddly touched by Reivon’s angry sentiment. “No, I am saying goodbye.”

“What?! No! You can't just leave.” Reivon lurched forward and grabbed Onya’s arm with an almost hysterical tone in her voice. 

“You have made it very clear that you want space and time to process everything and mourn the loss of Fin. You will not get that if I am here."

“So you’re just gonna hide out in the forest and hope no one finds and kills you? That’s a shitty plan Onya.”

“If anyone does manage to find me they will not get the pleasure of killing me.”

“You sound very sure of that, care to illuminate me?” Reivon scoffed, crossing her arms and looking rather annoyed. 

“You know why.” Onya said quietly.

“That doesn't-” Raven cut herself off, clamping her jaw shut and looking away. 

“Heda will find a reason to lift the order soon enough-”

Onya was cut off by Reivon suddenly surging forward and pressing her lips against Onya's. For a long moment Onya was still, for the first time since she was a child she was caught off guard. Finally her brain caught up with what was going on and she kissed back. The kiss was gentle and soft, chaste in its newness and suggestion of what it could one day be. But Onya felt like she had been lit on fire, she felt more alive than she had ever before. It was if until that moment she had been sleeping and Reivon had just woken her up. It was like seeing colours for the first time. The world waking up and greeting her with an explosion of colour that nearly knocked her off her feet. 

Ultimately the kiss was over before it even truly began, Reivon pulled away leaning her forehead against Onya's. 

“I’m still not ready for this… but don’t fucking die. Cause I think-" Reivon's voice hitched and wobbled slightly, as raspy tone undercutting it, Onya wondered if perhaps Revion was just as affected by the kiss as she had been. Reivon took a trembling breath and continued, "I think the next time I see you I will be.”

Onya released a shaky breath and slowly drew back to look at Reivon. Her face was slightly flushed and she was staring at Onya with wide open eyes, and she had never looked more beautiful. Around them the colours seemed to be singing, and Onya had never seen a sight so sweet. She didn't know what to say, still blown away by what had just happened, Onya had never expected that Reivon would kiss her. All she could do was nod dumbly. 

Reivon looked at her for another long moment, then she called out to Wick who quickly jogged over and helped her up. “May we meet again, Onya kom Trikru.”

Onya watched as the two made the last of the journey to Arkadia. 

“Where are you going to go?” 

Onya stood up and saw Linkon and Okteivia approaching, both watching her with curious expressions on their faces. 

“ _Ingranrona_ , probably.” Onya’s grandmother had been born there and she herself had ventured into that territory a few times. Onya was most familiar with it after the Trikru region. “Are you coming?”

Linkon looked at Okteivia and shook his head. “I can't leave Octavia, and she wouldn't leave her brother.”

Okteivia also appeared regretful, but nodded in agreement. She looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted. 

“That’s a really nice sentiment.” Belomi was standing a few feet away, Onya noticed that Klark was not with him, she had seen them walking back together, Onya figured she must have gone ahead to Arkadia so that Belomi could speak to his _strisis_. He looked tired and slightly twitchy, his eyes flicking around his environment in an almost agitated manner. “But you should go.”

“What? Bell, no. I can’t leave you.” Okteivia protested. 

Belomi smiled sadly and shook his head. “You were never happy on the Ark and you’re happy out here, with him." Belomi said nodding at Linkon. "Don’t stay for me. You go, I know we're gonna see each other again.”

Okteivia stared at her brother for a long moment before she rushed forward and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” The words were muffled and Belomi smiled in response and kissed the top of her head before slowly drawing away. 

“You be careful out there. And the moment it’s safe for you both to come back you come back, ok?”

Okteivia nodded, she pulled her brother back in for one more hug before withdrawing. “I’ll see you soon Bell, I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He smiled and Okteivia grinned and grabbed Linkon and pulled him farther into the forest, a second later they were gone. Belomi watched them go, his eyes still darting around the area “You take care of them, ok?” Belomi asked, finally looking at Onya. She nodded and it finally slipped into place what was happening. The places he was looking, not for something, but at something, things that were drawing his attention. Just like they had for Klark.

Onya considered just leaving, but she figured that she could give Belomi this one kindness. He had helped free her people after all. “The sky is blue. The grass is green. And the bark on the trees is brown.” 

Belomi stared at Onya with wide, almost childlike eyes, like he was truly seeing the world for the first time. Onya supposed in some ways he was.

Onya wondered who gave Belomi the colours, wondered if he would see that person again. As she walked away and melted into the forest she couldn't help but smile slightly at the feeling of hope. This was the fourth Skaikru to meet their _keryonkepia_ , the pattern was continuing. Perhaps Linkon was right, the Skaikru were supposed to be here, not with them, but among them. 

Time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tombom- heart
> 
> Strisis- little sister
> 
> Did I purposefully try to match up my posting schedule so that Raven and Anya would have their first kiss on New Years? You bet I did. Do I regret it? Nope.
> 
> That is the end of Part II of this fic, I mentioned before that this will be five parts, which is what we'll be starting on Monday with. 
> 
> Below I'm just gonna talk about my thinking for what I'm doing for the next parts. Almost like a quick summary of what the story is gonna look like going forward. This isn't a spoiler or anything but if you guys just want to be completely surprised you can skip this part.
> 
> We're at the part of the story were I am officially tossing canon out the window. The next parts are going to be a combination of direction I thought the show was gonna go before they started airing season three and also is going to pull a few of their plot ideas from the beginning of the season because there is some stuff that is kinda useful. Basically it's going to be very different, but there will be some events that are familiar, but hopefully better executed. This is basically going to be what I thought the show was going to do instead of what we got. Of course within the context of Ranya and soulmates. Hopefully you guys will like it better then what we ended up with, but I feel like the bar is so low that I can at least do better than what we got. 
> 
> Happy New Year!!!


	31. Three Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone missed it due to holiday festivities, the last update was on New Years Eve. If you missed that update be sure to read the last chapter before this one. 
> 
> I also want to thank everyone once again for taking the time to read this fic, I've really appreciated it. And a special thanks to everyone who has been commenting on my story, I loved all your comments so much, and I'm sorry I can't always respond to each and every one of them. I'm so excited to share this next part with you and your response has been amazing! Thank you all!
> 
> Happy Monday!

Raven stared at the ceiling of her bunk. She couldn't sleep. There was just so much to do but Sinclair had forced her to finish her shift, get some food and rest. Not that she needed it, she was Raven fucking Reyes, sleep was for the weak. She shifted and rolled over on her side facing Wick who was fast asleep and drooling. Things with him had gotten better since the mountain. In the immediate days after he’d been around a lot, probably out of some hope she would change her mind. Once that had become clear she was standing by her decision of friendship he’d been more distant and standoffish. But in the last month he had started dating Gina and he seemed happier. 

They could both see colour, were originally from the same station, and around the same age. Statistically the likelihood of them being soulmates was pretty good. Gina was nice too, she got along with everyone and made Wick smile. 

In the dark Raven rolled her eyes as Wick muttered something in his sleep and rolled over on his bunk. He was so close to the edge Raven guessed that if he moved again he’d fall out. With a sigh Raven got out of bed and threw on some clothes. She wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, and honestly the room they had slept in gave her the creeps. It wasn't that Mount Weather smelled of death anymore, they'd aired it out, but it still felt like it was occupied with the ghosts of the past residents. 

Raven glanced at the top of her bunk and saw that Jasper must have finally made it to bed. He was curled up in a ball clutching some moonshine and snoring lightly. Honestly she was impressed, Monty was down at the Ark doing some rewiring, he was usually the one who made sure Jasper got to bed. Hopefully this meant that Jasper was doing a little better. Raven wasn't entirely sure what had happened in Mount Weather with Jasper. He refused to talk about it and Monty didn't seem to want to either. Whatever it was though, it had changed Jasper, when she had met him he had been a carefree talkative kid. Now he was angry and sad. 

Slowly, as to not disturb the other two occupants of the room, Raven made her way out of the sleeping quarters and down to the garage. 

Once everyone in Arkadia had taken a beat to collect themselves after the mountain, they had decided to take advantage of the resources Mount Weather offered. The Commander had temporarily granted them the land around Arkadia and the Mountain as their territory. It was a thank you for destroying the Mountain Men. There was also the unspoken apology for having to abandon them. Everyone at Arkadia had seen the missile hit Tondc, and had felt the ground shake from the strike even from where they were miles away. Most people understood that the Commander had no choice but to leave. Of course some people didn't feel that way, but thankfully they were the minority.

The first thing Raven had done when she had returned to Mount Weather had been to permanently disable the launching systems for the missiles. She’d also spent the next month and a half with Jasper and sometimes Monty disassembling the missiles and stripping them for parts. She would have done it faster but Jasper had not been in a good state, often showing up drunk, and that had hindered the process a bit. 

Now the team which consisted of Raven, Jasper, Wick and Sinclair were busy getting the electrical systems running again in the bunker. Monty and a few others were down at the Ark working on the less complicated work there to make sure everything was running smoothly. They had all been lucky, when they came to the Earth it had been spring, they were now entering autumn and at this rate both Mount Weather and Arkadia would have heating for the cold winter months. They'd be able to send about one third of the population of Arkadia to live in the mountain. This would help free up a lot of space. Raven guessed that if everything went well that would happen in the next week or two. 

She entered the garage and found the jeep that she had been restoring. It was a side project she was working on. Getting power running smoothly in the bunker was the priority. But when they had inventoried Mount Weather's contents they'd found a ton of shit. And a lot of car parts, there was maybe enough parts to fix up three of the nine cars in the bunker. The remaining six vehicles would be kept for spare parts or reused for something else. Raven pulled out her tools and allowed herself to get lost in her work. 

A few hours later her blissful peace was finally interrupted. 

“Now I’m pretty sure that I told you to get some rest.” 

Raven rolled out from under the jeep and gave Sinclair an exasperated look. “Couldn't sleep.” 

Sinclair smiled kindly and knelt beside her handing her a spare part she needed. “You want to talk about it?”  
  
“There’s nothing to talk about. I just couldn't sleep.” Raven said sharply and took the part, rolling back under the jeep.

Sinclair was quiet for a long moment, seeming to contemplate her words. “I have trouble sleeping here too. It's too quiet, the Ark was always so loud. This place is filled with ghosts.” The last part was muttered, but Raven understood the sentiment. “Hopefully once the power is back up it’ll be better. People will start to move in, it’ll be less empty.” Raven didn't say anything but she listened to Sinclair with rapt attention. “You think you’ll stay here once we get it fixed up?”

Raven scoffed at that. “Not a chance, why do you think I want this jeep fixed? I’ll just fucking commute to work.”

Sinclair chuckled at her joke. 

The truth was Raven preferred Arkadia, she could sleep outside and see the stars. She didn't like being locked underground like this. It wasn't right. She had advocated that they just strip the Mountain for parts and rebuild Arkadia, maybe share some of the technology with the people of Tondc who were rebuilding. Raven suspected that they would only be left alone for so long, it would be better to keep building connections with the locals than isolate themselves. 

Kane had also agreed with that idea, and had even been able to set up a trade agreement with Indra. Apparently they were friends now. It was beyond strange. Abby and the others in charge, like Pike- _especially_ Pike, had felt that the Mountain offered them a strategic advantage over the Trikru. So they had started the process of refurbishing it.

Raven had agreed mostly cause it gave her something to do. And because it got her away from Abby and the rest of the Council who had started to hound her about making more bullets. Raven had staunchly refused to build more weapons. They had approached Jasper with the same query but to Raven's surprise he had told the Council to go fuck themselves. Pretty much the next day they had both been banished to go fix the mountain. 

They still ventured to Arkadia though. Although it was harder since the long hike put a lot of strain on Raven's leg and back. Hence the need to fix the jeep. Then she could go anywhere. Thankfully Monty and Bellamy kept her appraised of what was going on in Arkaida through the radio. Apparently anyone else who could make weapons had died on the Ark before it came to the ground. They'd made a few attempts and they had all gone very poorly. Bellamy had also continued on his being a good person mission and had fully thrown himself into trying to be more peaceful. From what Raven could tell Bellamy and Kane were really making an effort in changing public opinion on the Trikru and other Grounders. Octavia would have been proud. Time would tell if it actually worked. 

Raven frowned to herself as she thought about her friend. Octavia had left with Lincoln and Onya over three months ago and no one had heard from any of them since. Bellamy said that the kill order was still out on Onya and Lincoln. Which Raven supposed as good news because it meant that they weren't dead yet. Still, she hoped they were all ok. Raven wondered if Clarke was with them. 

After the mountain, Clarke had disappeared, she’d walked with them back to Arkadia and then just kept walking. No one had seen her in months either. Raven hoped that Onya, Octavia and Lincoln had run into her. Bellamy had been telling her about some of the stuff the Grounders were saying about Clarke, calling her Wanheda and claiming that she had stolen some of the Commander’s power to kill the mountain. Raven hoped Clarke was ok. Their last conversation hadn't been good, but Clarke was still her friend.

“So how long do you think it’ll take before you can get this hunk of junk working? Cause I would love to not have to hike back and forth to Arkaia every other week.” Sinclair joked, pulling Raven from her thoughts. 

“At this rate, a week, maybe? If you could set aside a few days for me I could get it done faster. Maybe send Monty up here to give me a hand.” Raven rolled out from under the jeep and wiped her hands on a dirty rag. She’d installed the part Sinclair had given her and judging by the hour it was probably time to do some real work.

“I’ll run if by Abby and Kane, but I doubt they’ll go for it. Getting this facility up and running is the priority right now.” Sinclair smiled ruefully and helped Raven up. 

“Don't know why though, I’ll still finish this before we get the mountain working and at least with a car we can move some of the bigger parts we need up here faster.”

Sinclair nodded, “I’ll try and frame it that way. They might go for it if we pitch it as an asset to the refurbishments and not a pet project to make our lives easier.”

Raven rolled her eyes “this whole thing is a project to make our lives easier. I still think we should have tried to use the technology as a bartering tool to enter the Coalition.”

Sinclair shrugged and nodded “installing and integrating technology into all the clans would be a much bigger undertaking. Plus we’d probably have to convince them to trust us. Maybe if we get this facility up and running they’d agree to it? We can invite them to the mountain and show them what we can do, how we can use it to help and not hurt.”

Raven shook her head and started towards the mess hall. There was no way any of the Grounder’s would ever come willingly back into Mount Weather. They probably believed this place was cursed. It wasn't the Grounders that needed to start making concessions to life here, the Arkers did. And the sooner people realised that the better.

Raven and Sinclair walked into the mess hall to find Wick and Jasper already eating. Jasper didn't look like he was drunk yet so Raven counted that as a plus. 

“Where have you been?” Jasper mumbled as Raven sat across from him and stole some of his food. 

“Working on the jeep. You wanna help me rewire the engine after dinner?”

Jasper nodded and kept eating. 

“I heard from Bellamy over the radio, he said we need to come down to Arkadia at the end of the week. Some Trikru found a small underground bunker in the forest filled with some tech. Bellamy said there was even a computer. They’re trading it to us for some more medicine and those solar lanterns Monty’s been making.”

Raven nodded, apparently the Trikru had started scavenging bunkers after Kane and Indra had set up trade. Arkadia would get all the technology upfront at a discount and then they would refurbish what they could into renewable stuff that the Trikru could use in exchange for food or other resources. It was a good deal and they'd been getting some good stuff. 

“Bellamy said they found a fridge.” 

Raven looked up with excitement, that was new, and big.

“Well,” Sinclair said, taking a seat beside Raven “It looks like that’s a good reason for you to finish the jeep. You and Jasper have two days.”

Jasper groaned at the prospect of time constrained work. Raven grinned, she shoveled down the last of her meal and stood, grabbing Jasper as she did so. “Come on, let's go fix a car!”


	32. The Burning Plains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wanting to read something a little more light and fun I wrote a Ranya oneshot called We've Got Chemistry. I hope you all have a good Thursday!

Onya crouched low in the grass, there was someone else out there, stalking her every move. It would only be a matter of time before they struck. She knew that the key was to be patient. Soon her attacker would make their move. Until then she would have to do her best to ignore the way the grass around her itched and how the hot sun beat down on her neck. At this rate Onya would get a sunburn. 

Moving as slowly and softly as she could she picked her way through the grass. Her camp was maybe forty meters west of her, and the edge of the tall grass about _sen_ kilometers south. She was alone as she could be. Except of course that which hunted her. Speaking of which, her stalker was-

Right behind her.

Onya quickly plunged her hand into the tall grass and yanked her would be assailant forward, throwing them to the ground. She grabbed her knife and held it to their throat. 

“You move too slow and breathe too loud.”

Okteivia groaned and sat up slowly. “How are you so good at that? And how the fuck am I supposed breath softer?”

“You breathe less.” Onya said, her lips twitching in a small smile. Okteivia huffed in annoyance and started to make her way back to the camp. Onya followed more slowly, enjoying the walk and the solitude it offered. She was in no real hurry to get back quickly.

They had been camping out on the Burning Plains for months now. It had taken maybe half a day after they arrived for Okteivia to start pestering Linkon to train her to be a _gona_. That had lasted _thri_ days before Onya had taken over. The _tu_ of them just kept getting distracted in the middle of their training and wound fucking. It was terribly annoying for Onya to have to listen to that racket all day. So now Onya taught Okteivia fighting, tracking and hunting while Linkon taught her Trig. Okteivia had improved dramatically in a short time, Indra would be proud of her _seken_. 

Onya paused to admire the tall grass that had become their sanctuary. The region had gained its name due to the vibrant hues of grass. Reds, yellows and oranges populated the landscape making it appear as if it was on fire. When a strong breeze blew through the plains the grass swayed and rippled creating a beautiful dance not unlike that of a flame. Hence the title. Onya had never been able to appreciate the unique beauty of her ancestral home until she had gone into hiding. Before the plains had just been a mottled grey mass that stretched on endlessly. Onya wondered how her grandmother had ever been able to leave this place. Although, Onya supposed her grandmother had met her _keryonkepia_ in Trigeda and it had been the cool green hues of the forest that she had seen first. She wouldn't have known what she was missing until she returned to visit many years later. 

Onya paused to take in one of the tall grassy stalks, winter was upon them and the grass had started to change colour. The vibrant red stalk she was looking at now changing to become a darker shade, almost brown. The two colours Onya had first seen, red and brown, her favourites, and the ones she kept closest in her heart. Onya pushed away that train of thought, it would do her no good to dwell on what was, or what could be. She needed to focus on the present.

Onya entered the small clearing they had made and found Linkon roasting some vermin over a fire, while Okteivia complained that she was never going to be able to sneak up on Onya. Linkon smiled in amusement and nodded supportively as she started to pitch some new outrageous idea on how she could best Onya. 

Linkon looked up and greeted Onya quietly when she entered their small clearing. Onya could not help but be grateful for him, had it just been her and Okteivia all these months she probably would have cut out the young _gona’s_ tongue to stop her from wasting so many words. Silence was precious, and in short supply when one lived with Okteivia kom Skaikru.

“We will need to move soon.” Linkon said, breaking Onya out of her thoughts. “I spied _Ingranronakru gona_ a few miles from here while I was hunting. The weather is starting to turn and they are venturing further away from their home in hope of trying to find some bigger game to help get them through the winter.” 

Onya nodded and took a seat by the fire. “Tomorrow I will go to the _auda stegda_ to pick up the supplies and the furs we traded to be tanned. You and Okteivia will head towards the border near _Trishana._ The grass is shorter there but few venture to that region due to the _klodon_ infestation.”

“The what?!” Okteivia asked her voice going up an octave.

“By the time we get there they'll be going into hibernation. There is no reason to be afraid.” Linkon said with a smile and a soft kiss. This seemed to placate Okteivia.

“Actually, Onya, could I come with you? I need new shoes.” 

Onya rolled her eyes, this was the third time in as many months that Okteivia had gotten a hole in her shoe. 

“Fine, but if you put a hole in this one I will take you to the nearest _stepa hakka_ and leave you there until you learn to make shoes yourself.”

Okteivia nodded so furiously that Onya was afraid her head would fall off. 

“If you leave in the morning I will break camp and meet you near the village, we can travel together. It will probably be safer that way.”

Onya sighed and nodded, she had been hoping for a few hours peace away from the pair. Mostly from Okteivia’s never ending chatter, but it would seem she would not get a reprieve.

“Fine. Tomorrow we leave.”

***

Honestly Onya was surprised that the walk to the village was not the completely unbearable experience she had been expecting it to be. Onya had made a point to wake Okteivia up extra early so that she would be too tired to speak. Apparently 4am was the perfect time. Of course now they were almost there and it was just past 6am so Okteivia had finally returned to full alertness. Onya didn't think she had stopped to take a breath in the last two minutes. 

“Enough," Onya barked cutting across the girls never ending stream of words. "We are nearly there. Remind me of the rules.”

  
Okteivia rolled her eyes and began to list them, “Only speak-'' She paused at Onya’s sharp look and began again in Trigedasleng. “ _Jos chich trigedasleng, nou pol fronzeden, nou chich kom kolas. Ai laik Okteivia kom Delfikru_.”

Onya nodded in approval as they stepped into the village boundary. Most of the people who lived here were older and had lost their _keryonkepia_. Many Kyongedakru found it hard to reside among their people and see their loved ones in grey after a lifetime of colour. They traveled to outer villages away from where their clan resided so they could mourn their loved ones until they were ready to return home. Some simply chose to live out their lives in the solitary peace of the village. This one was especially remote, there were perhaps twenty people living in the village. It meant that they would be remembered, but people of importance never ventured there. So as long as the three of them did not stand out they would be fine. 

Onya frowned as she spied a horse tied up outside one of the few shops in the village. 

“What is it?” Okteivia asked, also eyeing the horse.

“Get your shoes and our furs and leave immediately.” Onya instructed. 

Okteivia knew her well enough not to argue and ducked inside to get their things. Onya slowly made her way through the village keeping an eye out for the _gona_ who rode in on the horse. It made no sense that an _Ingranronakru_ would be all the way out here. Unless they had lost someone and were in mourning. That was possible, but there were other villages closer to the main body of the _Ingranronakru_ horde.

But no, the horse had been in war armor, meant to intimidate and impress, not mourn. That could only mean one thing, somehow- probably Okteivia’s fault, they had finally been found out. 

Onya weaved between two huts and finally saw the _gona_ , she crept closer and saw that he was taking a piss underneath the only tree in the village. It was an old twisting oak that was probably older than the village itself. To desecrate such a tree was an intolerable offense among even the _Ingranrona._ He could be killed for such an act even with his status as a _gona_. Onya barely waited for him to finish up before she slammed his face into the tree truck immediately breaking his nose. She threw him face down on the ground in his own piss before she climbed onto his back pinning him down. 

“Why are you here?”

The _gona_ struggled for a minute but gave up once he realised he would not get free. Onya held her knife to the man's throat to incentivise him. 

“Heda has sent me, me and many others. We are looking for someone.”

Onya nodded and drew back her knife, ready to slit his throat. 

“We are looking for Wanheda.”

Onya paused and frowned, she had never heard of such a person. Whoever they were they must be very stupid to have the audacity to go by such a name. 

“In my left pocket, there is a picture. Heda is offering a great reward for bringing Wanheda to Polis. She has sent many of her _gona_ to the _auda stegda_ to find her.”

Onya pulled a piece of vellum out of the man's pocket and opened it up. Her eyes widened as she stared at the crudely drawn picture of Klark kom Skaikru staring back at her. 

“Why has she taken such a name?”

“She toppled the _maun_ herself, while Heda abandoned the battle and retreated. Wanheda entered the _maun_ alone and opened her jaws and consumed the _Maunon_. She was able to single handedly free her people. The Krunes named her, and she has made Heda look weak. We are to scour the region until we find her.”

Onya nodded although he could not see it. She struck the _gona_ in the back of his head and knocked him out. Let him sleep in his own piss and never disrespect such an ancient tree again. Onya took the picture and made her way out of the village. It would seem that Leksa had finally found a way for Onya to return home. 

There was no way that Klark had been able to travel all the way out here. It was much more likely that she was somewhere still in the Trikru region, maybe near the border with Azgeda where it was less populous and she was less likely to be recognized. No, this message had been for Onya. Leksa knew of Onya’s heritage with the _Ingranronakru_ , knew that she would most likely be in the area. This was her way home, all she needed to do was find Klark. 

She reached the outer limits of the village and found Linkon and Okteivia waiting for her. They both had concerned expressions on their faces. 

“What happened? Have we been found out?” Okteivia asked quickly. 

Onya shook her head, “Heda has sent us a message.” Onya tossed the vellum to Okteivia who caught it. Okteivia opened the roll and her eyes widened. “It is time for us to go home.”

***

Raven decided that she loved driving. The hum of the engine, the fact that she could get somewhere quickly and with ease. Incredible. In her next life Raven wanted to come back as a race car driver, or a bus driver. She wasn't picky. 

It had taken her and Jasper less than two days to get the jeep up and running. Now the whole group was crammed into the car and making their way down the mountain. Wick had wanted to be the one to drive but Raven had told him on no uncertain terms that she would run him over with the car before that happened. She was the one who had fixed the damn thing. Jasper had helped, maybe she could use the car as incentive for him to stop drinking so much. If he was sober then he could drive. 

Jasper leaned forward from where he was sitting in the backseat with Wick to fiddle with the radio. He had found some tapes in storage in the mountain and declared himself the DJ. Currently they were listening to Adele, it was kinda ruining the happy vibes but Raven didn't want to complain. 

“This one is too sad, maybe the next one will be better.” 

“It’s fucking Adele, none of this music is going to be happy, Jasper.” Raven rolled her eyes and batted his hands away. 

“No, I'm sure there’s an upbeat one.” He insisted leaning farther forward and fiddling with the player.

Raven tried to bat his hands away again, “Dude, seriously, I’ll just turn it off. We’ll find something at the Ark to play instead.” Raven said reaching for the switch.

“ _Nooo_ ” Jasper whined.

Raven took her eyes off the road to shoot him a look, “Seriously. Jasper.”

They then proceeded to have a slap fight (one handed in Raven’s case) for control of the radio while Wick complained loudly about the lack of air conditioning. 

“Raven lookout!” Sinclair shouted.

Raven swung around to see a large tree falling towards them. She slammed on the breaks but it was too late. They swerved and collided with another tree, the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingranronakru- Plains Rider
> 
> Auda stegda- Outer Village
> 
> Trishana- Glowing Forest
> 
> Klodon- Bear
> 
> Stepa hakka- Shoemaker 
> 
> OCTAVIA: Jos chich trigedasleng, nou pol fronzeden, nou chich kom kolas. Ai laik Okteivia kom Delfikru- Only speak in Trig, do nothing to stand out or draw attention, do not speak of the colours. I am Okteivia of the Delphi Clan
> 
> Kyongedakru- The Grounder People
> 
> Krunes- Kru Lifestyle  
> NOTE- the gona had probably meant to say Kyongedakru but gonasleng is his second language and he misspoke


	33. The Village

Onya smiled to herself as the forest around them started to become denser, they had finally crossed into Trikru territory. It was nice to be home, back in the forest instead of surrounded by nothing but grass. Onya may have _Ingranrona_ heritage, but in her heart she was Trikru. 

“Ok, so what now?” Okteivia asked, surveying their surroundings. Onya was glad that she had pushed Okteivia so hard in her training to learn to move quietly. Sound on the plains traveled farther, in the forest it was easier to move about undetected. Already Onya could tell that Okteivia was better at moving through her environment than she had been the last time they had been in the forest. This would make travel much easier. 

“We head north.” Onya said pointing in the direction they needed to go.

“Arkadia is northeast of here, maybe we should stop there first? Get some information.” Okteivia suggested, clearly wanting to see her brother, but unfortunately it would have to wait. 

“There is no need. Klark has not been seen since the _maun_ fell. I would assume that if the Skaikru knew where she was, they would go get her. Stopping at Arkadia is a waste of time.”

“Okay, so where do you think Klark is?”

“She is probably hiding in the forest, likely near an _Ayennes Stegda._ With the right disguise she would be difficult to recognise.”

“A Sight Village? What the fuck is that?” Okteivia frowned in confusion.

“They’re villages that are on the outskirts of every clan's territory, they’re usually minimally occupied outside of the pilgrimage. There are four in this region, one for each nation that borders Trigeda.” Linkon explained, a worried expression on his face. “They are very far apart, and I don't think it is wise for us to split up.”

“I agree, we will go to the Azgeda one. Klark will most likely be there.” Onya said starting in the direction of where she knew the village to be. 

“You sound very sure of that.” Okteivia said, chasing after Onya. “Hey!” She snapped grabbing Onya’s arm when the General did not respond. Onya swung around and snarled causing Okteivia to drop her grip and take a step back. “Sorry, but you haven't given a reason and we’re all risking our lives here.”

Onya huffed and tried to force herself to relax, they were not the enemy, “Heda’s reach is weakest near the Azgeda border, it is the most direct route from Arkadia despite being the farthest away, and it is also going to be the least populated and most isolated of the Sight Villages. It will mostly be occupied by Azgeda citizens so there is less of a chance of someone from Trigeda recognising her.”

Okteivia blinked, clearly surprised by how much thought Onya had put into this. “Oh, sorry…” She trailed off awkwardly. 

“If you wish to go to Arkadia and see your brother you may, it is not your life on the line here. But Linkon must come with me to bring Klark to Polis, or Heda will not lift the kill order on him.”

“No! I- I’m sorry. I’m gonna stay, I just miss my brother. I really want to see him again.” Okteivia said quietly. 

“We all have people we want to see, Okteivia kom Skaikru.”

With that, Onya continued into the forest, Linkon and Okteivia a few steps behind. 

***

Onya watched and tried not to laugh out loud as Okteivia shrieked and fell out of the tree she was in. They were making good time to the village and Onya had decided that it would be useful if Okteivia learned how to properly climb a tree in any sort of an effective manner. Shockingly, Okteivia had gotten the tree climbing part quite quickly, it was the jumping from branch to branch that she seemed to be struggling with. 

Groaning, Okteivia got to her feet. “Is this really necessary?”

“You wanted to be Trikru right?” Linkon asked good naturedly from his spot in the tree next to Onya. “This is a right of passage.”

“Oh fuck you.” Okteivia grumbled as she walked back to the base of the tree.

“You need to be less afraid of falling.” Onya advised airily.

“I _literally_ just fell. I can't get less afraid than that!” Okteivia snapped as she hauled herself up.

“And yet you are still afraid.” 

“ _Shush_.” Linkon suddenly said the three of them stilled, distantly they heard voices coming their way, voices speaking in Gonasleng. “Octavia, quickly!” Linkon hissed as he leaned down and stretched out his arm. Okteivia grabbed it and he pulled her up into the foliage of the trees.

Not a minute later Indra, Kein, Belomi and some _gona_ came into view below them. Okteivia’s eyes widened at the sight of her brother. 

“I’m very sorry about all the delays with this." Kein was speaking in an apologetic tone. "Ever since the car accident things have been a bit chaotic.”

“It is fine, we have enough people to bring the materials back ourselves.” Indra responded in a clipped voice. The three of them exchanged a look, Indra playing nice with Skaiku was the last thing they expected.

“Monty took a look at the stuff in the bunker you found, he said he can make some more solar lamps for you from the materials.” Belomi added.

Indra said something else but they were too far away to hear it. The three of them stayed up in the tree for a bit longer, sitting in stunned silence. 

“I wasn't expecting to ever see _that_.” Okteivia said softly her eyes trained in the direction the group had gone. 

“Things have changed since we left, it seems relations between our people have improved.” Linkon observed.

Okteivia nodded and then started to climb down the tree “Come on, let's go find Clarke.”

Onya and Linkon followed her down the tree and started back in the direction of the village. Luckily it was in a different direction than the Trikru party had gone. Onya wondered what else had changed while she had been away. 

***

“Ok, so what’s the plan?” Okteivia asked Onya. 

They had arrived at the _Ayennes Stegda,_ and were currently hidden just outside its boundary. It was a small village, with maybe two dozen builds and one main road cutting through the centre. There was a river that ran parallel to the road just outside the boundary of the village. Onya guessed that there were probably about ten people living there. An _Ayennes Stegda_ could be occupied year round, but its population would explode at the start of the new year when people began the _Presh Soujon_. 

“We wait, it will do us no good to reveal our presence or our reasons for being here. Especially if Klark has befriended them. They might try to warn her away.” Onya decided, Okteivia nodded in understanding as Linkon sat on a fallen tree behind them and skinned a rabbit for their supper. “We will watch in shifts.” 

***

Three days, that was how long it took before Klark showed up. Or someone who they thought could be Klark. 

Onya awoke to Okteivia frantically shaking Linkon awake in the early hours of the morning, “I think I see her!”

Onya and Linkon both scrambled forward to get a good look. They saw a girl walking towards the village, she had a dead _reijenstepa_ that she was dragging behind her. She was a similar build to Klark, but she had bright red hair. Hair that was so red it looked fake, like it had been dyed with berries. To anyone who could see colour it would appear unrealistic, but to someone who had not yet met their _keryonkeipa_ , it would just look a dark shade of grey.

“I can’t see her face, what do you think?” Okteivia asked quietly. 

Onya looked around and saw a good sized rock nearby. She picked up and lobbed it at a tree slightly behind the figure. It collided with the trunk with a dull thunk. The woman heard the noise and spun around quickly, wild eyes checking to make sure it was not an attack. Blue eyes. 

It was Klark, there was no question about it. She appeared tired and drawn, a haunted look in her eyes. After a moment of surveying her surroundings Klark turned around and continued to make her way to the village. 

She entered a building and the three of them sat back, it was time to strategize.

“What is our plan?” Linkon asked quietly. 

“We could wait until she leaves? Catch her in the forest?” Okteivia suggested.

Onya shook her head, “too risky, she probably knows this area well, if she runs we might lose her.”

“Ok, so we go to her directly, corner her in one of the huts and talk to her.”

“These people know her, we are the outsiders here. She might be able to get them to help protect her if she decides she doesn't want to come with us.” Linkon reasoned “I think we need to catch her by surprise. We can talk to her after we’ve gotten her away from the village.”

Onya nodded “I will go into the village and get Klark. Okteivia, go to the north end of the village and wait. Linkon will stay here and watch the south. If Klark somehow gets away and goes in either direction it will be up to you to stop her.” Onya doubted Klark would head for the river, she suspected that Klark had never learned how to swim, even after their escape from the _maun_. It was more likely that if she ran, she would go left since that was her dominant hand. When people panicked they reacted on instinct. Klark would veer to the side that she was strongest, even if it was a direction counterintuitive to escape. If this went badly it would most likely be up to Okteivia to stop Klark. 

Both of them nodded, Okteivia quickly pecked Linkon on the lips and then took off towards the north end of the village, being sure to give it a wide berth so she would not be spotted. Onya dipped her hand into the ash from the fire that had died during the night. She rubbed the ash across her face to help disguise herself, the pattern reminiscent of when she wore her kohl. Beisde her, Linkon did the same thing. 

Onya hurriedly started towards the village, she had not been here in many years. It was as she remembered it. The walls of the buildings were decorated with the faded white paint with symbols of the Azgeda clan adorning them. The beams of the buildings had the worn intricate carvings that the Trikru so loved to mould into their homes. This village was a unique hybrid of both Azgeda and Trikru symbolism. It was the only village like it, just as each sight village that was built was a unique blend of the two clans that shared its border. 

As she approached the building Klark had entered, Onya spied the _reijenstepa_ strung up outside the hut and a man already at work skinning it. Onya quickly ducked inside the building. It was a small trading post with a bar. She spied Klark sitting at the far end of it drinking out of an old ceramic cup. 

As Onya approached Klark, the barkeep moved to try to take her order but Onya waved her away. She took a seat beside Klark who did not look at her. But Onya saw her tense fractionally. 

“You look better with yellow hair.” Onya spoke lowly so that only Klark heard her. Klark’s eyes widened and spun around staring at Onya with a shocked expression. “I need you to come with me.”

Klark’s mouth opened and closed a few times as she tried to get over her shock. Onya just sat and waited for Klark to get over her surprise, this would be easier if Klark came willingly.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Klark finally hissed out. 

“I came here for you, obviously.” Onya said, rolling her eyes and taking a drink out of Klark’s cup.

“I’m not going anywhere with you.” Klark snapped, “Just leave me alone.”

“We are leaving this place, how we do so is up to you.” 

“You don't want to fight me Anya,” Klark said darkly as she stood and faced her, “I’ve been surviving in this forest for months you have no idea what I am capab-”

Klark did not finish her sentence, because Onya punched her in the face, which assisted it cutting off her monologue. Klark reeled back and Onya used Klark’s glass that she was still holding with her other hand to slam it into her temple. The ceramic cup shattered and effectively knocked Klark out. 

“You still talk too much.” Onya muttered as she surveyed Klark’s unconscious body, now covered in pieces of the cup. _“Let we yu sin osir.”_ Onya growled at the barkeep, she also shot her a withering glare that had the woman shrinking back. Onya quickly bound and gagged Klark. She threw her over her shoulder and made her way out of the village. 

They had Klark, now they just had to get her to Polis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayennes Stegda- Sight Village
> 
> Presh Soujon- The Sacred Journey
> 
> Reijenstepa- panther
> 
> ANYA: Let we yu sin osir- Forget you saw either of us


	34. The Deal

“Do you think all of that rope is necessary? It seems a bit much.” Okteivia asked uneasily as she eyed Klark who was still unconscious.

“It is fine.” Onya said, rolling her eyes as she went back to cooking their dinner. After she had left with Klark they had rejoined at the camp and had started towards Polis. The group was farther down river from the _stegda_ , and about three days out from the city. Four if Klark decided to be difficult when she woke up. 

“Where did you even get so much rope?” Okteivia wondered.

“Linkon made it out of the grass on the plains.” 

“How did I never see you do that? We were out there for months!” 

“I usually made it while you were training with Onya. You can never have too much rope.” Linkon said smiling. 

“You are both  _ so _ weird, and you both hide it so well.” Okteivia said looking at them with exasperation. Onya suppressed a smile while Linkon laughed openly. 

The sound of Klark groaning as she came to drew their attention. Onya watched as Klark slowly struggled to push herself upright, she was slightly hindered by the fact that her hands and feet were tied. After a minute she got herself upright and blinked slowly as she looked around the small camp. At the sight of Okteivia, Klark’s eyes widened.

“Octemia?” the words were muffled by the fact that she was still gagged. Klark tried to say something else but it was muffled by the cloth stuffed in her mouth.

“Can we at least remove the gag?” Okteivia asked.

Onya nodded and got up, she knelt in front of Klark who was glaring daggers at her. “If you scream or make too much noise I will punch you in the throat and gag you again. Understood?” 

Klark scowled and nodded. Onya removed the gag and Klark made the wise decision to spit on her. The camp got deathly quiet, Klark’s eyes widened and Onya knew that she probably had not planned to do such a thing. 

Onya grabbed Klark by her shirt collar and started to drag her towards the river. 

“Wait! Onya! Stop! If you kill Clarke you’re never gonna see Raven again!” Okteivia said, scrambling after them. Onya ignored her and dragged a struggling Klark towards the riverbank. 

“You won't do it.” Klark snarled.

Onya’s lips twitched, “and you still talk too much.” With that, Onya shoved her into the river. 

“What the fuck?! Onya! She’s gonna drown!” Okteivia shouted, jumping on one foot as she tried to remove her shoe. Onya wondered what Okteivia intended to do, it wasn't like she could swim either. “Fucking shit! Now Lexa’s never gonna remove the kill order and I’m going to be stuck with you for the rest of my life. I'm never gonna see Bellamy again.” Okteivia groaned, lamenting her misfortunes. 

Onya rolled her eyes as Klark finally surfaced sputtering and coughing up river water. She promptly tipped back over and went under since her legs and arms were still tied. 

“ _ Onya, em teik wanwoda, oso drop klin ething _ .” Linkon muttered softly as Okteivia worked frantically at removing her second shoe.

“ _Kleim em au_.” Onya grumbled as she wiped Klark’s spit out of her face. 

Linkon nodded and waded into the river. It was actually very shallow, barely coming up to his waist, and the water was not moving very fast at all. Klark had never been in any true danger of drowning. If she had managed to get herself into a sitting position, her head would have easily cleared the water level. Linkon reached into the river and pulled a sputtering Klark out. The red dye in her hair was running down her face and her hair was more of its usual light yellow colour. 

“Put your shoes back on.” Onya ordered Okteivia as she took Klark from Linkon. “If you ever spit on me again, I will cut out your tongue. I do not care who your  _ keryonkepia _ is.” She said harshly at Klark. She may have sacrificed everything for this  _ goufa _ , but she would  _ not _ be bullied by her. 

Klark was still spitting out river water, but she managed to get out a rather spirited “Fuck you, Onya.” 

“No thank you.” Onya muttered as she dragged Klark back to their small camp. She unceremoniously shoved Klark back in her original spot and returned to her own seat. Okteivia and Linkon joined them a few moments later, Okteivia carrying both her shoes. 

“Octavia, what the hell is going on? What are you doing out here?” Klark asked, shivering from the cold.

“We’ve been looking for you. We’ve been traveling for weeks trying to find you.” Okteivia explained as she sat down and got to work putting on her shoes. The laces were very complicated and it was a whole process. But Onya was glad that her warning about taking care of her new shoes had finally sunk in with Okteivia. Hopefully this pair would last longer than a month.

Klark frowned and shifted in her spot as she tried to get comfortable. “But why you three? You and Linkon I get, but with Onya? This is one of the weirder combinations of people I could imagine.”

“You haven't heard?” Linkon asked in surprise, at Klark’s shake of her head he continued, “Heda put a kill order on mine and Onya’s head for going against her at the mountain. We’ve been in hiding ever since. Octavia came with us.”

“Wow, so Lexa literally wants you dead and you're still running errands for her. Unless you three just really wanted to spend some time with me.” Klark said as she deduced the reason why the three of them were looking for her. “Talk about a pushover.” Klark grumbled. 

“Careful what you say about Heda,” Onya growled. “She has her reasons.”

Klark scowled “You sound very sure of that, her word doesn't mean much these days.”

“ _ Em pleni _ !” Onya snapped “Do not pretend to know the mind of Heda when she has had to sacrifice so much.” Onya was seconds away from throwning Klark back in the river.

“Fine. Whatever.” Klark said shortly as she started too shiver, carefully Klark scooted closer to the log Linkon was sitting on so that she could be closer to the fire. 

“Klark, we’re gonna take you to her either way, are you gonna be a dick about it the whole time?” Okteivia asked, trying to reason at least a little with Klark.

“Well considering that I had to kill three-hundred people because Lexa bailed, and I don't really want to see her... then yeah, I think I’m gonna be a bit of a pain about it.” 

“And I have had to spend the last  _ thri _ months listening to this one's unending chatter, we have all suffered.” Onya snapped pointing at Okteivia.

“Hey!” Okteivia protested. 

“Are- are you seriously comparing an unwanted camping trip to me committing  _ genocide _ ?” Klark asked in disbelief. 

Onya shrugged, already tired of Klark's pitiful attitude. “Yes, you killed them, or they would have killed you, or I would have killed them. In the end they are dead. They committed heinous acts against my people for generations and the world is better now that they are gone. You do not get a monopoly on sadness Klark.”

“Hey! I was captured by them just like you. You think I don't know what it was like?” Klark asked, getting angry.

“I know you don't.” Onya growled and Klark deflated a little under her glare. Onya had woken in a cage like some animal and the _Maunon_ had stolen her blood without her consent. Klark could not make the same statement. 

“There were children…” Klark whispered, her eyes going glassy. “It wasn't right.”

“It is war. It is never right.” 

Klark leant back on against the fallen log she was sitting against and stared up at the sky. “I don’t want to see Lexa. I’m not going with you. I’m not ready for that.”

“Clarke, I get that this is hard for you, but Lincoln and Anya took an incredible risk coming to get you.” Okteivia said softly, trying to reason with her. 

“I can knock her out again?” Onya offered.

“What? No! We don't want her to get brain damage.” Okteivia looked aghast. Onya just shrugged and started carving up their dinner and dealing it out. “You know, it’s probably a good thing that we found you first. Everyone is searching for you.” Okteivia said, switching tactics and trying to garner some goodwill with Klark. 

“Oh please,” Klark scoffed, “it’s been months, no one has recongnised me in this disguise.”

“You literally only dyed your hair red, and it looks super fake, by the way.” Okteivia said smiling slightly at Klark’s bravado. 

“Wait,” Onya interrupted, “Klark, do you know what that village you were in was?”

“Yeah, it’s some sort of trading post. It’s right on the Azgeda border so it was pretty sparse and out of the way, an ideal location. 

Onya decided then that Klark might just be the luckiest person alive. Had she stopped and regularly traded in any other village in the area she would have been found out long ago. 

“That village you were in is an  _ Ayennes Stegda _ , everyone living in there can only see in grey, your disguise only worked because of that.” Onya explained, slightly exasperated. 

“Oh,” Klark said, frowning at her dinner with a confused expression “What is an  _ Ayennes Stegda _ ?”

“It’s called a Sight Village, people go there during the sacred pilgrimage.”

“Yeah, Lincoln, could you explain that whole thing a bit more? Cause you guys both have been a bit fuzzy on the specifics of that.”

Linkon nodded and smiled apologetically at Okteivia. Onya understood his mistake, Okteivia had adapted to the  _ Krunes _ very easily. It was easy to forget that she still did not know much about their culture and traditions.

“We call it the  _ Presh Soujon _ , it is the one thing that all our clans could agree on even before Heda created the Coalition. Every tribe has to assist in building a small village on the border of the land they share. Every eight years anyone who is of age who has not met their  _ keryonkepia _ goes on the pilgrimage. It takes about a year to travel between all the sight villages. The idea is that they would travel and stay in each of the border villages, and hopefully meet their soulmate.”

“Have you gone on it?” Okteivia asked Linkon curiously.

He shook his head, “I was still very young when the last one happened, but I had planned to go on the next. Now that I have met you, it’s no longer necessary.”

“Huh, that’s crazy.” Okteivia mused, “If we hadn't come to the ground you would have gone on that pilgrimage and still never met your soulmate. What would you have done then?” She asked, wide eyed.

“After we go on the pilgrimage, it is socially acceptable to form romantic relationships with other people who have gone on the pilgrimage and also failed to find their  _ keryonkepia _ . It is assumed that your  _ keryonkepia _ died, usually of war, sickness or famine. Most people go on the pilgrimage a few times, in case their  _ keryonkepia _ was too young to go the first time.”

Okteivia smiled softly and nodded, she leaned in and kissed Linkon on the lips. He smiled at her like she was the world, and Onya supposed that in some ways she was. To him at least. 

“What happens when two people from different tribes are soulmates?” Klark asked, speaking for the first time since Linkon had started his explanation.

“They decide which tribe of the two they want to reside in, one must leave their tribe permanently.” Onya explained. “With the Kongeda, Heda hopes to encourage more travel between tribes, to make us less divided, it has worked to a degree.” Onya's grandmother had chosen to leave the  _ Ingranronakru _ and join the Trikru when she had met her grandfather. She had felt there were better opportunities in Trigeda then there were in  _ Ingranrona _ , despite the dangers of the  _ maun _ . 

“Have you gone on the  _ Presh Soujon _ , Anya?” Okteivia asked curiously. 

Onya nodded, “twice.” 

“Wow, you must have really wanted to find Raven, huh?” Okteivia said with a chuckle. 

Onya scowled at the mention of her  _ keryonkepia. _ It had been a subject that all of them had tactfully avoided since the beginning of their banishment. “No, I went the first time as a child because it was expected, and I went the second time with Leksa.” In all honesty she had barely wanted to go the first time, there had been no point, Onya had failed to properly call out at birth. Her  _ keryonkepia _ was believed to not have heard her  _ ekou _ . Why waste a year traveling around looking for someone that did not exist?

“You went with Lexa?” Klark asked, perking up a little, her curiosity over her  _ keryonkepia _ winning out over her anger over the events of the  _ maun _ .

“She is my  _ seken _ , and as one of the eligible children to become the next Commander, it was encouraged that she take the journey while she was young.”

“Anyone can take the pilgrimage at any age, but most wait until they are a bit older, the Nightbloods are the only ones who are actively encouraged to take the pilgrimage when they are young.” Linkon added. 

Onya had figured that it was because the chances of them meeting their  _ keryonkepia _ were much lower the younger they went. It removed an attachment and vulnerability that any potential Commander might have. Kostia, had been a few years older and had gone on that same pilgrimage Onya and Leksa. Since Leksa and Kostia had both completed the pilgrimage still saw grey there was nothing stopping them from pursuing a relationship a few years later. Despite the warnings of the danger it could pose to them both. Leksa had always been stubborn, especially when it came to matters of the heart. 

“What’s a Nightblood?” Klark asked pulling Onya out of her thoughts.

“You can ask Heda to explain that to you when you see her next.” Onya said, cutting Linkon off before he could answer. Klark scowled, but seemed to accept Onya’s response. “It would be appreciated if you came with us willingly, Klark kom Skaikru, but have no doubt, you _will_ be coming with us.” 

Klark sighed dramatically and nodded. “Fine, I’ll come with you. But I’m not fucking happy about it.”

“That is fine, we are still going to keep you tied up though.”

“What?! I just said I would come willingly!” Klark argued. 

“We appreciate your cooperation, but that does not mean we trust you. If you run away and Linkon or I get caught, we will be executed. Also you spat on me.”

Klark still looked unhappy but she nodded in acceptance that the risk for the rest of the group was too great to just trust Klark on faith alone. 

“We should rest,” Linkon said quietly, “We still have a ways to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LINCOLN: Onya, em teik wanwoda, oso drop klin ething- Anya, if she drowns, we lose everything
> 
> ANYA: Kleim em au- Take her out


	35. The City

They would be at Polis soon. Klark had kept her word and had come willingly, which had made the whole journey a lot smoother. Onya was almost excited, if all went well, by the evening she would no longer have the kill order hanging over her head. So long as there was nothing pressing she needed to do for Leksa, she could do as she pleased. _Go_ where she pleased. 

For the first time in three months Onya allowed herself to really think about Reivon. Onya wondered if she would want to see her. Emotions had been running high the last time Onya had seen her, and while the kiss haunted her, Onya feared that Reivon’s actions had been driven less by a true desire to be with her and more out of gratitude for her role in keeping her alive. Onya supposed she would find out soon enough. 

The group quietly picked their way through the forest. There were more _gona_ around the closer they got to the city. Onya was glad that Klark had seemed to pick up some skills in moving quietly about the forest. Otherwise travel would have been much more difficult with her crashing about. Unfortunately it would seem their good fortune was not meant to last.

They made the dangerous error of stepping out onto the main road, with the weather changing as they moved towards winter and all of the rain falling in the evenings the ground had started to become treacherous. The soft packed soil had turned to mud and in an effort to avoid any mudslides or injury they had gone onto the main road for a short stretch. Normally Onya would have moved through the trees, but Okteivia was still learning and could barely climb a tree with any skill, and Onya doubted that Klark would be much better.

Due to the curved nature of the road they did not see the _gona_ until it was too late. Almost out of nowhere _tu_ _gona_ rounded the corner, each on horseback. They were dressed in armor and carrying the banner of the Heda. Before the small group could duck back into the foliage they were spotted.

“ _Yo der! Hod op ona tagon kom Heda_!”

They did not have time for this. Fighting would slow them down and risk injury. But running could alert other _gona_ in the area, meaning more would join the chase. Onya doubted the four of them would get very far very fast with all of the mud. Onya started to draw her sword, they would have to fight, perhaps they could win the horses and ride the rest of the way to Polis. Force their way through the city and into the tower with speed and strength, instead of stealth and subtly as Onya had initially planned. 

It would seem that Okteivia had a plan of her own, although Onya noted with some pride that it was along the same track of her own.

She drew her sword and got into the fighting stance that Onya had spent months teaching her to perfection. “ _Bak au_!” Okteivia shouted as she charged the next _gona_ , Linkon half a step behind her. Onya nodded and grabbed Klark’s arm, pulling her into the underbrush.

***

Onya and Klark reached Polis within the hour, they had been forced to run for the last few miles so that they could put more distance between themselves and the _gona_. Okteivia and Linkon had not caught up to them. Onya was not worried, she and Indra had taught Okteivia well and Linkon was experienced in battle. Onya did not doubt they would see them again. 

The city was surrounded by a wall consisting of wood timbers and pieces of scrap metal, it was also guarded, but Onya had lived in Polis many years and she knew of a secret spot they could slip through undetected. Onya looked around quickly to make sure the area was clear and quickly led Klark to it. Once they were through the wall Onya started to lead Klark through the twisting labyrinth of the city. 

After a few feet Onya looked back and saw Klark was rooted to the ground staring at the city in wonder. Onya sighed and grabbed the Skaikru’s arm and started to drag her along. The farther into the city centre they went the more densely populated it became. Colour seemed to explode from every corner and Onya herself was starting to have a hard time focusing. She had never seen Polis in colour, only ever in grey. It was a truly magnificent sight. Onya found herself grateful to Reivon, not for the first time, for giving her such a gift. Trigeda had been very monochromatic in its colours, a thousand shades of green and brown peppering the forest creating a universe of calm serenity. The Burning Plains had been different, it had been a symphony of colours dancing across the grass against a sky so blue it looked like water. Polis was an aggressive explosion of colour, unafraid of all of its potential and aspirations of what such an array different people and clans living in one space could represent. In that moment, more than anything, Onya hoped to one day share the city with Reivon. To see what she could think of such a city, to watch her get lost in the colours and smells of it. Perhaps, if all went well, one day she could. 

As they walked farther and farther into the city, the growing mass of people helped disguise them. Onya worried that Klark’s hair colour would draw attention if they lingered too long. She should have tried to find some sort of hood or hat to disguise Klark's hair, but they were running short on time and the longer they dawdled the more likely they were to be found out. Onya could not fight an army, and despite what people believed of Klark's power, she could not either. 

“There’s so many people.” Klark whispered, an awed expression on her face, as she stumbled after Onya through the crowded streets. 

“You see why Heda had no choice but to accept the _Maunon’s_ offer then?” Onya asked quietly as she dragged Klark along with her. They ducked and weaved behind carts and stalls, doing their best to stay out of sight. 

“What do you mean?” Klark asked, eyeing Onya curiously.

Onya paused and stared at Klark, and then it clicked, she had no idea what the _Maunon_ had done. Onya summarised that Klark must have left Arkadia soon after the fall of the _maun_ , and apparently never talked to any other locals in the area about what had happened in the last _thri_ months. Onya smacked Klark on the side of the head. 

“You are very stupid, _goufa_.” Onya hissed in annoyance. 

“Ow! What the fuck?” Klark growled, rubbing the back of her head. “And what are you talking about?”

Onya rolled her eyes and dragged Klark along, they were approaching the tower now, Onya knew of a side entrance that was used by servants. They could sneak in without having to fight the guards or alerting anyone to their presence. 

“Heda was forced to take the _Maunon’s_ offer. They destroyed Tondc with a missile.” The word still felt foreign on Onya’s tongue, missile. “They said that had more and would destroy Polis if she did not back down.”

“How big is the population of Polis?” Klark asked her eyes wide as she stared up at the tower. Onya wondered if she could sense Leksa’s presence, if she knew she was up there. Onya doubted she could, pain and colours where the only things the soul was known to share. 

“Over four thousand.” Onya glanced around, the area was clear, they needed to move. “Come, the way in is up ahead.” The two of them darted across the courtyard towards the tower, the area underneath it was sparsely populated, it would seem that Leksa’s penchant for kicking people off the top of the tower had not changed in the last few months. Onya pulled Klark around the side where the servant's entrance was and produced a key that she kept with her even after her banishment. A key that Leksa had not asked her to return. Onya quickly unlocked the door and pulled Klark in after her. 

The steps up the passage were narrow and steep. The air around them was cool enough that their breaths came out in little clouds. The passage did not stop at the ground floor, but continued down to the dungeons and the Sanctum located underneath the tower. High up above them was the throne room, and Leksa. Onya raced up the steps and Klark followed along, the farther they ascended the more Klark started to lag behind. 

“Onya, we need to stop for a second.” Klark was panting and slightly out of breath.

“We do not have time, the longer we stay here the higher the risk of discovery. We must get to the throne room.”

“Yeah and that is great and all, but I have literally never walked up stairs in my life and I think I might be in hell.” Klark wheezed, gripping the wall. Onya rolled her eyes at how dramatic Klark was acting. 

“Hell is every conversation I have had to have with you. We must move, we are only one third of the way there.” 

Klark groaned and nodded before following Onya, muttering something that she did not catch but was probably rather rude. Finally they reached the top of the stairs. Onya pulled Klark through a side entrance and they walked through a narrow hallway that existed between the walls of the rooms. This was generally reserved for servants, but Onya and a select few of Heda’s trusted ones had been allowed to learn the hidden labyrinth inside the Polis tower. 

They finally exited the narrow hall and stepped into an empty room. It was one of the decoy rooms that Heda had scattered throughout the top floor. It was also used to house select _bandrona_ that Heda did not trust, but wished to keep near and spy on. Usually Azgeda or Sangeda.

The throne room was only a few doors down, but it would be guarded.

“Stay behind me and do not try to help, you will only get in the way.” Onya ordered Klark. She looked like she wanted to argue, as she always did, but something in Onya’s expression must have convinced her not too. Taking a deep breath, Onya drew one of her swords and threw open the door to the hall.

They were lucky in that there were only two guards posted outside of Heda’s throne room. That meant she was probably inside and in a rather large meeting. Most of her guards were probably with her. 

The first guard charged Onya and she punched him in the throat so he would not alert anyone to their presence. She drove her sword through his chest and withdrew it. As the first guard bled out she ducked and narrowly avoid the blade of the second guard. Onya repositioned her sword and drove it up into his armpit. The guard dropped his sword. She clamped her other hand over his mouth to muffle his scream of pain. Onya dropped her sword, wrapped her arms around his neck and snapped it. Onya knelt and picked up her sword and sheathed it. 

“Was that necessary? You could have just disarmed them!” Klark hissed staring at the bodies in horror. Onya wondered if she was remembering the burned bodies from the _maun_.

“They are the guards of Heda, they failed to protect her. Such a failure can only be paid with their deaths. Now come, it is time to see Heda.” Onya knew it was hypocritical to make such an assertion, but had this been a situation where someone actually wanted to harm Leksa, she could have been killed due to their failure to defend her. Better to find that out now then later when it might be too late.

Onya did not give Klark a second to think about or hesitate in their next move. She threw open the door to the throne room and shoved Klark in ahead of her. There were a few _bandrona_ standing before the throne where Leksa was seated. She didn't have her warpaint on but she was wearing her regalia and looked every inch the leader she was. Titus stood behind the throne wearing his usual pinched expression which only seemed to deepen at the sight of Onya.

“Guards!” Titus barked “Arrest her!”

“Heda, I present you Klark kom Skaikru.” Onya knelt before her leader.

“Lexa.” Klark drawled, acid dripping from the word. 

“Leave us.” Lexa dismissed the guards and ambassadors. “You may rise Onya.” 

Slowly Onya got to her feet, while Leksa’s face was carefully blank Onya could see the excitement simmering just beneath the surface. Titus’ scowl had somehow managed to deepen. Onya wondered if Titus knew what Klark truly was to Leksa. He would find out soon enough, and Onya doubted he would be pleased. 

The four of them stood awkwardly in the throne room. Titus was the first to break the silence. 

“So this is the mighty Wanheda everyone has been speaking of.” 

At his words Klark glared at him. 

“You have been difficult to find Clarke, we’ve been searching for you for months.” Leska said softly.

“Yeah well, I wasn't really interested in seeing you.” 

Leksa nodded in understanding. “Tomac is just outside, he can take you to your quarters, you can rest and get some food. We can talk later.” Klark scowled but nodded and stalked out of the room. Onya was very glad that she was not going to have to present for _that_ conversation. “Onya kom Trikru, for bringing me Wanheda I pardon you of your past transgressions and reinstate you as _Wormana_.”

Onya nodded and bowed “I am grateful Heda, but I did not complete this task alone. Linkon kom Trikru and Okteivia kom Skaikru were instrumental in bringing Wanheda to Polis.”

“I do not see either of these people here.” Titus interjected, “how can we know they were actually a part of this?”

Onya just barely contained her eye roll, he was always trying to undermine her in front of Leksa. “We were caught by some of the _gona_ outside of the city, they held them off so I could deliver Klark to you. They are probably taking refuge in the forest nearby.”

It would seem that Onya was wrong, not a second after she had spoken did the doors crash open and Okteivia and Linkon stumbled in. They were covered in blood, but most of it seemed to not be theirs. They were out of breath but certainly alive.

“Sorry we’re late. We had to use the front door. Onya, you never said this place had an elevator, that’s cool as shit.” Okteivia said grinning as she worked to regain her breath. 

“Octavia kom Skaikru and Linkon kom Trikru, we were just discussing you both.” Leksa remarked, gaining the attention of the hyper warrior and her _keryonkepia_. 

“Heda.” Okteivia said and bowed lowly, Linkon followed suit. 

“Onya has told me of the role you both played in bringing Wanheda to me. Lincoln, my kill order has been lifted, you may return to your people if you wish.” Linkon nodded gratefully and thanked her. “Octavia, you did not have to leave with your _keryonkepia_ and help shoulder his burden. As thanks for such a sacrifice I am granting you full rights and citizenship as a member of the Coalition. From now on you are no longer Octavia of the Sky People, but Okteivia kom Trikru.”

Okteivia looked ready to cry, Onya had never seen her look so happy. Titus on the other hand very much looked like he wanted to argue, but he wilted under Heda’s gaze. 

“ _Mochof_ , Heda.” Okteivia said with a wide smile. 

Leksa nodded regally. “All but Onya kom Trikru is dismissed, I would like words with my General.” The few people remaining in the throne room left quickly, and finally it was just Onya and Leksa.

Leksa quickly rose from her throne and before Onya could say anything she was pulled into a tight hug. “I have missed you.” Leksa said her voice slightly muffled, but thick with emotion.

Onya wrapped her arms around Leksa and hugged her back, “and I you.”

After a minute Leksa pulled away with a small smile. “What you did for me, saving her twice, I will not forget this. I owe you a debt I doubt I will ever be able to repay.” 

Onya rolled her eyes and tried to contain her smile. “You know how I feel about debts. I told you, _ai na mafta op Heda opleis, ba ai na enti ga Leksa_.”

Leksa smiled and nodded, “very well. I have kept your old room as it was, go rest up and we can have dinner together later.”

Onya nodded, “I look forward to it.” With that Onya swept out of the throne room, reveling in the sense of satisfaction she felt. She had done it! There was no kill order and she had her life back. Now she was finally free to go wherever she wished. See whomever she wished. Onya just hoped that the person she did want to see wished to see her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLIS GUARD: Yo der! Hod op ona tagon kom Heda!- You there! Stop in the name of the Commander!
> 
> OCTAVIA: Bak au!- Go!
> 
> Bandrona- Ambassador
> 
> ANYA: ai na mafta op Heda opleis, ba ai na enti ga Leksa- I would follow Heda anywhere, but I would do anything for Leksa


	36. The Negotiation

Onya was struck with an odd sense of familiarity, the last important meeting with the Skaikru had been when Klark had been bargaining for their alliance. Ironic that they were in this position again. 

Of course this time Klark was on their side. Leksa had offered her a position as  _ bandrona _ for her people and Klark had agreed. Leksa had not told Onya much beyond that about her meeting with Klark, but Onya could tell there was still some tension between the two. Klark it seemed, was one to hold a grudge. And this was  _ after _ finding out the specifics of why Leksa had abandoned her. Onya could not understand why Klark was being so irrational. Leksa had saved all of her people, and now she was allowing Klark’s people to join them. If anything her choices at the  _ maun _ should comfort Klark. Heda always had the best interests of her people in mind.  The same could not be said for others who had tried to take up the mantle of leadership.

The doors to the throne room opened and Kein and Abi entered, they seemed to be doing their best to hide their awe at the spectacle before the. Onya was disappointed to see that Reivon was not with them despite Leksa promising to request her presence specifically. Onya wondered if Reivon had simply refused to come, or if perhaps when Okteivia, who had been so excited to see her brother, had gone ahead to greet them at the gates of Polis, she realised that Onya would be near and refused to see her. Onya pushed away the stab of disappointment and rejection, she needed to focus on the negotiations that were about to take place. 

“Heda, it is good to see you again.” Kein said bowing to Leksa, Abi begrudgingly followed suit after a second, she was clearly distracted by the sight of her daughter whom she had not seen in many months. 

“Thank you for answering my call for an audience.” Leksa spoke formally, sitting straight backed in her throne.

“Of course, we were told you wished offer us a place in your Coalition and discuss the terms of our people joining it and becoming the thirteen clan.”

“Yes,” Leksa agreed, “I have spoken to Clarke and she has agreed to swear fealty to me, she shall represent your people as the Ambassador to the Skaikru.”

“Are you sure Clarke is the best fit for such a position?” Abi asked suddenly. Onya tensed, how dare she question the wisdom of Heda. “There are others among our people who have more experience in such roles of leadership. We could submit a list of candidates, perhaps Kane or Pik-”

“Mom,” Klark said sharply, “I have already agreed to the position, it’s done.”

“Wanheda is correct.” Leksa agreed “Clarke knows our ways best, you and your people have lived behind your walls all these months while Clarke has lived among us. I did not bring you here to question me or your daughters' choices, and if you do so again you will be removed from this meeting.” Leksa’s voice took a steely tone and Abi barely hid her scowl as her eyes flicked to Onya and Tomak who were flanking the throne.

“If I may ask, why did you call for us then?” Kein interjected, trying his best to move them past the tense moment. 

“Klark will liaise with you and your Council about the specifics of trade, land and community integration. You have been working closely with Indra and she and the Trikru ambassador have already agreed to help with some of the transition process. I have brought you both here to discuss the  _ Presh Soujon _ and your peoples use of guns.”

“The  _ Presh Soujon _ ? What’s that supposed to be?” Abi asked suspiciously. 

“It is a pilgrimage, a sacred one that all of our people participate in. Those who have not met their soulmates go on a journey through my lands in an endeavour to meet their  _ keryonkepia _ . Each clan must assist in building housing for those who take the journey. Small villages at the edge of the border of their lands. The Trikru for example have four villages, one shared with Azgeda, one with Louwoda Kliron, another with Ouskejon, and a final with Sangeda. As you are now going to be a part of my Coalition you will be expected to build such a village. The Trikru will assist in construction and materials.”

“Wouldn't it be better to build more housing for our own people instead? We’re already short on space.” Abi pointed out. 

“You have been granted the mountain and Indra has informed me you intend to move many of your people up there. If you require assistance to build more housing that is something Clarke can negotiate with the other Clans. The Sight Village is for all of our people and so it is not something that will come at a cost to you.” Leksa explained with all the patience Onya could never hope to have. 

“That is very generous Heda, but I am not sure our people will want to go on such a journey.” Kein said quietly.

“No one is required to take the pilgrimage, but you are required to provide the opportunity for them to do so. The  _ Presh Soujon _ is only a few months away, and as I said, the Trikru have already agreed to help in the construction of this village. Your people will be required to help. Once the pilgrimage ends you may use it for extra housing until the next one begins in eight years.”

That seemed to mollify both Kein and Abi. They quickly voiced their agreement to the project. Onya wondered how they would react when they found out that the pilgrimage would last an entire year. Oh well, that was their fault for not asking about the specifics.

“Now we move onto the discussion of your guns. No people in my Coalition are allowed to carry such a weapon. In order to join you must be willing to destroy all of them.”

“You can’t be serious.” Abi protested, Leksa raised an eyebrow and Tomak moved to remove Abi from the room but Kein stopped him. Onya wondered if Abi had any idea how lucky she was that Klark was her daughter. Had she been anyone else, Leksa would probably have already invited her out onto her balcony to give her an in person demonstration of how far the drop below was.

“Wait, we’re sorry, our way of life is largely dependent on the guns we have. We can't just be expected to get rid of them overnight. If you could allow us a grace period to phase them out and get training in your weapons that would be much more feasible.”

“And how long would you need to complete such a task?” Heda asked.

“One year.” 

Leksa eyed Kein, clearly weighing his words. Onya thought he asked too much, she would have given him a month. Any of their  _ gona _ who could not learn to fight at least semi proficiently in that time would be considered weak and be given another job. 

“You may have six months.” Leksa countered, her tone left no room for disagreement.

Of course that did not seem to stop Abi, she looked like she was about to protest, but Kein put a gentle hand on her shoulder and that seemed to stop her. “Six months will be tougher, but doable. Thank you, Heda.”

Leksa nodded, “Now that the terms of your entry to the Coalition have been set, it is time for the next order of business. I specifically requested the presence of Raven Reyes to discuss how your people's  _ tek _ could be potentially integrated into Polis and the other clans, where is she?”

Abi and Kein exchanged a significant look before Abi took a deep shuddering breath, “Raven is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louwoda Kliron- Shallow Valley
> 
> Ouskejon- Blue Cliffs


	37. The Messenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter, I loved all you comments they were so great! And you guys had some really awesome guesses about what was going on. I loved reading all your predictions!

Onya actually laughed out loud, a short sudden bark that was so abrupt in the deathly silence of the throne room that everyone jumped. Klark was staring at her with a horrified expression and Leksa was watching her with concern. Onya quickly slapped her hand over her mouth, cleared her throat and tried to reign in her emotions. Realising that everyone was still staring at her, Onya decided she should probably say something.

“My apologies.” Onya nodded her head deferentially to Leksa. 

Leksa for her part looked to be battling a mixture of apprehension and confusion at her reaction.

“I’m sorry, would you mind explaining to me what you found so funny about what I just said?” Abi asked snippishly. 

“Your joke was amusing.” Onya asserted flatly, barely containing an eye roll.

Abi gaped at her “I- we- it wasn't-”

“What Doctor Griffin is trying to say,” Kein interjected with a firm hand on Abi's shoulder, as if to physically hold her back from attacking Onya. “Is that we were not joking. Raven and several other members of our Tech crew were in an accident a few weeks ago, they all died.”

Leska turned to look at Onya, understanding why she had laughed now, “ _Wormana_ , _chit yu op_?”

“ _Ai op kola, Heda_.”

Leksa faced the leaders of Skaikru, a hard look on her face. “Raven is alive, you have either been tricked, or you are lying.”

“We’re not lying” Abi snapped, her patience wearing thin, Onya’s grip tightened on her sword, she was seconds away from cutting out her tongue for speaking to Leksa in such a way. “What makes you so certain Raven is alive?”

“Anya is Raven’s soulmate, we know she lives because Onya still sees the world in colour.”

Kein looked shocked but Abi appeared doubtful. Onya wondered why this was such a revelation to them, they were at the Tondc for the funeral, they would have known. But then again, the nature of most Skaikru was often to not make any effort to understand others.

“That is a myth, my husband was killed and I can still see colour.”

Onya noticed Klark stiffen at the mention of her _nontu_.

“Then he was not your soulmate. Being married does not mean you are _keryonkepia_.” Onya snapped, growing tired of Abi’s attitude.

“ _Wormana_ ,” Leska said standing, Onya snapped to attention, ready to be reprimanded for her attitude. “You will go and investigate the disappearance of the Skaikru Teks. Kane, you will let someone know at Arkadia to give Anya anything she needs in her investigation. Tonight Clarke will bend the knee and swear fealty to me and we will welcome the Sky People into the Coalition. Tomorrow we will go to Arkadia to investigate this mystery further.”

Kein nodded and excused himself to go and contact his people, Abi hung around, clearly hoping to get a moment with her daughter, Klark finally sighed and walked over to greet her _nomon._

“Onya, you must find them quickly, we will need their help in disassembling the Skaikru _fayogons_. Clarke trusts Raven alone to make sure it is completely carried out.” Leksa spoke quietly to Onya, the importance of the situation clear on her face.

“I will not fail you Heda. Knowing the Skaikru, they probably got lost in the forest.”

Leksa chuckled softly and nodded. They clasped hands and Onya swept out of the room. 

***

Onya had missed riding her horse. After the kill order they had traveled mostly on foot. Horses were faster but they drew more attention. This was the first time she had ridden since her banishment. The gates to Arkadia came into view and Onya noticed that the Skaikru home looked roughly the same since the last time she had been there. The biggest difference was there seemed to be more tents outside and more people walking about. It would seem that their people were either more comfortable going outside, or their numbers had grown. Perhaps a combination of both?

She was greeted outside the gate by a young man with a kind face who introduced himself as Monti, he explained that one of his friends was among the people who they believed had died in the accident. 

“Tell me of the accident.” Onya ordered.

“Raven was working on getting a car running, from what we can tell it malfunctioned and she lost control of the car and crashed. It must have caused the fuel line to break and explode.” 

That did not sound right, Onya did not know what a car was, but if Reivon had made it Onya doubted she had made a mistake in its creation. “Where is the kar now?” Onya held back a wince, the word car sounding strange on her tongue, and she doubted she had pronounced the word correctly. 

“It’s still at the crash site, we haven't had time to move it yet, it's about halfway down the mountain. We moved their bodies back here though.”

“There were bodies? How many?”

“Yeah, all four of them, they were burned beyond all recognition. We buried them over there.” Monti said pointing to the area where they had presumably buried the bodies. Onya bristled, while it was lucky that the Skaikru had decided to bury them… it was not right. Burning the bodies would have been better, to put them through the proper rites so that their souls would know peace and return to the universe. How would Onya have been able to find Reivon in death if her _keryonkepia_ was trapped beneath the ground?

Something was seriously wrong, Onya had assumed they had gotten lost in the woods. If there were bodies and Onya could see the colours that meant there was more going on than meets the eye. Onya pushed down the sinking anxiety that was starting to bloom in her gut and remounted her horse. “Dig up the bodies and have them ready for Abi to look over when she returns tomorrow. I will be back in the morning.”

“Wait!” Monti protested “We can’t just dig up the bodies…”

“I am here on the orders of Heda, you are part of the Kongeda. You will do as I say. Or you will not live long enough to face Heda’s wrath.” Onya did not wait for Monti to respond; she rode off on her horse to find the accident site. 

***

Yes, something was most definitely wrong. Onya could tell that just from a quick glance over the crash site. The tracks in the ground did indicate that the car had lost control, but judging from the pattern it looked more like someone had been trying to avoid something, like they had been startled. Onya surveyed the space taking in as much information as she could. She walked to one edge of the road, it dropped off slightly and went at a steep angle about ten feet down. It was also the shallowest angle on this section of road. Every other spot had a much steeper drop. Walking to the other side of the road Onya noticed a recently felled tree. She walked a bit farther back and saw that its stump was farther back up the road, almost perfectly inline with where the car appeared to have lost control. She examined the stump and saw axe marks, this tree had been cut recently by someone. The marks were haphazard, as if someone had been in a hurry, or did not have much experience using an axe.

But it was clear that someone had cut the tree which had startled the car and caused it to crash. Onya walked to the edge of the drop again and found a poorly disguised trail. She followed it down the hill and found wagon tracks. Someone had moved at least one, but judging by the depth of the footprints, Onya would guess at least four bodies from the car and to the wagon. 

This was no accident, it was an abduction. The question was by who? And to what end?

After another survey of the area, Onya decided that she had gleaned all she could from the site for now. The direction of the tracks initially pointed east but they faded after a few yards, in the morning, when she had better light she could follow them and discern more accurately where the wagon was headed. It was getting dark and it was not safe to travel at this time. As much as Onya wanted to follow the tracks... with the _Maunon_ gone there was no telling of what wild beasts had moved onto the area. If Onya was attacked and killed by a wild animal or rogue hunter she would be of no use to Reivon. The smart move was to find shelter and wait.

Onya walked back to her horse and took it's lead, together they made their way down the _maun_ , it did not take Onya long before she found a small cave near a rocky formation. Onya carefully checked it to make sure it was unoccupied by any other creatures and then led her horse in. Onya went to work building a small fire to help stay warm. The temperature at night was starting to drop drastically with the coming season change.

Onya wondered if Reivon was ok. The colours were not acting up and she did not see grey, so it was safe to say that Reivon was at least physically fine. Still, Onya worried, Reivon had a knack for getting herself into trouble. Onya sincerely hoped she would be able to find her before the trouble got too bad.

The sound of soft footfall drew Onya out of her thoughts. She quickly drew her sword and stood ready to kill the intruder. 

“ _Chit ste yu diyo hir_?” Onya snarled, ready to end this person.

The figure held up their hands and slowly moved into the light of the fire. 

“I have been looking for you, Onya kom Trikru.”

Onya blinked in surprise, Ekou kom Azgeda emerged from the shadows, her face was painted white like a skull, as all Azgeda _gona_ did. Her piercing blue eyes surrounded by black kohl making them shine in the firelight, 

“Why are you here?” Onya asked, sheathing her sword. If Ekou wanted to attack her, she already would have.

“I have been sent to fulfill my debt to you.”

Onya scoffed, _gonas_ and their debts. She had helped free Ekou from the _maun_ , as she would anyone. It was not a big deal, and she did not like people feeling like they owed her; it meant they would feel obligated to talk to her again. “And on whose authority have you been sent to fulfill your debt to me?”

“Reivon kom Skaikru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXA: Wormana, chit yu op?- General, what do you see?
> 
> ANYA: Ai op kola, Heda- I see colours, Commander
> 
> nontu- father
> 
> nomon- mother
> 
> ANYA: Chit ste yu diyo hir?- What is your business here?


	38. Then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update, I have almost finished writing this fic. There are a few random chapters I need to finish and things to edit but I now officially know how many chapters this is going to be. That number should not change unless I- A) split a longer chapter in half for pacing issues, or B) counted the chapters wrong because I am terrible at counting and have been known to make that type of mistake before :P

Raven woke with a groan, her head was pounding, her mouth felt like it had been filled with cotton, and her whole body was sore. Luckily, as far as she could immediately tell, she was relatively uninjured. What the fuck had happened? The last thing she remembered she had been in the jeep and her and Jasper had been arguing about the radio. Then there had been a tree, it had come from out of nowhere. 

“She’s awake!” That was Sinclair, blinking slowly, Raven opened her eyes and struggled into a sitting position.

Once Raven was upright she was able to get a good look at where she was. She was in a cart, she could tell they were moving, probably being pulled along by a horse judging by the speed they seemed to be rocking back and forth. The cart was covered, a tarp had been pulled over the sides so that they could not see out of it, and no one could see into it. Raven shivered, wherever they were it was cold, she could see her breath coming out in short puffs of fog. She wrapped her arms around herself and heard a rattling noise. She looked down and saw that her hand had been chained to the side of the cart.

“Raven, are you ok?” 

She glanced up and saw that Sinclair had been chained to the opposite wall as her, regarding her with a look of concern. “I’m ok, what the hell happened?”

“Beats me.” Jasper muttered, he was chained to the same wall as Sinclair, but at the opposite end of the cart. Raven spied Wick sitting on the same wall as her, a dejected expression on his face. 

“The last thing any of us remember was being in the car and you swerved to avoid a tree and hit another one. And now we’re in this fucking freezing cart.” Wick said banging his body against the side of the wall.

“Any idea how long we've been here?” Raven asked, looking around for some way to get free. 

“Judging by the state of my hangover, I’d say it's been a day, maybe a day and a half.” Jasper grumbled. 

Raven was about to speak when Wick suddenly interjected “Guys! We’ve stopped moving.”

He was right, the wagon had pulled to a stop. The tarp was suddenly lifted up and everyone blinked in the bright light. A figure climbed into the back beside Jasper who immediately recoiled, scrambling back as best he could in his bound state. 

“Hello Jasper. I like the haircut.”

“ _Emerson_?” Jasper asked in disbelief shock written on his face.

“Um… Jasper, who is this guy?” Wick asked, eyeing the stranger. 

Emerson smiled cruelly, an unsettled feeling crept into Raven’s gut. He pulled out a syringe and jabbed Wick in the neck with it. He grunted and then his eyes dropped and he fell asleep. Well, that explained the cotton feeling in Raven’s mouth, they had been drugged. 

“He’s from Mount Weather.” Jasper explained quickly before Emerson jabbed him in the leg and he passed out too.

“Sorry to cut the reunion short, but I can’t have you guys making a fuss or trying to escape.” Emerson said as he pulled out a third syringe.

“Where are you taking us?” Sinclair asked, trying to move away from the man. Emerson just grabbed Sinclair and gave him his shot despite his struggles. 

“All in good time, next time you wake up we’ll be there.”

“How the fuck are you even alive?” Raven growled, she was the last one left now, all the guys were asleep. After Clarke had opened the doors to the Mountain, the Trikru had scoured the surrounding forest in search of any surviving members of Mount Weather who might have been given the bone marrow injections. 

“I thought you all were supposed to be smart? I’m sure you can figure it out.” Emerson said as he prepared his last injection. 

Raven’s mind worked frantically, trying to put the puzzle together. He couldn't have been near the mountain when the Trikru were searching, there was no way he’d have been able to evade them. Which meant he had to have been somewhere else at the time of the attack. Maybe he had run away? No, that seemed unlikely, especially since he had gone through all the trouble to kidnap them. Then it clicked, the missile.

“You were the spotter at Tondc.” Raven guessed. She’d was so stupid! She’d gone through the systems in Mount Weather, she had seen how out of date they had been. There was no way they’d have been able to launch a missile without having the exact coordinates of the village. This man must have been on location to feed the information back to the Mountain Men. 

Emerson chuckled with a humorless sneer. “Can you imagine what it was like, to return home, thinking we had won only to find the bodies of my family burned and irradiated by your people?” Raven shrank back, fear pooling in her gut. “The Commander went back on her word, she promised to leave us alone and she did not. I am going to make you all pay.” With that he jabbed Raven in the leg with the syringe. Immediately her body felt heavy and she started to drift away. She thought Emerson might have said something else, but she was already asleep.

***

Raven woke up again, she had no idea how long it had been but she was incredibly hungry. There were some dried meats left on the floor of the cart and she glanced around to see Sinclair nibbling on one. Wick and Jasper were still asleep.

“How long have you been awake?” Raven asked quietly as she leaned over to pick up a piece of jerky, she quickly tore into it. 

“A few hours. We passed through a city a while back, the noise woke me up. It’s been pretty quiet since.” Raven shivered, it had gotten even colder and her jacket was too thin for the current weather conditions. Sinclair didn't look much better. “I think we’re going North. The temperature has been steadily dropping.”

“That would be very bad for us.” Raven said quietly. Sinclair nodded and didn't say anything. Both of them knew what was north. Azgeda. 

Pike’s people had landed in their territory when the Ark broke apart coming to the ground. They had been relentlessly hunted for sport the moment they had arrived. After weeks on the run the people of Farm Station had finally crossed into the Trikru territory and had eventually made contact with the Ark. If Emerson had brought them into Azgeda… well Raven didn't even want to think too hard about what that could mean for them. 

She felt a pang in her chest as she thought about Onya. She tried not to think about her most days. It was painful to do so. Raven knew that she should have spent the last few months mourning Finn and processing what had happened, and she had. But more often than not she found her thoughts drifting back to the General and the kiss they had shared. How gentle it had been, how Onya had looked at her in a way that no one had ever looked at Raven before. She shouldn't have let Onya go, should have fought harder to convince her to stay. If Onya had been around she never would have let Emerson take them. But Onya was far away hiding from the other Grounders. And Raven was here, stuck in a wagon being dragged through Azgeda territory. Raven did take some comfort in the fact that she could still see colours. That Onya was alive, just as she had promised Raven all those months ago.

The wagon plodded along and one by one Wick and Jasper also woke up. They mostly sat in silence and ate the food that had been left out for them. Raven guessed that they must be getting close to their destination or else Emerson would have put them back to sleep. That or there was nothing around and even if they did manage to get away, there would be nowhere for them to go. 

A few hours later the wagon finally stopped moving. She heard voices and then the tarp was lifted off the wagon. Emerson climbed in and one by one he unchained them and they were pulled out of the wagon. 

Once outside Raven got a good look at their surroundings. There were several warriors, they looked much scarier than the Trikru ones. They all had painted faces to look like skulls. Raven could tell that some of them had scars underneath the paint. Intricate designs that were in no way accidental. They were standing outside of what looked to be a massive bunker. There was nothing around for miles. The bunker itself was concrete with large slabs jutting out of the ground with a massive metal door that was currently open. The warriors shoved them in the direction of the bunker and they were led inside. 

Just outside the bunker, carved onto the wall near the door, the words worn and faded, was some sort of mantra. 

BEWARE OF A LOVERS INFINITE ECHO

Raven shuddered, it would seem that the Azgeda did not put the same level of stock into soulmates that the other Grounders did. 

The inside of the bunker was warmer than the outside, torches were hung from the walls creating harsh shadows on the walls. The warriors led them and Emerson through a labyrinth of hallways and passages until they reached a large room with a throne in it. Seated atop it was a severe looking older woman with blonde hair and scars carved into her face. She was flanked by several more warriors. 

The warrior leading them bowed to the woman and said something in Trigedasleng too fast for Raven to catch. The four of them were shoved forward and forced to their knees. Raven yelped in protest at the sudden movement causing strain to her knee. She grit her teeth and scowled at the warrior who had shoved her. 

Emerson walked forward and bowed to the woman. 

“Queen Nia, it is an honour to be here. As promised I have brought you the Sky People engineers.”

The woman regarded him for a moment before turning her gaze to their group. “And they are the ones who can do what you claim?”

“Yes.” Emerson said nodding eagerly.

Finally she addressed the four of them “I am Queen Nia kom Azgeda. Welcome to my Winter Palace.” She said the last part almost ironically, a cruel mirth in her eyes. Raven gulped and tried not to let her fear show. She had a feeling that showing any weakness to the Azgeda would get her killed. 

“What do you want with us?” Wick asked drawing himself as tall as he could get while still being forced to kneel.

Nia and stood from her throne. “I intend to go to war with Heda, she has shown weakness in her actions at the _maun_. She is no longer fit to lead. Come.” 

With those words she swept out of the room, Raven and the others were forced to their feet and followed after her. She led them farther and farther into the bunker. Raven noticed that despite being over a hundred years old the bunker was in excellent condition. She bet that with the right tools she could probably get electricity running in it again. 

Eventually they arrived in yet another long hallway, Raven spied braille on the door that Nia had stopped in front of. “This is where you will sleep, and this...” She said as she walked slightly farther down the hall. “Is where you will work.” Two guards were positioned outside of it and they quickly opened the metal door. 

They were escorted inside of a room filled with equipment and several work benches. Raven had never seen so much old world tech in such good condition before. It looked like it hadn't been touched in decades, but had been perfectly preserved. 

“What exactly are you wanting us to work on?” Sinclair asked quietly, looking around the room with wide eyes. 

Nia almost smiled as she pulled off a tarp that was covering one of the tables. “You are going to fix this. The _Maunon_ has told me there is enough material in here to make at least half a dozen more. You will do this, or my people will march on the Skaikru. They will not last the winter.”

Raven’s stomach dropped as she stared at the half completed missile. There was probably enough tech in the room to construct more than a dozen. Raven guessed that another area of the bunker had the capacity to launch the missiles, and that this was just the workshop. 

“Now, you will rest for the evening, and begin first thing in the morning. If you try to resist or escape you will be killed in the slowest most painful way you can imagine.” Nia did not even wait for them to respond. She left the room and the warriors led them out of the workshop and to their sleeping quarters. The door was slammed shut and they were locked in.

***

The Azgeda were brutal in the pace they set, it had only been a few days, but already they were snarling and demanding they have something to show them. Raven supposed the upside of having captures who did not understand technology was that it bought them time. Even Emerson who grew up with it did not seem to realise that the group had collectively agreed to stall as much as they could to buy more time to ether figure out a way to escape, which was looking less and less likely the more time they spent in the bunker, or for the Arker's to figure out where they had been taken. Raven had a suspicion that Emerson had done a good job of covering his tracks, the longer they were here the less likely it felt like help would come. 

Nia had given them two rooms to work in. The first was the one that she had shown them when they arrived, it was filled with tech and there was even a door in the back which led to a large closet containing more stuff. Raven was pretty sure that room might have been a secondary bunker because it was ridiculously reinforced. In a completely different part of the bunker was a room that had a computer and the capacity to launch the missile. Sinclair and Wick were working on getting it running while Raven and Jasper constructed the missiles. 

They were constantly being watched by guards, the four of them worked carefully to appear like they were doing meaningful work while actually going as slowly as possible. 

The sound of the door opening alerted Raven to the guard change, they swapped every three hours. This one was a little early. He walked in and Raven watched as the guard bowed to him and remained put. Huh, not a guard then.

He had ice blue eyes and the decorative scars on his face. His hair was a light blonde colour and he was pale with gaunt cheeks. There was something in his eyes that was unnerving, Raven immediately did not like this guy. He sauntered over to the work station she and Jasper were at. His eyes trailed over the tech before lingering on her. Yes, Raven most decidedly _did not_ like this new person.

“How goes your progress?” He demanded with an air of superiority in his voice. 

“Slow,” Raven answered shortly with a roll of her eyes. “None of this shit has been used in over a hundred years.” 

The young man's face pulled into a sneer “You will think twice before you use that tone with me _skaifetcha_."

Raven narrowed her eyes and before she could say something she would probably regret, Jasper cut in, “sorry, we’re just stressed.” He said, trying to deescalate the situation.

The young man stared at Jasper for a moment before he suddenly struck Jasper across the face. “You will not speak to a Prince of Azgeda unless spoken to! I should cut your tongue out for such insubordination.” He growled a knife appearing in his hand out of nowhere.

“Falo!”

The word cracked like a whip drawing his attention. Standing in the doorway was the shift change. She was a young woman, also around their age, she had clear blue eyes, and was watching them tensely. 

“Your mother was quite clear that no harm is to come to the Skaikru prisoners.” She said evenly. 

“It is _Prince_ Falo to you, s _etnes_.” He growled. Raven let out a snort, trying so hard not to laugh despite the seriousness of the situation. “Is something amusing to you?” He snapped swinging around to glare and Raven.

Raven shook her head frantically, still trying not to laugh. Falo looked like he was going to say something else but the guard spoke.

“The Ice Queen wishes a word with you.”

The Prince drew himself up to his full height, a sneer still adorning his face. He cast them one last withering look before swaggering out of the room. Once he was out of earshot the guard relaxed slightly and Raven allowed herself to chuckle softly. 

“Seriously Raven? What the fuck was so funny? That guy was like two seconds from gutting me like a fish.” Jasper complained, he collapsed backwards on his stool and took a deep breath. “I need a fucking drink.” he muttered. 

“No you do not.” Raven snapped, flicking his forehead for good measure. Jasper just grunted and said nothing. He’d been going through withdrawal since they had been taken, and his mood had not improved. But Jasper was more alert, and wasn't tripping over himself or being as brash. It would seem that being sober had dulled some of Jasper's more self destructive qualities. “And for your information I was laughing at his name.” Raven said with a grin, knowing that Jasper would probably get a kick out of it. Hopefully the guard wouldn't kill them for disrespecting the prince. Although she didn't seem to be his biggest fan either. “Falo in Spanish means phallus. So it would seem that the Prince of Azgeda is also the Prince of Penis.”

Jasper did snicker at that, Raven noticed that the guard seemed to be suppressing a laugh as well. 

“He’s the Dick Prince.” Jasper giggled. 

Raven snorted and nodded “Maybe just make sure he doesn't hear you say that.” 

Jasper nodded but still looked incredibly pleased with his nickname. It was the happiest Raven had seen him since they had returned from Mount Weather three months ago.

***

They had three regular guards. Two men who just stood stoically and watched them work, and the woman who had saved Jasper from Falo's wrath. Unfortunately she also just stood stoically and watched them work. But Raven sometimes caught her watching them with a different type of expression on her face. Curiosity. 

“You know, if you have any questions about this stuff you can ask, We are the experts after all.” Raven offered with a smile on her face as she continued to work. It had been a few days since the interaction with the Dick Prince. Luckily he had not returned. Raven hoped the guard would be open to talking, maybe Raven could get some information that could help them escape. 

The guard just grunted and said nothing. 

“My name is Raven, this is Jasper.” Raven said pointing her thumb at Jasper who was fiddling with some wires that did absolutely nothing. He’d made a huge deal about their importance the other day though. It was part of their continued efforts to buy more time. 

The guard still just said nothing.

“If you don't tell me your name we could just name you ourselves. How about Sheryl?” Raven pondered after a second. 

Jasper snickered, “I was thinking Deborah.” He said with a grin. 

“Oh Deborah is _so_ much better,” Raven agreed. 

“My name is Echo.” The woman snapped in annoyance. 

Echo, why did that ring a bell? Raven had heard that name before, but she was blanking on when. 

“I liked Deborah better.” Jasper muttered.

“Echo, like _op las ekou_?” Raven asked with a grin. 

“The phrase is _osir niron las ekou_.” Echo said looking less than amused. Still, Raven considered it a win that she was even engaging.

“Tonights last echo?” Raven asked confused, her Trig was a bit rusty, sometimes her and Bellamy would practice it, but she hadn't seen him in weeks. 

“A lovers last echo.” Echo translated with an exasperated expression on her face. Raven didn't let that phase her, most people wound up being exasperated with her at some point. It was part of the process of her charm.

“Oh, so kinda like the warning outside the bunker?” Raven asked, now abandoning any pretense of work. Jasper had also slowed his work and was watching with an expression of interest. 

“You can read the words outside the bunker?” Echo asked, suddenly looking interested.

“Yeah, it says 'Beware of A Lovers Infinite Echo.'” 

“Infinite?” Echo asked, making a face, “What is infinite?”

“Like forever? Without an end.” Raven explained.

“All things end.” Echo said her expression hardened again. Raven took that as the signal that their conversation was over and returned to her work.

“Can all Skaikru read?” Echo asked suddenly.

Raven did her best to hide her smile, she had Echo hooked, “Yeah, we can all read English and then we can also read braille which is the dot language on all the technology and doors in here. Can you guys not read?” 

“Not Gonasleng, it has been forgotten, we have our own language now, for writing.”

Raven nodded that made sense, the Grounders had invented a new language, it made sense their writing would change to. She wondered the history of it. Bellamy would probably love to know, the dude was obsessed with history, he had named Octavia after the sister of some ancient leader. 

“Holy shit! I know you!” Raven suddenly shouted sitting up straighter as she finally remembered why Echo was so familiar. “You’re Echo!”

“Yes,” Echo agreed with a puzzled expression on her face. 

“No- sorry, I mean you're from Mount Weather. You were captured with Onya. Bellamy set you free. I’m the one who built the radio you talked to Onya with.” Raven explained.

Echo’s eyes widened in realization of their connection. “You know Bellamy?”

“Yeah, the dude has been a pain in my ass since day one. Although he's really managed to turn his personality around these last few months.” Raven mused, momentarily distracted. 

Echo nodded an unreadable expression on her face. Raven’s mind was also working frantically, trying to remember what she could from that conversation so long ago. Bellamy and Echo had killed a guard together and she had promised a debt to Onya. Raven’s eyes widened, a loose plan forming in her mind. 

“Have you heard from Onya recently?” Maybe Echo had helped Onya escape the kill order, she owed her a debt, had said so over the radio.

Echo shook her head, a suspicious look crossing her face. “No one has seen her since the kill over was issued by Heda.” 

Raven’s face fell, there goes that plan. She poked at some of the wires dejectedly. Almost unbidden a memory bubbled to the surface. It was from the time Onya and her had met on the bridge, when Raven had tried to convince Clarke to broker peace with the Trikru. What had Onya said to her then… ‘ _you do not understand what this is, or who we are, and so you do not know what you can bargain with- we are_ _keryonkepia_.’

“Echo…” Raven began, looking at the Azgeda warrior curiously. “You said over the radio that you owed Onya a debt, right?” Echo nodded the suspicious look still on her face. “That debt, does it extend to her _keryonkepia_?”

Echo frowned then, looking more confused than anything else. “The debt is too Onya, but yes technically it could. Why?” She asked, her eyes narrowing.

“Well,” Raven said leaning backwards, a triumphant grin spreading over her face. “It just so happens that I am Onya’s _keryonkepia_. And _ai kol daun op radon kom Teina Swega_.”

“That’s not a thing.” Echo said flatly.

“What? You just said you could fulfill the debt of a _keryonkepia_.” Raven argued, sitting forward. 

“Yes, but _Teina Swega_ is not a thing. Where did you even hear about that?”

“Oh,” Raven said dejectedly, “Onya invoked the right of _Teina Rokshawa_ when I got framed for trying to kill the Commander. I figured that this was probably the same deal.”

“That would also explain where you got the wording, your Trig needs work, especially your accent.”

“Well, if you went and found Onya maybe she could come teach me?” Raven prodded with a grin.

Echos eyes flicked to the door, it had been propped open to let in some fresh air. She quickly shut it and crossed the room, towering over Raven. “And what would you have me tell her?” She asked quietly.

“I would have you tell her that a Mountain Man kidnapped us and brought us to a bunker deep in Azgeda territory. That the Ice Queen believes Heda has shown weakness and wishes to go to war with her. That Nia has ordered us to make weapons for her. Like the one the Mountain used on Tondc. I would have you tell Onya that she must come for us quickly…” Raven hesitated, if Echo betrayed them it could get them killed, but this was their best chance, “I would tell her that we can only stall our work for so much longer until someone realises what we are doing.”

Echo took a step back, her eyes widening at Raven’s words. “Reivon kom Skaikru, I will find and deliver this message to Onya kom Trikru, in the stead of my debt to your _keryonkepia_.”

Raven nodded gratefully. “Thank you.”

The door to the workshop opened and the new guard came to relieve her. Echo quickly left, Raven did her best to ignore the sinking feeling she would not see the Azgeda soldier again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skaifetcha- Sky Bitch
> 
> Setnes- Guard
> 
> Osir niron las ekou- A Lovers Last Echo  
> NOTE: Raven confused NIRON with NATON which means tonight
> 
> RAVEN: ai kol daun op radon kom Teina Swega- I invoke the right of Entwined Debt
> 
> FALO- Name derived from the city of Buffalo
> 
> AUTHORS NOTE: Did I create an entirely new original character just so that I could make a penis joke for my Spanish speaking readers? Yes, yes I did. Was it as funny as I think it is? You tell me.


	39. Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanted to say that I have gotten really into mood boards this week and have added one to each new part of the fic (chapters 1, 14, and 31 if you wanna check them out). I'll add a new one when we start parts 4 and 5 as well. They're not meant to be spoilery, I just added them to help divide up the fic and give a sense of atmosphere to the ideas and plot each new part deals with.
> 
> I was also able to somehow come up with an idea that was, in my opinion, funner then the first chapter of 'We've Got Chemistry,' which was a modern Ranya and Clexa oneshot I wrote. I'm gonna post that tomorrow if anyone is interested in reading it. The next chapter for this fic will still come out on Thursday so don't worry about that. 
> 
> Have a great day! And thanks for reading :D

Onya and Ekou rode through the gates of Arkadia early the next morning. The sun had barely crested the horizon, breaking through the thick fog that had set in the night before and bathing the area in a strange otherworldly glow. It had taken everything in Onya’s power not to ride back to Arkadia once Ekou had finished telling her the truth of Azgeda’s treachery. Onya was shaking with rage. She was ready to tear down the Azgeda empire if that was what it took to find Reivon. But no, this situation was bigger than herself, and Onya had taken oaths. As much as she wanted to go to Reivon, her duty was to Heda, and that must come first. In the back of her head, Onya worried that there would come a day that she might have to choose between her duty and her soul, she was not sure she was going to be ready for that day.

Waiting by the gates was Belomi and Monti. Onya spied some members of Heda’s envoy milling around just outside the gates and guessed that everyone of importance was already inside the structure. 

The two _gona_ quickly dismounted their steads, while Monti rushed over to them speaking quickly. “They didn't like it, but we dug up the bodies. Doctor Griffin is examining them now. Clarke and the Commander are with her.” Monti informed her whilst wringing his hands in agitation. 

Onya nodded and started towards the building, Ekou trailing behind her. 

“Echo?” 

Belomi was still standing near the gate with a shocked expression on his face. Echo stopped short and stared at him. She was still wearing her warpaint and Onya was honestly surprised that Belomi had recognised her under it all. She also noticed a hint of a red flush underneath the paint. 

Onya remembered that Belomi had started to see the colours after returning from the _maun._ It was not a large leap to guess that Ekou was his _keryonkepia_. It would also explain his strange behavior over the radio at the time. 

“Bellamy…” Ekou trailed off, clearly she had no idea how to act around him. Onya would have laughed if the situation were not so dire. “You look… well.” She finally finished awkwardly. 

Belomi nodded flushing red and smiling shyly, “so do you. I mean- I like the makeup. You look like a ghost.” He said while waving his hand in front of his face as if to demonstrate to Ekou the amount of paint she had covered her face in. 

Ekou looked confused at his attempt at a compliment, while Monti stood off to the side trying not to laugh out loud. Onya hid a smirk, a ghost was an odd comparison. After sitting in the awkward moment a little longer Onya decided to save them both. 

“Take us to Heda.” 

That seemed to snap Belomi out of his staring contest with Ekou. He jumped to attention and led them into the _skaifloudon_. It had changed much in the last few months. The halls were cleaner, less junk piled around. There were also less people inside, Onya was right in her initial assumption that many of the Skaikru had started to sleep outside. 

Belomi wound up taking them to the _tek_ room that Reivon had worked in so long ago. Inside was Leksa, Tomak, Klark, Kein and Abi. They were standing around the dug up skeletons, which had been carefully reassembled on the floor of the room. Abi was standing over them with a concerned expression on her face. 

“ _Wormana_ , it is good to see you.” Heda greeted, her eyes slid past Onya to Ekou who was standing slightly behind her. “ _Chomouda em der Azgedakru gona kom yu_?”

 _Ai na breik daun dena. Chit ste disha_? Onya asked, nodding to the skeletons. 

“We were just about to be briefed, you have good timing.”

“I looked over the bones and it appears that two of the skeletons are male, and two are female. I also looked at their heights and it looks like one of the male and one of the females were teenagers and the other two were adults. I also noticed these.” Abi said pointing to their chests. “Bullet holes. They were shot. They didn't die in the crash. If I had to guess I would say this was probably a family that was killed and placed to look like the Tech Crew.” Abi finished.

“How did you not notice this before?” Leksa asked sharply.

“We had no reason to be suspicious, it was open and shut.” Kein pointed out. 

“Your entire theory hinged on Reivon making a mistake.” Onya snapped. Kein and Abi both bristled at her words. Good, let them stew in their incompetence. 

“What have you found Onya? Besides an Azgeda _gona_?” Leksa asked, eyeing the warrior curiously. 

“The car did not lose control, a tree was purposefully felled to cause them to crash. Track marks in the area indicated that they were taken and moved to a cart not far away. The trail was in the direction of the Azgeda border.” The room got very quiet at Onya’s words.

“Accusing Azgeda of such an act is very serious _Wormana._ I assume you have proof.” 

Onya nodded and gestured to Ekou to come forward, “Heda, may I present to you Ekou kom Azgeda, I helped her in the _maun_ and she owed me a debt. She was sent here to repay it.”

“Who sent you?” Leksa demanded, sounding every inch the leader that she was. 

“I was sent by Reivon kom Skaikru.” Ekou began, both Klark and Abi audibly gasped. “A _Maunon_ came to the Ice Queen and wished for revenge on the Skaikru for murdering his people. He told Nia he knew how to give her weapons so powerful they would cow even Heda. She sent him to capture your Tekkru and bring them to her _Mouhai Wintam_ to build these weapons. Reivon sent me to tell you that Nia wishes to go to war with you, and that you must hurry, they are working slowly but she fears that they will catch on soon.”

Leksa started to pace the room looking agitated, like a caged beast. “Why does Nia wish for war now?”

“She believes you showed weakness at the _maun_ , that Wanheda has stolen your power, she believes that it is time for a new Heda to take up the mantle. There are rumours that she will endeavour to make sure a child of Azgeda ascends to the Polis throne. She believes that the position belongs to Azgeda by right of first blood.”

Onya scoffed, the first Heda had been Azgedakru, and many in Azgeda believed that by that fact alone they were entitled to the Polis throne. But Azgeda had not had a _Natblida_ ascend in decades. 

“When did you last see Reivon and the others?” Leksa’s voice was clipped.

“Less than a week ago, Heda.”

Leksa nodded. “Onya, take Ekou and meet with Indra, gather a Trikru force near the Azgeda border. I will return to Polis and gather the rest of the army. Kane, you will meet our army on the border with your soldiers in three days' time.”

“Of course, Heda,” Kein said, he quickly left the room to spread the word.

“What about me?” Klark asked.

“You will stay and oversee the construction of the Sight Village, Titus will come in a few weeks to perform the rights and bless it. You will also deal with your leadership problem.” Leksa dictated pointedly. “As ambassador it is your job to make sure your people honour the terms of your agreement in the Coalition. When I return I expect there to be one clear leader of the Skaikru who understands the position of your people and their subservience to me.”

Klark clenched her jaw and looked like she wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Onya doubted that she was happy about being sidelined. But it was important that Leksa did this alone, it was Heda who appeared weak and Heda who must regain the trust of the clans. Leksa would not be able to do that with Wanheda in her shadow. They would think that Klark was the mastermind, or simply lending Leksa her power. Most other clans would not take issue with the Skaikru joining the Kongeda. They had toppled the _maun_ and the other clans would all be grateful for such a threat being removed. The problem was the Leksa had chosen to leave when they felt she should have stayed. Unfortunately the other clans did not understand what a missile was. 

Onya and Ekou left shortly after. Belomi was waiting outside the _tek_ room door and helped direct them out of the Ark. As they left Onya noticed some of the Skaikru watching her and Ekou with looks of suspicion and distrust. The rest seemed to just be looking curiously. 

Onya wondered if this had anything to do with the apparent power struggle that seemed to be happening among the Skaikru. Onya began to suspect that Klarks job might be more important than she initially thought. War with Azgeda would be difficult, and they would need to be swift if they were to avoid it bleeding into true winter, when the Azgeda soldiers would have a distinct advantage. Onya hoped that rallying the other clans would be enough to demonstrate Leksa’s strength to them. An all out war with Azgeda, coupled with the Skaikru splintering so soon after joining the Kongeda would be disastrous. It could give Azgeda the potential leverage they needed to turn other clans against Leksa. Despite their neutrality to Skaikru, it would not take too much for Azgeda to sway clans like Sangeda or Boudalan which valued strong actions against Leksa. 

Azgeda also responded to strength, hopefully twelve united clans marching on them, one of which being the Skaikru, would be enough to make them bend the knee to Heda again. As Onya and Ekou mounted their horses and rode out of Azgeda, Onya suspected that they would need more than a show of strength to win the support of the Azgeda _gona_. Whoever controlled the _gona_ , controlled Azgeda.

***

Three days had passed since the revelation of Azgeda's betrayal. Heda had arrived the night before with a massive army to march on Troit. The working plan was that they would march on the capital city and rally what Azgeda _gona_ they could and carry on to the _Mouhai Wintam_ which was rumored to be located northeast of the city. It was a good thing that Ekou had remained with them, the exact location of the _Wintam_ was a closely guarded secrete. Even Leksa had not known it's location. She had allowed Nia to keep it as one of the few concessions Azgeda was given in joining the Kongeda.

Now they were just waiting on the Skaikru _gona_ to join them. They were unsurprisingly, late. And this was after Indra had agreed to guid them to the meeting spot. Once they Skaikru arrived the _fous_ would begin their advance. 

Onya, Ekou and Linkon were gathered around a small fire. Okteivia was with Indra escorting the Skaikru _gona_ to the camp. It had been a bit of a shock when the _Seya_ had gladly taken Okteivia back as her _seken._ Indra had said, it was ‘only to undo any damage Linkon or Onya might have done in training her.’ But Onya had not missed the prideful twitch of Indra's lips when she had seen her old _seken_ for the first time. Okteivia kom Trikru had done well for herself these last few months. No one could deny that. 

“Ekou, may I ask you something?” Linkon queried, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them. Ekou looked up from her supper, and nodded once, in a short jerky movement. Ekou had removed her warpaint, giving her a slightly softer, younger appearance. But Onya suspected once they moved farther into Azgeda territory it would make a reappearance. “Why have you stayed? You fulfilled your debt to Onya, you could return to Troit or even the Winter Palace to warn the Ice Queen if you wished. Why remain here and loyal to Heda?”

Ekou sighed and poked at the fire with a stick, a faint scowl on her face. Onya had been wondering the same thing but had not really felt the need to ask. Ekou was here, let her actions speak for themselves.

“The Queen believes that allowing the Skaikru to share our land in abomination. When the rumours stared that they might join the Kongeda she felt Heda went too far. Nia thinks they should all be killed.”  
  
“And you disagree? Why?” Linkon pressed, he tone was not demanding, he was just genuinely curious. 

Ekou did not say anything, but she continued to scowl and poke at the fire. 

“It would not have something to do with the nature of who your _keryonkepia_ is, would it?” Onya asked quietly.

At her words Ekou froze, her eyes widening. “How-” She started to ask and then cut herself off realising she was giving too much away. Linkon’s eyebrows rose in surprise. 

“Neither I nor Linkon will tell anyone. We swear it.” Onya promised, Linkon nodded in agreement. 

This seemed to relax Ekou a little, she sighed and set the stick down. “My father was Ouskejon kru, he met my mother during the _Presh Soujon_. His family had passed away from a disease years ago, it was a natural choice that he join Azgedakru .” Onya nodded that explained a lot, the Blue Cliff Clans were among the more religious clans. It also explained Ekou’s name and her resistance to Nia’s plot. “My mother died birthing me.” Ekou admitted after a moment “My father never blamed me. He always said that the colours never left the world for him because he loved me so much.” She smiled slightly, lost in a memory. “He always taught me that _keryonkepia_ was scared, no matter who the person was. Before he died he made me promise to accept them, no matter what.” 

“And your _keryonkepia_ is Skaikru?” Linkon asked softly in understanding.

Ekou nodded a tight look on her face. Onya suspected that this might be the first time she was admitting this to anyone. “The colours are beautiful, how could something so wonderful be an abomination?” She asked no one in particular.

“Both of our _keryonkepia_ are Skaikru,” Linkon offered quietly, “There is nothing wrong with loving someone different. I believe that the reason so many of them see the world in grey is because they are supposed to be with us.” 

Ekou nodded, a pensive look on her face. No one spoke for a long time. Each lost in their own thoughts. Onya wondered if Reivon shared the same sentiment as Linkon and Ekou, that they were supposed to be together. It was hard to imagine, Reivon had been so resistant to the idea. It was only in their last meeting that Reivon had given any indication that she might be changing her mind. Onya hoped they all lived long enough to find out if Reivon had thought anymore of the idea of them together. 

The sound of shouting drew their attention. It would seem that the Skaikru had finally arrived. Onya Linkon and Ekou left the fire and went to meet the group. They were being led by Indra and Okteivia who both wore grim expressions on their faces. Onya noticed that there were less Skaikru than had been expected. 

Leksa and Tomak joined them and seemed to notice the lack of numbers as well. “Where are the rest of your people?” Heda asked Kein, Onya could see now that he was closer to them that there was a cut on his forehead that hadn't been there before. 

“Heda, may we talk in private?” He asked quietly. 

Leksa nodded and indicated for Onya and Kein to follow her. The rest hung back. They quickly wove their way through the maze of tents to Leksa's much bigger and more impressive one. Once they were in the tent Leksa rounded on Kein. “What happened?”

“Pike.” Kein said with a dark expression on his face. “When he found out we intended to go to war to get back Raven and the others he said that we had gone too far, that we should not live and die by your commands. That going to war for four people and your ego was a waste. He attempted a coup. Lucky for us we had the numbers and support on our side. We were able to stop and arrest him and all of his men in the Guard.”  
  
Leksa clenched her jaw and scowled. Onya was able to mask her worry a bit better, but this was not good. They could not afford to fight on two different fronts, nor could Leksa afford to send _gona_ to keep the peace in Arkadia. Heda needed her full army if she was to regain control of Azgeda before the snow set in. 

“Did Clarke say anything?” Leksa asked, Onya could sense her concern for her _keryonkepia_. 

“She requested that Indra and Octavia stay behind as representatives, to help remind people what we are building towards. Unity. I would also like to stay as well. Bellamy is more than ready to lead the Guard. I need to stay to help keep the peace.”

Leksa nodded “Very well, you, Indra and Octavia have leave to stay. But if you have not quashed the rebellion by the time I return I will be forced to take action.”

Kein nodded quickly “I understand Heda, we will maintain control of Arkadia. These people are the minority, most of us see and understand the benefits of the Coalition and being one of the Clans.”

Leksa nodded and dismissed him. After Kein departed Leksa allowed herself to relax slightly. 

“You worry for Klark.” It was not a question, there was no doubt that was where Leksa’s mind was.

“I fear I have made a mistake leaving her in Arkadia. Perhaps she would have been safer here with me.” Leksa muttered more to herself than anyone else. “But after Kostia, and what the Azgeda did to her… I could not risk Clarke by bringing her into their territory.”

Onya nodded in understanding, losing Kostia had nearly destroyed Leksa, Onya doubted she could go through it again. “Klark is… incredibly resourceful, she lived on the Azgeda border for months without getting caught. And she toppled the _maun_ . Her _nomon_ and Okteivia will protect her.” 

“Klark was upset that I did not bring her. She felt that if a _Maunon_ was responsible for the kidnapping that she should see it through. But I could not bear for her to see another war. Or have her in a position where she potentially would have to make another decision like she did in the _maun_.” Leksa admitted, sitting down heavily. 

Onya knelt in front of her, “Klark must bring her people to heel, these _aulana_ must understand that they live in our world, on your land which you have granted them. They can have good lives, full lives. Klark can show them this. She is the best person to do so.”

Leksa smiled tightly, “What makes you so sure of this?” Onya could sense Leksa’s doubt, not in Klark, but in the impossible situation they were facing. 

“Because Klark kom Skaikru shares a soul with Leksa kom Trikru, and Leksa has already done many impossible things. And so has Klark. What is one more impossible thing?” Onya asked with a slight smile. 

Leksa stared at her for a moment and then allowed herself a small smile as well. “Yes, I suppose you are right, this is just one more thing.”

They sat in silence in the tent for a moment, taking comfort in each other's presences. “I think it is time for us to march on Azgeda.” Leksa said after a minute. 

Onya stood, “shall we rouse the _gona_?”

Leksa nodded and stood, Heda slipping back into place. It was time to go to war. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEXA: Chomouda em der Azgedakru gona kom yu?- Why is there an Azgeda warrior with you?
> 
> ANYA: Ai na breik daun dena. Chit ste disha?- I will explain in a moment. What is all of this?
> 
> Mouhai Wintam- Winter Palace
> 
> Boudalan- Rock Line
> 
> Fous- Army
> 
> Aulana- foreigners


	40. The Scar

It had been well over a week since Raven had sent Echo to find Onya. They had been in Azgeda territory for nearly a month now. The bunker had been getting colder with each passing day. The whole thing was made of concrete and the cold had sunk into the very walls of the structure. More often then not Raven woke up shivering uncontrollably, her back and leg aching in pain. It had gotten so bad that most nights Jasper or Sinclair would have to share the small mats they were forced to sleep on with her just so Raven could get some extra body heat. Least Raven wake up the next day and be unable to move. 

That had happened a few days ago, Raven had woken up, her back seizing in pain and she had been unable to move from the floor. The guards had threatened to kill her if she failed to get up. It had taken Jasper screaming blood murder at the guards, while Sinclair and Wick had hauled her off the threadbare mattress and basically carried Raven to her work station. Raven was distinctly aware that she was running out of time. The colder it seemed to get, the worse effect it had on her body. It was only a matter of time before the Azgeda decided that she was too weak and would kill her for such a slight. 

Raven hoped that Onya came soon. She wasn't sure exactly how Onya would cross Azgeda territory and get all the way to a remote hidden bunker with a kill order hanging over her head, Raven had no doubt that Onya would come for her. It was just a matter of whether Raven would survive for that long until she arrived. She hoped that her chronic pain wasn't affecting Onya’s sight, or that she was feeling the echoes of it. As much as Raven wanted Onya here, she did not want the General to worry. Onya probably had more than enough to worry about what with the kill order and Octavia probably driving her crazy with her nonstop chatter. 

Raven took a deep steadying breath as she limped around the utility closet. It was a shockingly large room for a closet, but it seemed to house most of the extra tech parts for the bunker. There was so much junk piled on or around the shelves in the room that Raven and Jasper had taken one look around and immediately decided that doing inventory would be an impossible waste of time. Getting a spare part took about twenty minutes because navigating through the maze of shit in the small feat in and of itself. So of course they came and went from the room all the time. 

Unfortunately all their time wasting was going to be for naught if something didn't change quickly. Wick and Sinclair were still working on the computer systems for the bunker, they admitted that they had found the problem that prevented the launching system from working a few days ago. Now they were doing everything in their power to stall. Raven and Jasper were in a similar boat when it came to the missiles. They had finished the shells and were working on the interior, but they were going as slow as they could. 

Raven also noticed that Emerson had disappeared, she wasn't sure where he had gone off to, but it was a good thing he was gone. He was the only person who probably would have been able to catch that they were actively wasting time. The Azgeda didn't know what most of the tech was, and as long as they appeared to be working they had been left alone. Raven had taken advantage of their ignorance and had even started to work on a ‘side project’ for when Onya finally showed. There was a good chance that Octavia and Lincoln would come with her, but even if Echo was still helping, that would only be four warriors against an entire bunker of vicious Azgeda soldiers. They would need all the help they could get.

She exited the spare room to find Falo lounging on a stool near her workstation, watching her with a smile of smug satisfaction. The real emerging problem was Falo. He was starting to become… fixated. Luckily the rest of the guys had picked up on it and never left Raven alone with him. Raven couldn't tell if his interest was an attraction or some weird power thing and he just wanted to scare her. It was probably a combination of the two. Raven ignored his gaze and returned to her work table, setting the part she had retrieved on her desk with a dull thud. 

“Do you know how I got these scars?” Falo suddenly asked, drawing Raven’s attention. Usually Falo would watch them work and brag about some wild animal he killed. Raven had no idea what a _pauna_ was, and she unfortunately couldn't ask anyone either, so she had done her best to look impressed while trying not to roll her eyes. 

The topic of scars was actually something of interest to her. As far as she could tell there were two sets of designs. Not everyone had scars, but those who did either had them entirely covering their face, like Falo and the Ice Queen, or they had smaller designs around their temples.

“How did you get those scars?” Raven asked, humoring the Prince for once. 

He grinned triumphantly, as if he could sense that he had finally touched on a topic that intrigued her. “It has to do with my _keryonkepia_. Do you know what that is, _skaifetcha_?”

“A _keryonkepia_ is a soulmate.” Raven answered flatly as she returned her attention to her wires. 

Falo’s smile twisted cruelly and he leaned in close to Raven “I killed my soulmate. I strangled her with my bare hands.” 

Raven froze and fear bolted down her spine, she wondered if he was a _keryonstoka_. She supposed he couldn't be if he had known who his soulmate was and had killed her. The fact that anyone could do that to their own soulmate was beyond Raven’s comprehension. Despite all of the shit she had Onya had gone through, Raven had never wanted to physically hurt her. 

“All of the clans had slightly differing interpretations of the _presh_ _biyon_. Azgeda’s views on soulmates are a little different than the rest of our brethren. We of course understand the sanctity of it, but we believe that to kill your _keryonkepia_ is to defeat your greatest vulnerability. We cut our own faces after. We do it to show that nothing can hurt us. After all, we must be weary of our _ekou_.” Falo said in reference to the message carved outside the bunker.

Raven suppressed a shiver, Falo made her incredibly uncomfortable, but this might be the first time that she was afraid of him. She wondered if there was a reason he had emphasised the word echo, if perhaps they had caught Echo and she had given them up, maybe she had broken her debt to Onya... But no, she wouldn't have done that, if Azgeda had sense even a hint of subversion they would not hesitate to torcher and kill the Tech Crew. 

“I wonder…” Falo mused as his eyes trailed over Raven. “If you have met your _keryonkepia_. Or if you even have one.” He chuckled at the idea. “I bet your people would be too weak to overcome such a vulnerability. What about you boy? Do you think you could kill your soulmate if you ever met them?” Falo’s eyes gleamed with glee at the apparent game they were playing now. Raven got the sense that she needed to be very careful, if Falo found out she had a soulmate it would probably not go over well. 

“No,” Jasper muttered quietly “but I watched her die.”

That caught Raven’s attention, she had no idea Jasper had a soulmate, or that he even knew who they were. It must have been one of the Delinquents, maybe Fox or Roma? It would explain Jasper's behavior and his unwillingness to talk about it. He was in mourning. And he had no fucking idea how to cope with the loss of his soulmate. 

Falo cocked his head and looked at Jasper for a long moment. Then he grabbed Jasper by his hair and slammed the side of his head onto the table. 

“Hey! Let him go!” Raven shouted, standing suddenly, her leg protested at the sudden sharp movement but she ignored it. 

“ _Setnes_!” Falo barked at the guard, who jumped into action and grabbed Raven, keeping her from stopping the prince. “I know you are not lying, _skaigoufa_ , I can see it in your grey eyes.” The word was sneered, Falo drew his knife and started to cut something into the side of Jasper’s temple, Jasper and Raven both screamed at him to stop, but Falo ignored their protests. After what felt like an age he released Jasper. Raven shook off the guard and rushed over to the Delinquent. 

“What the fuck?!” Raven yelled at Falo. 

“He should be honoured.” Falo said pointing at Jasper with his bloody knife. “Only those who have lost their _keryonkepia_ may be cut. If their _keryonkepia’s_ death was not by their hand then the cuts are minor. He will overcome the pain, or he will die.” 

With one last leer, Falo left the room, leaving Raven and a whimpering Jasper in the workshop. Raven helped Jasper sit on the floor and then looked around for something to stop the bleeding. The guard had returned to his post by the door and seemed largely uninterested in their situation. Eventually Raven found some old rags, she slowly lowered herself to sit beside Jasper and ripped them into strips. 

She cleaned the would and went about bandaging him as best she could. 

“He really is the Dick Prince isn't he?” Jasper muttered with a hollow laugh. 

Raven smiled tightly and nodded. “He fucking sucks.” Jasper only nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for a moment longer while Raven worked. She wasn't really a doctor, but she did the best she could. “Jasper, can I ask you something?” Raven began awkwardly, she didn't want to upset him, but she was curious. 

“You want to know who my soulmate was, don't you?” Jasper guessed. Raven nodded and tied up the bandage, Jasper flinched at the pressure, but looked grateful for her help. “You don't know her.” He said quietly. 

“Well, I’m sure I know _of_ her, we know everyone on the Ark.” Raven said, sitting back and giving him a small smile. 

Jasper shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. “She was from Mount Weather.”

“Oh…” Raven said quietly, she remembered, months ago when Onya had led them into the mess hall where all of the residents had been burned by the radiation. Jasper had been holding one of them and crying. Raven hadn't even realised. 

“Can I ask you something?” Jasper said suddenly, Raven nodded, “why aren't you with your soulmate?”

Raven shifted uncomfortably, “It’s complicated, I killed Finn, and I wasn't ready to be with her. And I- I’m afraid.”

Jasper nodded “I only got about twenty days with Maya. I never saw the colour of the sky or the trees or anything. And neither did she. Now the world is just grey. The world was grey, and then it was suddenly colourful and now it's grey again, but it feels all wrong. And I’m not sure if it's because she’s not in it anymore or because the colours aren't.” Jasper quickly wiped some tears away. He cleared his throat awkwardly. “All I’m saying is that if you have a soulmate… life is short, and it really sucks to lose them.”

“I know- it just… it feels like a betrayal somehow. That I’m betraying Finn’s memory, that I haven't done enough to mourn him, you know?” Raven hadn't said any of this to anyone, it felt oddly freeing to admit this to Jasper of all people. She supposed he was the only one who could understand. Octavia and Clarke were gone, Wick and Abby didn't even know for sure who their soulmates were. Sinclair had once had a wife, but she had died and he had never seen any of the colours to begin with. Jasper was the only one who remembered meeting their soulmate. 

“Screw Finn.” Jasper said vehemently, Raven looked at him in surprise, as far as she knew Jasper had liked Finn. “He started going after Clarke before the dropship even touched the Earth. You don't owe him anything. Just be fucking happy Raven. Even if it is with that super scary Grounder chick.”

Raven laughed softly at his description of Onya, it wasn't inaccurate. “Do you…” She trailed off awkwardly, she wasn't sure if this question would anger him, after a second of hesitation she continued. “Do you regret meeting her?”

Jasper was quiet for a long moment, “Yeah… sometimes.” His voice cracked and more tears spilled over, “I just feel like if I hadn't then she’d still be here, you know? That it’s my fault she died. That I killed her.” Jasper choked out a strangled sob. 

Raven quietly took his hand and they sat together on the concrete floor, both mourning what they had lost. Raven thought that Jasper would never stop mourning Maya, and in some ways she would never stop mourning Finn, grief became a part of you after a while. And eventually that grief would become a scar. But in that moment Raven resolved to put it behind her. She would not let it define or hold her back any longer. It was time to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presh Biyon- Sacred phrase or sacred words


	41. The Duel

Onya wished that the army would move faster. Logically she understood that moving such a large armed force through Azgeda territory on the cusp of winter was no small feat. They needed to be strategic and not rush. Rushing led to mistakes and they could not afford to be delayed or attacked. That would cause room for disease and discord to breed among the ranks. But they were starting to run short on time. A large part of Onya wished that she could just forge ahead herself and free Reivon and her kru. But the risk that put Reivon in was worse. 

She had no hope of getting into the _Mouhai Wintam_ herself. At the very least she would need Ekou to guide her to its location. Ekou had made it very clear that Nia had an army of her most loyal and vicious _gona_ stationed there. And while Onya had trained the legendary Heda… no one could kill an entire army. Not with a sword at least, Onya had no doubt that Reivon could create something that could fell and army. Alas, this situation was bigger than Onya and Reivon. Leksa still had to prove herself. Onya's vows dedicated that she help Heda bring Azgeda to heel. Unfortunately that took precedence over Reivon and the other _teks_. 

The army was just outside of Troit. The Azgeda capital sat on the horizon before them. And standing at their gates was an Azgeda army. Onya scowled at the sight. They had expected this, they had spotted several scouts as they had drawn nearer, but had let them go. Leksa wished to demonstrate strength, not necessarily go to war. The Kongeda army was large enough that trying to sneak up on the city would have also been a waste of energy. Surprisingly, the Azgeda army was actually smaller than they had anticipated. This meant that Nia had probably diverted more of her troops to the _Mouhai Wintam_. 

The problem they currently faced was the road. Azgeda was a land of snow and ice most months of the year. As such, there was only one major road that they could move the army along to get farther north to where the _Mouhai_ was supposed to be located. A road that passed through the city of Troit. The city was situated near _tu_ great lakes with a river cutting between them. There was only one bridge to cross over that river and you had to enter Troit to take it. If Onya had been traveling alone she could have taken a boat across the lake, or even swum it if she had to. But they had to move the Kongeda, and they did not have the nautical power at their disposal to take ships. It would seem that they would need to fight if they wanted to move any further. 

Onya, Leksa, Tomak and Ekou were at the head of the army. The other clans not far behind, ready for the inevitable battle.

The gates to Troit opened and _thri_ men on horses rode out to meet them. Leksa nudged her horse forward and gestured for Onya to follow, but for Tomak and Ekou to remain at the head of the army. The group met in the middle of the field that stretched before Triot. 

Onya had never been to Troit, the furthest she had ever ventured into Azgeda had been to their _Ayennes_ _Stegeda_ with Leksa, and that had been years ago. Even from a distance Onya could tell that the city paled in comparison to Polis. Polis was vibrant and full of life, Troit was dreary and grey, as was most of the Azgeda countryside. There were many half standing buildings from the old world, Onya could tell that they were made of steel and concrete. But all of it was in ruin.

Troit was the city of ice and cold. It also operated on a caste system. Most of the cities citizens were said to live in the half standing buildings, carving out entire floors for small tribes to live in. The outcasts and weak were sent to live in the sewers under the city. The streets were said to be no man's land. If one were to perform an act of strength publicly then they would be elevated. The higher up in the buildings you moved the better life you lived. The _Mouhai_ _Hou_ was the capitol building that the _mouhai_ _seingeda_ operated from. It was also the largest standing building closest to the bridge they would need to cross.

Onya recognised one of the men riding towards them as Prince Consort Fidel, Nia’s husband. Onya had met him a few times during negotiations. He was a cold, spineless man who enjoyed the suffering of others. His face was covered in ceremonial scars, indicating that he had killed his own _keryonkepia_. Onya suspected the man riding next to him was the Crown Prince, Roun. She had never met him, Leksa had banned the prince from all of her lands as punishment for Nia taking and killing Kostia. Roun was not allowed out of the Azgeda capital or he would be put to death. For him to even ride out of the gates of Troit was an offense that was punishable by death. The Azgeda _mouhai_ _seingeda_ was more confident in this rebellion than Onya had initially thought. 

The third man who rode with them was an oddity. She did not recognise him. He was dressed slightly differently than the rest, and he had no scars on his face. The way he rode atop his horse was unsteady and unsure, as if he had not grown up riding them. Everything about him was off. 

“Heda, to what do we owe such a pleasure?” Fidel asked with a sneer on his face, Nia’s flagrant dissent had made him bold. 

“The Ice Queen holds four of my people against their will, and she means to wage war with me. You and your armies will stand down or you will be wiped out.” Heda commanded. 

Fidel’s eyes slid past them to the massive army they had amassed, Onya spied a flicker of trepidation in his eyes. She guessed that none of them had expected her to bring so many people just to collect _fou_ Skaikru. 

“I have a different proposal.” Fidel suddenly suggested. “A battle to the death, each of us picks a champion. If you win, I will allow you armies to pass through my city and continue to the palace. If I win, your armies will disband and return home until a new Commander is selected.”

“Nia’s duplicity has made you bold, Fidel.” Onya sneered at the Prince Consort.

“Azgeda is the _fida_ of the Krunes. All life came from us, we deserve respect! Not to fade away into obscurity.” Fidel snapped, his patience wearing thin in favor of his malignant patriotism.

Onya scoffed at his insolence, it was believed that Azgeda was the first of the clans to form when the fracture came from within. They were considered the unquestioned superpower for decades. But the sun had long since set on the Azgeda Empire. Now there was only the Kongeda, and Heda. 

“I accept your terms. Who is your champion?” Leksa demanded, probably in an effort to keep Onya from coming to blows with Fidel. 

“Roan will represent me.” Fidel declared. Roun blinked in surprise, he had obviously not expected to be the one to have to fight. He did not complain, he simply nodded. Onya noticed that Roun only had scars on his temples. She wondered if it was his mother or his father who had killed his _keryonkepia_. “You have twenty minutes.”

Leksa narrowed her eyes at Fidel’s blatant command, but she said nothing. The _fou_ of them rode back to the camp. Tomak and Ekou went to spread word to the other _gona_ that Heda would be fighting. Leksa started to remove her ceremonial armor and sash, she would need mobility for this battle. 

Onya heard the war drums and chanting as the Azgeda _gona_ signaled the beginning of the battle. Roun walked onto the field, he was flanked by ten Azgeda, his father and their strange companion, both of whom were still atop their horses. Roun had painted his face white with to look like a skull and he had a sword strapped to his back. Onya and Leksa walked out to meet them, also flanked by ten Trikru _gona_ . Both groups of _gona_ spread out and formed a circle for the _tu_ to fight in. 

“Any last words of wisdom?” Leksa asked wryly, trying to keep things light. 

Onya stared at Fidel who was watching them atop his horse with a satisfied smirk. Onya did not trust him, even if Leksa won, Onya doubted they would just be allowed to pass, he would probably have his army attack them from behind when they reached the _Mouhai Wintam_ while Nia’s own army met them head on. 

“Remember why you are here.” Onya advised. 

Leksa looked at her curiously “I will win, and we will get Reivon and the others back.” she promised.

“Heda…” Onya began, “that is why _we_ are here. Do not forget why _you_ are here.” 

Leksa stared at her for a long moment and then nodded. She walked into the middle of the makeshift area and faced Roun. Onya tensed as she watched the two size each other up. Onya had taught Leksa everything she knew. While Leksa's failure was unlikely, if she died, Onya on her honour would have no choice to follow her into death. It would be a cruel fate to force upon Reivon. If she cared about such a thing of course. 

They each readied their swords and then the battle began. Onya had seen enough trial by combat fights to know that this battle would not take long. The victor was often decided within the first minute of the fight. Leksa and Roun were circling each other, their swords bouncing and clanging off each other and the sound of steel ringing out across the battlefield. 

Roun was skilled, it was clear that despite his house arrest he had kept up his training. Although, Onya supposed he had little else to do. Leksa had the advantage of being younger and smaller and therefore faster and more agile. Roun clearly had experience and strength on his side. But in a sword fight, speed was everything and Roun was about to learn that the hard way.

Leksa saw her opening the same moment Onya did from her own vantage point. Roun swung in a wide arc meant to disarm Leksa, she saw the movement and ducked under his arm and slashed her sword across his side, cutting deep into his ribs. Roun’s face twisted in pain as Leksa swung back around and was able to stab him in the back of his shoulder. The cut was not deep, but it was painful, and lucky for Leksa it was also his sword arm.

Good, this would slow his movements. 

Roun spun around, a snarl on his face and a tension in his body that had not been there before. He started to attack with a series of quick jabs meant to tire Leksa. She batted them away easily but Onya could tell she was beginning to slow. Leksa had been trained for speed, if she allowed Roun to turn this battle into one of endurance she would eventually tire and lose. All Azgeda were trained to endure. Endure pain, winter, hunger. Whatever it was, the Azgeda would try to outlast it by sheer force of will.

Roun jumped slightly and used his body and momentum to slam his sword into Leksa’s from above. Clearly hoping to cripple her defense. Leksa was able to hold steady, they were locked together, Roun trying to use his superior size to break Leksa. But Onya had trained her, and she had trained her _seken_ to never break. To be a river, if the path was blocked then the river must find a new way to flow. 

Leksa took advantage of their proximity to deliver a brief painful punch to Roun’s already injured ribs. He had not been expecting such a move and buckled under the sudden pain. He dropped his sword and staggered backwards, defenseless. Leksa quickly grabbed his weapon, now armed with both swords when he had none. Roun cast about wildly before punching one of his _gona_ and stealing their spear. 

Onya did her best to suppress her smile. Roun did not realise it but he had already lost this battle. Leska with _won_ sword was deadly, but Leksa with _tu_ swords was unbeatable. Onya had made sure of that. 

Leksa advanced on Roun, pushing him backwards in a flurry of spins and slashes as she danced after his retreat in a flurry of death. He tried to jab at Leksa again with the spear, the only move that he had found he could do that would work on her. But she was moving too fast and the second sword offered her more defense than when she had only had the one. 

Finally Roun made the desperate attempt to stab through at Leksa, hoping that extending his reach would cause her to falter and him to get lucky. His gamble did not work. As he reached forward Leksa used _won_ sword to push the spear wide and the other to slash across his chest. He shouted in pain and Leksa in a swift fluid movement, kicked his chest while dropping her swords and grabbing the end of the wood of his spear and wrenching it from his grip.

Roun tumbled backwards to the ground and Leksa spun the spear around and aimed it at his chest. The battle was won and Heda was victorious. Roun lay on the ground ready to face his death, staring up at Leksa unblinking. Onya would give the Prince this, he had honour where his parents lacked any. The field was silent and still as they waited for Heda to strike the final blow. The blow that would bring Azgeda to heel and bring them that much closer to the _Mouhai Wintam_. Leksa’s grip on the spear tightened and Onya tensed, wondering if for a split second Leksa understood what she truly needed to do to show the _gona_ she was fit to lead.

Leksa drew back the spear and lobbed it forward, it sailed across the field over the makeshift border the Azgeda _gona_ had made, and impaled itself in the chest of Fidel. Blood splattered across the strange man on the horse beside him, and Fidel's body jerked unnaturally. Blood bubbled from his lips before he slumped sideways and toppled to the ground dead. 

The field was quiet for a long moment before the rest of the Azgeda _gona_ followed suit and knelt on the ground in a demonstration of their fealty to Heda, for Leksa had brought Azgeda to heel.

“The Prince Consort falls. From this moment forth, Azgeda has a new leader. Long live King Roan!” Leksa declared, her voice ringing across the field loud enough that both sides could hear. The air was filled with cheers. The Azgeda warriors and the Kongeda army both began chanting Heda. 

Leksa helped Roun stand, he wiped the blood from his face, but looked grateful to be alive. Or as grateful as any Azgeda could look.

“You have my thanks Heda, I owe you a debt. I have no love for my mother, me and my army will come with you to the Winter Palace. We will kill her and free the imprisoned Skaikru.”

Both Onya and Leksa looked surprised by his words. At best they had expected Azgeda to ask to remain neutral in this conflict until Nia was dead and a clear leader was left standing. Onya and Leksa had thought they would need to wage battle with the army to coarse them to participate in helping them at the _Mouhai_. Now Roun freely offered to assist in killing his mother. 

“Why?” Onya asked the question Leksa could not, it would make Heda appear ungrateful.

“The _Presh_ _Soujon_ is less than eight weeks away, no one will come to our _Ayennes_ _Stegeda_ so long as there is a war going on. Anyone who meets their _keryonkepia_ will not want to join our kru. Our numbers have dwindled significantly over the years while other clans have flourished under your Kongeda. I want a better life for my people. My mother believes we can get that by stealing what is not ours. I believe there is a better way.”

Leksa nodded, “you have my thanks, this is the beginning of a new age for Azgeda. I welcome it.”

Onya noticed that the man who had been with them, the strange one, had ridden off. “Who was the man that was with you? The one with no cuts on his face?” 

“He is of the _maun_ , the one who stole the Skaikru _teks_ and brought them to my mother so that they may build her weapons to take the Polis throne.” Roun explained, looking in the direction the _bushhada_ had fled. “He will go to the Winter Place now, to warn them of our march.”

Onya glared in the direction the _Maunon_ had gone. “Shall I hunt him down, Heda?” Oh how Onya yearned to bathe her sword in his blood. He would pay dearly for stealing Reivon away from her people. 

“No, let him warn Nia of our approach, I want her to know I am coming for her.” Leksa growled out with a scowl. Onya shifted, she did not agree with this decision, but she could not question Heda, especially not in front of Roun. Nonetheless, Onya feared that this decision might have been driven by Leksa's heart and not her head. She had never gotten her revenge for Kostia after all. 

Roun nodded, “Heda, there is one last thing you must know. My brother Falo, he is not my brother by blood. Nia stole him from his family as a babe and raised him.”

Typical Nia; having Kostia killed, murdering families and stealing babies, Onya would be glad to see her dead. 

“What use did she have for him when she already has an heir to her throne?” Leksa demanded. 

“Falo is a Nightblood.”

Onya’s eyes widened and shock, Leksa also looked surprised. It was not uncommon that babies who had _Natblida_ were hidden. But there was a great difference between a family who hid their child so they would not be taken to Polis to train to become Heda, and Nia who kidnapped a baby so she could raise and brainwash her own _Natblida_ to put on the Polis throne. 

“Can your brother be reasoned with?”

Roun shook his head “He is as bad as my mother, they both must die.”

Leksa nodded, “ _jus drein jus daun_. Let us ride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mouhai Hou- Royal Station, in the old world this was the Michigan Central Train Depot
> 
> Seingeda- family
> 
> FIDEL: Azgeda is the fida of the Krunes- the word FIDA means cradle, the direct translation of this phase is- Azgeda is the cradle of the Grounder society- But it could also be interpreted to mean Azgeda is the birthplace of the Grounder society.
> 
> Bushhada- coward
> 
> I also want to give credit to tumblr user Kikheda. They made an interesting post about the Azgeda royal family, while I am not using all of the characters they listed in their post, they did create the King of Azgeda called Fidel and I really loved the name so I used it in this fic.


	42. The Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- This chapter does contain threats of sexual assault

Their luck- if you could even call it that considering they had been kidnapped, dragged across the country and forced to build weapons of mass destruction, had finally run out. Emerson had arrived back at the bunker in the early hours of the morning, he had demanded to see their progress and had been livid once he had realised that they had been stalling. Things had not gone over well when Emerson looped the Azgeda in on the fact that they had been tricked.

Something was off though, Emerson had burst into their quarters covered in blood, there was a wild look in his eyes like a trapped desperate animal. Several warriors had hauled the four of them out of their cramped sleeping quarters and dragged them through the maze of hallways to the computer room. Raven had not been in the room before, her and Jasper had been regulated to the construction of the missiles while Wick and Sinclair had been delegated the operating systems. The setup was incredibly impressive considering it was about a hundred years old.

The computer system was partially built into the concrete which must have helped preserve it. There were several monitors mounted to the wall which were also in good shape, only a few of the screens were cracked, but even then Raven could tell they would work. With a sinking feeling she realised that Wick and Sinclair might have done too good of a job despite trying to work slowly. With just a glance at the setup there was no doubt in Raven’s mind that the computer would run and launch a missile. Emerson had already provided the Azgeda with the coordinates of Arkadia when they had first arrived. 

The only upside that Raven could find in this was that her and Jasper had really only properly finished one of the missiles. It would not be enough to destroy the Ark, but it would do some serious damage. Raven watched with fear growing in her gut as they took the only completed missile and Emerson instructed the Azgeda guards on how to load it into the chamber in the next room. 

Emerson walked back into the room with Falo and a few extra guards. He was in the middle of some sort of panicked rant.

“They are _here_! They will be here any-”

The rest of Emerson’s panicked rant was cut off by Falo striking him across the face. Two of the guards rushed forward to restrain Emerson while another carefully unbuckled his belt and tossed it to the ground like it was on fire. Raven realised that he had a gun holstered in it. The Grounders must still be afraid of them despite all the Mountain Men being dead, present company excluded. 

“You worry over nothing.” Falo sneered getting right in Emerson’s face, some spittle flying as he spoke.

Emerson shook his head. “There’s more of them than there is us. You will lose.”

Falo laughed airily and shook his head. “You are wrong, Heda is _weak_ , anyone can see it. You have been tricked. There is no army, no plan to march here. These are the only Skaikru in Azgeda and they are the weakest most pathetic excuses for kru that I have met.”

“She killed your father.” Emerson said darkly, a pleading edge to his voice. Raven wondered who _she_ was? Was it Onya? It made no sense that Onya would want anyone to know she was coming, it wasn't her style. Maybe Octavia had done something? Or perhaps Emerson had finally cracked? Raven tried not to let herself get too hopeful that Onya was on her way, and that she had in fact mounted some sort of rescue mission. 

Falo’s air of disregard disappeared, an unreadable expression crossed his face and Raven shuddered, finding it unsettling. With an almost gleeful look crossing his face, Falo picked up the gun from the floor and examined it. He looked almost childlike in his curiosity. Suddenly, Falo pointed the gun at Emerson and shot him in the head. 

Jasper yelped, and Raven flinched away. 

“ _Hainofa_...” One of the guards uttered in shock, staring at the Prince with wide, fearful eyes.

“He was the last of his kind, there are no more _Maunon_ to come and burn our villages.” Falo said as he nudged Emerson’s prone body with a foot. “I see the appeal of the _fayogon_ now.” He said examining the gun with interest. He pointed the gun at Wick next, “Set the countdown for the missile, or I will blow your brains out.” 

Wick shrank back, trembling as he shook his head no. “I won't do it.” 

Falo shrugged and then shot Sinclair in the leg. 

“No!” Raven shouted, rushing over to Sinclair as he crumpled to the ground. He clutched his leg and looked at the bleeding hole with gritted teeth. "It's ok, Im ok." Sinclair muttered trying to calm Raven.

“Set the clock. Or she dies.” Falo ordered, now aiming the gun at Raven.

“Fuck you.” Raven snarled. 

Falo’s eyes gleamed cruelly as he smirked. Wick nodded a numb look on his face as he stumbled over to the computer and started typing in the commands.

“Wick, don't do this. People in Arkadia will die.” Raven pleaded. 

“They’ll march on us either way… no one’s coming Raven, we’re all alone and so are they.” Wick said sadly, “this might be better.” 

“You’re killing Gina.” Jasper said quietly. 

This made Wick pause, but ultimately he kept typing. After another minute a countdown appeared on the computer screen. “It’ll launch in less than an hour.” 

“See, that wasn't too difficult. _Setnes_ , keep them here. Let me know when the strike is a success.” Falo grabbed Raven’s arm and started to drag her out of the room. 

“Hey! Let go of me! What the fuck?”

“I am taking you up on your offer, _skaifetcha_.” Falo said with a sarcastic smile. Raven’s blood ran cold as she realised what he intended to do. She struggled harder, he spun her around and slammed her into the wall. “You will stop that or this will be much worse, for you… and for your friends.” 

Raven gulped, but said nothing. He dragged her through the maze of halls until they reached the workshop. He threw her into the tables and laughed as Raven fell to the ground with a yelp. She quickly scrambled upwards and put herself on the other side of the table in between Falo and herself.

“I think this is going to be fun.” Falo mused to himself as he regarded her with a sick glee in his eyes.

Raven shuddered and cast about wildly. She realised she was at her personal table and all of the pieces for the project she had been working on the last few weeks were still there. All she had to do was assemble them. But she would have to do that without Falo noticing or he would for sure kill her. 

Falo circled around the table, a cruel smile on his face as Raven tried to back away from him. She was shaking from the amount of adrenaline flooding her system right now, fighting her every flight or fight instinct. She knew if she panicked he would attack her and win, he was a trained warrior, she needed to distract him and she had absolutely no idea how. 

Falo got closer and Raven grabbed a small electrical flathead screwdriver in her hand under the guise of steading herself against the table. Falo reached out to grab Raven and she slashed the screwdriver across face. He snarled like a caged animal and dark blood started to ooze out of the cut. Raven scrambled out of his grasp, still holding the screwdriver between her and him for protection. 

“Very well, we can do this the hard way. You know… for a Skaikru you do have such a pretty face. We generally reserve the cuts for the worthy. But I think I will make an exception.” He sneered as he pulled out the same knife he had used to cut Jasper. “Perhaps I’ll even let you live a little longer after I am done with you, just so I can enjoy your scarred face.”

Falo raised the knife even higher and Raven braced herself for his next attack, if she could even knick his artery then he would bleed out before he could do anything. 

Suddenly Falo screamed, a knife had come out of nowhere and had embedded itself in his wrist causing him to drop his own knife. Raven stumbled further backwards from him. She looked in the direction of the door and her jaw dropped.

A very pissed off looking Onya in full battle armor and makeup was standing in the doorway. She had a scowl on her face and one sword drawn. If looks could kill, Falo would probably already be dead because Raven had never seen the General look so furious.

Falo seemed to be momentarily shocked, his jaw opening and closing as he stared at Onya as if not quite believing that she was really there. After a second he seemed to regain his wits. Raven on the other hand was still stunned at seeing Onya. Raven realised a part of her had never expected to see Onya again, and she felt an immeasurable relief that she was wrong.

“Ah, the disgraced _Wormana_ ,” Falo sneered as he yanked the knife out and threw it to the ground. “I will enjoy gutting you like the Trikru dog you are.” He snarled as he drew his sword with his good hand. Raven finally noticed that the blood coming out of his injuries was black. Which was all kinds of disgusting. Was he sick? Raven hoped it wasn't contagious. The last thing she wanted was to be coughing up black blood. 

“Formally disgraced.” Onya corrected, leveling her sword at him.

Falo growled and rushed at her. Onya blocked his attack and they began to battle. Raven watched helplessly for about two seconds before remembering her project. She rushed over to her table and quickly assembled the taser. It was on a slightly longer rod, similar to the ones the Guard used on the Ark, except the charge was adjustable. 

Onya was gaining ground on Falo, he was forced to go on the defensive as she pushed him back. Finally he made the mistake of getting too close to where Raven was, and Raven lunged across her worktable and jabbed him in the side with her taser. He immediately collapsed onto the ground, convulsing silently. 

Onya froze mid swing and blinked, processing what had just happened. She frowned and kicked his shin with her shoe. “Did you kill him?” She asked Raven, not taking her eyes off of the Prince. 

“Uhhh, no. He should still be ali-”

Onya rammed her sword through his head. “Problem solved, _skwila_.” she muttered, spitting on his corpse and wiping her sword on his coat. She turned and walked around the table to where Raven was standing. There was a tentativeness to her movements, she seemed almost unsure if she was allowed to be near her. “Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Onya asked, her eyes traveling over Raven, checking for injuries. 

Raven rushed forward and pulled Onya into a tight hug. “You came.” Her voice was muffled by Onya’s hair. Raven felt like for the first time in months that she could breathe properly. She hadn't expected to be this happy to see Onya. she had thought any reunion between them would have been weird and forced. But this, this felt natural, it felt right, it was as easy as breathing. 

“ _Sha-_ yes.” Onya cleared her throat awkwardly as she tentatively patted her back. Raven wondered if the General had ever been hugged before. 

Raven finally withdrew from the hug and grinned in relief. “I’m ok, it’s really good to see you Onya.” Her eyes trialed over the General, she looked to be in good health, she looked strong and ready to fight which was also good because Raven doubted that escaping from a bunker and then hightailing it across Azgeda territory was going to be an easy project. 

Onya’s lips twitched up in a small smile. “And you Reivon kom Skaikru.” Her smile faded and a more serious look crossed her face. “We should go. It is unsafe here.” Onya grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and down the hall, her sword drawn.

“Wait,” Raven hissed tugging on Onya’s hand to get her attention “We need to go back for Jasper, Wick and Sinclair, he’s been injured.”

“We already have them, we will meet them at the front entrance.”

“We?” Raven asked confused “Who the fuck is we?” They rounded the corner and came face to face with a small group of Grounders. “ _Lincoln_?” Her eyes widened in shock at the sight of the other warrior. 

Lincoln grinned and gave a small wave, “it is good to see you Raven.”

What the _fuck_ had she missed?

“Have you found the _Azplana_?” Onya asked another man who was with them, he had long hair and scars on his temples. 

“No, what of Falo?” The man asked.

“Dead.” Onya answered, “we need to go.”

“What the fuck did I miss?” Raven asked Onya as they quickly moved through the halls. As they did Raven saw more and more bodies of freshly killed Azgeda warriors. Did Onya just go out and make a fuck ton of friends she was banished? That sounded very unlike her. 

“Heda lifted the kill order on Linkon and myself. Ekou found me a few days later and gave me your message. The Skaikru have also joined the Kongeda and are now protected citizens. Heda and her army marched on Azgeda to dethrone the Ice Queen and free you.” Onya explained quickly. They were almost to the entrance of the bunker now. 

“Wait, seriously?” Raven asked, faltering slightly. “You brought an army up here to save me?”

Onya paused and looked back at Raven, a soft look on her face. “See for yourself.”

They stepped outside and Raven saw a flash of fighting and shouting before she was yanked to the side of the wall by Lincoln. 

“Do not get yourself killed, we did not march all this way for you to die now.” He muttered. 

Raven blinked in shock, there was a whole fucking army out there fighting another fucking army and they had all apparently come to get the four of them. That was super flattering to be honest. 

“We are pinned down for the moment.” Lincoln said to Onya, “There are archers.” Raven glanced around, they were just outside the bunker now. Underneath the creepy carved wall message. The air outside had gotten colder since she had first come to the bunker, winter was starting to set in. 

She heard a scuffle of movement and saw Bellamy and the others emerge from the bunker. Monty and Wick were supporting Sinclair, his gunshot wound preventing him from walking on his own. Bellamy and Jasper were holding some guns. 

“It’s good to see you Raven.” Bellamy said with a smile. 

Monty echoed that sentiment as he lent Sinclair against the wall, Wick helped support him.

“Belomi, there are archers, can you take them down with the _fayogon_?” Onya asked. Bellamy nodded and started to inch forward, trying to get a good look at their attackers. 

“Raven,” Wick muttered, leaning across a barely conscious Sinclair to speak to her. “We have a problem.”

“Yeah, I think Bellamy’s gonna take care of the archers. It’s all good.” Raven said with a small smile.

Wick frantically shook his head, “the countdown, it’s got maybe fifteen minutes before it goes off.” he hissed, his eyes wide in fear. 

“Why the _fuck_ didn't you turn it off before you came out here you dumb bitch?” Raven hissed her eyes widening in fear, and her stomach dropping.

“It all happened so fast, I wasn't even thinking about it until we got out here.” Wick said weakly as he continued to try and hold a barely conscious Sinclair upright.

“If we get out of this I am going to kill you.” Raven snarled as she looked around. 

Everyone else was too preoccupied with the battle to be of any help. Not that Raven needed it… Raven glazed down at the taser still in her hand and then looked at Onya. She was going to be so pissed off at her. Raven gently touched the General’s shoulder, getting her attention. 

“Is everything ok?” Onya asked quietly. Raven nodded and quickly lent forward and kissed the General on the lips. Fuck, Raven had forgotten how soft Onya could be, how soft her lips were. 

“Sorry.”

Before Onya could ask what she was sorry about Raven tasered her. Onya dropped like a sack of bricks.

“What the _fuck_ Raven?” Monty asked in a high pitched panicked whisper. 

“Monty, help Bellamy get everyone out of here and make sure that everyone clears the area. I’ve gotta stop a missile launch. I’ll be back in five.” 

***

Up until about five minutes ago things had been going pretty well for Onya. 

They had made the rest of the journey to the _Mouhai Wintam_ with relative ease. Haihefa Roun had directed them down a quicker route that was out of the view of the main roads. He had even shown them which paths to take to get close to the _Mouhai_ without being seen. 

They had been able to ambush the Azgeda loyalists and break through their defenses to get into the building with relative ease. Of course during the time that Onya, Linkon and the rest had been in the building Nia had been able to rally her forces and push the Kongeda army back. She had disappeared during the fighting, most likely retreating to find Falo and ready for another attack. Onya felt immeasurable satisfaction that she had killed the bastard. 

That satisfaction had of course paled in comparison to what it had felt like to finally see Raven again after all of this time. It had felt like a part of her had been missing and she had not realised it until she saw her again. 

And Raven had kissed her! One minute they had been readying to retreat across the battlefield to get the Skaikru Teks to safety, and the next minute Raven’s lips had been on hers. Onya still couldn't believe that Raven had chosen to kiss her twice. Of course… then Raven had struck her with the same weapon she had used on Falo, and Onya had been immobilized. 

She was going to kill Reivon. 

And she was not sure if she was going to do it because Reivon had kissed her and then ran back into the _Mouhai Wintam_ , Jaspa hot on her heels, or because now Linkon was having to carry her across the battlefield because she had still not regained control of her body. It was humiliating. 

They had made it to the other side and Linkon had lowered Onya to the ground, her body still twitching. Struggling, she was able to get herself into a sitting position. They were on the ridge overlooking the bunker which was about a hundred meters away. The Azgeda _gona_ who had remained loyal to Nia had fallen back and were retreating into the _Mouhai_. 

“Why did you sound the retreat? Did you get the Skaikru?” Leksa rushed over, she had blood splattered across her face, but she looked to be uninjured. Tomak and several other Kyongedon were shadowing her. 

“We got them, but Raven and Jasper went back into the bunker for some reason.” Belomi replied, looking frustrated. 

“We need to get them out.” Onya muttered, trying to stand. Her legs immediately buckled. 

“ _Wormana_ , what happened?”

“Raven tasered Anya, she should be fine in a few minutes, her muscles are just spasming. There should be no long term side effects.” Monti explained, an anxious look on his face.

“The Ice Queen forced us to build weapons for her, she wanted to launch an attack on Arkadia. It’s the same weapon the Mountain Men used on Tondc. It’s on a timer, it should go off any minute unless Raven can turn it off.” Wick explained, Onya wasn't sure if it was possible, but his facial hair had somehow gotten more annoying to look at since she last saw him. 

“Heda, please allow me to go in and get them.” Onya said, finally finding her legs and standing. 

“I cannot risk you _Wormana_ , we must wait and see how this unfolds. Nia will launch another attack soon, we will bargain with her to get Raven back if we must. But I cannot have my General taken prisoner.” Heda ordered. 

Onya ground her teeth and scowled. They would kill Reivon if they found her. It would be painful and messy and Onya would either have to feel it, or watch the colours slowly leave the world, or both. She would not stand for that. Onya took a few jerky steps forward. Ignoring Leksa’s orders for her to stay put. 

“ _Shilkru_!” 

At Leksa’s word her guards drew their spears and pointed them at Onya, taking a stance ready to fight. Onya tried to draw her sword but her hand spasmed and she fumbled with it. She cursed Reivon for striking her with the _tek_ weapon. 

Onya stood scowling, there was no way she would be able to fight her way through the _bloka_. 

“I am sorry Onya,” Leksa said softly, coming to stand beside her “I already lost Kostia to Azgeda, I will not lose you too.”

“This is weakness.” Onya growled, staring at the _Mouhai_. Willing Reivon to come rushing out of it.

“I think I can allow myself this one weakness.” Leksa said, her eyes pleading for Onya to understand. But how could she? Onya had sacrificed everything to protect Leksa’s _keryonkepia_ , twice. Yet she had the audacity to prevent Onya from protecting her own. 

Onya noticed that all of the Skaikru had turned around and were now facing away from the _Mouhai_ , many of them had put their hands over their ears as if readying for a massive noise. Like the one that had been made when the _Maunon_ had attacked Tondc. Onya felt a sinking feeling in her gut. They were out of time. And Reivon had not returned yet.

“Leksa…”

“ _Sha_?”

“ _Ai na nowe wigod yu op kos disha_.”

The _Mouhai Wintam_ erupted. 

Onya closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hainofa- Prince
> 
> Skwila- pig
> 
> Azplana- Ice Queen
> 
> Haihefa- King
> 
> Shilkru- guards
> 
> Bloka- guards
> 
> ANYA: Ai na nowe wigod yu op kos disha- I will never forgive you for this


	43. The Sun

_Fifteen minutes ago…_

Raven’s leg screamed in protest as she all but sprinted down the halls. She felt along the braille markers when she got turned around and finally found her way back to the computer room. 

The countdown said five minutes. Raven immediately started to try to stop the launch. It would seem it was locked in. Fucking Wick and Sinclair were too good at their jobs. They should have just made the clock countdown to nothing, not _actually_ rig it to set off the launch. Raven frantically tried a dozen different options. But nothing worked. Raven’s heart sank as she was faced with only one option.

Her heart in her throat, Raven started to rewire some of the exposed computer parts to make her insane idea actually happen. 

“Did you stop it?"

“Jesus Christ on a stick!” Raven whirled around to find Jasper running into the room. 

“I found Deborah.” Jasper said with a slight grin as Echo followed him in. She scowled at the nickname but didn't bother to correct him. 

“No, I found an alternative though.” 

“Cool, what is it?” Jasper asked as he looked over the computer himself. They were running out of time, only three minutes left before the missile launched and a lot of people died. 

“The missile is locked in, but I could manually activate it to blow sooner, the explosion will be stronger since we have those half completed missiles also in here.” Raven said, she and Jasper had ‘finished’ three other missiles. They only had the explosive force of a grenade, but three of them set off along with the one truly functioning missile they had made would be catastrophic.

“It’ll blow up the bunker and everything in it.”

“Ok so why aren't we doing that?”

“We have to set the missile off in real time.” Raven said, pointing to the button she had connected wire to set off the detonation. She took a deep breath to collect herself. “One of us is going to have to stay behind.”

Jasper smiled ruefully and nodded, “I guess you better hurry, you only have about two minutes.”

“What? Jasper, no. It’s my idea and I made the missiles. I should do it.”

Jasper shook his head, “the longer we argue the less time we have. I knew what I was getting into when I came back in. I want to do this. Things have been so fucked up and you’ve really been there for me… but I have to do this. I couldn't save Maya or anyone else in Mount Weather, but I can still save everyone in Arkadia.” He trailed off, a sad expression on his face, “besides, this way I get to see Maya again. Right? We’re one soul and all that?” He chuckled weakly. 

“Jasper, there are so many people who love and care about you. Me, Monty, Octavia… you can't do this.” Raven begged him, tears starting to form in his eyes. But Jasper was shaking his head. 

“It’s ok Raven, it’s going to be ok. But you need to let me do this.”

“Raven, we need to go.” Echo said tugging on her arm.

“Jasper I-” Raven began weakly as she allowed herself to be pulled out of the room. She should stop him, Raven knew this was Jasper’s guilt over Maya driving him.

“It’s ok Raven, this isn't your fault. None of this is. So don't blame yourself. Just live your life to the fullest. And when you see Monty…” Jasper smiled sadly. “Tell him I’m sorry, and he’ll always my best friend.”

Raven nodded tears in her eyes, “may we meet again, Jasper Jordan.” 

Jasper smiled softly and nodded, “may we meet again, Raven Reyes.”

Echo tugged Raven the rest of the way out of the room. They started to run down the hall as quickly as Raven's leg would let her.

“How long will it take to get to the other side of the compound?” Raven asked. 

“Five minutes probably?” Echo said a grim expression on her face. Raven nodded and turned left down the hall. “Hey! That’s the wrong way!” Echo shouted following her. 

“I know, I have an idea.” The two of them sprinted through the labyrinth until they reached the workshop. “Open the closet!” Raven shouted as she ran over to Falo’s body and grabbed Emerson’s gun off it.

“Not so fast.” 

Raven looked up and saw Nia standing in the doorway, a cruel expression on her face and blood coating her clothes. Raven looked around. Echo had the door open and was standing just inside, a fearful expression on her face. 

“Yeah, no… fuck this.” 

Raven shot Nia in the chest and threw herself through the doorway. Echo closed the door behind her and not a moment later there was a deafening boom and the whole room shook. 

Then it was silent. 

***

Onya didn't want to open her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of seeing the world in grey again. Knowing that this time it was because Raven was gone, that Onya had failed to save her. 

She had heard stories in her village, of some people who would tear out their own eyes in the days after losing their _keryonkepia_. Onya had always thought those people weak and overdramatic. She understood now. 

“Onya…” Leksa murmured, awkwardly kneeling beside her. The force of the explosion had knocked them to the ground. Which explained why the Skaikru had braced themselves. Although they had been readying for a missile launch, not the explosion of the _Mouhai Wintam_. “Please open your eyes.”

Onya sat up, her eyes still closed, she couldn't do it, couldn't bear it. 

“ _Beja_ , Onya.” Leksa begged her. Onya shook her head, she would not. She felt a hand on her shoulder “Onya look at me.” It was an order, Heda demanding _Wormana_ look at her. Onya kept her eyes shut and shrugged off her hand. 

“ _Fok of_.” Onya muttered darkly, her elbows rested on her knees and she buried her hands in her hair tugging at it. She wanted to feel something, anything other than the nearly overwhelming sensation of loss and failure. Leksa was silent, but Onya could imagine her nodding her head. Onya was not sure how long she sat on the ground, the temperature was dropping and Onya guessed that the sun was starting to set. Still she did not move. Eventually she heard the sound of flint stones being struck and felt a small burst of warmth. Someone had made a fire not too far from her. 

Onya considered opening her eyes then, but Reivon was fire incarnate, a flame given life, and she wasn't sure she could bear to see a grey fire. Something that was so representative of her _keryonkepia_. And so Onya sat on the cold ground all through the night, she heard voices filtering around her but tuned them out. They did not matter, all she could do was try to ready herself to face her new grey reality. Onya resolved that when she felt the sun on her face. She would open her eyes. But until the new day started she would not meet the world. Not yet. 

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime and no time at all, she felt the warmth of the sun on her face. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes, knowing that what she would see next would break her in a way that she could not even begin to imagine. 

Onya opened her eyes to meet the sun.

***

“Well, I think went quite well, all things considered.” Raven said nodding to herself. 

“You think that went _well_?” Echo's disbelieving voice floated towards her in the dark room. “We are locked in a closet buried under a Palace.”

“But we're not dead.” Raven reminded her.

“Yet.” Echo grumbled, Raven heard her shuffle around and curse as she walked into one of the standing shelves. 

“Try not to move too much.” Raven said feeling around blindly in the dark. They needed light, she was pretty sure this storage room had all of the components to build a light source, but Raven wasn't sure if she would be able to build something without seeing. The room itself was the size of some of the living quarters on the Ark, so there was plenty of space for inventory.

Raven heard Echo mutter something and then there was the sound of fabric tearing and something being struck. A moment later the room was filled with a flickering light. Echo had made a small makeshift torch out of some of her clothes and a flint she hand. 

Raven quickly cast about the room and saw an old electric lantern, she grabbed it off of the shelf and pulled her taser apart, using the old battery she had been able to repair and connecting it to the lantern. She flicked it on and a stronger light flooded the room.

“Put that out, it’s wasting oxygen.”

Echo nodded and stamped out the torch. 

“Now what?” 

“We take inventory, see what we have and then I find a way out of here.” Raven already had a few ideas, none good. She doubted Echo would like them either. Most involved creating an explosion. Which was ironic considering that was how they got into this mess in the first place.

Raven spent the next several minutes searching through the various rows of shelves. Echo followed behind her, holding the lantern so that Raven could better see what she was doing. She was finding a lot of wires which was great, she also had the gun and checked and had found there were three bullets left. If she could find some pliers she could maybe be on the right track. 

“Ow fuck!” Raven cursed as she tripped over something on the floor. The lantern was casting long shadows making it hard to see everything clearly.

“What is it?” Echo asked, looking worried. 

“I tripped over a damn box.” Raven grunted, kicking it away. Echo frowned and set the lantern on one of the shelves to get a better look at it. It was rectangular, it looked to be about the size of an old world suitcase, but there were no handles. Echo wiped off the layer of dust coating it, the thing had clearly not been touched since before the world ended. Once the box itself was a little clearer, Echo gasped.

“What? What is it?” Raven asked, suddenly interested.

“The sacred symbol.” Echo whispered, touching the box reverently. Raven frowned and scooted around to get a better look. 

“An infinity sign?” Raven asked almost laughing, that was beyond ironic considering the concept of infinity apparently didn't exist to the Grounders anymore. 

“It is an eight.” Echo said, rolling her eyes. “Its sacred number to us. We honor it by holding the _Presh Soujon_ once every eight years.” 

Raven tilted her head and examined the box further there was some writing on the top of the box above the symbol. It said _May We Meet Again_. Ok, so that was a bit weird that the Travelers Blessing was written on a random box deep in Azgeda territory. Although, Raven supposed that latched onto Octavia’s theory that their people belonged together. “No, it's the infinity sign, you can tell because it’s sideways, if the writing was on the other side then it would be an eight. Eight is upright, infinity is sideways.”

Echo scoffed and took the box from Raven “Whatever, we are taking it with us when we leave. The Fleimkepia will want it.”

“Fine.” Raven conceded as she cast about, “ha! Found it!” She spied a pair of pliers on the back shelf and grabbed them triumphantly. 

“What do those do?” Echo asked, eyeing the pliers as she held the box close to herself. 

“They're pliers, I’m gonna use them to open the remaining bullets and build a small bomb, hopefully the gunpowder will have enough force to move the rocks and we can get out.”

Echo looked doubtful. “Is that safe?”

Raven laughed as she slowly lowered herself to the ground and got to work pulling the bullets apart. “Absolutely not, but it's all we got.”

***

So… 

Setting off gunpowder in an enclosed underground space turned out to be a terrible idea. Raven had spent several hours taking apart the bullets and rigging up a way for them to ignite the powder without either her or Echo being too close to where the explosion would be. Which was difficult cause the storeroom they were in was not huge. 

Raven had ignited the powder, but it hadn't been strong enough to make much of a dent in the wall she had chosen. The resulting blast had thrown her and Echo into the opposite wall. Raven’s ears were still ringing and Echo didn't seem to be in much better shape. She was still holding onto that damn box like a lifeline though.

“I DO NOT THINK IT WORKED” Echo said to Raven, the words sounded muffled and far away.

“THE EXPLOSION DIDN'T WORK” Raven explained to Echo, “WE NEED SOMETHING STRONGER TO BLOW UP THE WALL.”

“DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING STRONGER THAT CAN BRING DOWN THE WALL?”

Shakily Raven got up and used the lantern to start looking around. It thankfully hadn't been damaged in the explosion. She combed through the small room looking for anything that could get them out of there. She was not going to die in a closet buried under concrete.

“RAVEN I FOUND SOME WATER.”

“NO, I NEVER KNEW MY FATHER.” Raven explained, wondering why Echo would want to know that about her, it was kind of a personal question to just be asking.

“LOOK.” 

A tin container was thrust in her face and Raven shrieked, Echo jumped and dropped the container. Raven dove and caught it just before it hit the ground. Raven let out a shaky breath and slowly stood up, her heart pounding. 

Echo hadn't found water, she had found a small container of hydrazine. Thank fuck it hadn’t exploded when Raven had ignited the gunpowder or the would be dead. Raven examined the container and grinned, oh they were _so_ getting out of here. Or they would die, either way it would be spectacular. Raven cast about for the materials she would need, a pure hydrazine bomb would have different requirements than gunpowder, but since it was a fluid Raven could probably make it more directional, which would ultimately be better for their escape since they needed to go upwards. 

“CAN I HAVE A DRINK OF THAT NOW?”

***

Onya and a large group of Trikru, Azgeda and Skaikru were combing through the top of the rubble of the palace. Once Onya had opened her eyes and realised she could still see colour she had immediately started searching the area. Reivon hadn't been found anywhere outside of the _Mouhai_ , neither had Ekou for that matter. The current theory was that Reivon, Ekou and Jaspa were somehow alive underneath the rubble. Onya tried to tap down a mixture of excitement and worry. The colours weren't acting up for her or Belomi, so Reivon and Echo were probably physically ok, which was a good sign. Still, Onya could not help but picture Reivon trapped under the concrete calling out for help and none of them being able to find her. 

They had been looking for hours. And carefully removing the rocks. Roun had been able to identify the area where the room that created the explosion was, it was most likely that they were in that area, but the whole structure was unstable and they didn't want to make things worse, hence the slow removal.

Several Skaikru had taken spears and were stamping them into the concrete to test their stability and see if maybe Reivon or the others would hear and call out. So far it had been silent. 

Onya and Roun were moving a giant concrete slab when he spoke for the first time. He had been silent all morning, she was finding it was the one thing she liked about him. “What will you do if we do not find her in time?” He asked quietly as they chucked the slab over the side to the ground below. 

“I will keep looking.” She would find Reivon, dead or alive. And if she was dead she would perform the last rights. She would burn her _keryonkepia’s_ body so that she would know peace and her soul would be free. 

Roun nodded and followed her back to where they were working. “It is not easy to lose your _keryonkepia_.” Onya’s eyes flicked over to the scars on his face. She wondered if she would carve some in honour of Reivon if she did pass. Azgeda honoured the tradition, but versions of it had made its way into other clans to a degree. The scars on Indra’s face were proof of that. 

Before she could think of an answer there was a loud bang and Monti shrieked and fell backwards. The noise had come not too far from where he had been standing. 

Onya bolted across the rubble as fast as she could. There was only one person who could do something like that. She came upon the area, waving the smoke away and saw a dark gaping hole in the ground. She could see the rubble already shifting to fill it. Without thinking she shoved her hand into the darkness and met another one. She grasped it and pulled them into the light. Roun caught up with her and helped her haul Reivon out of the hole. She had barely made it out before a box of some sort was tossed out of the hole, landing with a dull thud on the ground. 

“ _Sis au_!” 

Roun quickly reached in and pulled Ekou out of the hole. There was a rumbling noise and the ground shifted and started to fill the empty space. Onya grabbed Reivon and tugged her away from the hole. She did not stop until she knew the ground was stable. Ekou and Roun were a few feet behind her, Ekou clutching the box with an almost dumbfounded expression on her face.

“ _Hai! Chit yu don ge fig raun_?” Onya snarled at Reivon, furious that she had put herself in such danger, and had prevented Onya from helping. Reivon blinked looking confused. Onya realised she had spoken in Trig. “What were you thinking?” Onya grit out, punctuating each word. 

Reivon just stared at her wide eyed. She was in shock, taking pity on the woman, Onya grabbed her arm and started to lead her off the rubble towards the camp. Now that they had been found, the _gonakru_ could return home. 

“Raven! Where’s Jasper?” Monti came stumbling over, he looked shaken but uninjured from being so close to the blast. 

Reivon faltered a sad looked crossing her face. Monti’s own face dropped as well. “He stayed behind to set off the explosion, it had to be done manually.” Reivon explained “He told me to tell you he’s sorry, and you'll always his best friend.”

Monti broke down in tears, devastated by the loss of his friend. Reivon pulled him into a tight hug, tears appearing in her eyes as well. 

“Echo! You’re ok!!” Onya watched as Belomi awkwardly stumbled across the rubble to his _keryonkepia_. Ekou smiled shyly and appeared rather surprised when he pulled her into a hug. Onya saw her relax after a moment and sink into it. 

Eventually Monti broke away, wiping tears from his eyes, “I should let you get some rest, I’ll go tell Sinclair and Wick you’re ok.” 

Reivon nodded and watched Monti as he stumbled off towards the camp.

Onya and Reivon awkwardly stood, not knowing what to do. Onya was caught between being incredibly mad at Reivon and unbelievably relieved that she was alive. Reivon seemed to be picking up on her internal battle and was letting her figure out which emotion she wanted to land on. 

“My tent is this way, unless you wish to rest with your people.” Onya said stiffly as she pointed in the direction of her tent. 

Reivon nodded, “yeah, rest sounds nice. Lets go.” Onya nodded and led Reivon across the field to where the tents were set up. It was slow going Reivon’s movements were stiff and tired. Onya matched her pace, ready to help if Reivon did decide to ask her assistance. 

Eventually they reached her tent, the largest one outside of Heda’s and Haihefa’s. Onya pulled back the tent flap and followed Reivon inside. Reivon immediately collapsed onto the bed and pulled off her shoes and brace before fully getting into it, groaning in appreciation at how comfortable it was. 

“This bed is so much better than the ones in the bunker.” Reivon muttered. 

Onya nodded and shifted awkwardly, she did not know what to do. A task would probably be best… “I will go, I should see to Heda.” Onya said. 

Reivon turned slowly and looked at Onya with wide eyes, “Wait… can you stay? I mean- only if you want.” She said quietly. Onya nodded and sat on the ground beside the bed, the tent was not big enough for a table or chairs. She usually ate at one of the fire pits or with Leksa.

Reivon rolled onto her side and looked at her, a tired expression on her face. Onya doubted it would be long before sleep took her. 

“I’m sorry, about the taser, I knew you would follow me and I didn’t want you to get hurt.” Reivon mumbled tiredly. 

“It is done.” Onya muttered a dark expression on her face. She waited for Reivon to say something more but found that she was already asleep. Onya sighed and lent back against the bed.

***

Raven woke slowly, her consciousness drifting in after a fitful sleep. It might have been the best she slept in months, definitely since she had been kidnapped and taken too Azgeda. She slowly cracked open her eyes and saw that she was in a tent, it was sparsely decorated with some weapons and a trunk for clothes off to the side and a small fire pit in the center. Raven was sleeping on her side and she saw the back of a blonde head not too far from her face. She could just make out Onya’s profile. Her eyes were closed and she was asleep, probably. She could be faking it. She'd done that before. 

Raven realised she had never seen Onya sleep, when she had first come to Earth, Onya was always gone by the time she woke up and went to bed after Raven did. This might have been the most vulnerable she had ever seen the General. 

So naturally, Raven poked the side of her face. 

“You should not poke a sleeping bear, _Strik Fyuri_.” Onya mumbled, her eyes still closed. 

Raven chuckled, “I would not describe you as a bear, maybe some sort of wild cat? Like a cheetah or a panther.” 

Onya turned to face her more, still sitting on the floor of the tent, watching her with sharp eyes. Raven thought she was going to reprimand her for the stunt she pulled yesterday, “how do you feel?” She asked instead.

Raven shrugged. “Kinda sore from being hunched over building a bomb all night, but outside of that I’m fine.” Onya nodded, her eyes still searching Raven’s face for any sort of pain or discomfort. “Thank you…” Raven said suddenly, she slowly pushed her herself into a sitting position, her back twinged in pain, but it was manageable. “For coming to get me. I’m pretty sure we would all be dead if you hadn't.”

“You should thank Ekou and Heda, they were the ones who delivered your message and raised an army. I simply did as you asked.”

Raven smiled slightly and shook her head. “You came to find me, you didn't have to, you owed me nothing, and you still did.”

Onya shook her head, “you know why I came for you.” Raven grinned more broadly now, Onya watched her, a curious expression on her face “I believe this is the part of our conversation where you tell me it does not matter.”

“No, it matters.” 

Onya’s eyes widened in surprise at her words as Raven lent down to kiss on the lips. To her surprise, Onya pulled away, clearing her throat and staring intently at the ground. 

“I do not think that is a good idea.”

Raven felt her stomach drop, panic filled her body, maybe she had misinterpreted, she had thought Onya had come because she wanted to, not out of duty. Maybe in their time apart things had changed. “Why?” Raven managed to choke out, her voice strangled. 

“You wanted time, and I do not think I will be able to let you go if you kiss me again.” Onya muttered, she looked almost embarrassed by her confession. Raven felt a flood of relief, she hadn't read the signs wrong, she’d just failed to communicate her intention.

“I think-” Raven started and stopped, taking a deep breath and remembering her last conversation with Jasper, “I think we have both waited long enough.”

Onya's expression was carefully neutral at Raven’s words. But Raven guessed that Onya was probably panicking a little. She sat on Onya’s bed and looked down at the General who was still sitting on the floor staring up at her. Then very carefully, with a fluid grace Raven could never hope to have, Onya stood up and sat on the bed beside Raven. Onya stared at her, seeming to search her face for any doubt or confusion, Raven met her gaze head on. Slowly, so slowly it took Raven a minute to realise that Onya was moving at all, the General leaned in. 

For their third kiss they met in the middle. 

Raven couldn't help but notice how different it was to their first and second kisses. Both of those she had initiated, catching Onya by surprise. And in both of those they had been saying goodbye. Raven couldn't help but think, as their lips slowly moved against each other and Raven felt like she had been struck with a live wire, that this kiss was a hello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYA: Fok of- Fuck off
> 
> ECHO: Sis au!- Help me!
> 
> ANYA: Hai! Chit yu don ge fig raun?- Idiot! What were you thinking?


	44. The Return

“Raven! Wake _the fuck_ up!”

Raven yelped and would have fallen out of bed if not for Onya. They had been traveling back to Arkadia for about a week now, the Azgeda army and their new King had peeled off a few days ago when they had reached Troit. Only Echo had remained. She and Bellamy had started a very awkward and very amusingly tentative relationship, neither had any idea what they were doing. The main army was still traveling towards the Azgeda and Trikru boundary, once they got there the army would split and start back to their respective homes. They had maybe another week before they hit the border.

None of that explained why Bellamy was standing outside her and Onya’s tent apparently losing his damn mind. 

“Bellamy, go away, it’s too early.” Raven grumbled, snuggling back further into Onya who buried her face between Raven's shoulder blades and tightened her grip around her waist. She felt Onya release an annoyed puff of air against her back, indicating that she had probably not been awake for very long before Bellamy had started screaming at them. Raven was glad that Onya hadn’t decided to get up yet, it was getting ridiculously cold and Onya was like a fucking furnace. 

“Raven,” Monty said, poking his head into the tent, he had one hand covering his eyes so he didn’t see anything. Raven just rolled her eyes, there was nothing to see, her and Onya were just spooning, it was embarrassingly PG. “You really need to get outside, you're not gonna believe this.”

Groaning at the boy's insistence, Raven slowly sat up and threw on some extra layers. She heard Onya get up and also throw on her coat. “You don't have to get up you know.” Raven offered.

“It is fine, I was already awake.” Onya answered softly. Raven smiled and nodded as she finished tightening the straps of her brace. 

The two of them stood in the tent awkwardly looking at each other for a long moment. They still hadn't really figured out the PDA and causal touches part of their relationship yet. Well, that wasn't entirely untrue, Onya definitely did not like PDA. Raven wasn't to bummed about that, she wasn't huge on it either, but they hadn’t really talked about it and they had a bit of an incident a few days ago when Raven had tried to kiss Onya after dinner and Onya dodged on instinct and had nearly tripped over a pothole. It was the first time Raven had seen Onya exhibit anything other than an easy grace. 

After probably a full two minutes of consideration, Onya finally approached Raven and kissed her on her brow, Raven darted up and pecked Onya on the lips with a smirk. She laughed at the surprised expression on Onya’s face as she struggled to smooth it out into her usual neutral one. 

Raven found it amusing that Onya would be surprised that Raven would kiss her but never once questioned sharing a bed with her. Although she supposed that if Onya hadn’t Raven probably would have died of frostbite or something. None of the Arker’s were doing well in the Azgeda weather, luckily Lexa had made sure they were all provided with comically thick winter coats and shoes. 

The sounds of shouting drew both Raven and Onya’s attention and they crossed the small tent in a few strides and stepped outside.

“What the _shit_!?” 

The entire world had changed overnight, transforming from its usual gloomy grey and green into a vibrant white.

“Snow!” Monty shouted as he ducked out of the way of an incoming snowball, it sailed over his head and would have hit Raven in the face if not for a very unimpressed Onya easily plucking it out of the air. 

“Is there a reason your people are running about like a bunch of _goufa_?” Onya asked wearily, eyeing the snowball in her hand.

Raven tried not to laugh, all of the Arker’s were running around in the snow either throwing it at each other, trying to eat it or making snowmen. She watched as Wick tried to run through the camp to get away from Monty who was throwing a snowball at him. He tripped and fell and immediately started to move his body to make a snow angel. 

“We’ve never seen snow before.” Raven explained as she took the snowball from Onya and turned it around in her hands, marveling at the strange cold texture. 

“Really?” Onya looked surprised, “you come from the sky, that is where the snow falls from.”

“Our home was above the clouds, in space, where the stars are.” Raven explained with a smile. She quickly lobbed the snowball at Bellamy who was running after Monty. It easily nailed him in the head. Raven grinned, victorious as he tripped and fell face first in the snow. Echo, who had been standing nearby and watching the Arker’s with some confusion, snickered at Bellamy’s misfortune. 

“Is there something wrong with your people, Raven kom Skaikru?”

Onya and Raven turned to see Lexa and Tomak approaching the pair, Lexa was watching the boys run about with a weary expression. 

“They’re just excited about the snow, we haven't seen it before. Give them an hour for the cold to set in and I’m sure it’ll lose its magic.” Raven said with a grin. 

Lexa nodded, “we will break camp in an hour then, _Wormana_.”

“Heda.” Onya said cooly, nodding to the Commander. Raven shifted awkwardly, she wasn't entirely sure what had happened in all months she had been gone, but Onya and Lexa were acting weird around each other. The last time she had seen them together there had been an easy familiarness to their interactions. It was gone now. She wondered what it could be? 

She watched as Lexa and Tomak walked off into the camp, no doubt to spread the word that they would be leaving later today. 

“Come on,” Raven said tugging on Onya’s hand. “I want to make a snowman.”

“Is that a euphemism?” Onya asked as she followed behind Raven.

Raven nearly tripped over her own feet at the General's question. She spun around so quickly that Onya had to put an arm out to steady Raven on the icy ground. Onya’s expression was one of playful mirth.

“Did you just make a sex joke?” Raven gasped in shock. Was that even allowed? 

“Reivon, I am the General of Heda’s army, I would never do something so childish.” 

But Raven could see the playfulness in Onya’s eyes and the way her lips twitched subtly upwards. Raven just laughed and pulled Onya along with her.

***

They had finally reached the border of Azgeda and Trigeda, it had gotten a little warmer the further south they had gone, but Onya had warned Raven it would not last. Winter would arrive soon. Raven shivered slightly and snuggled further backwards into Onya. Raven had flat out refused to ride a horse back to Arkadia, she did not trust those things. Onya had been insistent that if Raven had wanted to leave Azgeda before the end of the year and the snow truly set in, she would need to ride a horse. They had finally compromised by sharing one. 

They were at the front of the army with Lexa and Tomak. The rest of the army behind them. Delfikru, Ingranronakru and Podakru had all split off from them a few days ago. Apparently heading west through Azgeda was faster for them to get home then it was to head to the southern Trikru border. 

The sound of approaching horses drew their attention. One of the scouts rode out of the forest, he was closely followed by a hooded rider. The scout approached them and bowed to Lexa.

“ _Heda, ai lid in Wanheda_.”

The other rider lowered their hood, and Raven was surprised to see Clarke sitting on the horse. Onya had told her that the kill order had been lifted when she had found Clarke and brought her to Lexa. Raven was glad to see that she looked relatively unharmed, although very pissed off.

“Wanheda, why are you here?” Lexa demanded with all the authority of the Commander, but Raven could hear the slight worried tinged edge to her voice. 

“We have a problem.” Clarke informed them with a serious expression on her face. “It’s Pike, he’s taken Mount Weather.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANDOM SCOUT: Heda, ai lid in Wanheda- Commander, I present to you the Commander of Death 
> 
> You guys have no idea how hard it has been to write this story and avoid using some version of 'winter is coming.' 
> 
> That's the end of Part 3, next week we started Part 4, we might get a few instances where I'll post three times a week, but I will let you know in advance in the notes for those weeks.


	45. Serpens

It took them another day to finally make it back to Arkadia. 

Originally the remaining army was supposed to split up and return to their respective clans so that those eligible could prepare to go on the _Presh Soujon_. But with the news of Pike taking Mount Weather, Lexa had ordered most of the army to remain. They had created a blockade along its border. Lincoln and the few other warriors who had recovered from being made Reapers were ordered to patrol the entrances of the tunnels leading to the mountain as well. Everything was being watched and guarded, no one who entered the mountain would be able to leave. 

It was weird to be back at Arkadia, Raven felt like it had been a lifetime since she had been there. In truth she and the others had only been gone maybe eight weeks. Much had changed since then. The fence surrounding the Ark was half gone, there was a hole in the side of the Ark where the prison cells had been, someone had clearly blown the wall and then also blown up half the fence while making their escape. Raven ground her teeth in frustration, she had told the Council that they should allow her to decommission the few grenades left over from the war with Mount Weather, but they had refused. They thought they might need them one day. Raven doubted this is what they had in mind. 

As their entourage approached the gates of Arkadia, a tall bald man with tattoos on his head came rushing out to meet them. Behind her, Raven felt Onya tense. Raven eyed the bald man who approached Lexa. She did not miss the way that Clarke scowled after him. Whoever he was, it would seem that Onya and Clarke were not fans of him.

“Who’s the bald dude talking to Lexa?” Raven asked Onya.

“He is a _tushshida_.” Onya grumbled glaring at the older man.

Raven tried her best to contain her laughter, Onya generally did not like anyone, it was kind of amusing to watch her actively not like someone instead of passively. “Right, and why don't you like him again?”

“He has been trying to undermine me since Leksa has ascended to her position as Heda.” 

Raven snickered, “you should just beat him up. You’d totally win in a fight against him.”

Onya huffed in annoyance, “that is not the point. He is the Fleimkepia, he is the head of the Krunes religious body. I cannot just ‘beat him up.’”

“So he’s like the Pope?” Raven asked with a smirk. 

“I do not know what a Pope is.” 

Before Raven could respond Clarke rode over with a scowl on her face. “Titus is insisting on a meeting with Heda, apparently the Sight Village we built is not up to code. After we deal with this, we’re gonna meet in a few hours with Kane and my mom in the med bay to talk about what to do about Mount Weather.”

Clarke didn't wait for a response before riding into Arkadia, probably to go find Abby. 

“What the hell is a Sight Village?” Raven asked Onya as she steered her horse though the gates. 

“It is a village for people to stay in while on the pilgrimage.” Onya explained as she drew her horse to a stop and dismounted. Raven’s leg wasn't bothering her that much today and she was able to dismount with relative ease, Onya only helping to steady her as she touched the ground. 

“Wait, so we built a whole village that is only going to be used once every eight years?” Raven asked in disbelief, that sounded like an odd use of resources. She was shocked the Council agreed to it. Although, if they were now part of the Coalition it probably meant they had no choice. 

Onya nodded and handed the reins off to a nearby warrior to take care of her horse. Raven watched as he walked the horse back out of the gates and realised Onya had ridden them in so Raven wouldn't have to walk as far. She suppressed a smile at the General’s quiet thoughtfulness. Raven doubted Onya would like it if she pointed out what she had just done. 

“Raven!” The pair turned to see Octavia approaching them, she had a bandage on her head and a few bruises. “Good to see you back in one piece.” She said with a grin, pulling Raven into a tight hug. Raven smiled at the sight of her friend, she hadn't seen Octavia since the walk back from Mount Weather. She seemed different now, more confident and sure of herself. “I have so much to tell you! I’m Trikru now and Indra’s _seken_ , again.”

Raven blinked in surprise, how the fuck did Octavia manage to get Trikru citizenship? Was that a thing? Could Raven just go and fill out some paperwork and apply to be a part of another clan? 

“Congratulations.” Raven said with a smile, “are you ok there?” She asked, gesturing to his bandage. 

“Oh, this?” She asked lightly touching it. “Yeah it’s fine, just a few stitches, I was one of the lucky ones, you should see Kane. Abby had to put him in a medically induced coma. He was in the room when Pike's men freed him. Got caught in the explosion that blew out the wall over there." Octavia said pointing to the gaping hole Raven had seen when they first arrived. "Look, I hate to do this cause you just got back… But the Ark lost half its power in the coup, do you think you and Wick could try and get it back up and running? Abby has been on my ass all day about finding someone to fix the damn power.”

Raven glanced at Onya, she had kind of been planning to take the General back to her tent so they “relax” from the trip. But she supposed electricity and heating was probably more important than her hormones. 

“You should help your people. I will come find you before the meeting.” Onya said quietly. 

“Ok, try not to kill the _tushshida_ ,” Raven quipped with a grin, Onya just rolled her eyes and stalked off. 

“Wow I would have thought that she would have been in a better mood after finding you.” Octavia observed as they watched Onya make her way out of the gates towards the area where Lexa’s tent was being set up.

“What are you talking about? She's in a great mood! Look at the spring in her step.” Raven said with a snort. Onya had been in a pretty good mood that morning once Raven had woken up, rolled on top of her and basically shoved her tongue down her throat; but in a sexy way. 

“Huh, good to know that there is literally no discernible difference between Anya's moods. You sure she’s happy you’re back?”

Raven rolled her eyes and tugged a laughing Octavia towards the Ark. “Alright Blake, let’s go see what we're dealing with.”

***

“The layout of the village is all wrong, and they have integrated their _tek_ into it. It is blasphemy.” Titus was ranting as he paced the tent. 

Onya barely suppressed a roll of her eyes, she saw with some amusement that Klark failed to do so. 

“I talked to Indra before we started construction, she said there were no rules about the layout of the village or the fact that we can use technology. All we did was add some lights and a generator for heat. People are going to be here in the winter, they're gonna get cold.” Klark argued, crossing her arms defensively.

“It is not our way.” Titus snapped, his patience clearly wearing thin with Klark. Onya wondered how many times they had already had that conversation. 

“Titus, enough. The village is supposed to be livable, if it meets that standard then there is no reason why you cannot _koma op_.” Leksa said, her patience with her Fleimkepia growing thin.

Titus seemed to sense that this was a battle he had lost. He huffed angrily and nodded. “Very well, I will bless the Skaikru _stegeda_.” 

“Good, thank you Titus.” Leksa said, “Is there anything else you need in preparation for it?” 

“No Heda,” Titus said bowing stiffly “I will take my leave. _Wormana_ , if it pleases you, I would like your advice on something.”

Onya blinked in surprise, Titus hated talking to her, he had been actively trying to get her kicked out of Leksa’s inner circle since Leksa had taken the throne. Onya glanced at Heda for her consent to leave, at her nod Onya followed the Fleimkepia out of the tent.

They walked side by side for several minutes, eventually Onya realised that they were heading away from the main camp and towards where the _Ayennes Stegeda_ had most likely been constructed. After another minute she finally saw it. The _stegeda_ was built just before the tree line, Onya could tell immediately that it had the traditional Skaikru flair. 

Most _Ayennes Stegeda_ were built in two rows with a main road cutting through them. The Skaikru one had been built in a circle, probably to mirror the layout of their Ark. There was still a road cutting through it, and she could see, even from far away, that the buildings were not made exclusively wood, but also had sheet metal used as part of their structure. Every _stegeda_ had aspects of their culture infused with them, usually it was a part of the decoration, symbols of their clans painted or carved into the walls. Leave it to the Skaikru to make it more complicated than it needs to be.

“She has poisoned her mind." Titus said suddenly, drawing Onya’s attention away from the _stegeda_.

Onya head snapped to look at the Fleimkepia who was staring at the _stegeda_ with an almost devastated expression. 

“This Wanheda, this Klark,” Titus spat, the disdain for the Kongeda’s newest _bandrona_ clear. “Leksa has continually elevated her, it is weakness.”

“Klark kom Skaikru elevates herself.” Onya grumbled begrudgingly as she eyed Titus carefully. Whatever he was saying he would need to say it carefully, lest he say something that gave her an excuse to kill him. 

Titus was also watching her, it would seem that they were having some sort of standoff, trying to gauge where they both fell on the Klark situation. 

“Should she become a threat to Heda…”

“Then she will be eliminated, as I have with all threats to Heda.”

Titus seemed to stiffen slightly, after a moment he nodded, an unreadable expression crossing his face. “The protection of Heda supersedes all else.”

Onya eyed the Fleimkepia as he walked back to the camp. Titus has always been, as Reivon would say, a dramatic bitch. Onya smiled slightly at the thought of her _keryonkepia_. She had not expected that Reivon would want to start a relationship with her when she had come to save her from Azgeda. Nor had she expected the strange feeling of contentment to settle over her chest as she had held Reivon in her arms on the first night of their journey back to Trigeda. 

She wondered if it would last, if after everything was said and done with the Skaikru _natrona_ , Reivon would still wish to be with her. Onya also wondered if Reivon would be open to returning to Polis with her. Onya could not leave Leksa, and she could think of nothing worse than having to choose between her duty to Leksa or her duty to her _keryonkeipa_. 

With thoughts spinning in her mind, Onya did her best to push them away as she started towards the Ark. Leksa and the others would want to discuss their next moves soon. It did her no use to dwell on the future when the present was a pit of vipers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serpens- serpent
> 
> Tushshida- asshole
> 
> Koma op- bless it
> 
> Natrona- traitors


	46. Horologium

“This wiring is a fucking mess, who the fuck thought getting some random hack to do this was a good idea?” Raven grumbled as she started to undo the mess of multi coloured wires and reconnecting them. Wick just grunted in answer. Raven rolled her eyes, he’d been acting surly ever since they started their journey back from the Winter Palace. “Ok, seriously, dude what’s your problem?” Raven asked, extracting herself from the wall to look at Wick who was messing with the wiring in one of the doors. 

He sighed deeply again and turned to look at Raven, “I don't know… I guess I’m just thinking about Pike.”

“You were kidnapped by an enemy nation and you’re finally back home and you're thinking of Pike? Wow, Gina is one lucky woman.”

“Shut up,” Wick muttered, throwing a wrench at her, there was no real malice behind his words. “It’s not that, it's just- I was talking to Gina and she said that Pike wants to keep us as an independent nation. Now that we’re in the Coalition we have to answer to someone else and share our resources with them. And really what are we gonna get out of it? It sounds like a shit deal to me.”

Raven frowned, the Coalition was a good thing, they’d finally be allowed to leave the boundary of Arkadia and travel and see the world if they wanted. Everyone would be working together for a better life. “The Coalition is a chance at a new life, we get to participate in certain rites like their pilgrimage, some people here might even get to meet their soulmate. Besides, they’ll have to share their resources with us too.”

“So?” Wick scoffed, “I can see colour and I don't even know who mine is. This isn't a good deal, what happens when we’ve shared all our technology and resources and the Commander decides that’s enough. She’s even making us get rid of our guns, we’re gonna be sitting ducks.”

“Getting rid of the guns is a good thing Wick, case and point.” Raven said pointing at the brace on her leg. “What are you gonna do? Hike up to Mount Weather and knock on the door and hope Pike lets you in?”

Wick shifted uncomfortably. “Maybe? Gina and I were talking about it, she only stayed behind because she was waiting for me. And there are a few other people who have changed their minds and want to go too.”

Raven rolled her eyes, some people were so short sighted, it was a fucking mountain, sure, there were plenty of natural resources there to keep a small population fed, but it wasn't a huge area. Where were they gonna do if they decided they wanted to farm and grow their own food? Not to mention that last group of people who had lived up there hadn’t exactly been a well adjusted bunch.

“You should think about coming.”

“Are you shitting me right now?” Raven asked in disbelief.

“No Raven, I am not shitting you. We were both kidnapped because we understand the tech. It’s only a matter of time before some other Grounder gets the same idea and comes for us again. We’d be safe in Mount Weather.”

Raven almost empathised with Wick then, she could understand his desire to not have their knowledge weaponised to hurt other people. But hiding away wasn't the answer. 

“I’m not gonna go live in some hole in the ground Wick. I already spent most of my life in a metal box, I want to be free.”

“Fine, whatever… just think about it ok?” Wick said before turning back to his work. 

Raven sighed and went back to untangling the mess of wires before her, she was going to throttle the idiot who thought this was acceptable work.

They didn't really speak after that, both of them caught up in their respective tasks, they fell into an uneasy silence. Raven found that she missed Jasper, even when he was going through stuff he was easy to be around. She didn't have to pretend to be ok or try to coddle his ego like she did with Wick. 

Thankfully a few hours later she was finally pulled from her work for the day. Onya, Lexa and Clarke swung by to pick her up for the meeting on the way to the medbay. It was so odd to see the three of them inside of Arkadia. None of them really looked like they belonged there. They were all dressed in regular Grounder clothes, outside they would blend into their surroundings, but inside they looked almost comical, but no less fearsome. 

Raven wondered if she looked like she fit in, she dressed more like an Arker, but she didn't feel like she belonged. Arkadia wasn't really her home anymore. She wasn't sure what she could even consider her home, but it was odd to be faced with the realisation that this place that she had occupied her entire life was no longer the place she wanted to be. Perhaps when all this shit with Pike was figured out Raven could take a beat and evaluate where she really wanted to be. 

“You ready to go?” Clarke asked.

Behind Raven, Wick jumped and yelped, clearly not hearing the group's approach. When he saw them, Wick visibly paled. Clarke acknowledged him with a nod and small smile while Lexa inclined her head. Onya just scowled at Wick. Raven had to bite back a laugh at how he wilted under Onya’s glare. 

She quickly put away her gear and went to join the trio, Raven paused when she reached Onya, not entirely sure how to greet the stoic Grounder in front of her boss. Onya pulled her gaze from Wick to look at Raven with a soft almost smile. Raven tried to keep a stupidly big grin from splitting her face as her stomach swooped and her heart did a stupid thing in her chest. 

“Yeah, I’m good, let's go.” Raven said, clearing her throat and trying to remain cool under Onya’s gaze. “Wick, I’ll see you tomorrow.” It was already getting a bit late and Raven had no desire to return to work after the meeting. “We can work on getting power to the north sector.”

“Actually we need to get power up in the village outside of Arkadia. Monty can help me with this if you take the village?”

“Yeah sure that’s fine.” Raven said waving her hand dismissively as she followed after Clarke and Lexa, who Clarke was pointedly not talking to. Raven suddenly wished that she had gone to the meeting herself, the vibe of the group was super weird. Lexa and Onya still seemed to be in some sort of conflict. Clarke was clearly mad at Lexa for some reason, and Raven and Clarke still hadn't talked since Clarke found them in the forest. The last time Clarke and Raven had been alone they had gotten in a pretty big fight about Finn and Onya. Raven could not believe that out of every combination of people fighting in this group, it was Clarke and Onya who seemed fine with each other. 

They entered the medbay to find Abby, Kane and Jackson already waiting for them, Sinclair was there too but he seemed to be sleeping, which was fair cause he was still recovering from being shot in the leg. 

Kane looked like he had seen better days. His face was black and blue and his arm was in a sling. Despite everything he seemed shockingly cognisant. 

“Just under a hundred and fifty people have left with Pike for Mount Weather, we have a list of their names and occupations here.” Clarke announced brandishing a paper list of names. 

“That’s more people than I expected,” Kane said with a frown, “can I see the list?” Clarke nodded and passed it over to him. 

“Ninety-three of them were originally from Farm Station, they all followed Pike, the others are just random people who seemed to agree with all the stuff he was saying.” Clarke said with a frustrated expression on her face.

“Seems Pike is a bit more persuasive than we gave him credit for.” Abby responded looking rather worried. “We still have about fifteen hundred citizens who are willing to be a part of the Coalition.” She quickly added, looking at Lexa, who just listened with a stoic expression on her face. 

Kane looked up from the list, “this isn't as random as you might think, actually.”

“What are you talking about Kane?” Clarke asked.

“Raven can you pull up a file from the ships server titled _visus album_.” Kane asked, pointing to the computer port on the other side of the room.

Raven nodded and crossed the room, she booted up the port and started searching for the file, after a minute it came up. “The file is password protected.” Raven told Kane.

“Right, type in _tesserae_ and load the file onto the datapad.”

The datapad was one of the only ones that had survived the journey down to Earth, it was mostly used in the medbay to keep inventory and medical history of the Arkers. Raven typed it in the password and moved the file onto the datapad and opened it. Inside was a list of names dating back to the inception of the Ark. 

“This is just a bunch of names.” Raven frowned as she passed the datapad off to Kane. 

He scrolled through it, his eyes widening as he did so, he kept gazing between Clarke’s handwritten list and the digital one.

“How about bringing us up to speed Marcus.” Abby gently prodded her co-leader. 

“Right, of course, my apologies. The Ark has a library of information from the old world. Unfortunately we were only about to bring about 5% of the information down with us. The rest is still up in the Go-Sci Ring." A sad look crossed Kane’s face and Raven couldn't help but feel it too. How much knowledge and information was lost because they could no longer connect to the Ark?

“Ok, but what does this have to do with anything?” Clarke asked, looking confused about the relevancy to old data files and their current situation. Raven couldn't help but agree with her.

“This list on the datapad is a holdover from the old world. Back in the old days they were finding that people were meeting their soulmates at younger and younger ages, some were too young to even remember who their soulmate was. The US government created a methodology to try and track it, a form of contact tracing, like you would with a virus. It was never foolproof and oftentimes at best it could only give someone a few options on who their soulmate _might_ have been.”

“So what’s the connection?” Clarke asked. 

“When the stations joined up to create the Ark, they found that the soulmate problem was multiplied tenfold. It was a small contained space, everyone saw everyone. Infants and toddlers were suddenly able to see colour. At the same time we were also finding the rate of people seeing colours was dropping exponentially with each new generation. There was nothing anyone could do to figure out why such a phenomenon was happening though. The list on the Ark is the list of everyone we know who can see in colour and their approximate date that they might have gotten the ability, most are blank though. There are a hundred and thirty-six people who could see colour on the Ark and survived the trip to Earth. Not counting anyone who might have gained it after we started mingling with people down here. Only eight people from that list are still in Arkadia.”

“Wait, so you're saying that almost our entire sighted population, a hundred and twenty-eight people, are in the mountain right now?” Raven asked in shock.

Kane nodded, “yes, and it looks like the few people who see in grey that went are family members of people who see colours. Spouses and children for the most part.”

“Maybe we can just leave them be then?” Raven suggested, “they want to live separately, why don't we just carve out a border and leave them be?”

“They rejected the Kongeda, they are now considered enemies. To leave them would be taken as a sign of weakness.” Onya argued. 

“There’s something else…” Abby said, looking incredibly uncomfortable. “All of the guns that were not in use and had been planned to be decommissioned were moved into Mount Weather. Pike has access to a full arsenal.”

“What?” Raven shouted “Why the fuck did you move them up there instead of destroying them like you were told? It’s not that hard to destroy a gun.” Abby and Kane looked at each other, a very nervous expression crossing both of their faces. “Oh my god… you never intended to destroy the guns. You were just going to hide them until you thought you might need them.”

Raven was about ten seconds for punching someone, she was so fucking furious she was shaking.

“I did what I thought was best for our people.” Abby snapped. 

“What the fuck Mom? Do we even have anything to defend ourselves with?” Clarke demanded. 

“Most of the Guard still have their handguns, and they've been training with Indra and her warriors since we joined the Coalition. All of the automatic rifles and extra ammunition were stored in Mount Weather.” Kane said, trying to placate Clarke. 

“You were told to destroy them, not store them.” Lexa said, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun. Beside her, Raven felt Onya tense as well. A chill ran up Raven’s spine, and she subtly grabbed Onya’s hand, needing something to ground herself. Technically Kane and Abby had disobeyed Lexa’s orders, she could kill them for their transgressions, and judging by the look on Clarke’s face, she had also come to the same conclusion.

“I’m sorry,” Kane said quietly, “we were afraid that it would be too much too fast. We had every intention of destroying them once our people saw that there was no threat.”

“You didn't even tell them…” Raven said quietly, it was so obvious, “you were both cowards, and you didn't even try.”

“Raven-”

“No!” Raven snapped cutting off Abby, “you two might have just cost us our place in the Coalition. If you had done what I suggested months ago, which was gut the mountain for tech, redistribute it, and destroy our guns we wouldn't be in this fucking mess.” 

“Heda, are we still a part of the Coalition?” Clarke asked, speaking across whatever Abby or Kane had been about to say.

Lexa was silent for a long time, it felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room, everyone holding their breath as they waited for Lexa’s verdict. “If you and your people help kill the traitors in the _maun_ and destroy all of your remaining guns you will be allowed to remain. The ones still in Arkadia will be destroyed today.”

“Thank you,” Clarke said, her gratitude clear in her voice. Raven felt Onya relax fractionally at Lexa’s decision. She gave Raven’s hand a small squeeze before letting go. 

“My orders were clear about the guns.” Lexa spoke to Abby and Kane now. “Abby, Kane, your reticence to properly decommission your guns and fall in line with my leadership has cost you the mountain and endangered our people. From now on Clarke will act as leader of the Skaikru until she has picked a suitable representative. Your punishments will be determined after we have fixed your mess. My warriors will enforce the blockade to make sure they do not attack any of the villages or come back here for more tech… or people.” Lexa said her eyes flicking momentarily to Raven.

Beside her, Raven felt Onya stiffened, Raven understood the implication. That Pike might try to take the only remaining people who could maintain Mount Weather and force them to help, just like the Ice Nation had done. Raven tried to contain a sigh, she really didn't fancy the idea of being kidnapped, _again_. 

“If Pike has all the guns then we do not have much time before he tries something.” Clarke said, “we need to figure out a way to get inside.”

“Yeah, and that would be super easy, but _someone,_ ” Raven said pointing at Abby, “insisted that I get the fucking doors up in running so we could move some of our people back into the mountain. Fuck, you guys are so lucky that I completely disabled the missile launching system or we would be well and truly fucked.” As much as it pained Raven, she would not be surprised if Abby and Kane received a death sentence for this. Although Lexa might try and find a way around it, she wouldn't want to piss Clarke off more than she already had. 

“We will assess our options and meet again tomorrow to discuss the next best course of action.” Lexa said before dismissing the meeting. 

The group started to break up, Lexa and Clarke leaving the room in a deep conversation. It was clear that Onya also wanted to leave, but Raven had some more questions for Kane. “Give me just a few minutes.” Raven muttered quietly to Onya before making her way over to the ex Co-Chancellor.

“Kane,” Raven asked carefully, wandering over to his bed and gaining the injured man’s attention, “What other information is in the Ring?” Best to find out what else he might be hiding in case Lexa decided to have him killed once this was all said and done. 

Kane smiled ruefully and shrugged, “I don't know, only the Chancellor had access to it. I asked Jaha about it once and he admitted that he didn't even know what was on it. He said it was the last transmission we received from Earth before everything ended. The data was heavily encrypted, but it had a message attached calling it the Library of Humanity.”

“Why not try and decrypt it?” Raven asked. 

“We tried, over the years, nothing worked. Eventually we just gave up, we had more important things to worry about, and it wasn't like it was hurting anyone, despite the size of the data. Jaha said that when we returned to the Earth we could work on opening it up. Of course that was under the circumstances of a normal journey to Earth, and not the one we ended up having.”

Raven nodded, she wished she had been told about the data when she was back on the Ark, it would have been a fun project to work on when she was bored, which was most of the time. It was also weird that 95% of the data the Ark had was apparently locked away from the population. 

With a last farewell to Kane, Raven rejoined Onya who was waiting patiently for her by the door. She was shooting a scowl at Jackson who looked like he had made the mistake of trying to talk to her. Raven tried to contain her laugh and grabbed Onya’s arm, tugging her along after her. “Come on, I’m exhausted and it’s gonna be fucking freezing in my tent.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horologium- clock
> 
> Visus album- sight list
> 
> Tesserae- password
> 
> NOTE: These words are Latin not Trig.


	47. Ophiuchus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING- This chapter does contain self harm

Raven had to admit that she was pretty impressed. Sinclair was still recovering in the medbay and Monty and Wick were bogged down with repairs on the Ark, so it had fallen to Raven to install the lights in the Sight Village. Some poor soul had tried to, but it would seem that electrical wiring for a house was not their strong suit and had fucked it up pretty badly. Raven was going to have to rip it out and start over. That being said, structurally the Sight Village was pretty impressive. 

Even more so when one considers that they had managed to build the whole thing in about a month. Raven was in one of the huts fiddling about with the wiring, she’d been at it all day and it would probably be another two weeks before she got the whole thing fixed. Hopefully Monty or Wick would be able to come help her with the generator installation, they’d only managed to get one installed so far and there were another six sitting in storage that had been cobbled together from the Ark and Mount Weather, before they had lost it. 

Raven had been working all day, Onya had spent most of the morning and afternoon with Raven, listening quietly as Raven ranted and complained about the electrical work that had been done to the houses. The General only left little while ago when Lexa had summoned her to her tent. Apparently the Commander had wanted to have a top secret meeting which Raven assumed was about how to get into the mountain. 

Raven sighed, this was not how she had imagined spending her time, she had wanted to go to Polis. Onya had mentioned it only once on the way back from Azgeda, had hinted at perhaps showing the city to Raven. Which with Onya that was basically the most forward she would ever be about anything. The General was as endearing as she was cripplingly reticent. Maybe they could go after the Pilgrimage had started and Pike had been dealt with. Raven had a sneaking suspicion that whatever plan Clarke cooked up would probably involve Raven making something explode. 

The sound of footsteps on the wood floor of the house drew Raven out of her thoughts, they were too loud to be Onya, so it was probably an Arker.

“Hey…”

Raven looked over to see Clarke awkwardly standing in the doorway of the hut, regarding her with a cautious expression. 

“Hey,” Raven said with a small smile as she turned to face the other girl, “Hiding out from your mom?”

Clarke laughed hollowly and entered the room more fully, “Yeah, she keeps wanting to talk about what she did with the guns.” Clarke wrinkled her nose, “and her and Kane have this weird energy going on between them. I think they might be dating, and I think she’s afraid to tell me.” 

Raven chuckled, “well you’re more than welcome to hide out from all that drama with me.” 

Clarke nodded in agreement, they stood awkwardly for a long moment, neither one of them entirely sure what to say. 

“Look, Clarke, I want to apologise for what I said last time, about Finn. That was unfair of me. I was grieving and it was easier to blame someone else about what happened. But you don't owe him anything, and I'm sorry for what I said.” Raven blurted out, it she felt a wave of relief at saying the words. She had wanted to apologise to Clarke for months, but she had been gone.

Clarke smiled softly and nodded “I’m sorry too. And I’m sorry I left, I missed you.”

Raven pulled Clarke into a tight hug. “I missed you too, I’m glad you’re back.”

“Me too.” Clake said softly into her shoulder. They pulled apart and smiled, the air around them felt easier now, much like it was when they had been working together when they were first on the ground. “So, do you need any help with this?” Clarke asked, gesturing to the building in general.

Raven laughed and nodded, “I do, but based off of how difficult it was for you to rewire the dropship, I think you should leave this to me. I wouldn't mind the company though.”

Clarke smiled at her invitation and pulled up a small stool and took a seat beside Raven. “So you and Anya finally worked stuff out, huh?” she asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

“Shut up.” Raven said with a grin as she started to work again. “It’s nice though, different then what I had with Finn. He was always a bit of a troublemaker, but he saved my life on the Ark; sharing his food with me, or stealing extra rations. We were always fighting to survive, there was never any time to just live. With Onya it’s different though.” Raven stopped talking, a frown making her way to her face. She couldn't really compare Finn and Onya, they were so different and describing how she felt about Onya, putting words to the feelings and emotions that the General made her feel was like trying to describe a colour that didn't exist.

Clarke nodded and leaned against the steel wall, regarding Raven curiously. “Lexa and I… we’re kinda- I mean we haven't-” Clarke stopped, a frown on her face as she struggled to find the right words. Raven worked patiently as she waited for Clarke to speak again. “I was so mad at her for leaving us at the mountain. I found out a lot later why she did it… but still, I just can't let go of it.” Clarke whispered.

Raven nodded, trying to think of some great wisdom to bequeath onto her, she was kinda drawing a blank. “You know she gave up Onya for you?” Raven finally settled on. 

“What?” Clarke’s eyes snapped to Raven’s wide eyed.

“Yeah, she pulled the whole army back, but she asked Onya to go into the mountain to make sure you would be ok. Even though she knew that if she did she would have to banish Onya to save face for breaking the deal.”

“That’s why she came and found me a few months later,” Clarke muttered deep in thought, “it was the only way Lexa would be able to unbanish her.”

Raven nodded in agreement. “Leaders have to make shit decisions a lot of the time. I guess she did what she could to make sure you’d be ok though.”

Clarke looked like she was about to say something but the sound of the door to the hut opening stopped her. They both looked in the direction of the door, Raven saw a flash of metal and grabbed Clarke and pulled her into the next room seconds before a bullet hit the wall where they had been with a loud clang.

Both of them scrambled backwards and bolted for the back door. 

“Did you see who had the gun?” Raven asked as they ducked outside. 

Clarke shook her head, but Raven’s question was answered a moment later when the door of the hut swung open and Titus stepped outside. Clarke pulled Raven back around the side of the house out of view from the Flamekeeper.

***

“I am thinking of writing Klark a poem.” Leksa announced in the small space of her tent. Onya watched her with an amused expression, she was still upset with Leksa for preventing her from trying to rescue Reivon, but what’s done is done and it was a waste of energy to dwell on it. 

“A poem?”

“Yes a poem, she is artistic, I think she might appreciate it.” Leksa said nodding to herself as she paced the space. 

“What would it even say? Klark kom Skaikru, your eyes are so blue. You stole my heart, you criminal who creates art.” 

Leksa blinked owlishly in surprise, “That was… very good, but I do not think I should call her a criminal.”

Onya shrugged indifferently, “Just give her some art supplies.”

“No,” Leksa said with frustration clear on her face, “I want to give her something I made, I want to show her I am more than just Heda, that I am also her- that we are-” Leksa frowned clearly at a loss for words. 

“ _Keryonkepia_?”

“Yes, that we are _keryonkepia_.”

Onya nodded sagely, Leksa had been like this with Kostia too, wound herself up in a twist. It had been better once they had gotten together, but Onya had a feeling that unlike Kostia, Klark was going to make Lexa work for it.

“Maybe you could give her a candle, if you could bear to part with one that is.” Onya teased with a smirk, lounging backwards in her chair. 

***

Raven and Clarke ducked and weaved in between the houses, Titus was hot on their heels. They were lucky the sun had set, the cover of darkness helping to hide them from their hunter.

“Where the fuck did he even get a gun?” Raven hissed to Clarke as they pressed themselves against the back of one of the houses. This could only go on for so long, they needed to get help. But Raven had left her radio back in the room she had been working in and it was too dangerous to double back.

“I don't know! Our guns were all locked up until you or someone on the Tech Crew had time to destroy them. Either someone from the Guard accidentally left one out, gave it to him, or Titus brought it with him.”

“Fuck, Onya was right, he really is a _tushshida_.” 

Clarke’s eyes suddenly got really wide. She grabbed Raven and cracked open the backdoor to the house they were hiding behind. She pulled them inside and shut the door softly. They would not be able to stay there for long. Titus would find them soon.

“Raven you're a genius.”

“Yeah, I know that.” Raven scoffed. 

“No, back when Anya and I were escaping from Mount Weather, about halfway back she collapsed, she couldn't move for hours. I basically had to drag her to the dropship. She told me that her soulmate was in pain. She was sharing the burden.”

Raven eyes widened, “my surgery, Abby had to take the bullet out and we had to do it without anesthesia.”

Clarke nodded and pulled a knife out of her boot. “Hopefully Lexa will feel this.” Clarke said before stabbing her leg with the knife

***

“Perhaps a night out, we could see a play?” Leksa suggested, absently rubbing her palms on her pants. Onya tried not to laugh, she was really getting worked up about this. 

“Why not just ask her to share food with you?”

“We eat everyday Onya, this needs to be special.” Leksa rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. 

“The Skaikru have not had access to the same foods we have. Reivon was very excited about cheese. Perhaps an elaborate meal with unique foods?”

Leksa paused and regarded her for a long moment “That could work, but what if she doesn't want to eat with me?”

“Well, you would have to ask first wouldn't you.” Onya said trying not to snicker, she had a feeling this was about to get overly complicated. 

***

“Was that really necessary you dramatic bitch?!” Raven hissed as Clarke tied off the wound. “Between the both of us we only have two good legs now!”

“Yeah well, I wasn't gonna stab you, Anya would kill me. Come on, we need to move.” 

“Fine, but if you Hansel and Gretel a trail of blood for Titus to follow right to us I am going to kill you first!”

Clarke rolled her eyes and dragged Raven back outside, they went to dart between the houses when a shot rang out. They both dropped to the ground and crawled as quickly as they could to the next house.

“We are so lucky his aim is shit.” Raven breathed, peaking around the edge of the house trying to see where Titus was. 

“That’s two shots, depending on the model, a pistol can have between six to eighteen.” Clarke said breathing heavily. 

“Ok, those are shit odds, he only needs to get lucky once, we have to get lucky every time.” Raven said to Clarke. “Where the fuck is Lexa and Onya?”

“I don't know, maybe it takes a minute to work?”

“Ok, fuck this.” Raven said grabbing the knife out of Clarke’s hand and dragging it along the back of her forearm. 

***

Onya frowned and rubbed the back of her forearm, it was strangely itchy.

“Ok, what if I took her to Trishana and asked her there?” Leksa tried.

“That is a very far journey to make, and you would have to ask her to come with you on that too.” Onya pointed out, Leksa deflated at her logic. Onya rubbed her arm a little harder, the itch was almost a burning sensation now. She noticed that Leksa was still rubbing her upper thigh absently. 

“I could get some wildflowers and-”

“ _Leksa, wer’n Klark en Reivon_?”

“Down at the _Ayennes Stegeda_ , why? Should I go ask her now?” Leksa asked with wide almost fearful eyes. Onya would have laughed, but the sensation in her arm was getting stronger, something was wrong.

She grabbed her coat and sword. “ _Yumi souda hos of,_ _som in laik skechi_.”

Onya did not even wait to see if Leksa would follow, she was already out of the tent and sprinting towards the _stegeda_. Onya heard Leksa shouting orders to Tomak to follow them, but Onya did not bother to wait. The burning in her arm was getting worse and around her the colours seemed to be getting more saturated, whatever was happening, Reivon was scared. 

***

“Was that necessary?” Clarke hissed as she pulled Raven along behind her. Another shot went off, hitting the wall where they had been seconds before. Unfortunately it would seem that Titus’ aim was improving. 

“I’m hedging our bets.” Raven snapped as she cradled her arm to her chest. She hoped that she didn't need stitches. They ducked and weaved in between the houses, keeping an ear out for Titus. Raven doubted they could keep this up for much longer, Clarke was limping and Raven’s arm was burning from the cut. They had been so stupid, they should have tried to double back to the hut Raven had been working in to try and get the radio. 

They whipped around a house and Clarke yelped and fell backwards to the ground taking Raven with her. Titus towered above them holding a gun in a shaking hand. Raven doubted that he would miss when he fired next.

“Why are you doing this?” Clarke asked desperately, probably in a bid to buy more time. 

“You are a danger to Heda, no one has done what she has done, but you are a threat to that. All of the Skaikru are a threat to the Kongeda. You will die, both of you, and the _aulana_ in the _maun_ will take the blame for it. I am sorry, but it must be this way.” Titus said solemnly, raising his gun.

“Don't do this.” Clarke begged, Raven tightened her grip on Clarke’s arm. Shit, they were really going to die. Onya was gonna be so pissed when she found out. She had made Raven promise to not almost die for at least another few weeks. Apparently saving her life was ‘stressful’ and ‘exhausting.’

Titus seemed to hesitate for half a second, and that was all it took. A sword arced out of nowhere and sliced off his hand. Titus screamed clutching the stump as his hand and gun fell to the ground with a dull thud. 

Raven and Clarke watched in shock as Onya stepped out of the shadows, her sword dripping with blood and she had a truly wrathful expression on her face. Half a second later Lexa and Tomak came running up. Both looked slightly winded and disheveled. 

“Are you ok?” Onya asked Raven, her eyes on Titus as she held her sword to his neck. 

“Yeah.” Raven said shakily as she and Clarke both got to their feet.

Tomak walked over to Titus and shoved him to his knees, holding a knife to the man's throat. Onya sheathed her sword and rushed over to Raven, grabbing her injured arm. 

“You are hurt.” she said quietly, examining the injury.

“It's not that bad.” Raven muttered, smiling slightly at Onya’s concern. “It’s mostly superficial, I had to get your attention somehow.”

Onya’s eyes widened as she looked at Raven. “That was very clever of you, _Strik Fyuri_.” Raven smiled softly and bumped her forehead gently against Onya’s.

“What happened?” Lexa demanded. 

“Titus tried to kill us.” Clarke explained wincing as she put some of her weight on her injured leg. Lexa’s eyes flicked to the injury and Raven had never seen the Commander look so angry. 

“ _Chomouda?”_ She snarled, grabbing the collar of his shirt. Titus grunted, but maintained his grip on his hand, trying to stop the blood loss.

“ _Em hazod da Kongeda op. Ai jos trana shilnes yo Heda._ ”

“ _En don na frag yu op. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op_.”

Lexa growled as she drew her sword. Raven wasn't a betting person, but she would have been willing to put down some good money on the probability that Lexa was about ten seconds away from killing Titus.

“ _Beja Heda, ai don ge Fleimkepia gon fai Heda, yu souda wich dei ai get klin chit bilaik fodowin._ ” Titus said, his voice taking on a pleading tone, as if he was begging her to understand why murdering two innocent people was a good plan for the future of the Coalition.

“You have lost my trust. Your fight is over.”

Titus looked like he wanted to protest some more, but he seemed to realise that Lexa would not forgive his transgression. His expression steeled and he nodded once. “Strike true Heda, and pray you have not made a mistake this night.”

Lexa said nothing, but she did strike true, her blade pierced his heart and Titus jerked once and then slumped over. Tomak released him and the Flamekeeper fell to the ground. Lexa sheathed her blade and cleared her throat. 

“Are you ok?” She asked Clarke with a softness that Raven had never seen before. Clarke nodded, but looked visibly shaken. Lexa’s eyes searched hers, and Raven had never felt more like a third wheel in her life, and that was counting the time Finn was pining for Clarke. “Tomak, send word to Polis that the _Amin_ _Fleimkepia_ has betrayed the Kongeda. The Order is to select a new leader and send them here immediately. Have some of the _gona_ come and deal with the body as well.”

Tomak nodded and rushed off into the night. 

“A new Flamekeeper? Don't you think we’ve had enough of that insanity?” Raven asked.

Lexa shook her head “The village will need to be reblessed. Clarke, can you walk? We should probably take you to your mother.” 

Clarke nodded and took a step forward, and hissed in pain, Lexa quickly walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist and began to lead Clarke back to the Ark. 

“Don't think this changes anything, I’m still mad at you.” Clarke said as they walked off, but Raven heard her continue with a much quieter, “thank you.” 

Raven did not hear the Commander’s response. She glanced over at Onya who was watching her with an unreadable expression. Raven quickly kissed her on the side of the mouth. “Thanks for coming for me.” Raven said sheepishly, it seemed like Onya was always having to get her out of trouble. 

“ _Nach._ ” Onya said with a soft look. She leaned in and kissed Raven gently on the lips. Raven fell into the moment humming in approval at the softness of it. After a minute they pulled apart, lingering in their shared space. Onya grabbed Raven's hand and together the two of them followed Clarke and Lexa back to the medbay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ophiuchus- Holder of the Serpent
> 
> Trishana- The Glowing Forest
> 
> ANYA: Leksa, wer’n Klark en Reivon?- Lexa, where is Clarke and Raven?
> 
> ANYA: Yumi souda hos of, som in laik skechi- we must go, something is wrong
> 
> Aulana- foreigner
> 
> LEXA: Chomouda?- Why? What is your motive? 
> 
> TITUS- Em hazod da Kongeda op. Ai jos trana shilnes yo Heda- She is a threat to the Coalition. I was only trying to protect you Commander
> 
> LEXA: En don na frag yu op. Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op- And doing so will cost you your life. You attack her, you attack me
> 
> TITUS: Beja Heda, ai don ge Fleimkepia gon fai Heda, yu souda wich dei ai get klin chit bilaik fodowin- Please Heda, I have been Fleimkepia to five Commanders, you must trust that I know what is best
> 
> Amin Fleimkepia- High Flamekeeper
> 
> ANYA: Nach- Of course


	48. Corvus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week I will be posting three chapters instead of the usual two. They'll be going up Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Raven groaned in pleasure as Onya kissed her neck. 

Raven hadn't been this turned on since she had figured out how to splice a wire with an old paperclip and some electrical tape. She had never been so grateful for mandatory bedrest in her life. 

After all the excitement in the Sight Village, Abby had been insistent that she check over both Raven and Clarke. Raven had been pretty unscathed, just some minor cuts and bruises, the cut on her arm only needing a bandage. Clarke was the one with the actual injury. She was going to need bed rest, and stitches. Raven had been allowed to return to her tent to rest up. Onya walked back with her, sending a withering glare at anyone who dared get too close to them.

Of course Raven had been exhausted from the day's events and had basically passed out in Onya’s arms. She’d woken up hours later, to the morning light trickling through the vents in her tent. Wrapped up warm and safe in Onya’s arms. Raven squinted against the light in her eyes and tried to flop around to find her old analogue clock that would tell her the hour. Behind her Onya stirred.

“Is something wrong?” Onya mumbled, Raven could hear the concern in her sleep tired voice and tried to suppress a smile as butterflies erupted in her stomach at having Onya near. 

“Just wanted to check the time.” She muttered.

Raven felt Onya shift behind her and crawl over her body to look out one of the vents. “It is a little after six in the morning.” Onya informed her.

Raven made a noise of frustration and rolled onto her stomach. “It’s too early to be awake.” Raven whined, her voice muffled by the pillow. She just wanted to sleep for another five or so hours and then maybe break up her day with some light napping. 

She felt Onya shift above her and her lips ghost softly over her shoulder. “You had me worried _Strik Fyuri_.”

Raven turned slightly to look up at Onya who was watching her with an uncharacteristically vulnerable look. Her face still carefully blank and steely, but Raven could see in her eyes, the worry. Onya had been afraid she would lose Raven. She sucked in a shaky breath and grabbed Onya, pulling her in for a messy sideways kiss. 

Things escalated quickly from there. Raven wasn't sure if it was just the pent up tension of not going much further then kissing and spooning, or if it was them both being glad Raven was alive or some combination of the two. But whatever it was, Raven was not complaining, and neither it would seem was Onya. 

Raven snaked one of her hands into Onya’s mane of hair and tugged her closer, wanting more contact. The sudden unexpected change in angle caused Onya to drop her body onto Raven’s back, and Raven groaned as Onya’s weight caused her own hips to grind into the bed.

This led them to their current state, which was Onya pressing kisses to Raven’s exposed neck and back as Raven tried her best to muffle her moans as Onya ground her pelvis into Raven’s backside, which in turn essentially had her dry humping the small cot they were sharing like a horny teenager. 

Raven would have been incredibly embarrassed to be in such a state if she wasn’t so _fucking_ turned on. One of Onya’s hands was helping to hold her steady as the other drifted down her body as tugged at the waistband of Raven’s sleep clothes. 

“ _Beja,_ I want to touch you.” Onya panted in her ear as she pressed harder against Raven’s backside. 

“ _Please_.” Raven moaned as she pressed back against the General. She felt like she was going to combust. 

Raven felt Onya slid her hand into Raven’s pants and move towards her centre, she felt Onya suck in a sudden breath as she made contact with the liquid heat there. Raven yelped as she felt a sharp, but not unpleasant sting as Onya bit her shoulder as she entered her with two fingers. 

“Oh fuck.” Raven groaned at the stretch, moving her hips faster, “oh fuck- faster, _please_ , Onya.” 

“ _Enti-_ anything for you, _niron_.” Onya promised softly, seeming to have trouble sticking to English in such a state, as she moved her hand and hips faster against Raven. 

Raven groaned louder at the term of endearment, she knew what that word ment, _fuck_ that was so hot. Raven bit into the pillow to stifle her cries, grinding harder into the bed. Onya pressed harder against her, her ragged breathing hot in Raven’s ear. Raven was _so_ close, she was going to cum. Fuck- and with Onya. Any second now she was going to-

“Yo Raven.”

She was going to _fucking murder_ Octavia.

Both Onya and Raven froze, their heavy breathing was the only sound in the tent. 

“Raven I know you’re in there, wake up.”

Raven took a deep steadying breath, Onya was still on top of her and two figures deep, she needed to keep those happy thoughts in her head before she killed her friend. “Yeah I’m up, what is it?” Her voice sounded strained and breathy, she really hoped Octavia didn't figure out why.

“Clarke called a meeting in Heda’s tent, we gotta go.”

Fucking Clarke, she was going to kill her after she killed Octavia. She wondered if Onya would help? It could be foreplay.

“Yeah, fine. I’ll be there in ten minutes-” Raven bit into the pillow to hide her yelp as Onya jerked her body against her, “ _twenty_ minutes actually.” Fuck, twenty minutes… with twenty minutes they could probably get to the tent twice…

“It’s an emergency Raven. You’ve got five, if Onya is in there she needs to come too.”

Raven felt Onya snort against her shoulder at Octavia’s words. Raven tried to suppress a laugh which quickly turned into a whine of protest as the General gently lifted her body off of Raven and removed her fingers. Raven groaned and rolled over, sitting up as she did so. 

“Yeah, ok, we’ll be there in five.” Raven called back without taking her eyes off of Onya. Raven’s jaw dropped open as Onya took the two glistening fingers that had been inside of Raven and sucked them clean, all while looking Raven directly in the eye with a hungry expression.

It had to have been the most intensely erotic thing Raven had ever seen in her life. 

“We should get ready.” Onya said conversationally as she wiped off her spit shiny fingers and started to move around the small tent. Raven could only stare at her with wide eyes. There were _no_ words. 

***

“I had an epiphany.” Clarke announced once everyone had gathered in Lexa’s tent.

“I was about thirty seconds away from an epiphany before I got called into this damn meeting.” Raven muttered under her breath. Apparently not quietly enough as Lexa who had been taking a drink started choking. Raven blushed in embarrassment, “sorry.”

Clarke seemed to be trying not to laugh as the Commander sputtered, and Octavia gave Raven a not so subtle thumbs up. “Look, we know Pike has the mountain and all of the guns. He’s got the high ground and the weapons, but we have the numbers. That’ll buy us some time, but it won't be long before he makes a move. We need to stop him before he does.”

“What’s the plan Clarke?” Octavia asked with a grin, she was clearly excited about whatever it was that Clarke was gonna cook up. 

“Sabotage. Wick, Gina and a few stragglers left late last night to join up with Pike, we had some scouts follow them from a distance, they reported back that Pike let the defectors in. We need to send Raven and one other person into the mountain under the same guise, she’ll be able to sabotage the guns and open the doors, then we can come in and retake the mountain.” Clarke summarised. 

Raven was impressed, that was a good plan, it could work. Pike would probably buy her defecting since she had been imprisoned in Azgeda, convincing Wick would probably be the more challenging hurdle.

“And who are you suggesting I take this espionage trip with? Octavia?” She was technically an Arker and it made the most sense, plus she knew how to fight.

Clarke shook her head, “everyone knows Octavia left to go live with the Grounders. Bellamy, Miller and Monty are all out too, everyone knew which side they picked when this all went down.”

“Then who are you suggesting?” Octavia asked, annoyance tinging her words, she had clearly been excited about the prospect of going undercover. 

“Well, I was actually thinking Lincoln. He can fight, is familiar with the mountain and some of our technology. We spend the next few days giving Lincoln a crash course in Arker history and tech and then we send him in with Raven, we can say he used to work in sanitation on Areo Station. Maybe make up some story about how he was captured by Azgeda and was freed when Raven and everyone else was.” Clarke said, smiling slightly at the warrior. Lincoln nodded in agreement.

It was Onya’s derisive scoff that pulled their attention “Linkon is a terrible choice.”

Clarke bristled in annoyance, Raven tried not to laugh, Clarke always hated when people challenged her on her decisions. “And why is that?”

“Your people grew up in a contained space, Linkon is over six feet tall and looks like a _gona_ , he also has visible tattoos which none of the Skaikru have. They will take one look at him and know that he is not one of your people. He is too memorable.”

“Ok, so who do you suggest? _You_?” Clarke asked with a scoff.

“Yes.”

“Wait, seriously?” Raven asked rounding on Onya in surprise. The General nodded.

“I have no visible tattoos, I am also familiar with your peoples technology, and I have spent time in the _maun_.”

“No offense Anya, but subtlety isn't exactly your strong suit.” Clarke said gently. 

Onya growled in annoyance, “I am a much less obvious mark then Linkon.”

“Ok, but what about Wick?” Raven suddenly interjected, “he’s in Mount Weather and he knows who you are, he could blow the whole thing.” 

“Then I will kill him before he does.” Onya said, like it was the most obvious solution. 

“You can't just kill Wick.” 

“See, this is what I mean by lack of subtlety, you’re never-”

“She is right.” Lexa cut Clarke off before she could argue further, “Onya can and will do what needs to be done, she will go with Raven.” 

Clarke looked like she wanted to argue farther but seemed to think better of it. “Fine, me, my mom and Kane will start teaching you our history and culture, in a week we'll send you and Raven into Mount Weather.”

Raven glanced at Onya in worry, if she was caught, Pike would not hesitate to kill her. She trusted that Onya knew what she was doing in offering to do this, but Raven couldn't help the almost overwhelming anxiety that clawed at her stomach. This was going to be incredibly dangerous, and it all hinged on Onya not only pretending to be a convincing Arker, but finding and probably killing Wick before he said anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corvus- Crow
> 
> I'm gonna level with you guys, part four was probably the hardest part of this series for me to write. I knew that it needed to deal with Pike and that I wanted to show off Raven and Anya's relationship and dynamic, but beyond that I had no idea how. Then the idea came to be came to me in a fever dream- espionage. 
> 
> Also I've never really written smut stuff before so I apologise if this was not great, I'm gonna keep working on it.


End file.
